Black World Journey
by Ebimorv23
Summary: 15 orang yang dipertemukan karena game—dan game. padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih didalamnya. /"Jika menurutmu dunia sudah terlalu nyata, mari kita ubah lewat tulisan"/. CHAP 6 UPDATED!
1. Past And Future

Black World Journey

.

.

.

My 1st Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : Kyuhyun and All Super Junior Member

.

Other Cast : Dong Bang Shin Ki and Others…

.

Genre : Friendship. Adventure. Crime, Sci-Fi. Sadistic. No YAOI! (tapi ada KiHyun moment #plak)

.

Warning : Typo. Newbie. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Hati-hati dengan beberapa kata kasar dalam fanfiction ini.

.

Rate : T.

.

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari game-game di Running Man dan kasus di komik Conan. Karena saya sendiri adalah seorang Runners/fans Running Man dan Conanian/Conan fans.

.

Summary : 15 orang yang dipertemukan karena game—dan game. padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih didalamnya. /"Kalian lebih mirip hewan yang tersesat di kota…"/"Lee Hyuk Jae, Awas!"/"MATI SAJA KAU, CHO!"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Past and Future

.

.

"Eugh…" Kyuhyun mengerang di tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai merasakan sinar-sinar kecil masuk kedalam retina matanya yang tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang tidak cukup tebal untuk melindungi mata Kyuhyun dari sinar terang yang secara bergerombol masuk kedalam matanya. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa saat sampai matanya mampu menerima penuh keadaan ruangan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah semalaman ia tidur tanpa diberikan terang apapun.

Kyuhyun segera mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya ke punggung ranjang. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja bangun tidur –saat itu ia memang baru saja bangun tidur— Sembari menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan cara menendang selimut itu kepinggir ranjang dengan tidak elitnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang berantakan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke atas dan bawah. Disaat Kyuhyun mengusap kedua wajahnya, ia merasakan ada airmata yang sudah mengering di pipinya.

.

"Cih" Kyuhyun mendecih kesal.

.

Kembali Kyuhyun rasakan sakit yang sangat pada kepalanya, membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik kemana-mana. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangannya dan menaruh keduanya disamping kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Kedua tangan itu segera menekan kepala Kyuhyun dengan tenaga penuh hingga Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa sakit di kepalanya itu sedikit menghilang.

"Apa tuan muda tidak apa-apa?" kata seorang pelayan berjenis kelamin laki-laki disebelah Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya tanda penghormatan kepada sang tuan muda. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sembari melepas tangannya dari kedua sisi dikepalanya setelah merasa sakit kepala itu telah hilang.

Sang pelayan pun memundurkan badannya yang tengah menunduk itu dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar tuan muda Kyuhyun, bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar itu. "berhenti" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan ekspresi yang datar juga. Sang pelayan kembali memajukan badannya mendekati sang tuan muda yang masih duduk di ranjang berukuran _king size _dan kemudian kembali membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal denganku, Paman Kim" Kyuhyun pun menggerakan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang dan menurunkan kedua kakinya kebawah. Ia pun tersenyum seadanya kearah lelaki paruh baya yang sudah menemani Kyuhyun yang kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua sejak kecil. Lelaki tua yang dipanggil Paman Kim itu pun menegakkan badannya yang sedari tadi bungkuk kemudian berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Dengan lembut Paman Kim mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kyuhyun pun menikmati setiap sentuhan itu dalam diam, menikmatinya, dan membayangkan kalau sosok yang tengah mengelus kepalanya ini adalah seorang yang telah melahirkannya kedunia, ibunya, orang yang selalu saja sibuk kesana kemari hanya untuk pekerjaan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Kyuhyun ingat tadi malam ia bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuanya karena Kyuhyun keluar malam dan pulang melebihi jam yang sudah ditentukan. Ia melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa sebab. Ia risih dengan orang tuanya yang selalu mementingkan 3 hal ini. _Pekerjaan, masa depan, _dan _keselamatan _Kyuhyun_. _

Orang tua nya hanya beralasan bahwa mereka pekerja untuk mendapatkan uang yang nantinya akan memudahkan hidupnya dimasa depan. Kata mereka.

'_Masa bodoh dengan masa depan. Aku lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian!' _Kyuhyun memaki-maki dalam hatinya. Ia benci dengan pemikiran orang tuanya yang terlalu jauh. Bahkan ia rela miskin tapi hidupnya penuh oleh kasih sayang orang tua daripada kaya namun kesepian di rumah.

Kembali tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun bak air sungai yang mengalir deras. Ia benci kehidupan ini. Ia tidak ingin hanya hidup dengan mengikuti segala perkataan orang tua nya yang ingin agar ia menjadi ini, menjadi itu, harus seperti ini, harus seperti itu. Ia ingin bebas! Kyuhyun ingin melakukan apapun di hidupnya itu berdasarkan kemauan hatinya, bukan berdasarkan perintah yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia percuma dilahirkan 17 tahun yang lalu kalau dia hidup seperti dipenjara.

Kyuhyun ingat, tadi malam ayahnya memukul pipinya hanya karena Kyuhyun berkata bahwa ia lebih suka menyanyi daripada menjadi boss besar di perusahaan ayahnya. Bahkan jika ia mati karena menyanyi, ia bahagia. Karena menyanyi adalah hidupnya. Menyanyi adalah hobi nya, dan tanpa music hidupnya terasa hampa.

Selama hidup dirumah sendiri dengan hanya ditemani oleh pelayan yang selalu berlalu lalang dirumahnya untuk membersihkan setiap sudut diruang yang ada di rumahnya, ia merasa kesepian. Hingga disaat umurnya 13 tahun, tepatnya 4 tahun yang lalu, paman Kim datang dan membawakan sebuah kotak music kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran mendetail disetiap sisinya.

Di kotak music itu hanya ada 1 lagu yang selalu diputar. Sebuah mahakarya besar buatan _Ludwig Van Beethoven _yang berjudul '_**Für Elise**_', sebuah karya music piano solo yang dibuat pada tahun 1810. _**Für Elise **_adalah nama popular untuk **Bagatelle in A minor, **WoO 59.

_**Für Elise **_berarti 'For Elise'. Sampai sekarang, masih tidak diketahui siapa itu Elise yang dimaksud. Teori yang terkenal mengatakan bahwa pada mulanya karya tersebut berjudul _**Für Therese**_. Therese yang dimaksud adalah Therese Malfatti von Rohrenbach zu dezza, wanita yang ingin dinikahi Beethoven tahun 1810. Sayangnya, ia menikahi pria lain sebelum Beethoven menyatakan perasaan cinta kepadanya. Ia adalah puteri seorang saudagar dari Wina, Jacob Malfatti von Rohrenbach. Ketika karya tersebut dipublikasikan tahun 1865, penemunya, Ludwig Nohl, salah menyalin judulnya sehingga menjadi "Für Elise".

Kyuhyun juga diberikan sebuah kotak music tua lagi oleh Paman Kim, setelah Paman Kim mendatangi sebuah acara cuci gudang disekitar rumah Kyuhyun. Kotak music itu juga hanya berisi satu lagu, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai lagu ini.

Kyuhyun ingat betul, ini adalah salah satu karya _Ludwig Van Beethoven _yang sama terkenalnya dengan _**Für Elise**_, yaitu _**Symphony No. 9**_ dalam tangga D Minor. Simfoni ini mempunyai panjang waktu 75 menit, dan bagian favorit Kyuhyun pada lagu ini adalah bagian "An Die Freude" (dalam bahasa Inggris artinya : _Ode to Joy _–Syair Pujian Untuk Kebahagiaan/Sukacita-) karya _Friedrich Schiller_, yang kini terdapat didalam Kidung Jemaat nomor 3 di Alkitab, dengan judul '_The Hymn of Joy_' yang lebih dikenal dengan '_Joyful, Joyful, We Adore Thee_'.

Kyuhyun mulai menyukai semua yang berbau music sejak mendengar kedua lagu itu terus menerus. Kyuhyun yang awalnya tidak punya pendirian dan bingung ingin menjadi apa dimasa depan –yang tentunya berbeda dengan apa yang diinginkan ayah dan ibunya—mulai tau apa tujuannya untuk hidup, selain untuk bermain _game _seharian dirumahnya atau di _game center_, atau juga untuk menemani sahabat karibnya berjalan-jalan yang tergabung dalam kelompok mereka, Kyu-Line, kelompok buatan Kyuhyun yang berisikan Kyuhyun sendiri, Changmin, Minho, dan member baru mereka, Kibum. Mereka semua bertetangga, kecuali Kibum yang memang Kyuhyun rekrut dari sekolahnya dulu.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun mulai focus untuk berlatih bernyanyi di tempat karaoke atau di rumah dan membuat ia jarang bersama teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Tepat disaat umurnya 14 tahun, kelompok mereka bubar Karena Minho pindah ke Jepang dan Changmin meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Dan saat itu juga, disaat Kyuhyun masih tinggal di Washington D. C., ibukota Amerika Serikat (_United State of America_), memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul, Korea Selatan untuk menghindar dari seseorang.

.

_-Flashback -_

.

"_Chang! Kau bilang kau tidak ingin meninggalkan kami, hiks…" kata seorang anak muda berusia 14 tahun menangis tersedu-sedu didepan seonggok mayat bersimbah darah yang tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan. Kondisi tubuhya sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya hancur terlindas roda, tubuh bagian atasnya terpisah dari bagian tubuh pinggang kebawahnya. Jika bukan karena baju dan celana yang dipakai, pasti mereka tidak mengenal siapa sosok mayat didepan mereka. _

_Ia terus menangis menatapi kondisi sahabatnya yang telah meninggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan ini. Ya, Changmin telah meninggal karena ditabrak oleh truk berkecepatan tinggi setelah Changmin menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat lampu para pejalan kaki._

"_Hyung… jangan pergi hyung… hiks" kata anak kecil di sebelah anak yang berusia 14 tahun itu. Anak kecil yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari teman disebelahnya itu menangis kencang. _

_Seorang anak lelaki lagi hanya berdiri didepan mayat Changmin dengan tatapan datar. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap mayat bersimbah darah itu dengan tatapan jijik tapi tetap dengan ekspresi datar, terlalu datar._

_Dialah Kibum, sosok yang begitu dingin dan tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Bahkan disaat kematian Changmin, ia tidak menangis sama sekali. Bukan karena ia yang paling tua disitu –karena dia berusia 15 tahun saat itu— dan yang membuatnya harus tabah didepan adik-adiknya, tapi karena hatinya sangat beku dan keras seperti batu. _

_Kibum adalah sosok yang pendiam. Dia jarang sekali bicara, bahkan dengan member Kyu-Line. Wajahnya selalu datar, dan membuat member termuda Kyu-line, Minho, anak kecil yang berusia 12 tahun tadi berkata bahwa wajah Kibum itu datar seperti aspal dijalan. Saat dibuat bentuknya datar, semakin datar lagi karena dilewati banyak kendaraan setiap harinya._

"_sudahlah. Dia sudah mati. Jangan mengharapkan apapun dari mayat ini" kata Kibum dingin. _

"_APA KATAMU!? K-kau…" kata Minho marah kepada Kibum akibat perkataan tajam seorang Kibum yang kini hanya menatap mayat Changmin dengan tatapan miris yang dibuat-buat. Hampir saja pukulan keras Minho mendarat mulus di wajah putih Kibum jika saja tidak ada perawat yang kini telah melewati mereka berdua. _

_Kibum hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Minho yang sampai sekarang berhasrat memukulnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Minho dari belakang. "untuk apa mengharapkan orang ini? Bahkan mayat ini tidak ada gunanya untuk membuat kita sukses di masa depan. Sia-sia sekali air mata mu" mungkin inilah kata terpanjang dan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Minho dan Kyuhyun dengar dari bibir Kibum yang semerah darah itu. Kyuhyun yang awalnya menahan tubuh Minho kini mulai mengendurkan pegangannya. Kini ia lah yang berhasrat untuk memukul lelaki yang lebih tua 1 tahun diatasnya ini._

_BRUK! Minho dan Kyuhyun terdorong ke belakang karena puluhan orang yang berdesak-desakkan ingin melihat kondisi mayat Changmin, dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka berdua kehilangan sosok Kibum yang ternyata sudah berbaur diantara para kerumunan massa yang pikirannya ditutupi oleh rasa penasaran._

_._

"_Sialan! Brengsek kau Kibum!" kata Kyuhyun dengan keras dan juga penuh dengan kebencian. _

_._

"_ARGH! Mati saja kau setan!" Minho juga mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan dan sumpah serapah untuk orang bernama Kibum itu._

_._

"_bodoh" kata Kibum di suatu tempat entah dimana._

_._

_-Ebimorv present-_

_._

_Seorang lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab secara brutal menarik Kyuhyun kedalam sebuah tempat dan memukuli perutnya secara berkali-kali. Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak beberapa kali namun kekuatannya melemah seiring dengan banyaknya pukulan yang dilayangkan ke perutnya._

_BRUK! Tubuh Kyuhyun terlempar kebelakang karena didorong oleh seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Kyuhyun hendak berdiri namun tidak bisa. Badannya terlalu sakit bahkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bernama duduk. _

_Kyuhyun memegang perutnya sembari menatap kearah sekeliling. 'gelap' batin Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tidak tau dimana dia sekarang. Yang ia ingat, disaat ia dan Minho sedang mencari Kibum, seseorang menarik tangannya keluar dari kerumunan kemudian menyeret tubuhnya yang meronta ke tempat ini. Dan bodohnya Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajah orang itu karena terlalu sibuk melindungi dirinya yang terkena pukulan diperut bertubi-tubi oleh laki-laki itu –dan juga tempat itu sangat gelap dan membuyarkan penglihatan Kyuhyun—. _

_Kyuhyun yakin laki-laki yang menurut Kyuhyun lebih pendek darinya itu sedang berdiri didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya bahkan hanya untuk melihat badannya saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Tempat ini terlalu gelap dan… pengap._

'_apa ini gudang?' Kyuhyun membatin lagi. Ruangan gelap, suasana pengap dan panas, tercium bau debu dimana-mana… sudah pasti ini adalah gudang tua yang ditinggalkan._

_Terdengar langkah laki-laki itu semakin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh ketakutan sekali. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Kyuhyun mundur kebelakang dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara lelaki itu semakin mendekati Kyuhyun, ia terus memundurkan badannya hingga punggungnya menemukan benda laknat yang sungguh ingin Kyuhyun kutuk sekarang juga, dinding. _

_Setelah menemukan dinding ini, dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya di dinding. Dan Kyuhyun menyesal telah mencaci maki dinding ini didalam hatinya, karena dinding ini yang membuatnya bisa duduk._

_Di dinding ini terdapat sebuh jendela yang di tutup oleh kayu-kayu yang di tempel dengan paku yang disusun acak-acakan. Di jendela itu ada sebuah celah Kecil yang membuat seberkas cahaya kecil masuk kedalam ruangan itu. _

_Lelaki tak dikenal itu semakin mendekat dengan tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian berjongkok dihadapannya. Kyuhyun yang ketakutan pun hanya bisa merapatkan kedua kakinya dengan tubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya terus menekan perut Kyuhyun yang 'sempat' menjadi sasak tinju lelaki ini._

"_**don't be afraid, Kyunnie**__…" kata laki-laki itu kepada Kyuhyun. 'bagaimana bisa ia tau nama ku?!' kata Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun setelah melihat lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam kantong celananya dan memegangnya dengan tangan sebelah kiri. Pisau kecil itu bersinar karena terkena pantulan dari cahaya kecil dari celah kecil di jendela itu._

_Lelaki itu menaikkan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang apapun kearah wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takut, ia tidak berani memandang tangan itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Badan Kyuhyun menegang seiring dengan tangan yang mendekat dengan wajahnya itu hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter lagi. Didalam hatinya Kyuhyun terus berkata, 'jangan bunuh aku—jangan bunuh aku'._

_Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mengelus pipi kiri Kyuhyun dengan lembut seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah pacarnya—ralat—pacar perempuannya. Kyuhyun begitu mengutuk sang pembuat cerita ini karena telah membuat nya menjadi seperti seorang uke disini, padahal ini hanyalah adegan sebuah tangan yang mengelus pipi, tidak lebih._

_Dari cahaya yang seadanya Kyuhyun melihat wajah lelaki itu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya dengan erat dan terus mengutuk sang pembuat cerita ini dalam hatinya. Hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 centimeter, Kyuhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh yang sedang terjadi._

_._

_Kyuhyun dengan takut menatap lelaki didepannya….. Kibum! Dia adalah Kibum!_

_._

"_Ki-kibum…" kata Kyuhyun takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menutup matanya. Apa yang Kibum lakukan padanya? Apa salah Kyuhyun padanya? Itulah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun layangkan di otaknya. Atau mungkin, Kibum ingin membunuhnya? –pikir Kyuhyun saat melihat pisau ditangan kiri Kibum._

_Ia benar-benar pasrah jika harus mati di tangan Kibum. Salah Kyuhyun yang dulu tidak pernah mengindahkan perkataan Changmin yang berkata bahwa Kibum itu adalah seorang Psychopath, malah Kyuhyun memasukkan Kibum kedalam kelompok mereka._

_Changmin tau hal itu karena disaat ayahnya yang seorang dokter kejiwaan di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa pernah merawat Kibum yang ternyata kabur dari rumah sakit itu. Kyuhyun awalnya berpikir itu hanyalah akal-akalan Changmin yang tidak suka dengan Kibum yang tiba-tiba menjadi murid baru disekolah mereka kemudian mengambil alih predikat 'siswa genius' dari Changmin. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sadar, ternyata Changmin benar. Kibum adalah psychopath_

"_akulah yang membunuh Changmin" kata Kibum pelan. Ia terus saja mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendongak tidak percaya. Kyuhyun ingat sekali mereka berempat baru saja dari toko ice cream, bahkan Kyuhyun ingat rasa ice cream yang mereka ber empat pesan! Tidak mungkin kan dalam sepersekian detik Kibum berteleportasi ke meja pengemudi truck itu dan kemudian menabrak Changmin yang sedang menyeberang? _

_Atau mungkin karena Kibum mendorong Changmin ke tengah jalan? Itu juga tidak mungkin! Lagipula Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho memang sengaja meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di toko ice cream agar Kibum yang membayar pesanan mereka! Itu berarti Kibum keluar terakhir._

"_i-itu tidak mungkin Bum… jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena telah berkata dingin kepada kami tadi. Kalau kau ingin, aku dan Minho bisa memaafkanmu" kata Kyuhyun berusaha tenang. Ia mulai mencoba menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin bersama Kibum yang sebenarnya percuma saja. Karena menurut cerita psychopath yang ia baca di perpustakaan sekolah, orang psychopath akan melakukan sesuatu yang ia suka seolah-olah ia sedang terobsesi, padahal ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat hal itu menjadi kenyataan._

_Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ia masih saja mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "bukan karena itu. Aku tidak ingin virus bodoh itu menyebarkan masa lalu ku, dan juga menganggu kita berdua" kata Kibum sembari… menyeringai?_

_Kyuhyun yang awalnya tenang karena diperlakukan secara halus tadi, kini kembali ketakutan. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai menetes di wajahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat, bibirnya memerah karena sedari tadi ia gigit._

"_ki-kita b-berdua?" kata Kyuhyun hati-hati sekaligus ketakutan. Apa yang Kibum maksud dengan 'kita berdua'? apa Changmin ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Kibum dan dirinya, sebelum ajal menjemputnya? Perbuatan seperti apa itu? Kenapa Kibum sampai tega membunuh Changmin dengan cara yang sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tidak tau?_

"_kau tidak perlu tau, Kyunnie" kata Kibum menyeringai seolah-olah baru saja membaca pikirannya. Seringaian itupun semakin lebar dan lebar, dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan dengan Kibum. 'dia ini manusia apa iblis sih?' batin Kyuhyun._

_Dengan perlahan Kibum mengikat kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan tali yang cukup panjang. Kyuhyun memberontak, tapi sayangnya kekuatan Kibum lebih kuat darinya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang tidak suka pelajaran olahraga, dan membuat badannya selemah ini._

_SRET! Dengan pisau lipat yang ada di tangan kiri Kibum, ia menggores pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang sekarang telah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lemah dihadapan Kibum yang sudah ia tentukan bahwa Kibum ini adalah seorang iblis berwujud manusia tampan._

_Meski begitu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan betapa sakit dan perihnya pipi kanannya kini; "appo…" lirih Kyuhyun sesaat. Tetes demi tetes airmata keluar dan mengalir ke pipinya. Airmata yang keluar di mata kanan Kyuhyun pun mengalir turun menuju pipinya yang terluka dan tes! Airmata itu membuat rasa sakitnya berlipat-lipat ganda._

_Di pisau kecil itu terdapat banyak darah dari pipi Kyuhyun. Kibum menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat Kyuhyun artikan. "merah" kata Kibum nada seperti anak polos. Ia tersenyum senang karena melihat darah itu. Dengan perlahan Kibum menjilatnya dengan lahap, seolah-olah itu adalah selai stroberi yang biasanya di tuang ke atas ice cream vanilla kesukaan Kibum._

_._

_Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Kibum menjilat darah Kyuhyun!? _

_._

_Setelah puas dengan darah yang ada di pisau itu, Kibum kembali menatap Kyuhyun –ralat—lebih tepatnya menatap pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang kini penuh dengan darah. Kibum menatapnya lama… seolah-olah darah di pipi itu adalah sebuah sirup dingin yang siap di minum disaat gerah._

_Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan takut. Ia takut sekali. Rasanya ingin sekali ia pergi dari situ. Tapi badannya seolah-olah kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan, rasa takutnya sudah menguasai tubuhnya._

_Kibum menjilat pipi Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Kyuhyun memberontak. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Kibum namun sayang kedua tangan Kyuhyun sudah diikat kedepan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun pun ingin mendorong Kibum dengan kakinya tapi perutnya terlalu sakit untuk menggerakan kakinya. _

_Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah menangis dalam diam. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya disebelah kanan Kyuhyun. _

_Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggerakan kedua tangannya yang terikat di pergelangan tangan itu kearah matanya dan membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tersisa disekitar matanya. Kyuhyun terus saja menggigit bibirnya yang kini hampir luka. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar benci kebiasaannya ini, yang selalu lemah ketika takut dan selalu menggigit bibirnya yang tidak bersalah itu sebagai pelampiasan ketakutannya itu._

_Kibum pun menatap kearah kiri—tepatnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun balas menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sok beraninya, padahal Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan dengan sosok disebelahnya ini._

"_kau adalah milikku, selamanya milikku, Kyu!" CHYU~ Kibum mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Kyuhyun terkejut dan ingin melepaskan tautan kedua bibir itu, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Kibum telah menangkup kedua pipinya dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik._

_Dan kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar mengutuk sang author dalam hatinya. 'kenapa kau membuatku menjadi uke hah!? Aku ini seme cool, babo' batin Kyuhyun terus mencaci maki sang author. Sang author hanya tersenyum bahagia karena ia adalah WonKyu, ChangKyu, dan KiHyun shipper. Jadilah Kyuhyun disini hanya pasrah dengan segala kelakuan gila sang author._

_Kyuhyun terus mengatup bibirnya kuat-kuat, tidak ingin Kibum menguasai mulutnya yang masih bersih dari segala tindakan yang berbau pronografi. Kyuhyun tidak ingin diperkosa oleh namja, ia serius! Kyuhyun masih dan sungguh tertarik dengan dada dan paha, dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin ditangguhi. Oh sungguh—Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin kabur dari sini._

_Kibum terus melumat kedua bibir Kyuhyun dengan paksa, ingin terus mencari celah agar lidahnya bisa masuk kedalam goa mulut Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar ia masuki. Hingga disaat Kibum sedang melumat bibir bagian bawah Kyuhyun, ia menggigitnya dengan keras dan mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya._

_Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Kibum untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kibum memperdalam ciuman mereka yang awalnya kasar menjadi lembut, dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tenang kali ini. Kibum menggerakan lidahnya didalam mulut Kyuhyun dan mulai mengabsent bagian yang telah dijamah oleh lidah itu._

"_eugh…." Kyuhyun mendesah ditengah ciuman panas itu. Ia merasakan bahwa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis, tapi Kibum tetap saja tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka._

"_lepash.. heump" disaat Kyuhyun ingin melayangkan protesnya kepada Kibum, ia melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbicara lebih selain melakukan desahan. _

_._

_-Ebimorv Present-_

_._

_Ciuman panas itu berakhir sudah. Waktu 3 menit bukanlah waktu yang cepat untuk seorang Kyuhyun, namun bagaikan angin lalu untuk seorang Kibum. Kibum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Salahkan Kibum yang hebat berenang ini, dan membuat nafasnya sangat panjang hingga membuat ciuman ini begitu lama._

"_aaah…. Hah… hah… hah…" Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia akan membunuh Kibum jika penyakit Pneumothorax Kyuhyun kambuh disaat-saat seperti ini. _

_Kyuhyun tau Pmeumothorax itu akan kambuh jika ia melakukan aktivitas berat. Tapi, bukankah ciuman mereka tadi itu aktivitas berat untuk paru-parunya? Tentu saja ia. Ditambah lagi tadi Kibum telah menghajar perutnya habis-habisan dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengerang kesakitan di bagian perutnya sekarang. Dan untungnya penyakit bejat yang sangat Kyuhyun kutuk itu tidak datang._

_Kibum yang ada disebelah kanan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong kearah depan, dengan posisi tubuh menyandari ke dinding, kedua kaki diluruskan ke depan dan kedua tangan diletakan ditengah-tengah kedua kaki itu. Jiwa Kibum seolah terbang tanpa arah, dan meninggalkan raga nya di bumi._

_Sembari terus mengambil nafas, Kyuhyun berkata kepada Kibum; "Haah… hah… Bum… hah… lepaskanh… thangan kuh… hah… hah…". Kibum yang sedang melamun pun sontak sadar dari khayalan tingginya—atau mungkin saja jiwanya baru masuk kedalam raganya._

_Kibum mengambil pisau lipatnya dan melepas ikatan ditangan Kyuhyun. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "__**Kyunnie, are you okay?**__" Tanya Kibum dengan rasa khawatir. Kalau bisa, Kyuhyun ingin segera menyeret badan Kibum keluar dan menjatuhkan badannya ke jurang agar Kibum sadar bahwa __**Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja karena dirinya**__._

"_**Fuck you**__. Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku terluka karenamu, Bum" kata Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi marah sekaligus terpesona dengan Kibum yang baru kali ini mempedulikan hidupnya dan juga masih sedikit tersipu malu karena adegan ciuman tadi. _

_._

"_haaahhhh….." Kibum mengeluh menyesal melihat hasil perbuatannya pada Kyuhyun. _

_._

_Pipi nya tersayat lebar dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, bibir Kyuhyun sedikit membengkak, dan Kyuhyun yang kini sulit bernafas karena perutnya di pukuli oleh Kibum._

"_**heum.. I'm sorry, 'Kay?**__ Luka ini akan sembuh dalam waktu 4 minggu jika kau rajin mengganti perban pada pipi ini dan dalam 3 bulan garis di pipimu akan cepat menghilang jika kau rajin mengoleskan salep" kata Kibum panjang lebar sembari mengambil sesuatu dari tas hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai._

_Kyuhyun sukses dibuat terkejut setengah mati. Saking terkejutnya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mencerna apa yang Kibum katakan tadi. Bahkan kata ini lebih panjang dari yang Kibum katakan saat mengata-ngatai mayat Changmin tadi! 'apakah ini Kibum yang sebenarnya?' batin Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun terkesiap. Bukannya tadi Kibum begitu dingin kepadanya? Kenapa sekarang ia peduli dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum sebenarnya?apa jangan-jangan Kibum ini seorang alter ego?_

_Kyuhyun terus mengamati Kibum yang tengah mengeluarkan alat-alat medis sederhana seperti kapas, lap, perban, sebotol obat merah, sebotol air mineral, sebotol rivanol dan Hansaplast. Dengan telaten Kibum membersihkan luka di pipi Kyuhyun. _

_Dengan pelan Kibum menuangkan sedikit isi air ke pipi Kyuhyun. "argh…" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan karena air itu rasanya perih sekali di lukanya. Dengan lap, Kibum membersihkan air di pipi Kyuhyun dengan pelan agar darah Kyuhyun hilang. Kemudian Kibum meneteskan beberapa tetes rivanol ke kapas dan menekan-nekannya disekitar luka Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun terus menahan rasa sakit yang begitu cepat menjalar ditubuh Kyuhyun. Obat Rivanol itu benar-benar membuat lukanya terasa sakit berlipat ganda, bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat air yang tadi Kibum tuangkan ke lukanya. Dan kini Kyuhyun harus menahan sakit lebih lagi setelah Kibum menempelkan sebuah kapas yang sudah ditetesi obat merah ke pipinya._

_Setelah selesai mengobati Kyuhyun, Kibum segera menutup luka Kyuhyun agar luka itu tidak terlalu lama terbuka dan terkontaminasi oleh debu-debu yang berterbangan di udara, dan Kibum pun tidak menutupnya terlalu erat agar luka Kyuhyun tidak menjadi nanah karena kulit disekitar lukanya tidak mendapatkan oksigen._

_._

_-Ebimorv Present-_

_._

_Kibum mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku celananya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor disitu. 'pasti dia menelpon para antek-antek bodoh itu' batin Kyuhyun. Ya, Kibum adalah anak orang kaya, dan wajar saja ia mempunyai bodyguard. Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tidak tau bagaimana kehidupan Kibum yang sebenarnya kecuali seperti yang pernah dikatakan Changmin, bahwa Kibum pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa selama 2 tahun kemudian kabur dengan cara yang bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tau. Dan bahkan Kyuhyun bingung kenapa orang tuanya mau menerima anaknya lagi. _

_._

_Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Kyuhyun._

_._

_Kibum terlalu banyak menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri._

_._

_Namun Kyuhyun memilih diam daripada menanyakan semua hal yang membuatnya penasaran ini, ia takut Kibum marah dan nasibnya di gudang ini akan terulang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan seterusnya. Jadilah sekarang Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan Kibum lakukan._

"_aku akan ke makan Changmin 2 hari lagi. Jangan datang, aku memasang bom disana." Kata Kibum dengan tenang, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Memasang bom? Apa Kibum tidak puas sudah membunuh Changmin? Dan sekarang ingin membuat mayat Changmin yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu menjadi semakin berantakan? Oh itu benar-benar ide gila._

"_aku mohon jangan, Bum. Biarkan Changmin tenang di dalam kubur" kata Kyuhyun memelas. Kibum tersenyum kecut; "aku ingin menghabisi mereka"._

_Siapa? Siapa yang akan Kibum bunuh kali ini? Kalau Kibum ingin meledakan bom di pemakaman itu, berarti… Kibum ingin membunuh seluruh keluarga Changmin? Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kibum, sampai akhirnya terlintas sebuah ide didalam otak si Cho genius ini._

"_Kyunnie, tunggu disini" kata Kibum singkat dan dengan wajah datarnya—lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah kesal dan menganggukkan kepalanya. _

_Setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang patuh, akhirnya Kibum keluar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. "__**Hey you bastard! Don't leave me alone here! Fuck you Bryan!**__" maki Kyuhyun karena ia ditinggalkan sendiri disini. Bagaimana jika ia diculik lagi? bagaimana jika ia dipukuli lagi oleh orang lain dan akhirnya membawanya ke suatu tempat, mengikatnya, dan meminta tebusan kepada orang tuanya? _

_Kibum hanya tersenyum seadanya. "__**calm down, Cho. **__Bantuan akan segera datang, tenang saja" kata Kibum santai dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar gudang._

_Tiba-tiba saja Kibum berhenti diambang pintu keluar, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari gudang itu._

"_**shit**__"_

_._

_-Ebimorv Present-_

_._

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun pindah ke Seoul dan tentu saja sebelumnya Kyuhyun menelpon rumah sakit jiwa yang pernah Kibum tempati dan segera mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun menemukan pasien mereka yang kabur sedang berada di pemakaman Changmin. Berkat bantuan Kyuhyun, usaha Kibum untuk meledakan bom di pemakaman Changmin pun gagal, dan pemakaman itu berjalan dengan kushyuk ditambah dengan tangisan beberapa orang terdekat Changmin, termasuk Minho. Namun ia tidak. Kejadian 2 hari sebelumnya masih membuat Kyuhyun trauma saat itu.

Karena hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengikuti kata-kata ayahnya untuk bersekolah dirumah atau _home schooling_ agar Kyuhyun tidak mendapat teman seperti Kibum lagi, dan lebih focus untuk belajar agar Kyuhyun bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun merasa hidup terpenjara hingga tadi malam ia dan ayahnya bertengkar. Kyuhyun protes, ia ingin kembali bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti kebanyakan anak didunia ini. Lagipula umurnya sudah 17 tahun, dan sudah sepantasnya Kyuhyun bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"sebaiknya kau mandi, Kyunnie. Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu dibawah" kata Paman Kim menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan panjangnya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun berpikir; 'untuk apa Ayah dan Ibu menunggu ku dibawah?' batin Kyuhyun bingung.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

Kyuhyun kini berdiri didepan cermin besar dikamarnya. Bajunya sangat rapi, tatanan rambutnya sangat bagus, harum parfumnya menyeruak hingga keseluruh kamar, dan tidak lupa tas hitamnya yang sudah ada dipunggungnya.

Karena pertengkarannya dengan ayah dan ibunya tadi malam, sebuah keputusan telah diambil. Kyuhyun kembali bersekolah di sekolah umum, namun sekolah tempat Kyuhyun belajar adalah sekolah elite khusus untuk anak-anak superior dengan segudang prestasi. Baik itu dalam akademik maupun fisik. Dengan bodyguard disepanjang sisi gerbang masuk dan pengamanan ketat.

Jadi, jika sang anak tidak hebat akademik tapi hebat dalam fisik, maka ia akan dilatih menjadi seorang atlet disekolah itu, dan tetap dengan pelajaran akademik seperti SMA umum. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Anak yang pintar akademik tapi tidak hebat dalam fisik akan dilatih agar terus belajar dan untuk pelajaran olahraga, mereka tidak diharuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Ia menatap dirinya sendiri didepan cermin. Ia masih belum siap, ia belum siap bertemu orang tuanya. Bukan karena pertengkaran tadi malam, tapi karena ini adalah makan pagi pertama mereka bersama setelah tidak melakukannya selama 2 tahun.

Hal ini terjadi karena sibuknya kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang selalu pulang kantor saat ia sudah tidur dan pergi sebelum ia bangun –pengecualian untuk malam sebelumnya—. Karena hal itu juga Kyuhyun jadi sedikit lupa bagaimana tatakrama makan pagi dengan keluarga yang baik seperti yang pernah diajarkan ayahnya dulu.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

Dengan langkah mantap Kyuhyun menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang banyak dan melingkar ini.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, Kyuhyun disambut oleh beberapa maid yang berdiri berjajaran di sebelah tangga sembari sedikit membungkuk. Terlihat seperti seorang pangeran, bukan? Itulah kekuatan sang ayah dan ibu. Tuan Cho, sang pengusaha batubara yang begitu sukses dan Nyonya Cho, sang Desainer baju merangkap model terkenal yang mempunyai julukan 'putri yang tak pernah tua' di usianya yang menginjak 50 tahun. Selain kesuksesan dalam berbisnis, wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang mempesona pun membuat banyak orang tertarik disaat mereka masih muda, dan kini mereka mempunyai anak yang sangat tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sampai didepan meja makan. Telah duduk Tuan besar Cho di meja makan sembari menyeruput kopinya dan membaca Koran harian, sementara sang nyonya Cho sedang membantu para pelayan untuk memasak dan mengantarkan makanan.

Ia menundukkan badannya 45o derajat. "selamat pagi Ayah, Ibu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sopan, kemudian duduk di salah satu di kursi yang ada di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

Tuan besar Cho menutup korannya dan memberikannya kepada salah satu maid agar di letakkan ditempat yang seharusnya. Tuan Cho mengambil gagang gelas kopinya kemudian meminum kopi tersebut dengan gaya yang benar-benar sopan dan menyebarkan aura kewibawaannya.

"Kyu?" kata sang Tuan besar.

"ada apa?" jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Ia masih terbawa suasana tadi malam.

"aku harap kau berhati-hati memilih tema—"

"aku tau itu, ayah" potong Kyuhyun.

"heum… kalau begitu, semoga harimu disekolah menyenangkan nak" Tek! Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin memotong daging yang sudah tersedia didepannya pun membatalkan niatnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk hari ini.

"Ya" jawab nya singkat, kemudian melanjutkan sarapan tertundanya.

Nyonya Cho pun bergabung ke meja makan itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih saja bersikap dingin kepada ayahnya, sedangkan suaminya pun tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh anaknya. _Astaga, perang ego yang mengerikan; _Nyonya Cho membatin. Ia tidak menghiraukan perang dingin itu dan segera makan.

.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam.

.

-Ebimorv-

.

Makanan penutup pun datang, dan diantara mereka bertiga pun tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Suasana masih diam dan aura kelam terpancar dimana-mana.

Kyuhyun melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Sebuah kursi kosong terpampang jelas disebelahnya. Kursi kosong ini harusnya ditempati oleh kakaknya, Cho Ahra, tapi Ahra sedang kuliah di Australia sekarang. Jadi tidak ada yang mengisi kursi kosong itu lagi hingga Ahra menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyuhyun teringat bahwa Ahra pernah mengatakan sesuatu.

"_aku ingin sekali menjadi direktur diperusahaan ayah. Tapi sayangnya aku perempuan dan aku tidak bisa. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengutuk kenapa ada pemikiran bahwa perempuan itu tidak bisa memimpin sesuatu_" kata-kara Ahra ini terus saja melayang dipikiran Kyuhyun sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa segelas susu dan sepiring roti sudah tersedia dihadapannya.

"ayah…" Kyuhyun memulai percakapan. "Ayah tau kan aku suka…. Menyanyi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan, takut merusak suasana yang cukup bagus dipagi hari ini, padahal cukup menegangkan jika melihat secara langsung.

"lalu…?" Tanya Tuan Cho. Ia tau pasti Kyuhyun sekarang ingin memohon agar ia tidak menjadi direktur di perusahaannya.

"kenapa ayah tidak menunjuk Ahra saja sebagai direktur? Lagipula ia benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang direktur" kata Kyuhyun santai.

"dia perempuan, perempuan itu—" ucapan sang Tuan Cho terpotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"selalu menggunakan perasaan dalam memimpin, bukan? Kita juga mempunyai perasaan, ayah. Perusahaan membutuhkan seorang manusia tegas namun juga mementingkan perasaan keluarga dan karyawan, bukan seorang pemimpin yang lebih mementingkan urusan perusahaan dibandingkan keluarganya. Memberikan peraturan mengerikan kepada buruh batu bara dan tidak memperbolehkan karyawan pulang sampai jam 8 malam padahal pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai." Deg! Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi sukses membuat Tuan Cho terkejut setengah mati. Seperti ada ratusan belati sedang menusuk di ulu hatinya sekarang.

"lagipula setiap orang itu berbeda. Aku yakin Ahra adalah seorang yang sangat tegas, karena ia adalah anak sulung. Aku mohon wujudkan kenyataannya, ayah" Kyuhyun berkata dengan datar, namun perkataannya terkesan memohon. Tuan Cho menutup matanya, menenangkan pikirannya, dan tidak membiarkan emosi menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mencerna setiap perkataan Kyuhyun.

"tapi kau—" kata Nyonya Cho terpotong. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak; "aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman hidup yang baik. Aku hanyalah seorang burung yang terkurung didalam sangkar, bu. Jika kalian melepaskannya ke udara, aku yakin kurang dari 2 hari ia sudah mati. Kecuali jika kalian membiarkan burung itu melakukan sesuatu yang burung itu sukai, mencicit"

Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap kosong ke depan sembari meminum susunya.

Nyonya Cho memberikan sebuah isyarat mata seolah-olah berkata _bagaimana-ini-_? Dan Tuan Cho hanya menghela nafas.

"baiklah, Ahra akan menjadi direktur dan kau… terserah mau jadi apa. Tapi ingat, jika kau tidak sukses, aku akan menggantung badanmu di tiang bendera kemudian melemparkan mayatmu kearah kandang harimau untuk dijadikan santapan mereka" kata Tuan Cho seolah-olah mengancam. Kyuhyun yang awalnya diam kemudian tersenyum lebar menghadap ayahnya. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya, berlari menuju kursi sang ayah, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Thank you, papa! I Love You!_" kata Kyuhyun bahagia sembari terus memeluk ayahya dengan erat. Tuan Cho tersenyum lebar kemudian memegang kedua tangan anaknya yang sekarang bersarang didadanya.

Nyonya Cho yang melihatnya pun tersenyum bahagia kemudian mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "pergi sekolah sana! Nanti kau terlambat di hari pertama" kata Nyonya Cho kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya kemudian membungkukkan badannya kearah ayah dan ibunya. "Kyunnie ke sekolah dulu yaa~" kata Kyuhyun dengan bahagia sembari berlari menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu didepan rumah.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

Sebuah mobil kini melaju ditengah kota metropolitan bernama Seoul. Dikursi belakang terdapat seorang anak lelaki yang sedang bersenandung ria sambil terus tersenyum menatap langit. Kadang kala ia berbicara sendiri, mengucapkan nama-nama lagu agar lagu yang ada di _handsfree _nya berpindah menjadi lagu yang diinginkan.

Mobil itupun melewati sebuah tikungan dan membuat anak yang sedang menggunakan _handsfree—_Kyuhyunini teringat akan kejadian semalam, alasan mengapa ia pulang lambat.

.

-_Flashback_-

.

_Drrt! Handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi dengan keras. Kyuhyun bersyukur handphone ini berbunyi tepat saat gurunya pulang setelah mengajari Kyuhyun matematika selama ia melakukan __**home schooling**__._

"_Ya?" kata Kyuhyun kepada orang diseberang telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang telah menelponnya. "__**Hey yo brother! Wassup today?**__" kata orang itu. Kyuhyun mengerenyit bingung, siapa orang ini? Sok kenal sekali kepadanya. Kyuhyun hampir saja mematikan handphonenya jika orang itu tidak memohon agar Kyuhyun menunggu sebentar._

"_ck, tidak sabaran sekali. Ini aku, temanmu yang paling tampan sejagad alam semesta raya, Minho Choi. Bagaimana kabarmu di Seoul, Kyu? Apa menyenangkan? Di Jepang bosan sekali. Banyak perempuan cantik yang mendekat padaku tapi tidak ada yang sesuai denganku. Satu-satunya tipe yang cocok denganku adalah artis perempuan dari Seoul, HyunA Kim. Astaga! Badannya benar-benar ramping, mulus, pahanya—" ucap Minho terpotong. "Hn. Kalau kau menelpon hanya untuk memberitahu hal semacam itu, lebih baik kuputuskan saja" dan TIIIITTT—sambungan telepon segera Kyuhyun putusi._

"_Hey, YAAACK! Sudah susah-susah aku mencari nomor teleponnya, dan dia seperti ini denganku? Dasar bodoh" umpat Minho diseberang sana. Ia pun kembali mencoba menelepon Kyuhyun._

_TUUT TUUT… "ADA APA LAGI HAH!?" bentak Kyuhyun setelah menemukan nomor yang sama meneleponnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_Minho menahan tawanya. "puahahahaha! Aku hanya ingin memberi tau bahwa aku sekarang sudah ada di Seoul" kata Minho. "oh—APA!? Dimana kau tinggal sekarang, Choi? Cepat beritahu aku alamatnya!" kata Kyuhun bersemangat. Dengan cepat ia robek buku tengahnya, menyiapkan pulpen kemudian menunggu perkataan Minho._

"_kau masih sama saja seperti dulu, tidak sabaran sekali. Aku berada di perumahan Pyeongchang-Dong. Tepat didepan rumah kedua sebelah kiri galeri Gana Art" kata Minho setengah tertawa. Kyuhyun selesai mencatatnya kemudian memanggilkan Paman Kim._

"_tolong antarkan aku kesini" kata Kyuhyun sembari memberikan catatan kertasnya kepada Paman Kim. Ia berlari ke kamar nya yang berada di lantai 2 kemudian mengambil jacketnya untuk menyusul Minho._

_Setelah Kyuhyun sampai dilantai 1, ia segera menarik tangan Paman Kim, namun; "ini rumah anda, Tuan muda" kata Paman Kim sedikit… tertawa?. "hah? Maksud Paman? Rumah kita kan ada di perumahan Pyeongchang-Dong…. Tunggu. Bangsat kau Choi!" _

_._

_-Ebimorv-_

_._

"_ck. Dimana kau Cho? Lama sekali dia membuka pintu" kata Minho kesal. Pasalnya ia sudah berdiri 15 menit lebih disini dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya disini dengan alamat yang ia berikan._

_Minho terus menunggu didepan rumah itu sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya dengan kencang._

"_Choi! Aku ada di lantai dua! Cepat lihat aku dari bawah!" nah, itu dia suara yang tadi ditunggu-tunggu Minho. Tapi… lantai dua? Minho pun memundurkan badannya beberapa langkah dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di balkon lantai dua._

_Minho meletakan satu tangannya diatas mata dan terus menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di balkon—untuk menghindari silaunya cahaya matahari siang itu saat melihat ke atas. "jemput aku kebawah, Cho!" teriak Minho dari bawah._

"_Cepat berlindung! Hujan akan segera turun!" kata Kyuhyun. Hujan? Hujan katanya? Minho hanya tertawa pelan. Lagipula hari ini sangat cerah, matahari pun sangat menyengat dan juga—BYUR! Se-ember air jatuh ke badan Minho._

_Minho hanya menutup matanya menerima air itu jatuh keatas tubuhnya yang kini sudah basah kuyup oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara diatas Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas sembari memegang sebuah ember cukup besar ditangannya._

"_MATI SAJA KAU CHO!"_

…

…

"_perkenalkan ini temanku, Park Yoochun" kata Minho kepada Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga kini berada di sebuah café yang cukup terkenal di perumahan Pyeongchang-Dong, tepat berada di sebuah persimpangan 4, yang jika mereka berbelok ke kanan maka ada jalan menurun menuju ke rumah Kyuhyun. Cukup dekat bukan?_

"_dan Yoochun, ini Kyuhyun" kata Minho memperkenalkan Yoochun kepada Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berjebat tangan kemudian saling melemparkan senyuman masing-masing. _

_Kyuhyun cukup terkejut melihat wajah Yoochun, pasalnya ia sangat mirip dengan kakak Changmin, Micky. Dan Kyuhyun mulai berpikir bahwa Yoochun ini adalah kakak Changmin yang berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun sedikit tidak yakin, karena Minho pernah mengatakan bahwa didunia ini manusia mempunyai 6 kembaran, dan mungkin saja lelaki bernama Park Yoochun ini adalah orang yang mirip dengan salah satu keluarga Changmin dulu._

'_bodoh, kenapa aku mempercayai omongan tidak nyata si Choi ini?' Kyuhyun membatin bingung. Sepertinya ia mulai sedikit gila karena Minho._

"_nah, karena kalian sudah berteman, aku ingin kalian mendengarkan cerita urban legend yang kudapat di Jepang. Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" kata Minho bersemangat. Yoochun mengangguk antusias sementara Kyuhyun hanya melongo. Urban Legend katanya? Itu hanyalah mitos belaka; batin Kyuhyun._

_Minho mengeluarkan beberapa benda; seperti sebuah sisir dan sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam—yang Kyuhyun yakini bahwa tutup mata itu adalah penutup mata untuk tidur yang sering Minho pakai saat bermalam dirumah Kyuhyun bersama member Kyu-line dulu._

"_Game ini bernama __**fortune telling crossroads**__. Selama bermain game ini, mata kita harus ditutup kemudian letakan sisir ini ditangan kalian—" kata Minho sembari menaruh sisir keatas tangan kirinya; "—Kemudian ucapkan 'Tsuji Ura' 3 kali, dan memohonlah. Katakan : 'beritahukanlah ramalan masa depanku secara benar dan tepat'. Setelah itu, tunggu orang lewat didepan kalian, dan tanyakan apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan tentang masa depan kita" kata Minho panjang lebar. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Yoochun terus mendengarkan dengan serius. 'sudah zaman modern bergini, tetap saja percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu' batin Kyuhyun._

"_lalu—lalu—lalu, game ini kita mainkan kapan?" kata Yoochun terlihat seperti anak kecil. "konon katanya, game ini harus dilakukan tengah malam. Karena saat itulah arwah berkeliaran bebas" kata Minho dengan nada mengerikan yang dibuat-buat._

"_dan sekali-kali, jangan ada yang membuka mata atau… RAWR!" Minho mengejutkan Yoochun dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih saja duduk tenang sedangkan Yoochun sudah berteriak dengan kencang hingga membuat mata seisi café menatap kearah mereka. Yoochun langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan bandannya kearah pengunjung lain tanda meminta maaf._

"—_atau, hantu itu akan membunuhmu" kata Minho pelan. Sangat pelan, terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan._

_PLETAK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala Minho. "suaramu itu terlalu kecil, bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar apa-apa tadi" kata Yoochun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan Minho hanya mengelus kepalanya._

"_tunggu. Tengah malam kata mu? Berarti jam 12 malam? Hey. Aku bisa kena marah ayah" kata Kyuhyun protes. "sekali-kali lah kau melanggar peraturan. Bukannya kau bosan di rumah?" kata Minho dengan tenang tapi dengan nada sedang-menawarkan-sesuatu. _

_Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. 'tumben anak bodoh ini benar'_

_._

_-Ebimorv-_

_._

_Mereka masih berada di café itu sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.50 a.m. KST. Untung café ini buka 24 jam;batin Kyuhyun._

_Mereka hampir siap dengan game ini. Dan bodohnya Kyuhyun mau saja mengikuti game ini. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dia tidak bodoh kali ini. Ia benar-benar penasaran sepertinya._

"_ok. Yang kali ini akan bermain game ini adalah Yoochun"._

"_APA!? K-kau tau kan aku penakut" kata Yoochun. Ia merasa ini tidak adil karena Minho dengan gamblangnya menunjuk dia, bukan Kyuhyun atau dirinya sendiri._

"_tapi aku juga tidak berani" PLETAK! Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat untuk yang kedua kalinya dikepala Minho. "kalau kau takut kenapa kau mengusung permainan ini hah?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Kemudian ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memikirkan sesuatu._

"_aku juga seorang penakut" aku Kyuhyun. "bagaimana kalau kita tentukan melalui game?" kata Yoochun. Minho mengangguk setuju sedangkah Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dan memberikan tatapan terserah-kalian-saja._

"_Kawi Bawi Bo? (gunting batu kertas)" kata Yoochun._

"_Okay" _

…

…

_Jadilah disini Kyuhyun. Berdiri di persimpangan jalan dengan mata tertutup sembari memegang sebuah sisir. Nasibnya sial sekali hari ini. Bisa-bisanya tangan Kyuhyun membentuk sebuah kepalan sedangkan kedua temannya memberikan telapak tangan terbuka._

_Seperti perjanjian mereka, Kyuhyun hanya akan berdiri disini sedangkan Yoochun dan Minho bersantai di café. Alasan mereka karena takut hantunya tidak datang jika ada orang lain disekitar Kyuhyun, padahal mereka takut hantunya._

_Hampir saja sebelum Kyuhyun mengucapkan mantranya, suara handphonenya berbunyi didalam saku jacketnya. "siapa pula" kata Kyuhyun kesal_

_._

_**From : Choi gila**_

_**Kyu, be careful**_

_._

'_tumben anak itu perhatian' batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku kemudian kembali menutup matanya._

"_cih, menyebalkan. Tsuji Ura—Tsuji Ura—Tsuji Ura. Beritahukanlah. Ramalan. Masa. Depanku. Secara. Benar. Dan. Tepat" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. Ia hanya 'sedikit' merasa antusias tapi ia tetap tidak percaya dengan Urban Legend ini._

_Untungnya tadi Kyuhyun sempat memberikan ancaman untuk mereka berdua—Minho dan Yoochun—"kalau hantu itu tidak datang dalam waktu 10 menit, maka aku akan membuka penutup mataku" kata Kyuhyun enteng, tadi._

…

_Tap Tap Tap_

…

_Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Apa benar yang dikatakan Minho? Apa hantu itu nyata?; batin Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya pun semakin menegang selagi suara kaki itu mendekat. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahnya._

_Tapi Kyuhyun tetap berpikiran positif. "bisa jadi ia hanya pejalan kaki" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan diri._

_Tap! Suara kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun _

"_Sebar. Berjuang. Mati" DEG! Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. A-ada seseorang dihadapannya. Dan apa tadi ia bilang? Mati?_

_Kyuhyun hampir saja membuka matanya kalau ia tidak ingat peringatan Minho tadi. Dan inilah dia sekarang. Berdiri kaku—ketakutan._

"_jangan katakan hal ini pada temanmu. Katakan saja bahwa kau….. tidak menemukan apapun" WUSH—tamparan yang Kyuhyun layangkan kedepan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Orang itu… menghilang? Ja-jadi… tadi itu benar-benar hantu?_

_Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka penutup matanya dan melihat kedepan dan sekeliling. Benar-benar kosong dan tidak ada orang, hanya ada sebuah tempat yang lampunya masih hidup dan tempat itu adalah café tempat Minho dan Yoochun menunggu._

_Dikakinya sudah ada sebuah plastic hitam berisikan benda-benda yang Kyuhyun tidak ketahui. Sial, Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan kali ini._

…

…

…

"_hoy, Cho! Bagaimana? Apa ada hantu?" kata Minho antusias kepada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memasuki café dengan wajah begitu pucat._

_Bruk! Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi. "AARRRGHH!" Ia berteriak kencang membuat pelayan disana menatap matanya kepada Kyuhyun—karena di café itu hanya ada mereka bertiga beserta beberapa pelayan._

_Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang akibat teriakan Kyuhyun. "ja-jadi ada hantu?" Yoochun bertanya dengan takut, dan wush! Suasana menjadi mengerikan._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya, tapi ia harus mengindahkan perkataan hantu itu. 'jangan katakan kepada temanmu tentang hal ini' dan Kyuhyun tadi sedikit melanggarnya._

"_a-apa y-ang di-dia katakan?" Tanya Minho dengan takut. Jujur sekarang Minho dan Yoochun sangat ketakutan dengan Kyuhyun yang ada didepan mereka._

"_dia—dia datang… dan dia berkata 1 hal kepadaku, berjuang" kata Kyuhyun berbohong padahal yang sebenarnya adalah 'sebar—berjuang—mati'._

"_astaga. Aku harus pulang sekarang juga!" kata Minho membereskan perlengkapan game tadi dan segera menarik Yoochun keluar. Kyuhyun pun berjalan gontai kearah meja kasir dan memberikan kartu ATM nya kepada kasir. Ia tidak peduli sebanyak apa mereka memesan, yang ia pedulikan sekarang disini adalah…._

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

Kantung plastic hitam berisi 15 kotak pensil ini. Dan salah satunya ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung kenapa isi nya hanya sebuah undangan yang ditutup amplop dan beberapa pulpen serta gunting. Tapi ada sebuah foto yang gambarnya…

"Chwang…" kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat isi amplop untuknya. Sebuah foto mayat temannya 3 tahun yang lalu, sebuah pulpen, sebuah gunting, dan kertas kuning berisikan tulisan kebawah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan kertas kuning itu. Ia hanya mempedulikan foto temannya yang kini sudah ada ditangannya.

Kyuhyun mengenggang foto itu erat. Pasti seseorang sengaja menggunakan masa lalunya untuk membuat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam game ini. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun menerimanya. Ia tidak ingin Chwanghyun menjadi salah satu objek yang dimain-mainkan disini.

Dan Kyuhyun tau betul, tadi malam itu bukan lah hantu yang berdiri didepannya, tetapi seorang manusia yang ingin ia dan 14 orang lainnya disini masuk kedalam permainannya.

Kyuhyun sudah bertekad.

…

…

…

Kyuhyun membaca semuanya satu-persatu. Mulai dari namanya, nama game yang tertera di amplop itu, tulisan yang tertulis di kertas kuning dengan menurun, bahkan nama merk pulpen yang ada disitu.

"Jo Gyu-Hyeon… ini apa? Teu—Le—Jyeo… Heon—Teo? Oh _Treasure Hunter._ Lalu kertas apa ini? Tulisannya… " Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"O-Neul-Jung-Eu-Ro-Geub-Gu-Ha-Si-Oi-Sin-Gi-Ha-Go-Dang-Dang-Han-Chil-Deung-Bo-Meul-Euil-Chil-Myeong-I-Oi-Chil-Ju-Mun-Eun-Chil-Gae-Eui-Him-Eul-Mo-Ae-Yaeb…. Astaga ini panjang sekali" kata Kyuhyun. Ia pun menghamburkan isi kotak pensil yang lain keatas pahanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas kecil jatuh didalamnya, sebuah kertas dengan sebuah tulisan—tepatnya perintah.

"ikutilah peserta lain kemana mereka pergi. Karena mereka tidak sama denganmu…?" dahi Kyuhyun dibuat mengkerut karena kertas itu. Ia pun membaca bagian belakangnya, kemudian kembali mengkerutkan dahinya. "August, 23rd. 07.00 p.m. KST. _Follow them_ _and you will be the only one that know that there is a big hint before the time_". Begitulah isinya. Kyuhyun bingung. Maksudnya?

Ia pun diam-diam membuka sebuah kotak pensil yang lain, kotak pensil milik seseorang bernama 'Ryeowook Kim'. Disitu juga terdapat benda-benda yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Seperti kertas petunjuk, pulpen, gunting, dan juga sebuah foto yang didalamnya ada gambar mayat perempuan dengan keadaan badan dipenuhi bintik-bintik dan benjolan-benjolan merah. 'pasti perempuan ini mati karena penyakit _Steven Johnson_' batin Kyuhyun. _Steven Johnson _adalah penyakit yang disebabkan oleh meminum obat tidak teratur.

Kemudian ada tulisan hint yang ditulis dikertas, kemudian di tempel di bagian depan kotak pensil. Tapi hintnya berbeda dengan milik Kyuhyun. Disitu tertulis 'datanglah ke toko makan terdekat dari sekolahmu setelah pulang sekolah tanggal 19 agustus'. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil, ternyata hint mereka lebih sulit daripada Kyuhyun yang hanya bertuliskan 'roll'.

Tiba-tiba secarik kertas jatuh dari dalam kotak pensil yang ditujukan kepada Ryeowook Kim. Kyuhyun membacanya kemudian terkejut. Kertas itu berisi tulisan 'solve the puzzle—datang pada 23 agustus pukul 07.00 malam.'

"apa mungkin, jika aku memecahkan pertanyaan ini, jawabannya adalah sebuah alamat?" kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa tanggal 23 agustus itu, mereka semua berkumpul di suatu tempat yang alamatnya merupakan jawaban teka-teki ini.

"mungkin saja"

…

…

…

Kini Kyuhyun hampir sampai disekolah barunya. Dan disaat itulah Kyuhyun sedang bingung mencocokkan pulpen, kertas kuning, dan gunting yang ada dihadapannya. Satu-satunya hint yang diberikan disini adalah 'roll' dan Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan hal itu.

'_apa kertas ini harus digulung?_' batin Kyuhyun sejenak.

'ya, Mungkin saja digulung' batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun memotong salah satu garis kertas itu dan menghasilkan sebuah kertas persegi panjang dengan tulisan tadi memanjang kebawah.

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menggulung kertas panjang itu di pulpen, dan terlihatlah sebuah tulisan. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

"_Gotcha!_"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : First Day

.

'dia ayah Changmin!—'

.

"besok adalah pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolah ini dan sekolah musuh bebuyutan kami…"

.

"hai aku Zhoumi—"

.

PRANG! Gelas itu pecah menjadi berkeping-keping

.

"_Gimme two milkshake! And bloody hand, too!_"

.

"HAH? Di belakang sekolah ada pembunuhan?"

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyoooooo! Ebi adalah author newbie disini. Jadi mianhae kalau banyak typo dimana-mana/? Dan juga alur yang kecepatan/? Panggil aja aku Ebi^ ^

.

Seperti yang Ebi bilang, ebi adalah Runners dan ebi suka Running Man. Jadi kebanyakan games disini asalnya dari running man. (dan Ebi adalah fans beratnya si Kwangvatar, lol~)

.

Lagipula isi amplop Kyuhyun itu sama seperti game di Running Man episode 135, yang guestnya Jackie Chan dan suami aku, si Siwon :3 *dor* (suami ke 3. Suami ke 1 si Kyuhyun) *dor dor dor* /di tembak mati oleh SparKyu dan Siwonest/

.

Kalau misalnya tulisan di kertas kuning itu salah, mianhae. Lagipula ebi nontonnya online, terus kualitas nya gak HD -_- jadinya cuma bisa baca nya kaya gitu .-. *Ebi bisa baca dan nulis tulisan korea hohoho* #plaaak /kena gaplok readers/

.

Seperti yang terselip di ff, Ebi adalah wonkyu—changkyu—Kihyun shipper, alias Kyuhyun uke shipper *dor* (ditembak kyu seme lovers) pis ._.v

.

Dan kalau kalian ingin menebak apa tulisan yang Kyuhyun dapat dari hasil menggulung kertas disitu, silahkan tonton running man nya sendiri/? Lagipula, daripada nunggu ebi update, lebih baik tau duluan kan? Wkwkwk

.

_Last_. Siapakah Chwanghyun? Kita tunggu saja.

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-'b


	2. First Day

Black World Journey

.

.

.

My 1st Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : All Super Junior Member. Tapi Kyuhyun side lebih banyak karena ada 'something' _and you will understand if you read this fanfiction._

.

Other Cast : Dong Bang Shin Ki and Others…

.

Genre : Friendship. Adventure. Crime, Sci-Fi. Sadistic. No YAOI! (tapi ada KiHyun moment #plak)

.

Warning : Typo. Newbie. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Hati-hati dengan beberapa kata kasar dalam fanfiction ini.

.

Rate : T

.

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari game-game di Running Man dan kasus di komik Conan. Karena saya sendiri adalah seorang Runners/fans Running Man dan Conanian/Conan fans.

.

Summary : 15 orang yang dipertemukan karena game—dan game. padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih didalamnya. /"Kalian lebih mirip hewan yang tersesat di kota…"/"Lee Hyuk Jae, Awas!"/"MATI SAJA KAU, CHO!"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last Chapter :

…

…

…

…

Kini Kyuhyun hampir sampai disekolah barunya. Dan disaat itulah Kyuhyun sedang bingung mencocokkan pulpen, kertas kuning, dan gunting yang ada dihadapannya. Satu-satunya hint yang diberikan disini adalah 'roll' dan Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan hal itu.

'_apa kertas ini harus digulung?_' batin Kyuhyun sejenak.

'ya, Mungkin saja digulung' batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun memotong salah satu garis kertas itu dan menghasilkan sebuah kertas persegi panjang dengan tulisan tadi memanjang kebawah.

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menggulung kertas panjang itu di pulpen, dan terlihatlah sebuah tulisan. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

"_Gotcha!_"

.

.

Chapter 2 : First day

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah dengan merek _Porsche Cayenne _seharga 70.000 US Dollar pun memasuki pekarangan sekolah International khusus siswa superior di jalan 820 Wolgae 2-Dong, Nowon-gu, yang berjarak sekitar 30 menit dari pusat kota Seoul.

Sekolah International bernama '_Asia Pacific International School_' ini adalah sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan. Sekolah yang mencangkup Taman Kanak-kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dan Sekolah Menengah Atas ini merupakan sekolah yang didalamnya terdapat anak-anak yang berasal dari seluruh Asia—bahkan dari luar benua Asia pun ada.

Kurikulumnya sama seperti kurikulum yang ada di Amerika Sekrikat, dan bahasanya pun menggunakan bahasa Inggris—karena status internasionalnya. Sekolah ini pun secara tidak sengaja menjadi sekolah tempat anak-anak super berbakat berkumpul, karena persaingannya yang ketat, apalagi sekolah ini juga menerima siswa beasiswa dan siswa pertukaran antar negara, yang berarti membuat persaingan kepintaran dan kehandalan didalamnya secara tidak sengaja menjadi sangat ketat.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kemewahan, kehebatan, dan keketatan penjagaan di sekolah ini. Karena ia juga pernah memasuki sekolah semacam ini sebelumnya di Washington D.C. dulu. Dengan santai Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya—setelah mereka sampai didalam gerbang—kemudian mengambil handphonenya dari dalam saku celana.

Kyuhyun mengetikkan beberapa nomor di handphone layar sentuhnya. Terlihat angka '+82 2-907-2747' terpampang jelas dilayar handphone Kyuhyun. Ia segera menekan gambar telepon berwarna hijau, kemudian meletakan handphonenya di telinga dan menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

.

"_Welcome to the Asia Pacific International School at 820 Wolgae 2-Dong, Nowon District, Seoul, South Korea. You are in the school area. Who is your name?_" kata seorang operator khusus di sekolah ini.

.

"_my name is Kyuhyun Cho_" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

"_You are new student here. For more information, please come to the Principal's office_"

.

"_okay_"

.

"_Thank you for calling us. Have a nice day and study hard for a better future_"

.

TIT! Sambungan telepon pun terputus. 'kepala sekolah, aku harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah' batin Kyuhyun sejenak.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kantor satpam dan meminta agar salah satu orang disitu membantunya dan membawakannya ke kantor kepala sekolah. Kyuhyun memilih para satpam karena bingung ingin bertanya kepada siapa lagi di sekolah ini. Suasana sekolah ini sangat sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai.

"mari nak saya antarkan" kata seorang satpam. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah satpam yang kini sudah berjalan didepannya. Kyuhyun pun mengubah handphone layar sentuhnya ke mode _silent _dan memasukannya kedalan tas.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 5 bangunan di lewati, namun ruang kepala sekolah belum juga sampai. Tapi Kyuhyun sedikit memaklumi karena sekolah ini sangat besar, dan terdiri dari banyak tingkatan sekolah. Sehingga –mungkin mereka belum sampai di ruang kepala sekolah untuk tingkatan menengah atas.

Hanya 1 hal yang Kyuhyun pertanyakan dari tadi. Bukankah setiap sekolah itu, kantor guru selalu dekat dengan gerbang? –karena kantor guru dan ruang kepala sekolah selalu berdekatan. Kenapa mereka harus melewati banyak bangunan?

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia hanya berjalan santai sembari menatap kearah koridor sekolah yang cukup indah dan ditata rapi, dengan beberapa tumbuhan tumbuh di pinggirannya dan di pot yang sudah digantung di atap.

Gaya bangunannya juga cukup bagus—untuk ukuran Kyuhyun. Setiap ruangan kelas atau ruang khusus, pintunya berdaun dua karena kelas didalamnya juga besar yang berarti dapat menampung banyak siswa. Ukiran di daun pintunya juga indah, dan cat dindingnya pun bagus. Berwarna _green hawk _dengan beberapa tempat juga di cat jingga atau putih keabu-abuan.

Kadang Kyuhyun juga melewati beberapa taman buatan disana. Salah satu tamannya berbentuk unik. Dengan sekelilingnya ditutupi oleh pagar yang ditutup batu marmer dan didalamnya ditumbuhi beberapa tumbuhan mawar, dan ditengahnya diletakan sebuah lampu tinggi untuk penerangan di malam hari.

Banyak pohon kelapa tumbuh sekitar 3-4 meter dari pintu ruang kelas dengan jarak antar pohonnya sekitar 3-3,5 meter. Selain pohon kelapa, ada juga tumbuh beberapa pohon jenis lain yang cukup indah.

"sekolah ini dibagi menjadi 3 bagian, dan 3 bagian tersebut mempunyai gerbang masuk nya masing-masing. Ruang kepala sekolah ada di bagian depan, karena bagian depan berdekatan dengan jalan raya besar yang biasanya sering dilewati sebagai tempat masuk dan keluar siswa disini. Karena anda masuk melewati jalan masuk bagian belakang, maka kita harus sedikit lama berjalan untuk sampai" kata sang satpam. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah lapangan raksasa. Lapangan ini adalah lapangan multifungsi. Bisa menjadi lapangan sepakbola, pinggirannya terdapat jalur lomba lari, dan bagian paling pinggir lapangan bisa menjadi tempat santai dengan tersedianya banyak kursi-kursi.

Di pinggir lapangan sebelah kanan, terdapat sebuah tulisan besar 'APIS' yang di beri warna putih. APIS sendiri adalah kependekan dari _Asia Pacific International School_. Didepan lapangan itu terdapat gedung khusus untuk tingkatan Sekolah Dasar dan di sebelah kiri nya khusus untuk Taman kanak-kanak.

Kyuhyun dan satpam tersebut terus menuju kearah gerbang depan. Disana terdapat beberapa gedung besar yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah gedung tempat olahraga dan gedung khusus untuk tempat belajar para anak yang biasanya dipilih untuk mengikuti kejuaraan olimpiade Sains.

Sekolah ini cukup besar, dan bahkan lebih besar dari sekolah Kyuhyun yang dulu. Namun tetap saja, Kyuhyun cuek seperti biasa.

…

…

…

…

Sampailah Kyuhyun didepan sebuah gedung berlantai dua, dengan arsitektur gedung bergaya Eropa, mempunyai ukiran-ukiran halus dan mendetail di kedua daun pintu, dan terdapat tulisan '_principal's office_' di atasnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengetuk daun pintu itu setelah ia ditinggal sendiri oleh sang satpam.

Trek! Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Didalam, terdapat beberapa orang yang menggunakan baju formal sedang duduk di meja masing-masing sembari menatap kearah laptop dan computer mereka. Mereka tidak menoleh—bahkan terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Diatasnya—tepatnya dibagian langit-langit, terdapat sebuah tanda panah berwarna hitam dengan lampu merah disekelilingnya. Tanda panah itu bertuliskan '_headmaster room_' dengan panah yang mengarah ke kiri.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke kiri sesuai dengan arah tanda panah itu. Ternyata, ada tangga disana. Dan di dinding dekat tangga tersebut terdapat tanda panah juga, yang mengarahkan diri kearah kantor kepala sekolah.

Kyuhyun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya kemudian naik melewati tangga itu. Kyuhyun menelusuri setiap sudut anak tangga yang dilewatinya. Hingga tidak terasa ia sekarang sudah berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan—lagi.

Tok Tok! Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu yang diatasnya bertulisan '_headmaster room_'. Beberapa saat setelah mengetuk pintu, pintu itu secara otomatis terbuka, menampilkan isi ruangan yang luas, dengan deretan buku dan arsip di dindingnya dan sebuah meja beserta kursi ditengah ruangan itu.

Seseorang yang duduk di kursi itu segera mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk.

…

…

…

…

"Kyuhyun-ssi, perkenalkan. Nama saya—"

"Eui Sung Kim. Ada _name tag _mu disini" Kyuhyun menunjukkan kearah sebuah kayu yang bertuliskan Eui Sung Kim dalam tulisan hangul.

"Haha, Kau lucu. Jadi… kau bersekolah dirumah selama 3 tahun, kemudian memutuskan masuk kesini. Kualitas otakmu cukup memadai hingga bisa masuk kesini" kata sang kepala sekolah dengan nada mengejek. Kyuhyun memang pintar, namun pindah 'sekolah' dalam waktu 1 malam bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk sebuah sekolah, namun semua bisa terjadi dengan mudah karena Kyuhyun anak orang kaya.

"ehkm. Dimana ruang kelasku?" potong Kyuhyun. Ia malas berhadapan dengan si tua Bangka didepannya ini.

"sabar lah sebentar. Saya akan menelpon Jung Seonsaengnim sebentar" kata sang kepala sekolah. Ia pun menekan beberapa nomor di handphonenya, kemudian menelpon seseorang yang ia katakan Jung Seonsaengnim itu.

.

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang, telepon pun terputus dan kepala sekolah itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun, yang sekarang sedang bermain game di handphone nya. Kepala sekolah itu berdiri, mengambil dua gelas kemudian menuangkan teh dingin ke dalamnya.

"sementara guru Jung ke sini, minumlah ini dahulu. Kelas yang kau tempati adalah kelas 11 bagian akademik Sains, karena nilai matematika, biologi dan fisika mu sangat tinggi" kata sang kepala sekolah. Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya bosan kemudian kembali memainkan handphone nya tanpa menghiraukan gelas berisi teh dingin yang sedari tadi menganggur dihadapannya.

Tek. Pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Kyuhyun pun mematikan handphonenya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia pun memutar kursinya kebelakang dan melihat kedatangan guru Jung.

Guru itu menunduk 90o menghadap kepala sekolah dan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "annyeonghaseyo. And good morning, Kyuhyun Cho" kata guru itu. Ia pun menegakkan badannya beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun memutar kursinya kembali kearah sang kepala sekolah.

"antarkan dia ke kelasnya" kata kepala sekolah itu tegas. Sang guru hanya mengangguk sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sedang memasangkan tasnya dipunggung. Dengan cepat ia mengambil gelas berisi teh yang mulai menghilang rasa dinginnya itu, meneguknya dengan cepat, kemudian segera berjalan cepat kebelakang tubuh guru Jung yang sudah keluar ruangan.

"anak yang menarik sekali" kata sang kepala sekolah.

…

…

…

…

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam. Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa melihat wajah sang guru karena sang guru berjalan cepat didepannya membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyusulnya.

"Jung Seonsaengnim, jangan berjalan terlalu—".

"_Use English, please_" cih; Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Ia pun berjalan semakin cepat hingga ia bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang guru. "Hn. _I'm Sorry but—_"

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti seketika. Ia pun berhenti berjalan. Kyuhyun benar-benar shock saar melihat wajah sang guru. Sang guru bingung kenapa siswanya berhenti ditengah perjalanan menuju kelas, padahal tinggal menaiki tangga kemudian melewati satu kelas lagi, mereka akan sampai di kelas tempat Kyuhyun belajar.

"_what happened?_" Tanya guru Jung kebingungan.

'dia ayah Changmin! Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat! Wajahnya… bibirnya… mata musang itu. Ia memang ayah Changmin!' batin Kyuhyun saat itu.

"a-ada apa dengan wajahku?" Tanya sang guru kepada Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun kini telah menunjuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ia sendiri jelaskan. Sang guru pun menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian meraba ke sekeliling area wajahnya. Tidak ada apa-apa; batin sang guru.

"ka-kau. Kau ayah Changmin kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Guru Jung memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung, seolah-olah memberitahu siapa-itu-Changmin-?

"siapa Changmin? Aku tidak kenal Changmin" kata sang guru Bingung. Kyuhyun pun tersadar. Ayah Changmin bermarga 'Shim' bukan 'Jung' seperti pada guru ini. "a-ah maaf. Wajah anda mirip sekali dengan ayah dari teman saya yang meninggal" kata Kyuhyun malu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"ah begitu… tidak apa-apa. Lagipula seorang manusia mempunyai 6 kembaran di dunia" kata sang guru santai. Dan Kyuhyun pun langsung teringat dengan perkataan Minho kemaren sore. "_aku akan mengenalkan mu dengan temanku. Dia mirip sekali dengan micky kakaknya Changmin. Tapi manusia mempunyai 6 kembaran di dunia, dan mungkin dia adalah salah satunya._"Perkataan Minho kemaren masih melekat kuat di otaknya hingga ia diperkenalkan dengan lelaki bernama Park Yoochun, yang Kyuhyun akui wajahnya memang mirip sekali dengan Micky.

"oh, eum… ya. Bo-boleh saya tau nama asli anda, Jung Seonsaengnim?" Kyuhyun bertanya disaat mereka sudah menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"baiklah kalau kau bertanya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Nama asli saya adalah Jung Yunho" dan Kyuhyun sukses dibuat terkejut. Nama ayah Changmin adalah Shim Yunho, dan nama gurunya adalah Jung Yunho. Bagaimana bisa mereka mempunyai kemiripan wajah, bahkan kemiripan nama?

"ada apa bertanya seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya sang guru—Yunho. "kalau kau mau, panggil saja Hyung saat jam sekolah berakhir" kata Yunho.

"ti-tidak ada. Nama anda mirip dengan ayahnya temanku" kata Kyuhyun gugup. "ah—sepertinya saya mempunyai banyak kemiripan dengan ayah nya temanmu" kata Yunho sembari tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa meski Yunho tau tawa itu tidak tulus.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Jung Sonsaengnim—Yunho pun memasuki kelas tempat Kyuhyun belajar. Terlihat disana suasana kelas sangat sepi karena kini semua siswa sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Yunho sebelum ia ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"_ehkm. Attention please_" kata Yunho. Semua orang di kelas itu mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan dan melihat Yunho sedang berdiri dengan seorang anak tinggi, putih, dan menggunakan kacamata. Tapi tetap saja terlihat tampan—menurut siswa perempuan disana.

"_we have a new student here. His name is Kyuhyun Cho. He was in home schooling first_" kata sang guru dengan bahasa Inggris yang cukup lancar. Setelah merasa dirinya diperkenalkan, Kyuhyun pun membungkukkan badannya sebentar kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Seluruh orang di kelas heboh karena kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kadang beberapa siswa perempuan menjerit sedangkan siswa laki-laki seperti melayangkan tatapan amarah seolah Kyuhyun itu siswa baru yang menambah saingan mereka dalam memperebutkan perempuan. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia hanya cuek dan terus berdikap datar.

"Kyuhyun, silahkan duduk disebelah siswa yang bernama Ryeowook Kim. _Ryeowook, raise your hand, please_" kata Yunho. Ryeowook—Ryeowook. Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal nama ini; batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengingat-ngingat siapa itu Ryeowook yang dimaksud. 'ah—aku ingat! Dia adalah anak yang kotak pensilnya ku bongkar di mobil tadi pagi' batin Kyuhyun.

Seorang anak yang duduk di sudut kelas paling belakang sebelah kiri pun mengangkat tangannya. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah tangan itu kemudian berjalan kearah Ryeowook.

Ruangan kelas ini sama seperti ruangan kelas pada universitas-universitas yang sering ditonton Ahra di serial drama kesukaannya—pikir Kyuhyun. Jajaran kursinya semakin ke belakang semakin naik, seperti kursi penonton di gedung sepakbola.

Setiap satu baris kursi, kursinya memanjang dari samping kiri ke samping kanan, dengan bagian empuk di tempat duduknya dan terdapat sandaran kursi dibelakangnya, dan sandaran itupun memanjang dari kiri ke kanan.

Ditengah kursi memanjang itu terdapat sebuah tangga untuk naik keatas. Tangga itupun Kyuhyun lewati, kemudian ia pun berjalan ke samping kiri untuk kemudian duduk disebelah anak yang tadi bernama Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pun duduk disebelah anak itu. Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat di mejanya ada tulisan Ryeowook Kim, sebagai tanda bahwa meja dan kursi bagian itu adalah tempatnya, dan milik Kyuhyun tepat berada disebelahnya. Di meja Kyuhyun juga tertulis nama Kyuhyun Cho disebuah kertas yang ditempel di meja.

Didepan meja Kyuhyun ada sebuah bagian kosong milik seseorang bernama 'Oh Hyerin'. 'mungkin dia sedang absent' batin Kyuhyun sejenak. Ia pun mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Pelajaran pun kembali dimulai. Mereka semua diberikan soal matematika oleh Jung Sonsaengnim. Waktu tinggal setengah jam lagi maka bel istirahat berbunyi, dan Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu dengan mudah, sedangkan Ryeowook yang sekarang duduk disebelah kirinya masih kesulitan memecahkan cara untuk mengerjakan soal itu.

Kyuhyun pun teringat dengan kotak pensil itu. Ia juga ingin memberinya kepada Ryeowook—yang tentunya bertuliskan nama Ryeowook, tapi ia takut Ryeowook marah karena foto didalamnya, karena Kyuhyun pikir mungkin itu foto orang dekat atau keluarga Ryeowook. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang membuat game ini—tentu saja memang bukan dia. Karena itu Kyuhyun membuat sebuah surat untuk Ryeowook, kemudian memasukannya kedalam kotak pensil Ryeowook.

.

.

"**aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku juga dikirimkan benda seperti ini juga. Jangan berprasangka buruk kepadaku — **

**Kyuhyun**"

.

.

Kira-kira begitulah isinya. Dan seketika hal itu membuat Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan aneh saat Kyuhyun baru saja memberikan kertas itu. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan member tatapan _ini-apa-?_. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas kemudian memberikan kotak pensil bertuliskan nama Ryeowook Kim kepada sang orang yang dituju.

Ryeowook pun kebingungan dengan kotak pensil didepannya. Ia pun membukanya dan menemukan sebuah kertas kuning besar yang dilipat dengan tulisan hangul memanjang ke bawah, sebuah pulpen, sebuah gunting, kemudian sebuah amplop yang berisi foto;

"_mom…_" kata Ryeowook lirih dengan nada pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan ia hampir menangis melihat foto itu. Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. 'ah—jadi itu ibunya' batin Kyuhyun kasian kepada teman barunya—yang moodnya baru saja dihancurkan gara-gara foto itu.

Ryeowook kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah. Kyuhyun tau, Ryeowook sedang marah dengannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu di kertas yang baru saja ia robek lagi.

.

.

"**aku juga dikirimkan foto kembaran sahabatku yang meninggal. Jika kau marah, marahlah kepada orang yang membuat game ini. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa orang itu, karena aku hanyalah peserta yang disuruh menyebarkan kotak pensil untuk 15 orang, dan salah satu nya milikku**"

.

.

Kyuhyun pun memberi note kecil itu beserta foto mayat Chwanghyun—kembaran Changmin kepada Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan kotak pensil dengan namanya di depannya kemudian menunjukkan kotak pensil itu pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun awalnya tidak percaya bahwa orang yang meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu adalah Chwanghyun, kembaran Changmin. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar waktu itu.

"_orang yang meninggal tadi bukanlah Changmin, tapi kembarannya_" begitulah kata Kibum saat meninggalkannya di gudang. Awalnya pun Kyuhyun tidak percaya, sampai ia ingat saat mereka masih di toko _ice cream_. Dia bersikap bukan seperti Changmin. Disaat Changmin selalu saja menyanyi dimanapun dia berada, selalu berbicara keras dan mengeluarkan senyumnya yang menurut Kyuhyun senyum seperti orang bodoh itu. Tapi lebih mirip seperti Chwanghyun yang pendiam, jarang berbicara, dan juga jarang tersenyum. Tapi dia orangnya baik, tidak jahil seperti Changmin.

.

Ryeowook menutup matanya sejenak, dan menghirup udara dengan tenang, kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Ia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ryeowook hampir saja memukul Kyuhyun jika ia tidak segera memberi note kecil itu beserta kotak pensil miliknya.

'dia sama sepertiku' batin Ryeowook.

Iapun menulis sesuatu di bagian belakang bukunya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun untuk dibacakan.

.

.

"**baiklah, aku ikut. Aku akan membantumu menyebarkan kotak pensil itu**"

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ada yang membantunya kali ini. Sementara Kyuhyun membuat note yang isinya sama dengan note yang ia berikan kepada Ryeowook untuk 13 kotak pensil lainnya, Ryeowook pun sedang bingung mencocokkan kertas kuning, gunting dan pulpen.

Kyuhyun curi-curi pandang kearah Ryeowook dan sedikit tertawa melihat kebingungan Ryeowook dalam mencocokan semua hal itu, dan wajahnya yang cukup imut itu semakin bingung ketika melihat note kecil didalam amplop yang berisikan tulisan 'solve the puzzle—datang pada 23 agustus pukul 07.00 malam.' Dan juga saat ia melihat Hint bertuliskan 'datanglah ke toko makan terdekat dari sekolahmu setelah pulang sekolah tanggal 19 agustus'.

…

…

…

…

Waktu menuju bel istirahat sisa 10 menit dan untungnya saat Kyuhyun memberikan kotak pensil tadi, Ryeowook sudah selesai mengerjakan soal matematika nya. Kyuhyun pun sudah menyelesaikan untuk menulis note kepada 13 kotak pensil yang lain, kemudian memasukannya satu-satu ke dalam kotak pensil itu.

Saat Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu kotak pensil, ia terkejut ketika melihat sebuah kotak pensil yang bertuliskan nama 'Kibum Kim'. Kyuhyun membatu ditempat. 'si psikopat itu juga ikut game ini? Tapi kan dia sedang ada di rumah sakit jiwa di Amerika. Apa aku harus mengejarnya kesana, membantunya kabur dari dalam, lalu memberikan kotak pensil ini? Tidak mungkin!' Kyuhyun membatin sejenak. Hampir saja Kyuhyun menghambur isi kotak pensil yang ditujukan untuk Kibum jika Ryeowook tidak melarangnya.

"hey, ternyata ada kotak pensil untuk Kim Kibum!" seru Ryeowook sembari tersenyum. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Sejak kapan Ryeowook kenal dengan Kim Kibum? Atau mungkin ada orang lain yang mempunyai nama yang sama dengan temannya yang dulu?

"Kim Kibum adalah senior paling terkenal disekolah ini. Dia adalah siswa paling pintar. Dan dia sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika Serikat. _He's so handsome_" bisik Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun. DEG! Kibum itu… Kibum yang diceritakan Ryeowook itu, persis dengan Kibum—teman Kyuhyun yang dulu! pikir Kyuhyun.

"dia itu orangnya dingin sekali. Meski nama aslinya Kibum, orang sering memanggilnya dengan nama—" ucapan Ryeowook terpotong. "—Bryan, kan?" kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia kembali mencocokkan kertasnya…. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"darimana kau tau?" kata Ryeowook.

"dia adalah temanku saat kami masih di Amerika dulu" kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali sibuk didepan kertas petunjuk, gunting dan pulpen.

Sembari melihat kertas petunjuk itu, Ryeowook berkata sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun. "beruntung sekali kau berteman dengannya. Dia itu orangnya sangat dingin dan jutek sekali. Wajahnya pun selalu datar dan orangnya suka marah kalau diganggu. Dia sampai sekarang tidak punya teman, dan selalu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan" kata Ryeowook menclos memberikan curhatnya kepada Kyuhyun seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah sahabat lamanya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. 'kau belum tahu diri Kibum yang sebenarnya, Ryeowook-ssi' batin Kyuhyun.

.

Diantara semua kotak pensil yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun, hanya beberapa yang Kyuhyun pernah kenali sebelumnya. Yang paling Kyuhyun kenal adalah Kibum. Kemudian Siwon Choi, kakak sepupu Minho. Lalu Sungmin Lee, laki-laki yang pernah Kyuhyun temui saat sedang di Amerika dulu. Sungmin adalah cucu dari kepala sekolah dari sekolah Kyuhyun yang dulu, dan mereka pernah berpapasan saat Kyuhyun dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mewakili sekolah itu ke olimpiade matematika nasional. Saat itu Sungmin sedang meminum jus sembari bermain handphone. Kyuhyun tau namanya karena dia menggunakan _name tag _dibajunya.

Dan yang terakhir, ada nama Han Kyung Tan disini, salah satu agen penyelidik Seoul yang berteman dekat dengan Kyuhyun, dan juga Hee Chul Kim, partner setia Hankyung yang mempunyai wajah seperti perempuan dan sifat galak seperti ibu-ibu.

Suara bel pun berbunyi. Semua siswa termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengumpulkan tugas matematikanya ke depan—kepada Jung Yunho, kemudian keluar. Terlihat Kyuhyun membawakan plastic hitam besar berisi 13 kotak pensil—siapa tau orang yang namanya tertulis di kotak pensil itu bersekolah disekolah ini, sedangkan Ryeowook tetap memegang kotak pensil miliknya.

"Kyu, ayo ke kantin! Aku akan mengenalkan mu dengan teman-temanku" kata Ryeowook bersemangat. "Hn. Asal kau jangan mengatakan apapun tentang kotak pensil ini dihadapan mereka, kecuali nama mereka tertera disini" Kyuhyun mengancam. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantin.

'cih. Kenapa semua orang di sekolah ini jalannya cepat sekali, sih' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Mereka pun sampai di kantin sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang berada di tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Ryeowook pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa ke sudut kantin. dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menyusul Ryeowook yang kini berjalan dengan cepat—tidak, setengah berlari.

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja kantin nomor 12. Setelah duduk disitu, dengan cepat Ryeowook menghamburkan isi kotak pensilnya tadi—kecuali foto ibunya—kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kertas petunjuk.

"ish. Hintnya sulit sekali. Kan tanggal 19 agustus itu 3 hari lagi. tapi aku sudah penasaraaaaaaaaaaaaan~" kata Ryeowook panjang. Kyuhyun awalnya ingin memberitahu Ryeowook tentang hint itu, tapi ia ingin mengikuti petunjuk di game ini, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya tersebut.

"selamat datang di kantin APIS! Ingin pesan apa?" kata seorang pria gendut mengejutkan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya aneh sedangkan Ryeowook segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lelaki gendut itu.

"Shindongie! Kau membantu bibi Anne berjualan lagi ya?" kata Ryeowook. "tidak. Kemaren saja punggungku jadi sakit karena membantu bibi Anne berjualan, apalagi kalau sekarang aku ikut lagi. bisa-bisa punggungku hancur" kata Shindong sembari memegang pinggangnya. Ryeowook hanya tertawa renyah.

Shindong menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "jadi kamu murid baru ya disini? Perkenalkan, namaku Shin DongHee. Panggil saja Shindong. Aku dari kelas 12 akademik olahraga" kata Shindong dengan senyum lebar dan memberikan tangan kosong kehadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata singkat; "Cho Kyuhyun".

"oh ya, katakan kepada bibi Anne. _Gimme two milkshake! And bloody hand, too!_" kata Ryeowook. Shindong langsung memberikan penghormatan tangan sambil berkata siap kepada Ryeowook.

"aku tidak ingin kau bertanya apa itu _bloody hand_. Itu adalah roti panggang yang diberikan cream putih disekelilingnya dan diatasnya di tuang selai stroberi" kata Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun.

'seandainya aku bisa memakan yang asli' batin Ryeowook.

"siapa juga yang ingin bertanya" kata Kyuhyun cuek. Ia pun kembali memikirkan lelaki yang bernama Shindong itu.

…

…

…

…

Ah.

.

Ia tau.

.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka plastic berisi 13 kotak pensil itu, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pensil dengan kertas berisi nama '_Donghee Shin_' tertempel di bagian depan kotak pensil itu.

"hey, Ryeowook. Jangan terkejut" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada dibuat semenakutkan mungkin. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "apa?" kata Ryeowook.

"ini" Kyuhyun memberikan kotak pensil bertuliskan nama asli Shindong kepada Ryeowook, dan seketika membuat Ryeowook terkejut. "di—dia ikut ?" kata Ryeowook setengah berbisik. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Ryeowook hampir saja membuka kotak pensil itu jika….

"WOOKIE!" kata dua orang lelaki dengan keras membuat Ryeowook terkejut dan membuat mata seisi kantin tertuju pada mereka. "YACK! Jangan berteriak di telingaku!" kata Ryeowook kesal. Dua lelaki itu hanya tertawa kemudian mengambil kursi disebelah Ryeowook untuk diduduki.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah kedua orang itu kesal—karena teriakan mereka membuat telinganya kini berdengung. Oke ini berlebihan tapi tetap saja telinga Kyuhyun sakit akibat ulah mereka.

Kyuhyun melihat mereka satu persatu. Yang satunya berbadan tinggi kurus—bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari dia. Dan yang satunya berbadan lebih pendek dari yang satunya, dan kulitnya sangat putih sekali, seperti warna susu.

"ini murid baru dari kelas ku—" Ryeowook memperkenalkan Kyuhyun. "—namanya Cho Kyuhyun" kata Ryeowook. Kedua orang itu tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap pada sikap cueknya.

"hai aku Zhou Mi, dari kelas 12 akademik olahraga—" kata lelaki jangkung itu sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri; "—dan ini Liu Xian Hua, alias Henry Lau, dari kelas 10 akademik sains, panggil saja dia Henry" kata Zhoumi sembari menunjuk kearah anak laki-laki yang badannya seputih susu itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"kalian sudah pesan makanan?" kata Ryeowook kepada Zhoumi. Ia mengangguk kemudian kembali berbicara dengan Henry, membicarakan aktivitas Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menatap kertas petunjuk itu.

"itu apa?" kata Zhoumi menunjuk kertas Ryeowook. "ah… ini hanya teka-teki kecil, dan aku harus menyelesaikannya" kata Ryeowook. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Zhoumi dan Henry pun langsung membantu Ryeowook memecahkan teka-teki dari kertas petunjuk itu—tentunya Ryeowook tidak menunjukkan kertas hint maupun kertas dari dalam amplop kepada mereka berdua. Ia masih ingat ancaman Kyuhyun tadi.

Shindong pun datang dan meramaikan suasana. Setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar, Shindong pun mengerti kemudian ikut menyelesaikan teka-teki milik Ryeowook. Tanpa disadari, kotak pensil milik Shindong jatuh kebawah dari atas paha Ryeowook dan tetap saja mereka tidak menyadarinya. Kyuhyun pun jongkok kebawah, mengambilkan kotak pensil milik Shindong, kemudian meletakannya diatas meja beserta kedua kotak pensil lainnya.

"kalian tidak perlu membantu Ryeowook. Pecahkan sendiri milik kalian" kata Kyuhyun menyodorkan ketiga kotak pensil itu. Mereka menerimanya dengan bingung, lalu menoleh satu sama lain.

…

…

…

…

Mata ketiga orang tadi berlinang airmata setelah menerima kotak pensil itu. Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya kesal sedangkan Ryeowook masih sulit menenangkan tangis mereka.

"cengeng" kata Kyuhyun dingin, sontak membuat mereka bertiga yang tadi menangis pun berhenti. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kemarahan besar.

"apa kau bilang? Cengeng!? Apa kau tidak lihat!?—" Shindong menunjukkan foto untuknya. "—foto ini benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku!" kata Shindong dengan marah.

"foto apa? foto seplastik makanan ringan dan _junk food_ jatuh ke tanah kau bilang menghancurkan hidupmu? Astaga!" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kepalanya prihatin. Bagaimana bisa orang ini sedih bahkan menangis hanya karena foto makanan yang jatuh!? Lagipula kan dia bisa membeli lagi!

"dan ini—" Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah foto Zhoumi. "kau sedih hanya karena foto masa lalumu, disaat kau lebih pendek dari kakakmu!?" bahkan pria jangkung ini menangis karena dia lebih pendek dari kakaknya!?

"ini— astaga." Kyuhyun pun menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut karena teman-teman Ryeowook yang menurutnya bodoh ini. 'dasar orang-orang bodoh' batin Kyuhyun.

"hanya karena foto sebuah biola rusak… KAU MENANGIS!?" kata Kyuhyun keras kepada Henry yang tangisannya semakin kencang sekarang. "kau—kau bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru!"

Zhoumi dan Shindong pun menghentikan tangisannya. Mereka sadar kalau mereka terlalu Zhoumi tetap marah kepada Kyuhyun. "lihat perbuatanmu kepada Henry! Dia menangis semakin keras!" bentak Zhoumi kepada Kyuhyun.

"ini biola kenang-kenangan terakhir dari ibunya yang meninggal! Dan kau bilang tinggal menggantinya? Cih. Dasar mulut sampah" kata Zhoumi menyindir Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya. "hei, sudahlah. Baru pertama bertemu tapi langsung bertengkar. berdamailah" kata Ryeowook dengan tenang, melerai pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sangat marah, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap dengan wajah datar. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ada sebuah listrik mengalir diantara mata mereka, dan aura hitam dengan cepat menyebar mengelilingi mereka yang ada di meja nomor 12 itu.

"oke-oke aku mengalah. Henry-sshi, _I'm sorry, okay? Don't cry. I hate when someone's cry_" kata Kyuhyun. Zhoumi yang awalnya marah pun tenang hatinya kini. Ia pun tersenyum menghadap Henry, lalu mengusap airmata Henry yang tadi mengalir deras di pipinya yang seperti _mochi_ itu.

"nah. Begini kan lebih baik" kata Ryeowook. Suasana pun kembali seperti semula. Zhoumi, Henry, Shindong dan Ryeowook pun kembali ke rutinitas awal mereka, memecahkan teka-teki, sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali memainkan game di handphonenya.

'baguslah kalau sekolah ini ada wi-fi' batin Kyuhyun senang.

.

.

-Ebimorv-

.

.

"_here we go!_" kata Shindong dengan senang. Di meja mereka, sudah tersedia 5 _milkshake_, 3 _bloody hand_, dan 10 tusuk sate buah yang dilumuri coklat cair yang begitu menggoda. Mereka berlima mengambil _milkshake _masing-masing. Kemudian Ryeowook, Shindong dan Zhoumi mengambil masing-masing 1 _bloody hand_. Yang Ryeowook ambil ia bagi dua untuknya dan Kyuhyun, yang Zhoumi ambil ia bagi dua untuknya dan Henry, sedangkan Shindong memakan semuanya sendiri. Mereka masing-masing juga mengambil 2 tusuk sate buah.

"eummm…. _Yummy!_" seru Shindong ketika meminum _milkshake _nya. Ia dan Zhoumi meminum dan memakan makanan didepannya dengan begitu lahap bak orang yang sudah tidak makan 3 hari, Ryeowook dan Henry memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang dan sangat bergaya bangsawan, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya meminum _milkshake _nya karena terlalu focus bermain game.

"Kyu… kalau kau hanya minum, sate buahnya untukku saja ya" kata Shindong sembari mengambil sate buah Kyuhyun yang masih tersedia rapi dipiring kecilnya.

TUK! Kyuhyun memukul tangan Shindong yang berusaha mencuri sate buahnya dengan pulpen. "kalau kau mau makan, pesan lagi sana!" kata Kyuhyun ketus. Shindong mengejek Kyuhyun diam-diam sambil mengelus tangannya yang sakit. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menjitak Shindong yang ternyata duduk disebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau mengejek lagi, aku pastikan celana dalammu akan kutarik keatas" kata Kyuhyun datar dan kembali memainkan handphonenya. Shindong melototkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun hingga membuat 3 orang lainnya tertawa.

PRANG! Gelas itu pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Minuman _milkshake _Ryeowook pun tumpah ke lantai. "YACK! _YOU BREAK MY GLASS!_" teriak Ryeowook kepada orang-orang yang kini sedang berkumpul diluar kantin. ia pun mengambil tissue dari dalam saku celananya kemudian melap tangannya kasar.

"KYAA! Ada mayat disini!" seorang perempuan berteriak. Mereka berempat, kecuali Kyuhyun—satu-satunya kelompok yang masih ada dikantin pun menolehkan mata mereka ke luar—tepatnya ke pintu kantin, yang kini dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi APIS. "mayat? Dia tadi bilang mayat kan?" Tanya Zhoumi kepada 4 temannya—ralat, maksudnya 3, 1 nya adalah seorang iblis; batin Zhoumi, kalau saja ia salah dengar tadi.

"i—ia. Dia tadi bilang mayat" kata Shindong takut. Mereka ber empat pun langsung lari menuju pintu keluar kantin, sama seperti kebanyakan siswa lainnya. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada didalam kantin itu sekarang. Berandalkan koneksi wi-fi yang tersebar dipenjuru sekolah, ia tetap bermain game online di handphonenya dengan focus dan sesekali tertawa senang jika ia naik level.

.

_Sementara itu… _

.

"HAH? Di belakang sekolah ada pembunuhan?" kata Ryeowook terkejut. Posisi kantin yang berada di bagian belakang sekolah—berdekatan dengan gerbang tempat Kyuhyun masuk—membuat banyak siswa datang kesana. Mereka semua terkejut melihat seonggok mayat perempuan berada didalam karung tepat disebelah kiri kantin.

Mayat itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Di wajahnya terdapat banyak sekali goresan-goresan kecil yang sepertinya dibuat dengan silet. Di dada kirinya, tepatnya dijantungnya, terdapat sebuah pisau tertancap dalam sekali.

Satpam-satpam pun bersiaga ditempat. Satpam yang paling dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara pun memagari mayat itu dengan sebuah tali agar tidak ada siswa yang bisa masuk kedalamnya, kecuali para guru dan satpam. Jalan dari bagian tengah sekolah menuju bagian belakang sekolah pun ditutup oleh pagar, menghindari siswa taman kanak-kanak dan siswa sekolah dasar yang juga ingin melihat mayat perempuan itu.

"astaga, wajahnya mengerikan sekali" kata Henry bergidik ngeri. Terlihat dari _name tag _di bajunya, mayat perempuan itu diketahui bernama 'Oh HyeRin'. "kasian sekali nasibnya" kata Zhoumi. "ia, dia kasian sekali" Shindong menambahkan kata. Sementara Ryeowook hanya menggerutu kesal.

"aish! Aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa! Kalian tinggi sekali!" kata Ryeowook kesal. Zhoumi, Henry, Shindong, dan orang-orang disekitar Ryeowook pun tertawa kencang.

Ryeowook yang malu pun memilih keluar dari kerumunan orang, kemudian masuk ke dalam kantin, menemani Kyuhyun yang dari tadi bermain game. "hey Kyu, tidak bosan main game terus?" kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kepalanya kemudian kembali focus bermain game.

'_game over!_' begitulah suara yang kira-kira keluar dari handphone Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal. "aaah! Sebentar lagi raja nya kalah, tapi kenapa _game over?_" Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kekesalannya. Iapun memakan sate buahnya dengan kasar seolah-olah buah yang tidak berdosa itu adalah musuh yang ada di handphone Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun sadar, ia hanya berdua dengan Ryeowook, sendirian. "eh—kemana semua orang?" kata Kyuhyun bingung, dengan ekspresi sangat polos.

PLETAK! Ryeowook melemparkan kotak pensil Zhoumi ke wajah Kyuhyun. "semenyenangkan apa sih game mu sampai kau tidak menyadari kalau tadi kami sudah menghilang selama setengah jam karena di luar ada pembunuhan?" kata Ryeowook dengan sangat kesalnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "sangat menyenangkan, hehehe. Lagipula, siapa yang meninggal?" kata Kyuhyun.

"ah itu. Dia adalah Oh Hye Rin, orang sering memanggilnya Raina. Dia adalah ketua dari 3 _ballerina _terbaik disekolah ini" kata Ryeowook menjelaskan perihal sang mayat kepada Kyuhyun. "orang-orang disekolah ini banyak yang tidak suka padanya, dan beranggapan bahwa ia bisa masuk 3 _ballerina _terbaik karena wajahnya yang cantik. Lagipula dia sombong sekali, orangnya pun dingin" sambung Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pun hanya mengangguk seadanya. Ia kembali berkutat pada handphonenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disitu.

"apa wajahnya rusak, lalu jantungnya ditusuk pisau?" kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. "ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" kata Ryeowook dengan gugup. Apakah dia ini agen CIA yang sangat pintar seperti yang ku tonton di serial drama favorit ku?—batin Ryeowook.

"_yeah_—sekedar menebak. Awalnya aku kira kakinya terluka atau di potong karena kau bilang dia adalah _ballerina _terbaik. Setelah kau bilang perempuan itu tidak disukai karena wajahnya lah yang mendukung ia masuk menjadi 3 penari ballet wanita terbaik, aku pun berpikir bahwa wajahnya lah yang dirusak—" Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya.

"—kemudian jantungnya ditusuk, ia kan? Ada dua factor. Satu, jantungnya ditusuk agar ia cepat mati, karena merusak wajah tidak akan membuatnya mati dengan cepat. Factor kedua…." Kyuhyun kembali menggantungkan ucapannya. Ryeowook yang dari tadi mendengar analisis Kyuhyun pun berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan Kyuhyun.

"menurutmu, hati itu ada dimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Ryeowook. "kau tidak tau posisi hati? Hati itu ada disini" Ryeowook menunjuk kebagian bawah dada, diantara diafragma dan paru-paru.

"bukan, maksudku hati yang… ah. Sulit menjelaskannya" kata Kyuhyun. Ia pun berpikir sejenak, membuat Ryeowook kebingungan. Apa hubungannya jantung dengan hati? Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menunggu Kyuhyun kembali berbicara.

"misalkan seorang perempuan diputusi cintanya, dia akan berkata '_kau telah menghancurkan hatiku_!', dimanakah dia menunjuk hatinya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. reflex Ryeowook memegang bagian kiri dadanya, tepatnya dibagian jantung. "itu dia jawabannya. Mungkin sang pelaku menusuk disitu karena sang korban adalah orang sombong, maka—"

"ia benci dengan hati dingin Raina. Karena itu dia menusuk dibagian jantung" Ryeowook memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "berarti, sang pelaku adalah orang yang benci dengan kesombongan Raina-sshi, begitu?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidak menggeleng tapi juga tidak mengangguk. "aku tidak tahu yang ini. Mungkin juga dia adalah penggemar berat serial drama, dan menusuk jantung yang biasanya di drama tersebut dianggap hati.

Oh ia… aku yakin korban yang bernama Raina itu dibunuh malam" kata Kyuhyun asal selidik. Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya. "kenapa?"

"seingatku, didepan kursi kita berdua ada kursi kosong, dan di kursi itu ada nama 'Oh Hyerin'. Dia tadi tidak hadir karena aku melihat bagian kursinya kosong. Dan disaat aku tadi pagi masuk sekolah lewat gerbang itu—" Kyuhyun menunjuk gerbang sekolah bagian belakang; "—tidak ada satu siswa pun disini, kecuali para satpam. Mungkin satpam tidak melihat mayat itu karena dia di masukan ke dalam sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menutupi keseluruhan tubuh" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir.

"dia dibungkus didalam karung. Bibi Anne menemukannya saat ingin memasukan sampah makanan kedalam karung itu" Ryeowook menambahkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti.

"ah—itu dia. Aku yakin tadi malam ia pulang tengah malam dari sekolah ini kemudian dibunuh" kata Kyuhyun. "temanku di Amerika dulu juga seorang pemain ballet, dia adalah seorang _ballerino_. Dia sering pulang tengah malam untuk berlatih agar bisa menang dikejuaraan menari ballet antar sekolah menengah pertama" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Ryeowook pun teringat akan sesuatu.

"besok adalah pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolah ini dan sekolah musuh bebuyutan kami… dipertandingan itu dipertandingkan banyak sekali jenis olahraga dan pelajaran… mungkin saja Raina dan dua temannya, Nana dan Lizzy, sedang berlatih untuk itu" kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"lalu… bagaimana dengan pelakunya?" kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kecil kemudian kembali berpikir. "satu-satunya hal yang bisa kutangkap, dia adalah penggemar serial drama, dan orang dalam sekolah" TAK! Sebuah pulpen mendarat di dahi Kyuhyun yang mulus dan putih, dan mempunyai sedikit cacat berupa jerawat.

"hampir 70% orang di Seoul adalah penggemar berat serial drama, Kyu! Itu berarti, ada puluhan siswa dan belasan guru di sekolah ini yang bisa menjadi pelakunya!" kata Ryeowook kesal kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya terkikik tidak jelas.

Ryeowook pun tersadar akan sesuatu saat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kiri. Ada banyak satpam berjaga disekitar sesuatu yang tengah dikerubungi lalat—itulah yang dapat Ryeowook tangkap saat menoleh kearah jendela. Dengan cepat Ryeowook berlari ke jendela sebelahnya kemudian melihat mayat Raina dari dekat.

Selain satpam, disana juga ada beberapa guru, seorang agen penyelidik dan beberapa polisi. Jauh disebelah kanan sana, banyak siswa mengerubungi tali pembatas yang sudah dibuat oleh para satpam sebelumnya.

Didepan Ryeowook sudah ada guru Jung, salah satu dari 3 guru yang melihat kondisi mayat Raina. Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan badannya dari bingkai jendela agar para siswa tidak melihatnya—supaya mereka tidak masuk ke dalam kantin, berebut tempat disini kemudian mengambil tempat Ryeowook melihat mayat itu secara dekat.

"pssssssttt! Jung Seonsaengnim!" kata Ryeowook pelan. Sang guru yang dipanggil itupun menoleh. Hampir saja sang guru menyuruh para satpam untuk menutup kantin agar tidak ada orang didalamnya—yang bisa melihat mayat dari dekat jika Ryeowook tidak segera menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir.

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Keluar sana!" bisik Jung Seonsaengnim kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng sekilas kemudian membisikan kata perkata. "kata agen penyelidik itu, sang mayat meninggal kapan?" bisik Ryeowook. Guru Jung pun mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela kemudian berbisik pelan. "tadi malam"

'tebakan Kyuhyun benar, dia benar!' batin Ryeowook. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan game di handphonenya. "memangnya kenapa?" kata sang guru kepada Ryeowook. "tidak ada, pak. Hanya saja perkataan anda sesuai dengan tebakan Kyuhyun" Ryeowook berbisik lagi. guru Jung terkejut sesaat, kemudian pergi keluar tempat kejadian perkara. Ia pun belok ke kanan kemudian memasuki kantin.

"dia menebak apa?" kata guru Jung. Ryeowook pun menjelaskan segala hal yang Kyuhyun katakan. "Raina-ssi mati dengan kondisi wajah disayat dan jantung ditusuk pisau. Raina-ssi banyak dibenci karena dianggap masuk _ballerina_ terbaik oleh wajah cantiknya, karena itu wajahnya disayat. Menusuk jantung, itu bisa jadi 2 faktor. Pertama, karena sang pelaku ingin dia cepat mati. Kedua, karena dia benci kesombongan dan kedinginan hati Raina—" ucapan Ryeowook terpotong.

"kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ditusuk di hati? Kenapa di jantung?" kata guru Jung. Ryeowook pun kembali menggunakan metode yang sama dengan Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada guru Jung.

"anggap saja ini scene serial drama. Jika seorang perempuan diputusi cintanya, dia pasti berkata '_kau telah menghancurkan hatiku_!', dimana perempuan itu menunjuk hatinya, Jung Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"disini" Jung Seonsaengnim menunjuk di bagian jantung. "ah—aku mengerti!" seru sang guru.

Ryeowook pun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "tadi dia absent kan, Jung Seonsaengnim?" kata Ryeowook. Guru Jung mengangguk kemudian siap mendengarkan kata-kata Ryeowook selanjutnya. "karena sebentar lagi ada pertandingan persahabatan, mungkin dia pulang larut malam untuk berlatih ballet bersama kedua temannya" kata Ryeowook melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Oh! Jadi setelah pulang, dia dibunuh, begitu?" Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. "pantas saja penyelidik tadi bilang kalau dia meninggalnya tengah malam" kata Jung Sonsaengnim sembari mengelus-elus dagunya yang masih bersih dari kata jenggot.

"dan semua ini adalah penjelasan Kyuhyun, padahal aku hanya menjelaskan sedikit tentang Raina disekolah, dia langsung bisa menebak bagian tubuh Raina-ssi yang mana yang terluka, bahkan bisa menebak kapan kejadian dibunuhnya Raina-ssi!" seru Ryeowook, tapi dengan nada kecil. Tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun mendengar percakapan mereka.

"dia pintar" kata Jung Seonsaengnim singkat. Secara bersamaan, Jung Seonsaengmin dan Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di meja nomor 12, sembari bermain game di handphonenya.

'menarik sekali' batin Jung Seonsaengnim—Jung Yunho.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

"kenapa saya dibawa kesini?" kata Kyuhyun ketus. Pasanya tadi ia sedang berusaha mengalahkan raja di game online yang ia mainkan di handphonenya, tapi tiba-tiba guru Jung menarik tangannya kemudian membawanya ke tempat sepi—yang sepertinya tenpat parkir kendaraan guru karena ada banyak kendaraan dibawah tanah ini—dan membuat dia kalah lagi di game ini.

"saya hanya tersanjung dengan kemampuan analisismu, Kyu" kata Jung Sonsaengnim—Yunho kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya sebal kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kantin. "aku harap kau siap untuk mayat selanjutnya besok" kata Yunho sembari menyeringai. Kyuhyun pun berhenti berjalan kemudian kembali mendekati Jung Seonsaengnim.

"Tsk, malas. Daripada mengurus mayat, lebih baik aku bermain game" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Yunho pun mengacak rambut Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya berantakan. "YACK! Rambutku kan jadi berantakan!" Kyuhyun membentak sang guru. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memperbaiki rambutnya.

"oh ya—kalau suasana sepi seperti ini, atau diluar jam sekolah, panggil saja aku Hyung" kata Yunho ke Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian kembali melakukan sesuatu pada handphonenya.

"Jung Seonsaengnim—tidak, _Hyung_… kenapa kau yakin besok ada pembunuhan lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"sampai sekarang pelaku masih belum didapatkan, dan aku yakin ia akan membunuh lebih banyak orang" kata Yunho asal selidik. "sekolah ini dijaga satpam 24 jam penuh. Jadi kalau ada pembunuhan didalam sekolah, berarti pelakunya orang dalam… tapi orang di dalam sekolah ini terlalu banyak. Ada sekitar 850 siswa dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah atas, ditambah 90 lebih guru dan 100 lebih satpam yang berjaga bergantian siang dan malam" pikir Yunho.

Kyuhyun pun duduk menyandar di salah satu mobil merah di situ. "kalau begitu, kita saring saja orang-orangnya, _Hyung_. Kalau ada 850 siswa, berarti setiap 1 tingkat kelas ada 50 anak. Kita hilangkan siswa Taman kanak-kanak, Sekolah Dasar, dan Sekolah menengah pertama, karena mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Kalau memang ia, maka presentasenya hanyalah 0,1 %, karena diusia 4-15 tahun, hanya anak bermasalah pada kejiwaan saja yang bisa melakukannya " kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar, dan sedikit membuatnya sakit hati karena ia jadi teringat akan Kibum.

"siswa sekolah menengah atas ada 300 orang. Setiap 1 tingkatan kelas selalu di bagi 2 menjadi akademik sains dan akademik olahraga, dan setiap 1 kelas akademik jumlah siswanya ada 50 orang. Berarti kita punya 150 orang yang mungkin jadi pelaku. Bisakah _Hyung_ menjelaskan sedikit tentang kantin?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya kemudian bertanya. "kantin untuk Sekolah menengah atas dibagi 3. Ada kantin untuk makanan ringan, ada kantin untuk makanan berat dan kantin untuk roti-roti dan minuman. Dan kalian tadi berada di kantin ketiga. Kantin untuk guru diberi terpisah" kata guru Jung menjelaskan perihal kantin tadi.

"seingatku, kantin tempat kalian makan itu ada 10 meja" Yunho terlihat berpikir kemudian menghitung meja-meja yang ada didalam otaknya. "tidak, 12 hyung. Kami duduk di meja nomor terakhir, 12, di pojok dekat meja kasir" kata Kyuhyun.

"dan kantin itu tadi full. Untuk 1 meja disediakan 5 kursi, berarti ada 60 siswa yang bisa mejadi pelaku—" kata Yunho terpotong. "—hey, Raina-ssi meninggal malam! Kenapa kita jadi membahas siswa di kantin?" kata Yunho merutuki kebodohannya. Kyuhyun pun tertawa.

"tentu saja—hyung. Sebagai pelaku, ia tidak ingin diberi kecurigaan karena berada di tempat yang jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara. Karena itu dia ada di kantin untuk membuat dirinya cepat berbaur dengan sekitar. Lagipula, segala sidik jari dan tanda-tanda bekas pembunuhan pun sudah dia hilangkan saat tengah malam. Jadi mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu murid yang sedang berada di kantin" jelas Kyuhyun. "tapi kemungkinannya hanya 20%"…. PLETAK! Kyuhyun terkena jitakan dikepalanya. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kepala Kyuhyun akan membesar karena dari tadi kepalanya selalu kena sasaran pukulan.

"lalu 80% nya bagaimana!?" kata Yunho kesal.

"80% nya tentu saja dia mungkin sedang berkeliaran dengan tenang disekolah… ih, kepalaku sakit" kata Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"haahh… bagaimana ini!?" kata Yunho takut.

"kalau mau lebih jelas, Tanya saja agen penyelidik. Aku hanya siswa biasa, bukan agen CIA" kata Kyuhyun kesal kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja.

"hey… HEY KYU TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Yunho karena ia ditinggal sendiri di parkiran yang sepi dan gelap ini.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Siswa-siswi diperbolehkan pulang, sementara beberapa bersikeras untuk tetap disekolah hanya karena penasaran dengan kondisi Raina. Belasan siswa terus berdiri didepan garis polisi untuk melihat mayat, sedangkan kantin ditutup untuk menghindari masuknya siswa ke sana dan bisa melihat tempat kejadian perkara dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan bisa menyentuh mayat. Meski kantin ditutup dan dikosongkan, ada beberapa polisi dan guru didalan sana, beserta beberapa pelayan yang sedang membenah diri agar segera pulang.

Di meja nomor 12, duduklah dua orang lelaki yang mempunyai perbedaan umur cukup jauh, sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, ditemani segelas kopi untuk lelaki yang lebih tua dan segelas susu untuk yang lebih muda.

"apa rasanya menyenangkan bisa membalaskan dendam?" kata yang tua kepada yang muda. Ia pun menyeruput kopi miliknya yang masih panas dengan asap yang masih mengepul diatasnya. Lelaki yang muda pun mengangguk antusias.

"sangat" jawabnya. Karena terlalu senang atau karena sesuatu, ia mengabaikan susu didepannya yang masih hangat dengan sedotan didalamnya.

"besok, lakukan disaat semua siswa sedang berada di stadium. Lakukan ditempat sepi" kata lelaki tua itu. Sang lelaki muda hanya mengangguk mengiakan perkataan sang lelaki yang lebih tua.

"soal ibumu… aku akan membayar operasinya setelah kau membunuh orang ke empat" kata lelaki tua itu dengan suara kecil, tidak ingin percakapan rahasia mereka terdengar oleh polisi dan guru-guru yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

"itu urusan mudah, _hyung_" kata lelaki muda itu. Ia tetap tidak meminum susu didepannya.

"minumlah susunya, sebelum nanti dingin."

"tapi… aku tidak ingin mereka mengetahui wajah ku yang rusak ini" kata sang lelaki muda itu, sembari menutup wajah nya yang sudah ditutupi masker sepanjang hidung atas sampai bawah dagu.

Lelaki tua itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya setelah menghabiskan kopinya. Sebelum berjalan keluar, is berhenti sejenak.

"kita hidup bukan karena perkataan orang, tetapi karena balas dendam dan uang" kata lelaki tua itu tegas. Segera ia meninggalkan anak muda itu, kemudian keluar dari sana. Sang lelaki muda kemudian menunduk, lalu segera pergi dan juga beranjak pergi dari sana.

Tak mereka sadari, bahwa ada seseorang yang telah mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi. Segera orang itu pergi dari sana, lalu mengingat percakapan kedua lelaki itu dengan benar.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Garden of voices—2nd time!

.

.

.

.

"mereka adalah penyanyi terbaik disekolah ini"

.

"Zhoumi—Jumyeok—Jomi—tiang listrik, kalian itu orang yang sama!"

.

"lagu itu berjudul _Nessun Dorma_…"

.

"hoaaam… aku mengantuk sekali"

.

"hatchim!—astaga aku kena flu, nuna…"

.

"dan mereka dijuluki sebagai _the J golden voices_"

.

.

.

.

YEEE CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Akhirnya kalian tau siapa Chwanghyun. Dia adalah kembaran Changmin! Lalu kemana Changmin yang asli? Yang aslinya ebi sembunyiin buat ebi sayang-sayang #plaaak

"aku kaya! Aku hebat!" /kejangkit penyakit teman-teman dikelas yang pada Gumball dan Darwin lovers :"))/

Sepertinya di chapter ini masih belum ada tanda-tanda ebi ngasih tau apa yang Kyu dapat di chapter sebelumnya, wkwkwk.

Sorry ya kalau fanfiction ini alurnya membosankan -_- maklum lah author newbie, gak bisa bikin bagian tbc yang menegangkan -_-

_Asia Pacific International School_ memang benaran ada, cari aja di Wikipedia. Tapi Wikipedia bahasa Inggris, karena yang bahasa Indonesia masih belum tersedia. Untuk peletakan TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA APIS itu Cuma khayalan ebi aja#plak soalnya susah cari peta tata letak sekolahnya +_+

Chappie depan, akan ada lagi yang meninggal! Siapakah dia? *jeng jeng jeeeeeeng*

Masih penasaran sama orang yang membunuh raina? Yaudah sabar aja sampai author mau ngasih tau :p #plak. Kenapa harus Raina? Karena dia bias ebi di afterschool -_-

Terus, siapakah yang menyuruh orang itu untuk membunuh raina? Semua akan terungkap… saat Negara api menyerang.

So, tunggu chapter depan ya!

…

…

Balasan review :

.

Awaelfkyu : ini sudah lanjut kok. Keep review and enjoy this story '-')b

".aaahh ff baru kyukyu.. suka...suka... lanjut ne?! semangaaatt!... "

Dyayudya : udah update eak. kita sehati bebebseu :")) Kyu itu cocok jadi uke entah kenapa/?. Sudah terjawab disini eaps, jadi… Keep review and enjoy this story '-')b

"15 org utk main game itu, brarti trmasuk Kibum juga dong? Aku juga suka Kyuuke xD  
ditunggu kelanjutan nya.."

Cupidbebek : tharanghae bebek :")) maklumi akuh yang thuka kibum theme kyuhyun uke :")) aku telah terjangkit penyakit hari kebalikan yanq :")) betewe ini udah apdet eak. Keep review and enjoy this story '-')b

"KERENNN XD,aku suka genrenya alurnya jg bagus. Tapi aku gaterima si kibum gitu huaaaa. Buat ch depannya ditunggu secepatnya"

Chairun : ini syudah update ea. Silahkan membaca. Keep review and enjoy this story '-')b

"Wohoooo

Keknya seru inii

Ditungguu next chapnyaa"

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-'b


	3. Garden of Voices

Black World Journey

.

.

.

My 1st Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : All Super Junior Member. Tapi Kyuhyun side lebih banyak karena ada 'something' _and you will understand if you read this fanfiction._

.

Other Cast : Dong Bang Shin Ki and Others…

.

Genre : Friendship. Adventure. Crime, Sci-Fi. Sadistic. No YAOI! (tapi ada KiHyun moment #plak)

.

Warning : Typo. Newbie. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Hati-hati dengan beberapa kata kasar dalam fanfiction ini.

.

Rate : T

.

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari game-game di Running Man dan kasus di komik Conan. Karena saya sendiri adalah seorang Runners/fans Running Man dan Conanian/Conan fans.

.

Summary : 15 orang yang dipertemukan karena game—dan game. padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih didalamnya. /"Kalian lebih mirip hewan yang tersesat di kota…"/"Lee Hyuk Jae, Awas!"/"MATI SAJA KAU, CHO!"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last Chapter :

…

…

…

…

"tapi kemungkinannya hanya 20%"…. PLETAK! Kyuhyun terkena jitakan dikepalanya. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kepala Kyuhyun akan membesar karena dari tadi kepalanya selalu kena sasaran pukulan.

"lalu 80% nya bagaimana!?" kata Yunho kesal.

"80% nya tentu saja dia mungkin sedang berkeliaran dengan tenang disekolah… ih, kepalaku sakit" kata Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"haahh… bagaimana ini!?" kata Yunho takut.

"kalau mau lebih jelas, Tanya saja agen penyelidik. Aku hanya siswa biasa, bukan agen CIA" kata Kyuhyun kesal kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja.

"hey… HEY KYU TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Yunho karena ia ditinggal sendiri di parkiran yang sepi dan gelap ini.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Garden of voices—2nd time!

.

.

Suara burung pun berbunyi menandakan hari yang baru telah datang, menggantikan ribuan menit yang berlalu seiring dengan naiknya sang surya kearah langit.

Suara riuh para siswa sekolah menengah yang berada di _Asia Pacific International School_ pun terdengar keras begitu melihat 2 buah bis sekolah yang bagian pinggir badan bisnya bertuliskan "_Seoul National High School_" datang dan memasuki bagian dalam sekolah APIS.

Setelah kejadian ditemukannya mayat Raina kemaren, para siswa pun dibubarkan dan dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Kasus ini dirahasiakan dari khayalak umum dan dihindari agar tidak sampai terdengar para wartawan, untuk menjaga kebaikan nama sekolah ini. Karena itu pula seluruh siswa disuruh tutup mulut oleh pihak sekolah untuk menghindari hal-hal tadi.

Kemaren, mayat Raina dibawa oleh ambulance ke Rumah Sakit. Ternyata, setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut, selain wajahnya yang dirusak dan jantungnya ditusuk pisau tajam, lidah nya juga dipotong dan potongan lidahnya masih belum ditemukan.

Hari ini, tepatnya hari kedua Kyuhyun bersekolah disini, diadakan sebuah pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah _Asia Pacific International High School _dan _Seoul National High School_ yang diadakan setiap tahun. Kedua sekolah dituntut untuk menunjukkan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan sebuah piala emas dari pemerintah Seoul sekaligus siswa yang menang akan ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan Korea Selatan untuk berbagai ajang bergengsi.

.

Teriakan perempuan yang bersekolah di API High School terus membahana dan memenuhi seluruh bagian sekolah ketika melihat lelaki yang turun dari bis sekolah lawan seolah-olah lelaki yang ada di sekolah ini kurang tampan untuk dilirik.

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih kesal melihat kelakuan orang-orang yang menurutnya aneh itu dari dalam kantin. Ia kembali memainkan game kesayangannya dihandphone dan duduk di kantin untuk makanan berat bersama dengan Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Shindong dan Henry. Seperti biasa, Shindong akan makan banyak makanan bersama Zhoumi, sedangkan Henry dan Ryeowook sedang membicarakan topic terhangat hari ini di sekolah ini, yaitu kandidat yang terpilih untuk mewakili API High School dalam bernyanyi sebuah lagu opera.

"diantara kandidat kita; Jong Woon Kim, Jin Ki Lee, dan Jong Dae Kim, menurut kalian siapa yang suaranya paling bagus?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada mereka semua. Shindong dan Zhoumi terlihat berpikir sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya seperti ingin berkata _jangan-tanya-aku-sekarang-aku-tidak-tau-apa-apa_.

"eum…. Menurutku sih Jong Woon Kim, karena suaranya cukup bersih dan dia bisa meraih nada tinggi" kata Henry kemudian diberi anggukan oleh Zhoumi. "aku setuju dengan Henry. Tapi aku juga suka suara rendah Jong Dae, suaranya juga bagus" kata Zhoumi kemudian kembali memakan makanan dihadapannya dengan lahap.

"aku nyam nyam piyih nyam Jin Ki nyam saja nyam nyam nyam" kata Shindong dengan mulut yang penuh dengan isi makanan. "cuara nyam nyam Jinki nyam nyam sepeyti nyam penyanyi nyam opeya nyam nyam" Zhoumi menambahkan kata sekaligus mengejek Shindong yang saat berbicara selalu menambahkan kata 'nyam nyam' karena dia sedang makan. Seketika hal itu membuat Ryeowook dan Henry tertawa geli sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tetap memainkan gamenya.

_Game complete! _Begitulah bunyi suara yang keluar dari handphone Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pun mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat lebar, kemudian kembali memasukan handphonenya kedalam tas.

"si Jin Dae… ah Jin Ki, dan 2 orang lagi yang aku lupa namanya itu, siapa?" kata Kyuhyun berusaha memasuki perbincangan mereka selama setengah jam ini—yang Kyuhyun tidak ikuti karena terlalu sibuk bermain game.

"mereka adalah penyanyi terbaik disekolah ini" jawab Henry. "mereka adalah kandidat sekolah ini untuk melawan sekolah sebelah. Ada Jongdae, Jinki dan Jongwoon" tambah Ryeowook lagi.

"dan mereka dijuluki sebagai _the J golden voices_" kata Shindong. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham kemudian bertanya. "mereka akan menyanyi apa nanti?" Tanya nya lagi.

"aku tidak ingat judulnya, yang pasti salah satu lagu nya sering dinyanyikan oleh para pemain opera di acara-acara kenamaan. Aku tidak ingat, pokoknya mereka akan berteriak 'Vincerò' dibagian akhir" kata Zhoumi sembari memperagakan bagaimana cara bernyanyi teriakan bagian akhir dengan suara kencang namun…. Halus dan sangat bersih, dan juga panjang.

"Suaramu bagus" puji Kyuhyun kepada Zhoumi. Yang dipuji hanya menggaruk kepala tanda tersanjung.

"sebenarnya dialah yang dipilih untuk mewakili sekolah untuk menyanyi, namun dia menolak" kata Ryeowook sembari menepuk bahu Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun semakin malu dan akhirnya menutup wajahnya.

"jangan lupa, nama Korea Zhoumi itu Jumyeok, jadi dia pantas masuk kedalam grup _the J golden voices_" kata Shindong yang disambut tawa oleh Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Henry. Kepala Shindong pun akhirnya terkena sasaran jitakan maut dari Zhoumi.

"kenapa menolak?" kata Kyuhyun bertanya.

"ayahku melarangku menyanyi. Ia ingin aku menjadi pengacara atau dokter" kata Zhoumi. Kyuhyun pun tertawa kecut. 'ternyata mereka sama sepertiku, dipaksa ini dan itu' batin Kyuhyun.

"ah—aku tau lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi. Lagu itu berjudul _Nessun Dorma_. Didalam kamar mandi dirumahku, aku sering menyanyikan lagu itu. Karena aku tidak hapal, aku pun membawa kertas lirik ditangan kiriku sambil mandi" kata Kyuhyun sembari memperagakan tangan kanannya yang mengelus kepala seperti sedang menyampo rambutnya dan tangan kirinya yang dibuat seperti sedang memegang sebuah kertas.

Sontak hal itu membuat 4 temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi Kyuhyun. Ia yang melihat pun hanya tersenyum kemudian langsung melihat kearah tasnya, mencari-cari sebuah kotak pensil bertuliskan nama 'Jongwoon Kim' diantara 10 kotak pensil yang tersisa.

"di Youtube, aku pernah melihat 10.000 orang Jepang secara bersama menyanyikan karya Beethoven yang berjudul _An Die Freude_! Suara mereka yang keren itu dipadukan dengan alunan biola yang membuat semuanya terlihat sempurna! Tapi lucunya, 2 orang laki-laki penyanyi utamanya mempunyai ekspresi lucu saat menyanyi" kata Ryeowook sembari memperagakan wajah sang lelaki yang dimaksud. Ryeowook membuka mulut dan matanya dengan lebar, lalu memundurkan wajahnya membuat 3 orang temannya—selain Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

"ehkm…" Kyuhyun sengaja mendehem keras dan membuat mereka berhenti tertawa. Mereka menatap tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menyentuh sebuah kotak pensil yang berada diatas meja. "apa kalian sudah mengetahui jawaban dari teka-tekinya?" kata Kyuhyun, membuat Ryeowook dan Shindong menggeleng.

"aku sudah tau tapi aku tidak ingin memberitahu kalian" kata Zhoumi santai. Henry hanya menunduk kemudian melihat kebawah. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lebar melihat mereka berdua, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Shindong sekarang sedang memohon dengan sangat kepada Henry untuk memberitahu jawabannya.

"oke aku menyerah. Aku dan Zhoumi kemaren tidak sengaja menonton sebuah variety show bernama 'Running Man'. Disana kalian bisa menemukan jawabannya" kata Henry setelah dipaksa oleh Ryeowook dan Shindong.

"aku tahu Running Man, tapi Running Man mempunyai banyak episode! Kau menonton yang episode berapa?" Tanya Shindong lagi. Henry hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian melihat Zhoumi. Yang dilihat pun hanya menggeleng kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"cari tahu sendiri" kata Zhoumi sembari menjulurkan lidah nya. Ryeowook hanya mendengus kesal kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyu… _pleaseeeeeeee~_ kau pasti tau sesuatu" rengek Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun.

"aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu di toko makan dekat sekolah ini tanggl 19 nanti. Aku tidak ingin kalian tau agar kalian bisa membawa kami bertiga masuk kedalam toko itu" kata Kyuhyun. "lagipula Zhoumi dan Henry kelihatannya pintar…. Karena itu aku memberitahu mereka" PLETAK! Sebuah kotak pensil berhasil mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"JADI KAMI TIDAK PINTAR!?" kata Ryeowook marah. "sepertinya sih ia. Otakmu sangat lambat merespon dan Shindong hanya berpikir tentang makanan" kata Kyuhyun dan membuat mereka berempat memandang Shindong yang kini sedang memakan _Kimchi_ porsi ketiga nya dengan lahap.

"apa?" kata Shindong bingung ketika melihat keempat temannya menatap dia dengan tatapan _astaga-anak-ini_.

"ti-tidak ada…"

"kalau begitu… berarti kau memberitahukan jawabannya ke Zhoumi dan Henry?" kata Ryeowook menyelidik. Kyuhyun mengangguk santai kemudian mengambil kotak pensil yang tadi dilemparkan ke wajahnya.

"Jongwoon Kim. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang menerima kotak pensil ini" kata Kyuhyun kemudian menepuk-nepuk kotak pensil berwarna ungu itu. Keempat temannya pun terkejut melihat nama yang tertera disitu.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"hoaaam… aku mengantuk sekali" Kyuhyun pun menguap dengan lebarnya. Sudah setengah jam mereka didalam stadium khusus di APIS, namun acara belum juga mulai dari tadi.

Sebuah kewajiban untuk seluruh siswa agar datang melihat pertandingan ini—kecuali siswa taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, dan sekolah menengah pertama yang diberikan libur.

Karena hal ini pula siswa di API High School tidak belajar disekolah. Namun sebagai gantinya, mereka semua harus menonton acara dari awal sekitar jam 8 pagi sampai habis, sekitar pukul 2 siang, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bosan setengah mati.

Mereka kini duduk di kursi penonton paling depan dan paling bawah, dengan urutan kursi dari kiri ke kanan yaitu Kyuhyun—Ryeowook-Henry—Zhoumi—Shindong. Kursi mereka yang paling depan pun berdekatan dengan pagar pembatas kursi penonton agar tidak ada penonton yang turun dari atas—tempat kursi penonton.

"_maaf—sedang terjadi kesalahan dari pihak Asia Pacific International High School untuk peserta kompetisi bagian menyanyi. Harap seluruh siswa untuk tidak keluar stadium dan tetap menunggu didalam_" kata sang operator sekolah membuat seluruh siswa API High School mendesah kecewa.

"tsk. Kesalahan apa sih? menyebalkan" Zhoumi menggerutu. Ternyata umpatannya itu di ia kan oleh keempat temannya yang lain.

"haaah… untung aku bawa keripik rumput laut" kata Shindong sembari memakan satu persatu keripik nya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal kemudian kembali memeluk tasnya yang ia gunakan untuk menjadi bantal.

"oh ya Kyu, kamu kemana 15 menit tadi? _Kok_ ke Toilet sampai selama itu" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelang kemudian melenguh kebosanan.

"Ahra noona, aku bosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" kata Kyuhyun keras dan sukses membuat orang disekitar tempat duduk Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya. Yang ditoleh kini sudah tertidur pulas dengan tas hitamnya sebagai bantal sekaligus guling. Ryeowook dan Zhoumi tertawa keras sedangkan Henry masih berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun. Shindong? Sedang menikmati bungkis keripik rumput lautnya yang kedua.

"ish anak ini, tidurnya seperti mayat saja" olok Henry. Ryeowook dan Zhoumi semakin mengeraskan suara tawanya dan membuat orang-orang yang berjarak 4 meter dari mereka pun menoleh. Yang diolok masih saja tidur pulas padahal suara tawa Ryeowook dan Zhoumi sangatlah keras.

…

…

…

…

"haaah…. Aku bosaaaaan" kata Ryeowook. Pasalnya sudah satu jam mereka duduk dan acara belum saja mulai. Begitu pula dengan Henry dan Zhoumi yang kini sudah tertidur juga mengikuti Kyuhyun—Zhoumi tidur di bahu Shindong dan Henry tidur di bahu Zhoumi. Shindong pun tertidur dengan posisi kepala diarahkan kebelakang dan dengan mulut terbuka. Ilerannya pun jatuh kedalam bungkus keripik rumput lautnya yang berada di tangan kanan.

Karena bosan, Ryeowook pun memilih untuk keluar stadium. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar melewati pintu untuk ke Toilet, dan ingin membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat kusut.

Saat berjalan, Ryeowook merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dan mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya pergi. Namun ia tidak peduli. '_palingan_ siswa lain yang ingin ke Toilet' batin Ryeowook menenangkan

.

Setelah sampai di pintu stadium, terdapat 4 penjaga yang berjaga disana, dan ada sekitar 5 murid ingin keluar. Namun murid-murid itu tak kunjung keluar karena Ryeowook lihat, mereka seperti sedang berdebat dengan para satpam.

"kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, sana!" usir salah satu satpam ke 5 murid tersebut sembari memegang kayu pemukul, ke 5 murid itu pun ketakutan kemudian berlari kembali ke kursi penonton.

Ryeowook pun mendekati satpam penjaga itu kemudian berkata "aku ingin keluar.". namun salah satu penjaga menghalangi badan Ryeowook yang kecil dengan tangannya yang berotot. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya—ketakutan melihat rupa garang satpam ini.

"tidak ada yang boleh keluar" kata satpam itu. Ryeowook pun menatap satpam itu dengan tatapan tajam yang juga disambut oleh tatapan tajam dari sang satpam penjaga tersebut. "kalau aku ingin keluar, maka aku harus keluar!" bentak Ryeowook keras—yang sebenarnya hanya aksi menutupi ketakutannya—membuat 3 teman satpam penjaga itu yang lain berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"hey nak, jangan macam-macam dengan kami!" kata seorang satpam yang lain. Ia segera memegang tangan Ryeowook yang kecil kemudian menyeretnya masuk kedalam stadium.

Ryeowook meronta didalam pegangan keempat satpam itu. Ia pun berteriak sekencang mungkin, namun suaranya tetap tidak terdengar sampai kedalam karena pintu untuk masuk kedalam stadium dibuat untuk menjadi kedap suara. Ryeowook terus meronta hingga ia melihat Jung Seonsaengnim bersama seorang lelaki yang menggunakan baju ala detektif—dan menggunakan topi koboi serta terdapat sebatang rokok dimulutnya—lewat didepan stadium.

"JUNG SEONSAENGNIM! _SAVE ME NOW!_" kata Ryeowook kencang dan membuat Jung Seonsaengnim dan orang disebelahnya menoleh kearah asal suara. Mereka mendapati Ryeowook kini telah diseret kedalam stadium oleh ke empat satpam itu.

"hentikan!" kata Jung Seonsaengnim. Sontak ke empat satpam penjaga itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tubuh Ryeowook kemudian membiarkan Ryeowook berdiri disitu.

Jung Seonsaengnim langsung berlari kearah Ryeowook kemudian melihat keseluruh tubuh Ryeowook. Tidak ada yang luka memang, tapi kini baju seragamnya begitu berantakan hasil dari pemberontakkan nya saat melawan para satpam itu.

Ia pun melihat keempat satpam yang sedang tertunduk. Dilihatnya satu persatu wajah mereka. Ada satu orang yang menggunakan masker hitam di wajahnya, membuat Ryeowook bingung. Melewati matanya pun Ryeowook seperti kenal dengannya. Tapi siapa?—pikir Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

"ah maaf, Ryeowook-ssi. Terjadi sesuatu di Toilet dan kami tidak ingin siswa datang ke Toilet sekolah." Kata Jung Seonsaengnin. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya lucu seolah ingin berkata….

"memangnya ada apa?" kata Kyuhyun mengejutkan mereka berdua—Jung Seonsaengnim dan Ryeowook, dan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi persis dengan kata yang ingin dilontarkan Ryeowook.

_._

_Flashback_

_._

_haaah…. Aku bosaaaaan" kata Ryeowook dengan keras membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dari dalam mimpinya. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun tetap berpura-pura tidur agar Ryeowook menganggap dialah satu-satunya yang bangun diantara mereka berlima._

_Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tau betul—dan sangat tau ada yang tidak beres dengan keterlambatan acara ini. Tadi, setelah mereka ke kantin kemudian pergi ke stadium karena panggilan operator sekolah yang berbunyi di loudspeaker sekolah yang terdapat di sudut sekolah, Kyuhyun sebentar pergi ke Toilet untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak kemaren. Ia pun terus menatap handphonenya yang berisikan sebuah daftar._

"_bukan" kata Kyuhyun saat berjalan di belakang sekolah, tepatnya didekat kantin makanan ringan yang masih saja diberi garis polisi. _

"_yang ini juga bukan" kata Kyuhyun saat melewati ruangan laboratorium yang cukup besar._

_Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke Toilet melewati lorong-lorong gelap. Saat Kyuhyun sedang berbelok kanan untuk sampai ke Toilet, ia mendengar suara teriakan seorang lelaki yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan menahan sesuatu. Sontak kaki Kyuhyun berlari kearah Toilet._

"_ini dia, disini!" seru Kyuhyun._

_Disana ia melihat seseorang berbaju hitam dengan penutup kepala dan penutup wajah dengan tangan kanan sedang memegang pisau berdarah dan tangan kiri memegang kerah baju lelaki yang mulutnya dipenuhi darah dan lehernya telah di gorok. Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejar sang pembunuh namun pembunuh itu dengan cepat menusuk pisau itu dijantung sang korban kemudian lari menjauh._

_Selama 10 menit terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kyuhyun dan sang pelaku yang belum diketahui identitasnya. Selama mereka berkejar-kejaran, sekolah ini sudah terlihat sepi karena murid dan guru semuanya sudah memasuki stadium untuk melihat pertandingan sedangkan orang yang berjualan di kantin sekolah segera pulang._

_Aksi kejar-kejaran ini terus berlanjut sampai mereka kini berada di bagian tengah sekolah—tepatnya di area taman kanak-kanak dan sekolah dasar. Ketika sampai dilapangan sepakbola besar, Kyuhyun pun terjatuh ketanah kemudian memegang dadanya yang kini kesakitan karena terlalu lama berlari._

"_**shit**_**, **_Pneumothorax ku kambuh lagi" kata Kyuhyun sembara mengerang kesakitan didadanya. Sang pelaku pembunuhan yang dikejar itupun berhenti berlari kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terbaring lemah di lapangan. _

_Ia pun duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, kemudian memindahkan kepala Kyuhyun keatas pahanya. Dihadapkannya wajah Kyuhyun keatas, lalu ia menggerakan tangannya kesana kemari, seperti memberikan sandi tangan._

"_dengh-ahn… muh—lut.." kata Kyuhyun lirih. Apa orang ini tidak tau, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggunakan isyarat tangan?—oke sepertinya dia memang tidak tau._

"_a-ha ka-u ti-hak a-ha a-ha?" Tanya sang pelaku dengan nada bicara seperti tidak bisa bicara atau apalah itu—menurut Kyuhyun— ketakutan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat karena kesulitan bernapas._

"_inh… inh.. ha.. ler…." Kata Kyuhyun terputus putus kemudian menunjuk kearah tas Kyuhyun yang tergeletak disebelah kanan Kyuhyun. Sang pelaku pembunuhan pun segera mencari kedalam tas Kyuhyun dan mencari-cari inhaler._

_Ia pun menemukannya dikantong kecil ditas Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih inhaler itu dari tangan sang pelaku kemudian menghirupnya dalam-dalam._

"_haaah… hah hah hah…" Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil nafas lagi setelah Pneumothoraxnya membuat pasokan oksigen di paru-paru Kyuhyun menipis tadi dan membuat setiap tarikan nafasnya itu seperti sedang menghirup udara dari uap air panas._

_Kyuhyun pun menatap pelaku pembunuhan yang sedang melihat Kyuhyun dengan khawatir itu aneh. "untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku kalau kau bisa membunuhku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sang pelaku hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan rasa bersalah kemudian mengambil note kecil beserta pulpen di dalam kantung bajunya._

_._

_._

"_**kau bukanlah orang yang akan kubunuh, dan aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah"**_

_._

_._

_Begitulah isi note yang Kyuhyun baca dari note kecil ditangan sang pelaku pembunuhan ini. Kyuhyun mengerinyit bingung, kenapa dia tidak bicara saja? Apa dia takut Kyuhyun mengetahui siapa dia dari cara berbicaranya? Atau mungkin… dia tidak bisa berbicara?_

"_kau—kau tidak bisa berbicara?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada sang pelaku. Yang ditanya pun menundukkan wajahnya kemudian mengangguk. Kyuhyun segera duduk dari paha pelaku. _

"_kenapa? Apa salah mereka padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada sang pelaku dengan nada menginterogasi. Sang pelaku pun menunduk dalam waktu yang lama sekali, menciptakan suasana hening diantara mereka berdua._

_._

_._

"_**dia melakukan ini kepadaku**__"_

_._

_._

_Lelaki—sang pelaku itu memberikan notenya kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun pun membelalakkan matanya saat sang pelaku membuka topeng hitamnya—kemudian membuka mulutnya._

_Terlihat seperti bekas sobekan dipinggir mulut nya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Di mulutnya juga. Lidah lelaki itu terbelah dua kemudian bagian depan lidahnya dipotong dan memberikan bekas yang mengerikan._

_Kyuhyun pun terbujur kaku ditempat. 'disekolah elit seperti ini, masih saja ada kasus pembullyan? Gila!' batin Kyuhyun. Lelaki itupun kembali menutup wajahnya kemudian berdiri. Ia segera berlari jauh dari Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membiarkannya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berlari. Dengan langkah tertatih, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju stadium tempat pertandingan akan berlangsung_

_Setelah mengingat kejadian itu, Kyuhyun pun segera berlari menyusul Ryeowook agar bisa keluar juga—sekaligus meninggalkan sebuah kotak pensil bertuliskan 'Jongwoon Kim' di dalam tas Zhoumi, Karena ia baru saja memanggil salah satu pelatih vocal agar menunjuk Zhoumi untuk menggantikan si Jin Ki Lee, agar Zhoumi bisa bertemu langsung dengan Jongwoon._

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Belum, Kyuhyun masih belum ingin memberitahu semua hal yang dialaminya kepada semua orang. Dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan berlagak seolah dia tidak tau apa-apa. Karena itu didalam stadium tadi, dia langsung tertidur dengan cepat karena kelelahan.

"kalian berdua ikut saya ke Toilet" kata Jung Seonsaengnim kepada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang kebingungan pun hanya berjalan mengikuti Jung Seonsaengnim, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya berpura-pura kebingungan.

Kyuhyun pun menatap kedepan, kearan Ryeowook dan Jung Seonsaengnim dengan tatapan intens dan mengerikan. Seolah-olah sedang ingin membunuh lewat tatapan matanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, ingin menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meledak-ledak itu.

…

…

…

…

"Jin ki Lee menghilang semenjak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Dia bilang dia hanya sebentar ke Toilet. Namun setelah setengah jam, dia juga tidak kembali ke stadium dan membuat pelatih vocal untuk perwakilan API High School kalap mencarinya" jelas guru Jung dan disambut oleh anggukan dari Ryeowook. Lelaki yang menggunakan baju ala detective disebelah guru Jung itu pun melanjutkan perkataan guru Jung.

"lehernya digorok, lidahnya diputusi dan jantungnya ditusuk pisau…" katanya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tau hal itupun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan –berpura pura bosan saja sebenarnya, untuk tidak menghilangkan image nya yang dikenal cuek—. Ia hampir saja berbalik ke stadium namun…

GREB! Seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Kyunnie, aku butuh bantuanmu" kata lelaki yang menggunakan baju ala detective—menurut Ryeowook—yang juga seorang agen penyelidik –yang diketahui Jung Seonsaengnim—dan bernama lengkap Hankyung Tan itu.

"malas, Han" kata Kyuhyun. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke stadium namun Hankyung segera menahan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"kau melanggar perjanjian kita. Satu, kau harus memanggilku _Hyung _atau _gege_. Kedua, kau harus membantuku disetiap kasus yang aku minta kau ikut serta" kata Hankyung kepada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menghela nafas kasar. Bukan ini yang Kyuhyun mau. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Hankyung menyelesaikan masalah mayat Jinki dan Raina kemaren –yang ternyata sudah Kyuhyun ketahui bahwa Hankyunglah agen penyelidkinya—tanpa memerlukan bantuannya.

Ryeowook dan Jung Seonsaengnim yang melihat kedekatan Hankyung dengan Kyuhyun pun membelalakkan mata. 'pantas saja Kyuhyun hebat menganalisis, ternyata temannya adalah agen penyelidik terhebat se Seoul!' batin mereka berdua bersamaan, bahkan dengan isi hati yang sama.

"ia—ia. Terserah kau saja lah" kata Kyuhyun. Hankyung pun mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menghela nafas kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Mereka pun mulai menyelidiki satu persatu. Hankyung bersama teman polisinya sedang sibuk melihat kondisi mayat—dan beberapa sedang membuat garis polisi—sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri kemudian memperhatikan mayat itu intens.

"dia siapa…" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada kecil seperti sedang berbisik. "siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia siapa'?" Tanya Jung Seonsaengnim kepada Kyuhyun yang ternyata mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada _hyung_" kata Kyuhyun kepada Jung Seonsaengnim, dan membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

"ka-kau memanggil guru galak ini dengan sebutan 'Hyung'!?" kata Ryeowook menunjuk Jung Seonsaengnim yang seketika diberi hadiah jitakan. "siapa yang kau maksud dengan guru galak, HAH!?" Tanya guru Jung emosi. Ryeowook langsung berlari dan berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun ketakutan.

Guru Jung pun menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan Ryeowook yang berlari seperti orang India di film-film Bollywood –dan tentu saja Kyuhyun sebagai pohonnya—saat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"oke oke _hyung _berhenti" kata Jung Seonsaengnim—Yunho ketika melihat kilatan marah dari mata Kyuhyun. Yunho menggerutu kesal sedangkan Ryeowook sedang ber yes ria dibelakang Kyuhyun.

.

.

_Sementara itu…_

.

.

'NGOOOKK' suara dengkuran Zhoumi tedengar keras di telinga guru vocal _The J golden Voices_, Kim Seonsaengnim. "pantas saja kepala sekolah sangat menyayangkan penolakannya untuk menyanyi, suara dengkurannya ternyata sangat keras" kata Kim Seonsaengnim membuat seluruh siswa yang ada disekitar Zhoumi—kecuali Henry dan Shindong yang tertidur—tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Henry pun terbangun mendengar suara tawa itu. Ia mengucek matanya imut kemudian menatap seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Kim Seonsaengnim, alias Tae Yeon Kim.

"Henry-ssi, bangunkan Jumyeok" kata Taeyeon—Kim Seonsaengnim lembut. Henry hanya mengiakan dan segera membangunkan Zhoumi.

"Mimi _ge,_ Mimi _ge, _ada Kim Seonsaengnim" kata Henry lembut kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Zhoumi. Zhoumi dengan cepat bangun karena mendengar nama 'Kim Seonsaengnim' masuk kedalam telinganya, karena telinganya begitu sensitive mendengar nama itu.

Zhoumi pun menutup wajahnya dengan tasnya. "tidak, tidak. Saya bukan Jumyeok, saya… saya Zhoumi" kata Zhoumi ketakutan. Kim Seonsaengnim tertawa kemudian menarik tas Zhoumi dengan galak. Didalamnya, sudah ada Zhoumi yang sedang menutup wajahnya.

"Zhoumi—Jumyeok—Jomi—tiang listrik, kalian itu orang yang sama!" kata Kim Seonsaengnim galak kepada Zhoumi. Ia segera memberikan tas itu kepada Zhoumi kemudian menarik tangan Zhoumi.

"cepat turun! Sekolah membutuhkanmu!" kata Taeyeon sembari menarik-narik tangan Zhoumi yang sedari tadi tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"hatchim!—astaga aku kena flu, nuna…" kata Zhoumi berpura-pura. Ia pun membuat suara bersin yang sangat Taeyeon tau itu adalah buatan Zhoumi saja. Tapi…

"_don't call me nuna here! _Turun ke bawah atau hari ini kau tidak aku beri makan!" kata Taeyeon menjewer telinga Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengerang kesakitan sedangkan Henry hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kakak-adik angkat ini.

Ya, Taeyeon adalah kakak angkat Zhoumi. Saat masih sekolah menengah pertama, Zhoumi bertemu dengan Taeyeon yang merupakan guru vocal menyanyi di sekolahnya dulu—_Asia Pacific International Middle High School_. Saat itu Zhoumi sangat suka menyanyi namun mimpinya ditolak ayahnya. Karena itu dia pernah kabur ke rumah Taeyeon yang waktu itu sedang berkuliah di Kyunghee university. Sekarang, Zhoumi tinggal bersama Taeyeon karena ayah ibunya tinggal bersama kakaknya di China. Sebagai gantinya, setiap pulang sekolah Zhoumi akan bekerja di bar dan menambah uang untuk menghidupi mereka berdua. Namun dari jauh, sang ayah tetap memberikan larangan kepada Zhoumi untuk bernyanyi.

Tapi tetap saja larangan ayahnya tidak membuatnya menyerah, ia terus saja menyanyi hingga 'sesuatu' terjadi.

"a-a-aniya~! Berikan aku makan nunaaa~" Zhoumi merengek ketakutan kemudian memohon kepada Taeyeon. Taeyeon pun tertawa lebar seperti orang kesetanan, kemudian menarik tangan Zhoumi agar Zhoumi ikut dengannya kebawah.

"_good luck, Mimi Ge!_" teriak Henry dari belakang. Zhoumi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah begitu saja.

Hah. Zhoumi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bernyanyi, padahal itu adalah cita-citanya, menjadi seorang penyanyi besar. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia keberatan dengan permintaan _nuna _nya?

.

.

Zhoumi pergi ke backstage bersama Taeyeon, dan Henry terlihat kebingungan karena dua orang disebelah kiri nya menghilang, alias Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimana nasib Shindong? Masih tertidur pulas semenjak tadi.

.

.

_Didalam mimpi Shindong_

.

.

Shindong sedang menaiki kuda melewati jalan yang terbuat dari wafer isi cokelat. Disekelilingnya banyak pohon permen dan mengalir sungai keju. Didalam sungai itu terdapat ikan yang berbentuk jeli sedang meloncat kesana kemari.

"tuan, kita akan sampai ke dunia _ice cream_" kata sang kuda kepada Shindong. Sang tuan—Shindong pun mengangguk dengan semangat sekali. "lajukan dirimu, _dear._ Sebentar lagi kita akan makan _ice cream!_" seru Shindong bahagia.

Sepertinya benar kata Kyuhyun. Diotak Shindong hanya ada makanan dan makanan.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"kau akan menggantikan Onew—ah maksudnya Jinki-ssi untuk menyanyi lagu _Nessun Dorma_" kata Taeyeon sembari memberikan sebuah kertas lirik dengan tulisan-tulisan dari bahasa Italia.

"_Nuna_… aku—aku masih trauma…" kata Zhoumi pelan. Ia menggigit bibirnya kencang. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes dari wajahnya. Taeyeon membeku ditempatnya, benar kata Zhoumi. Harusnya ia tidak menyanyi lagi. namun…

"kau harus." Kata Taeyeon final. Ia juga dilemma, haruskah Zhoumi menyanyi lagi? ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi lagi pada Zhoumi. Namun nasib sekolah ini bergantung pada nya sekarang.

Zhoumi mendesah kecewa. Dengan tidak semangat ia membaca kertas berisi lirik lagu yang sudah diberikan Taeyeon tadi. Zhoumi menganga sesaat. Dia… dia harus menyanyi lagu _Nessun Dorma? _Ia baru sekali mendengar lagu _Nessun Dorma_ dan sekarang dia harus bisa menghapalnya, bahkan menyanyikannya!

"Nuna… _give me 15 minute to learn this song_" mohon Zhoumi kepada Taeyeon, namun Taeyeon menolaknya.

"tidak bisa! Kalian harus tampil sekarang!" bentak Taeyeon ke Zhoumi membuat ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nuna… biarkanlah siswa _Seoul National High School_ tampil dahulu… sementara mereka tampil, aku akan berlatih menyanyi" kata Zhoumi dengan nada sangat memohon, bahkan kedua kakinya ia tekukkan didepan Taeyeon. Taeyeon terkejut melihat Zhoumi yang menunduk dihadapannya.

"hn. Baiklah Myeok. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bisa menyanyi dengan baik" kata Taeyeon sembari memijit kepalanya. Zhoumi pun ber yes ria kemudian segera memutar lagu _Nessun Dorma _oleh Luciano Pavarottiyang ada di handphone Taeyeon berkali-kali sembari ikut bernyanyi juga.

"astaga anak ini. Leeteuk-ah! Kemarilah sebentar" Taeyeon memanggil seseorang bernama Leeteuk. Yang dipanggil pun melepaskan headsetnya kemudian segera mendekati Taeyeon. "ada apa, Taeyeon-ah?"

"undur jadwal siswa kita yang menyanyi lebih awal. Berikan mereka jadwal kedua" kata Taeyeon. Leeteuk—sang ketua panitia sekaligus guru baru di sekolah itu pun mengangguk kemudian pergi ke ruang operator untuk mengabarkan hal itu kepada semua orang didalam stadium itu.

…

…

…

…

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bantulah aku!" rengek Hankyung kepada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang bersandar di dinding luar toilet sembari mendengar lagu di _handsfree _nya.

"ish. Kau itu agen penyelidik terhebat di Seoul, kenapa minta bantuanku?" kata Kyuhyun ketus kemudian kembali menikmati lagu dihandphonenya. "ta-tapi aku mendapat predikat itu karena bantuanmu juga, Kyu~"

"Hn. Malas." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"ayolah Kyu, bantulah Hankyung _Hyung_ untuk menyelesaikan pembunuhan ini" Ryeowook memohon dengan sangat kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya muak kemudian melepas _handsfree_ nya.

"Arra—arra" kata Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa.

.

"ceritakan kepadaku siapa itu Jinki, sekaligus masa lalunya" kata Kyuhyun bertanya intens kepada Ryeowook.

"Jinki-ssi mempunyai nama panjang Jin Ki Lee, dan bermarga Lee. Dia adalah salah satu dari 3 penyanyi pilihan sekolah untuk lomba menyanyi melawan _Seoul National High School_. Dia itu seperti dinding hitam yang dicat putih—menurutku _sih._ Diluar dia pura-pura baik padahal sebenarnya dia itu salah satu orang yang masuk kedalam kelompok paling brutal disekolah ini—" kata Ryeowook pelan, tidak ingin Jung Seonsaengnim mendengar percakapan mereka.

"—jika ada yang berani memberitahu segala perlakuan jahat mereka ke murid lain kepada guru, maka ia akan disiksa" kata Ryeowook pelan.

"memangnya mereka melakukan apa saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. "pembullyan kepada anak terkenal yang mengganggu ketenaran mereka, dan kadang memukuli anak-anak API High School yang tidak bersalah—" Ryeowook menjelaskan.

"siapa saja korban mereka yang paling mengerikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mengingat betapa mengerikannya wajah pelaku pembunuhan tadi—yang sempat ia kejar.

"ada 1 orang, yaitu Lee Taemin. Kalau tidak salah, pipinya digores dan… ah aku tidak tau, Tanya saja kepada Henry. Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kebenaran dari Taemin" kata Ryeowook mengingat-ingat. Kyuhyun mengangguk seadanya. "apakah ada siswa yang melaporkan ke guru?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook pun mengangguk lemas.

"Orang pertama sekaligus orang terakhir yang menerima hal itu, karena melaporkan kepada guru adalah seorang siswa kelas 10 akademik sains, namanya—" kata Ryeowook terpotong.

"Kibum Kim"

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"_inilah dia penampilan dari siswa Asia Pacific International High School, Ju Myeok!_" kata seorang pembawa acara yang sedang duduk di kursi tribun khusus untuknya dengan teriakan kencang dan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Dari _backstage_, sudah ada Zhoumi yang sedang berdiri dengan gugup sekali. Kaki dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya pucat. Badannya basah oleh keringat. Dia masih belum siap, belum.

Zhoumi sudah cukup hapal dengan nada dari lagu _Nessun Dorma_. Dan untungnya ia tak perlu menghapal lagunya, karena lirik lagu itu akan tersedia di tempat nanti.

Selama empat tahun ia tidak menyanyi diatas panggung, tidak ditonton ratusan orang siswa APIS dan _Seoul National School_, dan tidak mempertaruhkan nama sekolah ditangannya, membuatnya cukup—bahkan sangat gugup. Dan sepertinya dia akan terkena demam panggung.

Zhoumi menutup matanya sekilas, menghela nafasnya berat dan menghilangkan segala pikiran buruknya, bahwa betapa mengerikannya wajah ayahnya nanti saat marah yang pasti akan memukulnya, dan bahwa betapa mengenaskan kondisinya saat mati nanti. Tidak, Zhoumi harus berjuang sekarang.

Puk! Seseorang menepuk pundak Zhoumi. "semangat, Jumyeok-ah! Kau harus menang!" kata seorang perempuan—Kim Taeyeon sembari mengepalkan tangannya keatas dan menyemangati Zhoumi dan memberikan senyum lebarnya. Zhoumi pun membalas senyuman _nuna_ nya itu kemudian memeluk Taeyeon yang hanya setinggi pundaknya itu dengan erat.

"doakan aku menang, nuna" kata Zhoumi memohon. Didalam dekapan Zhoumi, Taeyeon mengangguk semangat kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka. "ayo maju sana, sudah ada ratusan orang yang menunggu keindahan suaramu" kata Taeyeon. Zhoumi pun menggigit bibirnya kemudian menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang kecil. Tangga yang akan membawanya menuju keatas panggung lebar, dan bernyanyi lagi… seperti dulu.

…

…

…

…

Zhoumi pun sampai dipanggung utama. Didepannya, sudah ada sebuah _Note Stand_, atau sebuah tempat yang terbuat dari besi untuk tempat menaruh kertas partitur dan juga _microfon_ yang menggantung diatas _note stand_ itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Kemudian menutup matanya sejenak. Setelah itu, ia membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum lebar kearah penonton. Zhoumi pun menundukkan badannya 90 0 kearah penonton dan kembali menegakkan tubuh tingginya itu.

"ehkm… saya adalah Jumyeok. Saya ada disini untuk….." kata Zhoumi terpotong. "untuk—mewakili _Asia Pacific International High School_ dalam lomba menyanyi" kata Zhoumi dengan sedikit sendatan di perkataannya, membuat beberapa penonton dari _Seoul National High School_ menertawakannya remeh dan memberikan tatapan _dia-sedang-gugup-seperti-anak-kecil-yang-ditatap-orang-dewasa_.

Tatapan itu seketika membuat semangat Zhoumi _down_. Iapun menoleh kesamping kiri, dan melihat nuna nya, Taeyeon, sedang tersenyum lebar dan memberinya semangat penuh. Seketika jiwa menyanyi Zhoumi yang telah lama terkubur pun kembali lagi.

"Saya akan membawakan lagu '_Nessun Dorma_', sebuah lagu terkenal dari cerita Opera putri Torandot" kata Zhoumi percaya diri. Juri-juri dan penonton yang mengetahui lagu ini pun terkejut.

_Nessun dorma _adalah lagu yang cukup sulit, karena perubahan nada lagunya berubah-ubah dan nada akhirnya sangat tinggi dan panjang. 'bisakah anak itu mencapai nada panjang 15 detik nya Luciano Pavarotti di Opera Turandot yang ia mainkan tahun 1982? Atau sebaik Paul Potts di Britain's Got Talent?' Batin para juri yang duduk dikursi paling dekat dengan panggung, mereka pun berbisik-bisik sembari menatap Zhoumi.

"saya yakin—bahwa saya akan membawakan lagu ini dengan baik" kata Zhoumi lagi. beberapa siswa tertawa melihatnya. "_cih,_ aku yakin kau akan kalah!" teriak seorang siswa dari kursi paling atas dengan keras. suaranya terdengar ke seluruh stadium, dan membuat banyak siswa tertawa.

Tapi tetap saja Zhoumi bertahan. Ia benar-benar yakin, kalau ia pasti bisa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik dan sangat indah. Terlalu percaya diri memang, tapi sikap itu benar-benar diperlukan Zhoumi sekarang.

Ia pun mendengar alunan biola mulai menyeruak keseluruh stadium. Tapi biola itu tidak asli, itu hanyalah instrument dari lagu _Nessun Dorma_. Dibelakangnya, ada layar tancap yang sangat besar sedang memperlihatkan cerita asli dari putri Turandot, dengan iringan suara pengantar di dalamnya.

.

.

"_once upon a time, there was a princess that symbolized as a Jade, but cold hearted as an ice. Her name is Princess Turandot. She gave the men who wants to marry her 3 question. If they can't answer it correctly, their head will be cut off when full mon was came._

_Someday, the unknown prince were came to marry Turandot and wanted to answer Turandots Puzzles._

'_what was borned every night but dies when dawn came?' the princess asked. With aloud voices, the Unknown prince said 'La Speranza! (hope)!'_

_The princess was angry, and asked the next question. 'what is something red, which can be smolder, but not fire?'. The Unknown prince answer; 'Il Sangue! (blood)!' and makes Turandot so angry._

_Turandot asks the last Question. 'what is something that cold like ice, but can smolder?'. The Unknown prince pointed Turandot and said; 'Te, Turandot! (You, Turandot!)'_

_Even she was failed, Turandot didn't want to accepted the Unknown Prince's love. But the Prince loved her so much, and gave the Princess a chance. 'said my name before the dawn came. If you can't, I have to marry you. But if you can, just cut off my head and waste my body to the big river' The Prince Said._

_After that, Turandot and Peking people must not sleep to find—_" kata sang pengantar cerita dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar. "—_the Unknown Prince's name_"

.

.

Zhoumi pun mendenga kisah ini dengan seksama, dan akhirnya mengerti apa maksud lagu ini. Ia pun memundurkan badannya satu langkah dari _Microfon,_ dan menyanyikan lagu _Nessun Dorma_ (_No one sleeps_). *Ebi harap kalian dengar lagu Nessun Dorma versi Luciano Pavarotti atau Placido Domingo*

…

…

…

…

"_Nessun Dorma! _

(Tidak ada yang terlelap!)

_Nessun Dorma!_"

(Tidak ada yang terlelap!)

teriak para warga Peking yang terdengar dari dalam cerita di layar tancap. _Voci Lontane _(suara dari kejauhan) pun berakhir saat _Il Principe Ignoto_ (Pangeran tak dikenal), alias Zhoumi pun memulai nyanyiannya.

…

"_Nessun Dorma! _

(Tidak ada yang terlelap)

_Nessun Dorma…_

(Tidak ada yang terlelap…)

_Tu Pure, O' Principessa_

(Begitupun engkau, oh sang Putri!)

_Nella tua Freda stanza_

(dalam dinginnya peraduan mu)

_Guardi le stelle che tremano_

(memandangi bintang-bintang nan berkelip)

_d'Amore e di Speranza_

(untuk asmara dan harapan)

_Ma il mio misterio è chiusa in Me_

(Rahasia misteriku kan selalu didalamku)

_Il nome mio __**nessun **__saprá_

(tak seorangpun kan tau namaku)

_No! _

(tak akan!)

_No! _

(Tak akan!)

_Sulla tua bocca lo dirò_

(pada mulutmu kelak kan ku ungkapkan)

_Quando la lucè splenderá!_

(ketika terang berpendar!)"

…

Zhoumi pun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafasnya. Lagu ini cukup sulit untuknya, dan pengucapan lirik yang sulit pun membuatnya sedikit banyak harus beradaptasi dengan cara berbicara ala orang Italia.

…

"_Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio_

(dan kecupanku kan pecahkan keheningan)

_Che Ti fa mia! _

(serta membuatmu jadi milikku!)"

…

Zhoumi pun berhenti bernyanyi saat _Voci di donne _(suara para perempuan) dari dalam layar tancap itu berbunyi dan menyanyikan 2 bait lagu.

…

"_Il nome suo __**nessun**__ saprà_

(tak seorangpun kan tau namanya)

_E noi dovrem, _

(dan aduh)

_Ahimè morir…_

(kita harus mati…)

_Morir!_

(mati!)"

…

Sang pangeran tak dikenal, alias Zhoumi pun menyanyi kembali.

…

"_Dilegua O' notte!_

(segeralah beranjak oh malam!)

_Tramontate, Stelle!_

(terbenamlah, bintang-bintang!)

_Tramontate, Stelle!_

(terbenamlah, bintang-bintang!)

_All Alba Vincerò!_

(saat fajar nanti, aku kan menang!)

_Vincerò!_

(ku kan menang!)

_Vince… rò~!_

(ku kan menang~!)"

...

…

…

…

Zhoumi pun mengakhiri lagunya dengan nada yang sangat tinggi dan sangat panjang. Lama nyanyian akhir Zhoumi pun hanpir mencapai 16 detik, benar-benar waktu yang lama bagi seseorang yang bukan penyanyi opera professional sepertinya.

Seluruh penonton—mulai dari siswa, juri, guru-guru, dan staff yang ada di _backstage_ langsung berdiri dan memberikan _standing applause_ untuk Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun menutup matanya sembari tersenyum, menikmati lagi masa-masa kejayaannya yang pernah hilang.

Ia pun merentangan kedua tangannya kesamping atas, memberikan lambaian tangan kepada penonton, kemudian, menundukkan badannya 900 dengan waktu cukup lama. Dengan cepat kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju _backstage_ dan segera memeluk Taeyeon yang kini sudah menangis karena mendengar suara Zhoumi.

"_you are the best, Jumyeok!_" tangis Taeyeon. Zhoumi pun terus mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Zhoumi sungguh bahagia sekali. Karena dia bisa menaklukan lagu tersulit untuknya kini.

Ia bahkan tidak percaya dengan paru-parunya sendiri, ia juga masih mencari alasan kenapa paru-parunya mempunyai ruang cukup besar untuk membuatnya mampu bernyanyi selama itu.

.

.

_Sementara itu…_

_._

_._

"nyam nyam" kata Shindong santai didunia _ice cream_. Kini, ia sedang berada di dunia _ice cream_ rasa coklat, yang didalamnya terdapat _chip _coklat yang enak dan diatasnya ada taburan _meses_ dan juga susu cair yang dituang diatasnya.

"tuan, maaf kita harus pergi" kata sang kuda kepada tuannya—Shindong. Shindong mengerinyit bingung. Ia baru saja memakan sedikit _ice cream_ tapi kuda ini ingin ia pergi?

"ah, tunggu sebentar" kata Shindong dengan mulut belepotan penuh coklat. Ia terus saja memakan _ice cream _nya sampai tiba-tiba kuda itu mendekatinya, membuat Shindong takut. Anehnya, kuda ini berubah menjadi sosok seorang manusia yang tinggi, yang Shindong ketahui sebagai…

Zhoumi?

"Jo-Jomi…" kata Shindong takut. Ia pun hampir saja berlari, tapi ice cream nya meleleh dan membuat kakinya tenggelam didalam _ice cream _coklat itu.

"_Vince…!"_

…

…

…

…

"_rò…..~!_" terdengar sebuah teriakan keras dari Zhoumi ditengah panggung, membuat Shindong segera terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Meski hanya mendengar lirik paling akhir, tetap saja Shindong langsung _speechless_ mendengar suara temannya yang sudah tidak ia dengar selama 4 tahun belakangan.

'Jomi… _you'e back!_' batin Shindong senang. Ia pun menangis dan langsung memberikan _standing applause_ bersama Henry disebelahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis, dan langsung berpelukan.

"Mimi _ge _kembali, _hyung_!" seru Henry senang.

.

.

Ditempat lain…

.

.

"_Vince… rò~!_" itulah suara yang Kyuhyun dengar dari _handsfree_nya. Sejak ia meninggalkan handphonenya di atas tas di kursi penonton tadi, handphonenya ia atur agar bisa merekam sekaligus mengantarkan datanya ke _handsfree _Kyuhyun, agar ia bisa mendengar apa saja yang dinyanyikan disana.

PROK PROK PROK! Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan sendiri disitu. Yunho, Hankyung, Ryeowook, dan semua polisi disitu langsung mengarahkan penglihatan mereka kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup matanya—seperti sedang mendengar sesuatu.

"Hey Kyu, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hanya mendengarkan karya indah ciptaan Tuhan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai. Ryeowook pun memiringkan kepalanya tanda kebingungan, lalu membelalakkan matanya. "_omo_! Siapa yang menggantikan Jinki-ssi untuk menyanyi Nessun Dorma!?" teriak Ryeowook ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun reflex menutup telinganya, tidak ingin telinganya yang masih bagus ini menjadi rusak karena teriakan melengking dari Ryeowook. "Tanya Zhoumi sana!" Kyuhyun membentak Ryeowook kemudian melipat kedua tangannya.

"Zhoumi… dia menggantikan Onew—ah maksudku Jinki-ssi!?" Tanya Ryeowook terkejut. Kyuhyun menaikan kedua bahunya, berpura-pura tidak tau.

"tunggu… kau bilang siapa, Onew?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Jinki sering dipanggil Onew" kata Ryeowook. "oh ya Kyu, bagaimana kau bisa mendengar… ah sudahlah" bantah Ryeowook. Ia ingin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun namun saat melihat benda yang dipegang Kyuhyun ditelinganya, ia jadi mengerti.

Kyuhyun langsung mengerinyit heran, 'Onew?' batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. Ia pun langsung menuliskan sesuatu ditangannya menggunakan pulpen yang ia bawa di saku seragamnya.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"ah, aku juga ingin bertanya" kata Kyuhyun kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti dan siap mendengarkan. "maksudmu dengan Kim Kibum itu… Apakah dia Bryan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak. Disekolah ini ada dua Kim Kibum. Tapi yang menjadi korban oleh kelompok Onew adalah Kim Kibum yang junior. _Yeah,_ kami sering memanggilnya dengan nama Key" kata Ryeowook santai.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk seadanya kemudian kembali bertanya. "di kelompok yang brutal itu, maksudku kelompok yang dimasuki Onew, siapa saja anggotanya?"

"ada 4 orang… ketuanya Raina-ssi. Kemudian ada Onew, dan yang tersisa adalah Luna dan Luhan" Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringaian yang sangat lebar, dan membuat Ryeowook yang ada disebelahnya merasakan hawa setan yang menyeruak di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya Ryeowook, Yunho dan Hankyung pun merasakannya.

"aigoo Kyu, kau mengerikan" kata Yunho sembari mengelus-elus punggung tangannya. Hankyung mengangguk sedangkan Ryeowook melotot melihat Kyuhyun.

"kemudian, apa saja yang mereka lakukan kepada Key?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi mengejutkan mereka bertiga yang terus menatap Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Hankyung yang tidak mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook pun kembali melihat mayat, sedangkan Ryeowook kini sudah menggerutu kesal dibuatnya.

"aish kau ini bertanya banyak sekali—" kata Ryeowook kesal. Kyuhyun hanya cekikikan tidak jelas disebelahnya, menghilangkan seringaian nya yang mengerikan, dan membuat Ryeowook pun tenang kembali.

"—mereka memukul Key dan membekapnya didalam gudang. Satpam menemukannnya dalam keadaan terikat di kursi sembari tertidur pulas dan tidak ada satu satpam pun tau siapa pelakunya, kecuali 3 orang siswa yang mengintip saat itu…." Kata Ryeowook dengan nada pelan, dan memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"apa saja yang kau, Shindong dan Zhoumi liat selain itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

"da—dari mana kau tau kami yang melihat!?" teriak Ryeowook terkejut.

"Hn. rahasia" kata Kyuhyun dengan misteriusnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Memories

.

.

.

.

"_kalau kalian berani mengatakan hal ini kepada orang lain, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian_"

.

"_pilih bernyanyi atau…. mati ditanganku?_"

.

"_I'm Sorry, Key-ssi_"

.

"bolehkah aku meminjam Kyuhyun sebentar?"

.

"Heechul _nuna_!"

.

"babo"

.

"kalian lebih mirip pasangan _gay_ daripada saudara"

.

"kalian pernah bertemu?"

.

.

.

.

Perasaan wordnya makin lama makin dikit ya =w= ini factor Ebi kalau lagi malas .-. #pletak

.

Demi apa teaser MAMACITA bikin gue pengen kebelet eek sekarang juga. LEETEUK KANGIN HEECHUL ganteng ;-;)a entah kenapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun makin jelek :"v /kena tampok elf/

Entahlah gue lagi kecantol sama _the oldman _padahal bias gue _the youngman _semua.

.

Apa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mengintip percakapan 'lelaki tua' dan 'lelaki muda'? hahaha! Disini masih belum keluar jawabannya… tapi sedikit demi sedikit akan terkuak kok *v* huakakakak /ketawa setan/

.

Chapter depan, rahasia beberapa orang akan terungkap :v

.

Apa kalian sudah tau siapa pelakunya? Hohoho sudah ada 2 pilihan diatas. Pokoknya pelaku nya itu adalah orang-orang yang pernah dibully oleh kelompok Raina cs. Dan 2 nama itu sudah disebutkan disana #plak jadi tinggal tebak aja v: *emot pacman kebalik is my style*

.

Tenang aja, Taeyeon disini hanya berperan sebagai kakak Zhoumi, tidak lebih. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Dia sekarang lagi kencan sama Jaejoong.

.

Yunho : Boo-jae, maukah kau menikah denganku?

Jaejoong : tentu saja my darling, aku ingin!

Ebi : CIE CIE MAU NIKAH CIE /kena lempar tulang ikan/

.

Kemanakah Changmin pergi? Dia lagi ebi elus-elus sekarang *pletak* mungkin changmin muncul di chapter… …. RAHASIA v:

…

…

…

…

Balasan review :

.

.

Awaelfkyu13 : ih beb kamu baik banget ngereview aku :"3 #wtf itu Kyuhyunnya emang terlalu pintar/? Kyu ketemu Kibum? Ah itu urusan nanti :"3 keep review and enjoy this story '-')/

".waaaahh kyu jd detective skolah ajj dee.. otaknya enceeerr.. hahaha.. gmna nanti klu dia dah ktemu kibum ya? waaaahh penasaran.. lanjut cingu... semangattt!"

jiniELF13 : makasih pujiannya bebseu :"3 entahlah soal ryeowook psiko atau enggak itu masih bayangan semu…... #hening. update kilat? Diusahain. Soalnya udah kelas 9 susah cari waktu buat ngetik ff. apalagi nih ff sechapter bisa 8000+ wordnya -_- keep review and enjoy this story '-')/

"wah gak sengaja ketemu ff ini

ide ceritanya bagus. great deh pokoknya. bikin penasaran.

'padahal aku ingin yang asli' hello.. Ryeowook psikopat juga gitu?

atau jangan jangan semua yang ikut game itu psikopat? kecuali kyu

update kilat ya."

Dyayudya : ih kamu baik deh beb ngereview ff aku :"3 wkwk kalau mau tau siapa ryeowook sebenarnya, baca saja fanfiction abal-abal/? Ini kamu suka conan? Kita sama xD ya ampyun shinichi kudo ganteng bats :"D oke ini udah berusaha semangat buat ngupdate kilat nih/? keep review and enjoy this story '-')/

"Bloody hand? Ryeowook pengen makan yg asli?! Ini serius? Jadi ngeri sama Ryeowook

klo beneran hii..

Oia, aku juga suka Conan

semangat buat lanjutan cerita nya.."

jihyunelf : kyu emang pintar, maklumlah suami gue…. #pletak. Kyu-line? Ya ampyun _something gonna be happen_ dan semua menyangkut kyu-line ._. Hantu? Bukan. Pokoknya bukan…. :v Leeteuk? Maunya sih AWALNYA gitu. Tapi susah ngerangkainya gimana biar dia bisa ketemu sama member SJ yg lain, yg rata-rata anak siswa disitu, sedangkan dia sendiri guru. Suka kyu uke? Sama #tos. Ampun kyuhyun itu cute So, keep review and enjoy this story '-')/

"uuh bang kyu pinter bgt ya..

chap brpa nih kyu-line plus kibum bakal dimunculin lagi, maunya sih segera hhe..

trus yg ak masih pensaran perkataan si 'hantu', yg bilang ke kyuhyun 'sebar-(lupa)-mati' ap mksdnya? lagian yg bilang it emng hantu beneran?

kok gak milih leeteuk sbgai pengumpul 15 org, kan dia leader. tp gk ppa sih, ak juga suka kyuhyun.

tp kita sama, ak juga suka kyuhyun uke, changkyu, wonkyu, haekyu sama bumkyu hehe..

lanjut lanjut"

spaarkkkyuuu : HAHAHA dia itu polos yanq :"D entahlah/? Dia kek psikopat bener/? Plot ceritanya aja gue masih bingung ._. keep review and enjoy this story '-')/ lu kira enak update cepat -_ lama2 gue jontos pala lu -_-

"kenapa aku curiga sama ryeowook ya -_- updatenya jangan lama-lama ya! '-')/"

Sadkia : Yesung bentar lagi gabung kok…. Ia friendship kok, soal kibum yang nge kisseu Kyu itu Cuma karena dia itu emang orgnya psikopat xD tenang, yang ada Cuma romance antara pisau sama darah kok :3 keep review and enjoy this story '-')/

"Lanjut thor... Uri yesungie kpan gbung? Ini frinship aja kan .? Please jgn ada romance nya ya ya ya !"

Woookieyooo : HUAKAKAK itu semua dari otak gila si author kecil ini #gedubrak. Update cepat? Diusahakan. Soalnya author lagi sakit dan juga author lagi membuat fanfiction lain yang segera dipublish, mungkin updatenya agak lambat. keep review and enjoy this story '-')/

"yaampyun bias aq ko' kya psiko gtuch. updte cptan y thor..."

Cupidbebek : hai yanq :"3 kenapa gak changmin aja yang dikasih saranghae #pletak why ada apa wae geurae daya inun kau merasa risih dengan ryeowook? ._. Makasih bek :"D semoga aku makin sembuh, makasih doanya mumumu :**** keep review and enjoy this story '-')/

"Jung yunhoo saranghaee xD/oke

ceritanya seru kok walaupun ada ryewooknya hmm,oh iya ch 3nya update secepatnya okayy. Dan gws buat dirimuh bem :""

chairun : ahaha itu kesalahan, soalnya ngetik sambil ngerjain pr matematika /ga. Sengaja bikin bingung aja :v

Jangan tanyakan kepada aku yang cantik ini #wtf semua akan terjawab seiring dengan updatenya fanfiction biutipul ini. Benar kan, Alfonso? *bicara sama om gue*

Thankseu atas semangatnya. Berharap aja ff ini tidak mati ditengah jalan seperti mobil yang habis bensin tapi belum sampai perjalanan.

"Penuh misteri, dan baru ngeh kalo di chap 1 namanya changmin ternyata nama kembarannya yg di foto.

Lelaki tua dan muda siapa? Yg denger siapa? Changmin diamana? Kibum apa kabar?

Ahh ditungguu next chaapppnya

Semangat nulisnyuaaa"

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-'b


	4. Memories

Black World Journey

.

.

.

My 1st Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : All Super Junior Member. Tapi Kyuhyun side lebih banyak karena ada 'something' _and you will understand if you read this fanfiction._

.

Other Cast : Dong Bang Shin Ki and Others…

.

Genre : Friendship. Adventure. Crime, Sci-Fi. Sadistic. No YAOI! (tapi ada KiHyun moment #plak)

.

Warning : Typo. Newbie. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Hati-hati dengan beberapa kata kasar dalam fanfiction ini.

.

Rate : T

.

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari game-game di Running Man dan kasus di komik Conan. Karena saya sendiri adalah seorang Runners/fans Running Man dan Conanian/Conan fans.

.

Summary : 15 orang yang dipertemukan karena game—dan game. padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih didalamnya. /"Kalian lebih mirip hewan yang tersesat di kota…"/"Lee Hyuk Jae, Awas!"/"MATI SAJA KAU, CHO!"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last Chapter :

…

…

…

…

"aish kau ini bertanya banyak sekali—" kata Ryeowook kesal. Kyuhyun hanya cekikikan tidak jelas disebelahnya. "—mereka memukul Key dan membekapnya didalam gudang. Satpam menemukannnya dalam keadaan terikat di kursi sembari tertidur pulas dan tidak ada satu satpam pun tau siapa pelakunya, kecuali 3 orang siswa yang mengintip saat itu…." Kata Ryeowook dengan nada pelan, dan memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"apa saja yang kau, Shindong dan Zhoumi liat saat itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

"da—dari mana kau tau kami yang melihat!?" teriak Ryeowook terkejut.

"Hn. rahasia" kata Kyuhyun dengan misteriusnya.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Memories

.

.

"ceritakan kepadaku detail cerita kalian" Kyuhyun berkata kepada Ryeowook, dan membuat Ryeowook menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi saat itu. Tepatnya, empat tahun yang lalu, disaat mereka masih belum bertemu dengan Henry.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

"_hey Jomi, ayo kita ke kantin!" aja Shindong ke Zhoumi dengan penuh semangat. Tentu saja Zhoumi tidak menolak karena ia tau Shindonglah yang akan mentraktir mereka sepuasnya. Lagipula Taeyeon tidak memberinya makan tadi pagi dan membuat perutnya keroncongan sekarang._

_Zhoumi dan Ryeowook pun berjalan beriringan dengan Shindong yang memimpin jalan mereka menuju kantin makanan berat._

_BRAK! Suara keras dari dalam gedung tua disekolah pun berbunyi. Henry dan Ryeowook pun ketakutan mengingat cerita seram yang terjadi di gedung ini._

_Dikisahkan saat pembuatan sekolah berlangsung, seorang pekerja tewas tertimbun bahan bangunan. Kemudian banyak pekerja lain juga meninggal karena konon katanya, pekerja bangunan yang pertama kali meninggal itu telah menjadi arwah dan membunuh orang-orang yang masuk ke tempat itu._

_Akhirnya pembuatan gedung sekolah didekat kantin makanan berat itupun dihentikan, tapi gedung itu tidak dirubuhkan, namun didepannya dibuat pagar dengan pintu masuk dan keluar yang tersedia._

_Mereka yang melewati jalan itupun ketakutan. Namun Zhoumi bertindak berani. Perlahan, ia buka pagar besi yang sudah karatan dan dipenuhi rumput menjalar itu dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung tua itu. *anggap saja mirip seperti gedung di MV Don't Don*_

"_Jomi! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan masuk!" teriak Shindong dari luar. Kondisi kelas yang ada disekitar gedung itu kosong pun membuat teriakan Shindong tidak membuat keributan apa-apa. Ya, mereka ber tiga hanya sendirian disini._

"_aku ingin tau bagaimana rupa hantu pekerja itu! Ayo masuk!" teriak Zhoumi dari halaman gedung tua itu. Shindong yang takut pun menyenggol badan Ryeowook, mengisyaratkan dia untuk ikut masuk kedalam. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas kesal kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan langkah gontai dan pastinya pasrah._

…

…

…

…

_Mereka bertiga kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu bercat coklat yang berukiran indah, namun sayang diberi tanda 'X' besar di tengahnya menggunakan cat merah, menandakan bahwa gedung ini tidak boleh dimasuki, dan juga dianggap sebagai gedung yang gagal pembuatannya._

_Mereka bertiga saling melempar tatapan ke masing-masing orang. "Hey, Wookie! Buka pintunya!" perintah Zhoumi dengan suara berbisik. Ryeowook menggeleng cepat kemudian memeluk tangan Shindong yang gendut._

_Zhoumi pun menatap mata Shindong, membuat orang yang ditatap pun menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. "a-animnida! Aku tidak mau!" seru Shindong. Zhoumi pun menghela nafas kasar. Ia sendiri tidak berani membuka, bahkan memegang pintu ini. Sampai…_

"_jangan bunuh aku!" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Suara itupun terdengar sampai telinga mereka, namun mereka masih belum mendengar jelas apa perkataan orang itu. _

"_su-suara siapa itu!?" kata Shindong ketakutan setengah mati. Yang ada dipikiran mereka bertiga hanyalah satu; ada seorang siswa yang masuk kedalam gedung ini, kemudian ia dihantui oleh hantu pekerja bangunan itu._

"_umma, aku masih mau hidup, hiks" kata Ryeowook setengah terisak. Ia semakin mengeratkan peluknnya ke tangan Shindong, membuat tangan Shindong menjadi agar merah._

_Zhoumi pun mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu, ingin mendengar lebih jelas suara didalam sana. "jangan pukul aku, kumohon…" mohon seorang lelaki—itulah yang Zhoumi dengar._

_Zhoumi membatin sejenak. 'sejak kapan hantu bisa memukul? Apa jangan-jangan… terjadi penculikan didalam sini!?' batin Zhoumi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia pun mendobrak pintu masuk itu, dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang terikat dikursi sedang menangis dengan wajah babak belur, dan didepannya ada 2 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki, 4 orang yang tergabung dalam kelompok paling brutal disekolah itu._

"_lepaskan dia!" teriak Zhoumi. Ia pun langsung berlari untuk melepaskan ikatan anak yang malang itu, namun naas, perutnya dipukul oleh seorang pria yang wajahnya cukup cantik untuk seorang lelaki namun mempunyai kekuatan sangat dahsyat._

_Darah pun keluar dari mulut Zhoumi. Ia kini terbaring lemah dilantai sembari memegang perutnya yang telah menjadi sasaran pukulan itu. _

_Shindong yang masih diluar pun tidak tinggal diam, ia segera melepas tautan tangan Ryeowook yang kini menangis sembari terduduk dilantai, kemudian berlari menyelamatkan Zhoumi._

"_brengsek kau Luhan!" maki Shindong kepada lelaki yang telah memukul Zhoumi. Luhan hanya diam, kemudian mundur kebelakang, membiarkan sang ketua—Raina berbicara._

"_well well… good job, Zhoumi. Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata adalah seorang pahlawan. Namun sayang, pahlawan itu tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti superman, dan membuatnya kini terjatuh kesakitan setelah menerima 1 pukulan saja" Raina mengejek._

_Ditangannya, sudah ada balok kayu yang besar—yang hampir ia layangkan ke Shindong. Dengan cepat Shindong berlari untuk menghindari balok kayu yang besar itu._

"_untuk apa kalian menyelamatkan anak ini? Lagipula, dia bukan sahabat kalian, dan dia memang pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti ini" kata seorang perempuan lainnya yang sedang mengelus pipi anak yang malang itu—Key, kemudian menampar pipi Key. Membuat ia mengerang kesakitan lagi._

_Shindong segera berlari menuju Key. Belum sampai tangannya menyentuh badan Key, Shindong kini sudah terjaduh karena kakinya ditendang oleh Luna—wanita yang menampar pipi Key tadi._

"_berusaha jadi pahlawan, huh?" kata Luna mengejek, mengundang tawa dari ketiga temannya. Shindong pun pingsan seketika Karena kepalanya membentur lantai dengan keras _

_Onew—satu-satunya yang masih belum berpartisipasi pun maju mendekati tubuh Zhoumi yang tergeletak lemas. Sesekali, ia memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya._

_Onew memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, kemudian berdiri tepat didepan tubuh Zhoumi._

"_Jumyeok-ssi… selamat karena telah memenangkan hati Kim Seonsaengnim, dan telah membuatnya memilih mu untuk masuk kedalam lomba menyanyi antar Sekolah Menengah Pertama se dunia, mewakili Korea Selatan" kata Onew Lirih. _

_BRUK! Ia pun menendang perut Zhoumi dengan keras, membuatnya memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Zhoumi meringis kesakitan sekali. Ia merasa bahwa tidak ada tenaga lagi untuknya sadar sekarang._

"_pilih berhenti bernyanyi atau…. Menyanyi untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mati ditanganku?" Onew bertanya. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam saku celananya, mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepala Zhoumi. Zhoumi begitu ketakutan melihat Onew sekarang._

_Ya, Onew dan Zhoumi adalah rival untuk selama-lamanya dalam bernyanyi. Mereka memang sama-sama bernyanyi, namun bedanya, mereka mempunyai sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. _

_Zhoumi adalah orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Onew sebagai rivalnya. Selalu bersyukur atas segalanya dan tidak pernah membuat batasan untuk dirinya sendiri._

_Sedangkan Onew? Dia adalah orang yang sangat jahat, berhati dingin, dan sangat sombong karena suara indahnya. Ia selalu saja menganggap Zhoumi adalah rivalnya, dan penghalang jalannya untuk mendapatkan ketenaran lebih disekolah ini._

_Onew sangat membenci Zhoumi yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih oleh sekolah ini. Dia benci saat Zhoumi dipuji. Ia benci saat dikatakan 'Onew hanyalah orang yang berada di posisi kedua' dan juga 'suara Zhoumi jauh lebih baik daripada suara Onew'._

"_jawab pertanyaanku!" kata Onew marah. Ia ingin sekali menarik pelatuk pistol itu, kemudian membuat Zhoumi mati saat itu juga._

"_Onew, berhenti!" bentak Luhan ingin menghentikan aksi gila Onew. Mereka memang menyiksa orang, namun mereka tidak pernah membunuh, dan tidak akan—motto kelompok itu, yang dibuat oleh Raina._

_Zhoumi kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "ah—aku… ti-tidak… akan… me-nya-nyi… uhuk! La-gih…" kata Zhoumi lirih. Bahkan hanya untuk berbicara saja dia tidak sanggup. Perutnya sakit sekali._

_Onew pun tersenyum lebar, kemudian memasukan pistol itu kedalam saku celananya. "kalau kalian berani mengatakan hal ini kepada orang lain, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian" kata Onew. Ia pun menendang perut Zhoumi lagi, dan membuat Zhoumi pingsan seketika. "bagus…" kata Onew pelan._

_Mereka ber tiga pun tertawa kencang, kemudian kembali menyiksa Key. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Ia hanya menatap Zhoumi dengan nanar, kemudian mendekati Zhoumi yang kini sudah pingsan._

_Ryeowook pun berhenti menangis, kemudian mendekati Zhoumi. Ketiga orang lainnya—Raina, Onew, dan Luna tidak peduli. "hey Ryeowook-ssi! Silahkan menangis sepuas mungkin! Hahahaha~" tawa Luna. Onew dan Raina kembali tertawa, sedangkan Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

"_Zhoumi, Zhoumi! Sadarlah… hiks" tangis Ryeowook. Ia mengguncang tubuh Zhoumi dengan kencang, sedangkan Luhan didepannya hanya berdiri sembari mengepalkan tangannya. _

_BRAK! Luhan memukul wajah Ryeowook dengan kencang, membuatnya pingsan dalam hitungan detik. Sebelum pingsan, Ryeowook mengatakan sesuatu. "I'm Sorry, Key-ssi"_

_Tak mereka sadari, ternyata sedari tadi ada seorang anak sekolah dasar yang mengintip kejadian itu. Anak itu meringkuk ketakutan dibalik semak-semak, menangis meraung-raung melihat kekejaman mereka yang seharusnya tabu disekolah ini. _

_Dialah Henry Lau._

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"dan… dan hal terakhir yang aku ingat saat itu…" kata Ryeowook pelan, masih berusaha menahan tangis dan air mata yang hampir keluar dari matanya. "—Luhan berkata… bahwa ia benci terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Ia… Ia, mencintai Zhoumi _hyung_" kata Ryeowook.

Hancur sudah pertahanan hatinya. Ia kini menangis dengan kencang, kencang sekali. Menarik perhatian Hankyung dan Yunho, dan membuat Kyuhyun hanya tertawa miris. Pasalnya ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang diceritakan Ryeowook, namun bukan pada bagian Luhan. Aku bukan uke, kumohon jangan salah paham—kata Kyuhyun kepada readers.

"hey… HEY! Ryeowook-ssi, jangan menangis!" kata Yunho menenangkan Ryeowook. Seorang polisi yang diperintahkan Hankyung pun segera membawa Ryeowook kembali ke stadium, ke tempat duduknya. Namun Ryeowook terus saja menolak, dan bersikukuh untuk tetap berada disini.

'apa aktingku bagus tadi?' batin Ryeowook.

…

…

…

…

Kini, ada dua pasang mata menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Memberikan tatapan yang membuat Kyuhyun cukup takut. "apa yang kau lakukan kepada Ryeowook-ssi, hah!?" bentak Yunho. Hankyung melipat kedua tangannya didada, tanda ingin meminta penjelasan.

"_okay._ 4 tahun yang lalu, kelompok Raina, Onew, Luhan dan Luna pernah menyekap seorang anak bernama Key digudang. Lalu Ryeowook, Zhoumi dan Shindong ingin menolong Key, namun mereka langsung dipukul kemudian pingsan. Selesai" kata Kyuhyun singkat membuat author menganga, author sudah sulit membuat flashback dan menghabiskan 5 lembar Microsoft Word, dan dia hanya menceritakan kembali dalam 1 paragraf saja!? 'lihat saja kau nanti, Kyu. Akan ku kuliti kulit putihmu itu!' batin sang author.

"ah masalah itu… untung saja Key hanya mengalami babak belur, dan tidak ada yang terjadi lagi padanya setelah kami member skors kepada keempat anak bandel itu" kata Jung Seonsaengnim—Yunho dengan tenang. Kyuhyun mengerinyit bingung. Lalu kalau bukan Key, siapakah anak yang mempunyai luka sobekan diwajahnya itu?

Yunho dan Hankyung yang sudah selesai mendengar cerita Kyuhyun pun kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. "ah—_Hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun, membuat Hankyung dan Yunho menoleh kearahnya.

"ada apa?" kata mereka serentak. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "maksudku Yunho _hyung_. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu _hyung, _Han" kata Kyuhyun kepada Hankyung yang langsung diberikan jitakan keras dikepalanya.

Hankyung masih belum puas. Ia pun mencubit pipi gembul Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi cekungan bulat bekas jerawat itu dengan kencang. "ish. _Appo, hyung!_" seru Kyuhyun. Hankyung pun tertawa keras. "akhirnya kau memanggilku Hyung" kata Hankyung puas.

Melihat pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Hankyung membuat Yunho merasa terabaikan. "kalau aku hanya dipanggil untuk melihat kalian bertengkar, lebih baik aku kembali melihat mayat" kata Yunho kesal.

"ah, jangan! Maksudku… _hyung,_ apa kah _hyung_ tau masalah Taemin Lee?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Yunho mengerinyit bingung, kemudian menggeleng kepalanya. "saat kasus Lee Taemin, saya sedang mengambil cuti. Kalau ingin tau, tanyakan kepada Park Seonsaengnim. Dia adalah guru baru disini. Namun ia baru menjadi guru tetap setelah 2 tahun menjadi guru veteran" kata Yunho.

"ah, disekolah ini banyak Park Seonsaengnim.. cari saja yang bernama asli Park Jung Soo" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti kemudian beranjak pergi sampai ia berbalik dan….

"Heechul _nuna_!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia pun memeluk Heechul yang kini membalas pelukan nya. Ementara Kyuhyun sedang melepas rindu kepada Heechul, ia pun menjulurkan tangannya kearah rambut Kyuhyun dan…

RET! Ia menarik rambut Kyuhyun dengan kencang. Kyuhyun pun meringis kesakitan sedangkan Hankyung dan Yunho sudah tertawa kencang. "_mi-mianhae, nuna!_" seru Kyuhyun.

GREB. Heechul mencubit perut Kyuhyun dengan keras. "berhenti memanggilku _nuna_ atau kau akan berakhir sama dengan mayat itu!" seru Heechul.

"aaa! Baiklah Heechul _nuna—_ah _hyung…_" kata Kyuhyun pasrah.

Yunho pun menghentikan tawanya. "anda Heechul Kim, kan?" Tanya Yunho. Yang ditanya pun mengangguk kemudian mendekati Hankyung. "saya dan Hankyung-ssi adalah partner" kata Heechul. Heechul pun menundukkan badannya sopan kearah Yunho, yang disambut tundukan badan juga.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. 'selalu saja bertingkah sopan dihadapan orang. Padahal didalamnya sangat mengerikan seperti hantu di bawah tempat tidur' batin Kyuhyun.

…

…

…

…

"bagaimana, Heechul _hyung? _Apa _hyung_ sudah mendapatkan motif pembunuhannya?" Tanya Hankyung. Heechul masih saja mengerinyit heran dengan mayat didepannya, mencoba mencocokkan pembunuhan ini dengan pembunuhan kemaren.

"aneh. Lidah mereka dipotong. Jantung mereka ditusuk" kata Heechul. "pasti ada sebuah hubungan antara Raina dan Onew, teman, atau mungkin pacar, atau mungkin sahabat. Kemudian… pelaku di buat sakit hati?" sambung Heechul dengan pelan.

"ah! Mungkin saja pelaku sedang melakukan balas dendam. Lagipula dia di tusuk di jantung, 'hati' kedua versi drama-drama picisan" kata Hankyung yang langsung di ia kan oleh Heechul, Yunho, dan Ryeowook.

Heechul pun menatap Yunho. "apa hubungan Raina dan Onew?" Tanya Heechul penuh selidik.

"mereka? Mereka itu sebenarnya terkumpul dalam kelompok yang suka mem _bully_ siswa lain. Hahhh… aib sekolah" kata Yunho kecewa, lalu mengusap kedua wajahnya. Ia kemudian menguap selebar-lebarnya, membuat Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan _ilfeel_.

"baiklah. Mungkin sang pelaku adalah anak yang ter_bully, _dan dia sedang melancarkan pembunuhan. Cari sisa orang di kelompok itu, lalu amankan!" perintah Hankyung kepada bawahannya. Dari belakang, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat bahwa mereka sudah mulai mengerti jalan cerita pembunuhan ini. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang belum mereka sadari….

Sementara beberapa polisi pergi mencari kedua orang tersisa dari kelompok itu bersama Yunho, Heechul dan Hankyung terus berjaga-jaga di dekat mayat dengan beberapa polisi tersisa. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kembali ke stadium atas perintah Kyuhyun sendiri.

"kenapa kita kembali? Aku masih ingin disana. Menjadi anak SMA yang hebat karena bisa memecahkan masalah bersama detective dan berteman dengan anak genius, seolah-olah menjadi pemeran utama diantara pemeran utama yang sebenarnya… seperti di film-film action yang ku tonton bersama Henry" kata Ryeowook berandai-andai.

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan ke khawatiran terbesarnya. "sebentar lagi. sebentar lagi _hyung_ akan menjadi pemeran utamanya disini, bersama ku dan 13 orang lainnya" kata Kyuhyun gugup.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"entahlah. Tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan menghampiri kita"

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Semangat pun meledak-ledak dihatinya, membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya 'sesuatu yang buruk' seperti kata Kyuhyun nanti. memegang pistol dan menembak orang tanpa ada hukum yang mengikat. Menyayat tubuh orang dan darah-darah segar mencuat keluar dan membasahi tubuh kecilnya. Memakan daging manusia dan memberikan tulangnya kepada anjing nya. Mengikuti semua suara-suara yang terus bermunculan di kepalanya, sesuai dengan pesan terakhir ibunya.

…

…

…

…

"dimana sih?" kata Kyuhyun pelan, mencari-cari benda di dalam tasnya, mengacak-acak tas itu dengan kasar, membuat Henry yang ada disebelahnya menjadi bingung. Kini Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di kursi penonton didalam stadium.

"kau ingin mencari apa Kyu?" Tanya Shindong. Kyuhyun tetap tidak menghiarukan perkataan Shindong dan terus saja mencari benda itu. "mencari kotak pensil… kan?" tebak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pun tersenyum saat menemukan tiga kotak pensil yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi, kotak pensil berwarna kuning, merah muda, dan hijau yang bertuliskan nama tiga orang. Hankyung Tan, Heechul Kim dan Jungsoo Park.

Henry membelalakkan matanya saat menatap lurus kearah kotak pensil berwarna kuning yang mempunyai gambar-gambar bebek mungil yang lucu. "Park Seonsaengnim… dia ikut!?" seru Henry. Shindong yang mendengar seruan Henry pun ikut terkejut.

Mereka pun terus berbincang tentang kotak pensil itu dan segala motif bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menemukannya dengan cara yang menurut mereka sangat mustahil dan cukup aneh.

"oh ya… apa kalian menemukan tulisan dibelakang foto? Yang tulisannya 'emas yang keluar sebelum raja langit terbenam'?" Tanya Shindong kepada mereka. Henry tersenyum misterius, mengundang rasa curiga dari Ryeowook. "kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"rahasia" kata Henry. Ryeowook lalu menghela nafas kasar. Semenjak Zhoumi dan Henry dari rumah Kyuhyun kemaren seperti yang mereka katakana, mereka jadi banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan game ini. Tentu saja selain Ryeowook, Shindong juga penasaran.

"ayolah katakan kepada kami… _jebal_" kata Shindong memohon. Henry menggeleng tak mau memberitahukan.

"_please!_" mohon Ryeowook dan Shindong, namun sekali lagi ia menggeleng kepala. Hal ini terus saja terjadi hingga Ryeowook pun berseru nyaring dan membuat mereka berhenti. "lihat, Zhoumi kemari!." Zhoumi terlihat sedang berjalan dengan langkah lebar bersama dengan senyum indah yang terukir jelas di wajahnya. Membawakan sebuah kebahagiaan besar yang terpancar ke sekitarnya, membawa mereka hanyut dalam pesona Zhoumi.

"aku.. aku berhasil!" adu Zhoumi senang, layaknya anak kecil yang di ijinkan memakan _ice cream_ rasa coklat. Ia pun memeluk Henry dan Shindong dengan tangannya yang cukup lebar, menghantarkan atmosfir nyaman kearah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, membuat Ryeowook ikut tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan punggung Henry.

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus mengabaikan mereka. Ia segera berlari ke luar, menghindari sesuatu yang sepertinya telah mengancam anak berusia 17 tahun ini. Membuat Ryeowook dan Zhoumi beserta Henry dan Shindong kebingungan melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi dengan membawa gelagat aneh, seperti sedang dikejar raja setan.

"dia kenapa?" bisik Shindong kepada teman-temannya. Mereka semua menggeleng pelan, kemudian menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri didekat mereka, membawa aura misterius yang kelam dan sangat mengerikan, membuat Zhoumi, Henry, dan Shindong bergidik ngeri, namun biasa saja menurut Ryeowook.

Lelaki itu menatap mereka dengan datar, dan dengan wajah _stoic _yang selalu menempel diwajah putih bersih nan mulus tersebut. Membuat setiap kaum adam bahkan kaum hawa melayangkan tatapan iri ketika memperhatikan tubuh sempurna nya.

Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, kemudian berkata, "bolehkah aku meminjam Kyuhyun sebentar?"

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"astaga…. Wajahnya mengerikan sekali" komentar seorang lelaki yang duduk dibelakang Ryeowook, mengomentari lelaki yang tadi sudah beranjak pergi dari sana setelah berkata ingin 'meminjam' Kyuhyun.

"ia, itu sangat mengerikan. Aku yakin anak nya sendiri pasti takut dengannya nanti" celetuk seorang pria disebelahnya lagi, membuat suasana yang sempat tegang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi cair.

"Dia… apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada Kyunnie?" kata Shindong bingung. Pasalnya, ia melihat sendiri betapa takutnya Kyuhyun menatap lelaki itu, bahkan ia sampai berlari dan menjatuhkan handphonenya di bawah kursi—yang sekarang sudah berada di tangan Zhoumi, dan juga meninggalkan tasnya, yang berarti ia hanya membawa sebuah kantung plastic berisi kotak-kotak pensil tadi.

"apa perlu kita menyusul mereka?" usul Henry.

Zhoumi segera menggeleng kepalanya cepat kemudian mengelus punggung tangannya. "satu, mungkin ia ada urusan pribadi dengan Kyuhyun. Dua, aku tidak ingin bertatapan lebih lama dengan manusia setan itu".

Ryeowook pun mengangguk setuju, tetapi dengan alasan yang lain. "Kyuhyun bilang, Bryan adalah temannya saat kecil. Mungkin mereka sedang reuni kecil-kecilan. Namun sayang, sepertinya masa lalu mereka sedikit suram" selidik Ryeowook.

Shindong pun berkata, "suram, apa yang suram dari masa lalu mereka?" Tanya nya, berpikir bahwa Ryeowook mungkin tau segalanya.

"entahlah. Tapi seperti kaya Zhumi _ge,_ Kyuhyun sepertinya ada urusan pribadi dan tidak seharusnya kita mencampuri urusan mereka" kata Ryeowook tenang, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dan tidak takut terhadap apapun yang mungkin terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tenang!? Kau tau kan kalau…" kata Zhoumi terpotong, kemudian mengecilkan suaranya. "—kalau… Bryan itu anak yang keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa?" sambungnya lagi. tidak ingin perkataannya terdengar oleh orang disekitar mereka.

"APA!?" teriak seorang siswa, menulikan telinga Ryeowook karena teriakan itu ternyata dekat dengannya. Ia pun reflex menutup telinganya, begitu pula dengan lelaki disebelah siswa yang berteriak tadi.

"Ya! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"telingaku lama-lama bisa tuli."

"ck, anak bodoh"

Dan beberapa umpatan lainnya dilayangkan kepada siswa yang baru saja berteriak itu. Suasana kembali tenang setelah siswa yang berteriak tadi berdiri kemudian meminta maaf kepada siswa-siswi yang ada disekitarnya.

"ah… _mianhae, chingudeul_. (maaf teman-teman)" Kata siswa itu. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk dan kemudian merapikan seragamnya.

PLETAK! Siswa yang sedang merapikan bajunya itu dihadiahkan jitakan oleh teman disebelahnya. "HYUKKIE BODOH! Teriakanmu itu keras sekali! Seperti Tarzan saja" kata temannya marah—yang dianggap Shindong hanyalah sebuah celetukan ringan saja.

Siswa yang tadi berteriak—yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu pun mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, lalu melayangkan tatapan marah kepada teman nya yang telah menjitaknya tadi.

"YA! DONGHAE-YA! Kepala ku sakit, bodoh!."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Donghae itu pun langsung menyarangkan kedua tangannya di leher lelaki yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu, lalu mengguncang kepala nya.

"Kau itu yang bodoh! Yaaaaaa~!" kata Donghae keras sembari terus mengguncang leher Eunhyuk, membuat kepala dan badan Eunhyuk terguncang-guncang seperti orang yang sedang duduk di kursi disebuah tempat yang terkena gempa.

Eunhyuk memegang pergelangan tangan Donghae dan berseru, "Yaaak lepaskan tanganku ikan bodooooh!."

Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi dan Shindong hanya menghela nafas kasar. "benar-benar orang bodoh" kata Ryeowook kesal. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang.

"bisa kalian kecilkan suara kalian?" seru Ryeowook, membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghentikan aktivitas mencekek dan dicekek. Mereka pun melepaskan tangan mereka dari tempat mereka memegang kemudian kembali duduk dengan tenang seperti kebanyakan siswa.

Ryeowook kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, kemudian menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Jongwoon Kim sekarang. Meski begitu, ia tetap menahan degupan cepat di jantungnya sekarang. Menutupi rasa takut dan sekaligus dendam yang ada di pikirannya.

'bangsat, kenapa mereka harus ada disini?' batin Ryeowook.

…

…

…

…

"hey. Apa perkataan kalian tadi benar?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang, membuat Ryeowook dan Henry mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Memangnya mereka berkata apa?

"ehkm… maksudku tentang si Bryan itu" kata Eunhyuk pelan sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ruang antara tubuh Ryeowook dan Henry, membuat Zhoumi terkejut setengah mati.

"ke—kenapa kau bisa mendengar suaraku yang kecil tadi!?." seru Zhoumi kebingungan. Shindong pun khawatir, takut kalau rahasia yang sudah mereka jaga sejak pertama kali Kibum datang ke sekolah ini menjadi terbongkar,

"kalian tidak perlu tau" kata siswa yang duduk disebelah Eunhyuk dengan nada datar, alias Donghae. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, kemudian menyilangkan kakinya.

"maaf, kalian sudah mengetahui rahasia kami. Ceritakan rahasia kalian atau aku akan membuat kalian mati penasaran" tantang Shindong. Eunhyuk pun menolehkan wajahnya ke Donghae dan memberikan tatapan _bagaimana-ini-?_

"_Animnida_ (tidak)" kata Donghae tegas dan tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, membuang tatapannya kearah lain, tanda tidak ingin menerima pertanyaan apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

"kau harus." Lawan Shindong. Shindong sebenarnya hanya bermain-main karena rahasia Kibum ini sebenarnya sudah diketahui banyak siswa, namun hanya segelintir orang saja. Maka memberitahu ke mereka bukan masalah. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia menemukan gelagat aneh di wajah Donghae, dan berpikir bahwa pasti ada alasan lain mengapa Donghae tidak ingin memberitahukan kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara Zhoumi yang sangat kecil tadi, dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Henry yang merupakan orang yang cukup berbakat di bidang music, sehingga telinga mereka cukup kuat mendengar. Namun tetap saja, duduk dibelakang Ryeowook bukanlah tempat yang dekat untuk mendengar suara Zhoumi, bahkan oleh Ryeowook dan kawan-kawan.

"tidak." Kata Donghae.

"ya!" seru Shindong. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Donghae menyimpan suatu rahasia.

"tidak!"

"ya, kau harus!"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak!" bentak Donghae. Shindong pun terkejut, begitu pula dengan Zhoumi. Sementara Eunhyuk kini matanya mulai memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Donghae-ya…" kata Eunhyuk lirih, membuat Donghae yang awalnya menjadi dingin pun mulai mencair hatinya. Segera ia memeluk Eunhyuk yang hampir menangis karena seruan-seruan yang dikeluarkan Shindong dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah dua orang bersaudara yang selalu bersama kemanapun dan dimana pun mereka berada. Namun bedanya, Eunhyuk adalah orang yang periang dan hatinya mudah tersentuh, sedangkan Donghae adalah orang yang berpura-pura bahagia demi Eunhyuk, hamun hatinya dan sifat aslinya sangat dingin dan mengerikan. Setidaknya itulah peran yang mereka mainkan didalam opera berjudul kehidupan ini.

"Haek… katakan saja kepada mereka rahasia ini. Ini adalah tahunnya, dan aku yakin mereka juga terlibat karena Ryeowook dan Henry ada disini" bisik Eunhyuk didekat telinga Donghae. Inilah Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya, Eunhyuk tanpa topeng opera yang sehari-hari ia pakai. Eunhyuk yang mengerikan dan hebat membuat rencana. Dan Donghae? Ia masih menggunakan topeng kesayangannya. Menutup sifat aslinya yang seorang penakut dan periang itu. Demi sebuah alasan…

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"baiklah, kami akan ceritakan" kata Donghae dingin. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan _gummy smile_ yang sangat indah dan cocok diwajahnya yang mmepunyai garis dagu tajam dan juga gusi yang merah.

Didepan mereka, sudah ada Zhoumi, Shindong dan Henry yang siap mendengarkan. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Ia terus menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan tajam tanpa ingin mendengar cerita mereka.

"tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kita berkenalan?" kata Eunhyuk ramah. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, menerima setiap balasan uluran tangannya setiap saat kepada tiga orang yang duduk didepannya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae _imnida_! Panggil aku Eunhyuk! Dan Dia Lee Donghae, saudaraku." kata Eunhyuk senang. Donghae selalu saja menghindarinya agar tidak berteman dengan orang sembarangan, dan kini Eunhyuk bisa namun tetap saja karena sebuah alasan.

Zhoumi pun mengulurkin tangannya, kemudian menjabat tangan Eunhyuk yang cukup besar. "aku Zhou Mi. marga ku Zhou dan nama ku Mi." kata Zhoumi tersenyum. Namanya memang cukup pendek, karena itu mereka suka memanggil Zhoumi dengan nama koreanya, Jomi, atau dengan nama kecilnya, Mimi.

Eunhyuk pun menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan gembira, begitu pula dengan Zhoumi. Mereka pun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, kemudian kembali menunggu Donghae mendengarkan.

"oh ya, ini Liu Xian Hua alias Henry Lau—" kata Zhoumi menunjuk kearah kirinya, alias kearah Henry, "—dan ini Shin Donghee." Sambung Zhoumi sembari menunjuk kearah kanan, alias kearah Shindong.

"panggil aku Shindong!" kata Shindong bersemangat.

"kalian…" kata Shindong terpotong. "Kalian lebih mirip hewan yang tersesat di kota…" lanjutnya lagi, membuat kepalanya mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Eunhyuk.

"YA! Aku bukan hewan!" seru Eunhyuk, membuat Shindong, Henry, dan Zhoumi tertawa. "tapi kau mirip monyet, dan temanmu mirip ikan salmon."

"kalian lebih mirip pasangan _gay_ daripada saudara" kata Zhoumi. Membuat wajah Eunhyuk cemberut.

"pffft…. HUAHAHAHA!" tawa keras pun meluncur dengan indahnya saat Shindong mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk mirip monyet dan Donghae mirip ikan salmon. Eunhyuk pun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang sangat menggemaskan menurut author—dan sangat menjijikan menurut Donghae.

"hai Hae-ya, Hyukkie. Lama tidak bertemu" kata Henry lembut dan tenang, membuat Zhoumi dan Shindong menghentikan tawanya. Apa Henry pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya?—batin Zhoumi dan Shindong bersamaan. Pasalnya, Henry memanggil mereka dengan nama yang biasanya diucapkan kepada orang yang akrab saja.

"kalian pernah bertemu?" Tanya Zhoumi sembari menatap Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry bergantian.

"kami adalah teman lama." Jawab Henry. Ia pun tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"benarkah? Wah… reuni kecil-kecilan _nih_" kata Shindong sembari menyenggol badan Henry. Henry hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali menghadap belakang.

"oh begitu…" kata Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun menunjuk kearah Ryeowook. "dan dia—" perkataannya berhenti.

"Ryeowook Kim" kata Donghae memotong perkataan Zhoumi, membuat mereka kebingungan. Sejak kapan Donghae tau nama Ryeowook? Bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu? Atau mungkin Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga teman lama Ryeowook, sama seperti Henry?

"dan itulah mengapa dia selalu menatap kami tajam sedari tadi" kata Donghae dengan tenang dan lancar, bahkan terlihat biasa saja dengan tatapan tajam Ryeowook. Membuat Shindong, Zhoumi, dan Henry menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang sedang menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan intens dan sangat mengerikan, dan tentunya mereka belum pernah melihat Ryeowook menatap orang seperti itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang dilihat kemudian menghela nafasnya kasar, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, melihat kearah siswa yang sedang menyanyi.

Henry pun ikut menolehkan wajahnya kearah panggung. "kalau kalian ingin bercerita, maka aku akan pergi" kata Henry pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Segera ia berdiri dari sana, dan berlari keluar stadium.

Zhoumi yang melihat hal itupun langsung ikut berdiri dan ingin mengejar Henry. Namun… GREB! Ryeowook menahan tangan kiri Zhoumi.

"dengarkan saja. Maka kau akan mengerti" kata Ryeowook dingin. Zhoumi terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ryeowook, namun tidak bisa. Genggaman Ryeowook sangat keras dan… menyakitkan.

"AAARGH!" teriak Zhoumi. Terdengar suara tulang yang remuk dari pergelangan tangan Zhoumi. Dengan cepat, Shindong mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam saku celananya, lalu menyayat tangan Ryeowook.

Untungnya seluruh siswa sedang focus kearah panggung sehingga hal itu tidak dilihat siapapun kecuali mereka. Yang tidak memperhatikan panggung, alias Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Zhoumi, dan Shindong.

Darah terus mengucur dari tangan Ryeowook, namun sang empunya tangan hanya menatap tangannya dengan datar. Anehnya, luka itu menutup perlahan-lahan, membuat Shindong dan juga Zhoumi terkejut.

BRUK. Ryeowook menarik tangan Zhoumi dengan keras, dan membuatnya duduk dikursi Henry. Ryeowook pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya dan membersihkan darah di tangannya.

Ajaib. Setelah darah itu bersih dari tangannya, tidak terlihat satu luka pun. Hal itu membuat Shindong kalap dan segera mengacungkan pisaunya didepan Ryeowook. "si-siapa kau!?."

"dengarkanlah kisahku, dan kau akan mengerti" sahut Donghae dari belakang. Shindong pun menoleh kepalanya ke belakang, lalu menatap Eunhyuk—Donghae—Ryeowook dengan tajam. Sedangkan Zhoumi sedang mengelus tangannya yang merah karena digenggam Ryeowook dengan keras tadi.

Shindong pasrah. Ia harus tau semua, dan apa saja yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia pun menyiapkan telinganya dan mendengarkan secara seksama, apa saja yang diceritakan oleh Donghae, begitu pula dengan Zhoumi yang mendengarkan smebari sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Ryeowook.

'apakah… mereka adalah anak yang sama seperti ku?.' Batin Shindong dan Zhoumi bersamaan.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_10 Years ago._

_._

"_Hyukkie! Lihat! Ada anak baru!" seru Donghae menunjuk kearah pintu. Disana, sudah ada belasan anak di panti asuhan yang mengerubungi suster yang sekarang sedang memegang tangan seorang anak kecil. Itu berarti bertambah seorang anak lagi di panti ini._

_Eunhyuk kecil pun menatap kearah pintu. Ia kemudian melihat sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap kearah rubik yang masih setia ia mainkan. Tidak peduli dengan rengekan Donghae yang ingin membawanya dekat dengan suster Lau agar bisa berkenalan dengan anak baru itu. _

"_ayolah Hyukkie, kita kesana!" bujuk Donghae dengan sangat. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tangan Eunhyuk, lalu mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk, layaknya anak anjing yang ingin minta makan._

_Eunhyuk pun menggeleng, dan kembali asik di dunianya sendiri, membuat Donghae kesal. Segera ia melepaskan tautan tangannya, lalu berlari kearah suster Lau dengan semangat membara._

"_suster, suster!" teriak Donghae dari belakang. Umurnya yang muda membuat tubuhnya menjadi yang paling kecil diantara teman-teman nya di panti asuhan, dan membuat nya harus berdiri dibelakang karena tidak bisa menerobos teman-temannya. _

_Suster Lau pun menoleh saat mendengar seorang anak telah memanggilnya. "siapa yang telah memanggil suster?" tanyanya._

"_saya, suster!" kata Donghae, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Setidaknya tangannya cukup panjang untuk bisa dilihat dari belakang._

_Suster itupun tersenyum senang, lalu mendekati Donghae bersama dengan anak baru itu. "kebetulan sekali, Donghae-ya… anak ini akan tinggal satu kamar dengan kau dan Hyukjae. Tolong bantu suster, ya" kata suster Lau dengan lembut. _

_Dengan semangat Donghae menarik tangan anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke kamar tempat ia dan Eunhyuk tidur. Anak itu terlihat pasrah dengan segala kelakuan Donghae yang over happy dan kadang overprotective dengan nya jika ada anak besar yang ingin menganggunya._

…

…

…

…

"_cha, kita sampai di kamarmu, sekaligus kamar kita!." Seru Donghae. Didalam kamar itu, ada empat buah ranjang yang bertingkat. Di ranjang bertingkat sebelah kanan, dibagian atasnya sedang duduk seorang anak lelaki yang masih memainkan rubik sejak tadi. Di bawahnya, ada juga seorang anak laki-laki yang berkulit sangat putih sedang membersihkan sebuah biola dengan sapu tangannya._

_Di ranjang bertingkat sebelah kiri, ada sebuah tempat tidur yang berantakan dibagian bawah, dengan sebuah boneka ikan dan beberapa poster nemo di dindingnya. _

_Di ranjang bagian atas, semua terlihat rapi. Sprei nya putih bersih, seolah-olah tidak tersentuh apapun dan oleh siapapun. Itulah ranjang yang akan anak ini tempati hari ini._

"_nah. Ranjangmu diatas!" kata Donghae sembari menunjuk kearah ranjang tingkat bagian atas._

_Anak ini pun segera mengangkat tas berisi bajunya lebih tinggi, lalu segera menaiki tangga untuk ke ranjang atas. Disana, ada banyak debu yang membuatnya bersin beberapa kali. _

_Setelah itu, suasana kembali sepi. Eunhyuk masih memainkan rubiknya, Henry pun memainkan biolanya dan Donghae yang mengantuk pun mulai tertidur karena mendengar alunan biola Henry._

_Donghae sudah setengah tertidur saat Henry menyelesaikan permainan biolanya. Setelahnya, Henry menaruh biolanya disebelahnya, lalu berbaring di ranjang itu._

"_ah… ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya Henry kepada anak itu. Yang ditanya hanya diam sembari terus menepuk-nepuk bantalnya yang mempunyai banyak debu itu._

"_uhuk uhuk…" anak itu terbatuk setelah menghirup udara berdebu. Begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk yang langsung terbatuk setelah menghentikan aksi memainkan rubik kesayangannya yang memang sudah tersusun sesuai warnanya masing-masing._

_Henry segera menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak ingin menghirup debu terlalu banyak. Namun… "hatchim!" Henry pun bersin meski sudah menutup hidungnya._

"_ah… maaf. Seharusnya aku menepuk bantal ini diluar saja" kata anak itu malu. Ia segera menuruni tangga kebawah lalu ingin beranjak keluar. Namuh Henry secepat kilat berlari kearah pintu, merentangkan kedua tangannya,berusaha menghalangi jalan anak itu keluar._

"_jangan! Diluar banyak anak besar" kata Henry menghalang. Anak itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Henry yang lebih pendek darinya ini menghalangi jalan nya._

"_anak besar? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya anak itu. Henry hanya menggeleng._

"_anak besar itu nakal. Mereka suka privasi anak kecil. Mereka itu orang yang mempunyai mahkota bayangan dikepalanya. Yang berdiri diantara orang-orang yang mempunyai mahkota sebenarnya" kata Henry tegas. Meski baru berumur 6 tahun, namun ia cukup dewasa dalam pemikiran dan bakat. Entah mengapa namun perkataan Henry membuat anak itu berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk mengiakan._

"_heung… baiklah. Lalu bagaimana dengan bantal berdebu ini?" Tanya anak itu. Henry segera menarik anak itu kedalam toilet, lalu menyuruhnya memukul bantal berdebu itu disana. Untung saja toilet ini berada ditempat khusus untuk toilet anak kecil, dan terpisah dengan toilet untuk anak besar._

_._

_._

_-Ebimorv-_

_._

_._

"_namaku Kim Ryeowook" kata anak baru itu sembari berbaring di ranjang tempatnya akan tinggal sampai ada orang tua yang ingin mengadopsinya, atau sampai ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana._

_Eunhyuk dan Henry pun mengangguk sekilas. Sedangkan Donghae baru saja bangun dan sekarang sedang mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Ia mengucek matanya lalu menggerakan badannya ke pinggir ranjang, menoleh keatas dan mendapatkan anak baru itu sudah terduduk disana juga._

"_siapa? Siapa tadi? Aku tidak dengar" kata Donghae. _

"_Kim Ryeowook. Panggil saja aku Ryeowook." Kata anak bernama Ryeowook itu dengan wajah datar dan dengan nada yang datar. _

"_Liu Xian Hua, itulah namaku. Tapi aku juga sering dipanggil Henry Lau" kata Henry dengan nada bahagia, karena bisa bertemu teman baru. Ia pun tersenyum manis kearah anak baru bernama Ryeowook itu. Ryeowook pun ikut tersenyum meski senyumnya hanya sebatas senyum tipis._

"_dan aku Lee Donghae!" teriak Donghae dari bawah, membuat Henry tertawa keras. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil sedangkan Eunhyuk masih berkspresi datar sembari menatap kearah Donghae._

_Donghae pun menatap Eunhyuk, membuat pandangan mata mereka mengarah ke Eunhyuk yang masih saja menatap mereka dengan ekspresi datar. _

"_dia adalah Lee Hyukjae. Hyung yang paling aku sayang. Dia adalah manusia yang paling mirip monyet yang pernah aku lihat." Kata Donghae. "dia suka sekali diam. Kerjaannya hanya mengerjakan soal matematika dan fisika, atau menyelesaikan rubik. MEM. BO. SAN. KAN." Sambungnya. Ia sengaja menekan kata 'Membosankan' agar Eunhyuk ingin bereaksi._

"_ck. Aku bukan monyet. Kau itu ikan salmon" seru Eunhyuk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Donghae dan Henry terkejut, sedangkan Ryeowook sudah tertawa lebar sejak tadi._

"_Henry… CEPAT AMBILKAN KAMERA DARI SUSTER LAU ATAU KITA AKAN KEHILANGAN MOMENT INI! CEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!." Perintah Donghae kepada Henry. Henry pun memberikan tanda hormat, lalu segera berlari menuju ruangan suster Lau, alias ibunya sendiri._

_Henry pun melewati beberapa lorong yang gelap dan sepi. Lorong itupun gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang masuk melewati jendela-jendela yang tidak ditutup gorden. Henry tidak takut setan, ia takut dan paling takut saat ibunya marah jika ditanya dimana ayahnya, itu saja._

_Ayahnya? Ya. Ayah Henry meninggalkannya dengan ibunya sendiri. Pergi dari rumah tanpa membawa apa-apa dan sekarang menjadi incaran polisi di dunia karena telah membuat sebuah obat yang Henry tidak tau untuk apa._

_Kembali Henry melanjutkan jalannya. Beberapa lorong sudah ia lewati, namun ia tidak menemukan ruangan ibunya. Tersesat? Tidak mungkin. Meski panti asuhan ini luas, ia tetap ingat letak ruangannya, karena panti asuhan ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. _

_Ia tidur bersama anak-anak panti asuhan setiap malam, dan kebetulan tidur di kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae malam ini adalah salah satu jadwalnya tidur bersama 'anak kecil' dipanti ini._

_._

_Setelah melewati beberapa lorong, ia pun menemukan ruang tengah yang cukup besar, ruang dimana anak-anak panti asuhan biasanya berkumpul untuk makan, ruangan dimana semua lorong pun mengarah ke sini._

_Henry pun berjalan ke salah satu lorong. Disana, ia melihat sebuah cahaya kuning di dekat sebuah pintu berwarna cat coklat dengan ukiran-ukiran indah di depannya. Sebentar lagi Henry sampai ke ruang ibunya._

"_tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" teriak seorang perempuan dari dalam ruang ibunya. Henry hapal betul, itu suara ibu nya. Tapi kenapa ibunya berteriak?_

"_anda harus, Nyonya Lau. Ini keinginan tuan Lau sendiri" sebuah suara lelaki berbicara pun terdengar. Suaranya terdengar bass dan dalam, seperti seorang yang berwibawa._

_Tuan Lau?—itulah yang ada dipikiran Henry. Apa yang dimaksud dengan keinginan Tuan Lau? Keinginan ayahnya kah? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain?_

_Henry pun mendekatkan telinganya kepintu, mendengarkan setiap kata yang bisa tertangkap oleh pendengarannya, meski sebenarnya suara itu terdengar lebih keras karena sudah tengah malam dan panti sudah sepi._

"_tidak! Henry tidak boleh menjadi bahan percobaan dari ramuan busuk manusia gila itu! Tidak boleh!" seru Nyonya Lau. Percobaan? Percobaan apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya kepada dia? Apa ayahnya akan menyuruhnya meminum obat yang sangat dilarang oleh petinggi Persatuan Bangsa-bangsa?_

"_tapi obat ini sudah berfungsi dengan baik. Anak anda akan menjadi sangat kuat karena obat itu, menjadi kuat di bagian tubuh yang sering ia latih dan gunakan" kata lelaki itu membujuk ibunya._

_TREK! Pintu itu terdorong kedepan disaat Henry masih bertahan di pintu itu untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan didalam._

"_Henry? Untuk apa kau kesini?" kata ibunya terkejut. Terlihat bekas air mata mengalir di wajah putihnya. Bagian bawah matanya membengkak, matanya memerah, benar-benar seperti orang yang kacau._

_Henry benar-benar mengerti situasi. Segera ia bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil lainnya, padahal didalamnya tidak. Dia seperti orang dewasa yang terjebak didalam tubuh anak-anak._

"_umma… Henli boyeh pinjam kameya tidak? Coalnya Eunhyuk hyung lagi pose imut, dan Henli mau foto Eunhyuk hyung" kata Henry dengan nada lucu dibuat-buat. Henry pun mendekati ibunya, lalu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan memohon._

"_berikan dia kamera dan lanjutkan pembicaraan kita" kata lelaki itu. Henry melihat lelaki itu dengan tatapan dingin. Sedangkan lelaki berkumis dan tua yang menggunakan baju berjas mahal yang halus dan hitam itu hanya melihat Henry dengan tatapan aneh yang entah apa maksudnya._

_Ibu Henry alias suster Lau pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya, sebuah kamera kecil. Ia segera memberikan kamera itu kepada Henry lalu menyuruhnya segera pergi dari sana._

…

…

…

…

_Sebulan telah berlalu. Setiap malam ia akan diam-diam ke depan ruangan ibunya, lalu mencuri dengar apa yang terjadi didalam. Dan setelah malam itu juga tidak ada lagi orang yang datang ke ruang ibunya untuk meminta ibunya menyuruhnya untuk meminum atau melakukan apapun kepada obat yang dimaksud pria kemaren._

_Sejak saat itu pula ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan tidur dikamar Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook. Setiap harinya, mereka akan bermain permainan, menonton televisi, atau mengganggu Eunhyuk yang hanya akan menatap kearah soal-soal matematika atau menyusun kembali rubik nya yang di acak oleh 'anak besar'._

_Semakin hari, ia semakin merasakan apa itu rasanya bahagia bersama teman. Dirinya yang selalu tertutup dan hanya bertanya hal penting kepada orang kini menjadi sedikit terbuka dan mulai suka bercanda meski hanya kepada Donghae, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk._

_Kepergian ayahnya sudah tidak ia pedulikan. Ia benci dengan ayahnya. Dia juga tidak ingin menjadi peneliti dan professor seperti ayahnya, meski ia sangat menyukai Biologi dan Kimia. Ia ingin bermain music dan menjadi seorang pemain biola professional, seperti ibunya yang suka bermain biola._

_Meski ia masih 6 tahun, namun dia berpikir layaknya anak dewasa. Dia sudah menentukan cita-citanya. Dia sudah mengerti betapa kejamnya kehidupan, dan dia juga mengerti bahwa cinta dan kasih sayang adalah yang paling ia butuhkan di kehidupan setelah kebutuhan primer tentunya._

"_hey, ada yang datang ke kamar kita!" seru Donghae. Eunhyuk yang sedang memainkan rubik pun menyembunyikannya, Henry yang memainkan biolanya pun segera memasukannya ke bawah ranjang, Ryeowook yang sedang menggambar pun menyembunyikan gambarannya, dan Donghae yang baru saja mandi langsung memakai bajunya dengan cepat._

_TUK. TUK. Suara highheels yang beradu dengan lantai pun terdengar. Ryeowook yang ada di ranjang atas langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, berpura-pura tidur._

"_apa mereka anak besar?" bisik Henry kepada Donghae. Donghae menggeleng kepalanya cepat, dan segera membersihkan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan._

"_mereka orang dewasa" jawab Donghae. Ia segera naik keatas tempat tidurnya, lalu berpura-pura tidur juga, sama seperti Ryeowook._

_Saat itu sudah tengah malam, dan mereka masih bangun. Karena itulah Ryeowook dan Donghae pura-pura tidur. Eunhyuk yang notabenenya paling tua diantara mereka pun terjaga, dan duduk diranjang nya sembari menatap kearah pintu._

_Henry pun terjaga meski ia yang paling muda, karena dia adalah anak dari pemilik panti asuhan ini, sekaligus ingin menemui ibunya yang ia intip juga berjalan dengan keempat orang dewasa lainnya._

_Trek… pintu terbuka. Berdirilah suster Lau bersama tiga lelaki dewasa berjas hitam formal dan seorang lelaki seumuran ibunya yang menggunakan baju laboratorium dan berkacamata. Tidak lupa kumis hitam yang tumbuh dibagian atas bibirnya._

"_Hyukkie, bangunkahlah Donghae dan Ryeowook" kata suster Lau lembut. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ryeowook dan Donghae langsung bangun dan duduk dengan rapi diatas ranjangnya._

_Mereka berempat duduk diatas ranjang masing-masing, melihat seorang professor—pikir Donghae—orang yang paling ia benci—batin Ryeowook—orang dewasa yang masuk kesini tanpa tujuan jelas—batin Eunhyuk—dan…_

"_papa…" kata Henry. Matanya mulau berkaca-kaca. Sudah 2 tahun ayahnya tidak pulang, dan akhirnya ia pulang. Segera Henry mengesampingkan kebenciannya kepada ayahnya. Ia berlari dari atas ranjangnya kearah ayahnya, lalu memeluknya._

_Bruk! Tuan Lau menghempaskan badan anaknya. Henry kini terbaring dengan kepala terhempas ke meja, namun Henry masih sadar tapi sakit tentu saja menyiksa raganya. Tidak, ia tidak menangis sama sekali._

"_kau… kau bukan anakku" kata tuan Lau dengan nada bergetar. Matanya memerah, ia hampir menangis. Namun ia tetap menahan tangis itu sekuat mungkin._

_Melihat hal itu, Eunhyuk langsung berlari kebawah dan mendekati Henry yang sedang memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Begitu pula dengan suster Lau, Donghae, dan Ryeowook. _

_PLAK. Suster Lau menampar pipi tuan Lau. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!? Dia memang bukan anakmu! Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melakukan hal itu, kan!?" bentak suster Lau sembari menangis dengan kencang._

_Ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Tuan Lau ikut menangis atas perbuatannya sendiri. Sedangkan 3 orang dibelakangnya hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan nanar. Donghae pun menangis, sedangkan Eunhyuk terus meniup bagian atas kepala Henry yang Henry rasa sakit sembari mengelusnya pelan. Ryeowook hanya terdiam. Menatap orang yang baru saja di pukul oleh ibu baru nya—suster Lau dengan tatapan tajam._

_Suster Lau pun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, kemudian memerintahkan Eunhyuk untuk menyuruh adik-adiknya duduk di ranjang Henry. "kenapa harus mereka?" Tanya suster Lau dingin._

"_karena mereka muda." Jawab tuan Lau masih dengan nada bergetar. Diperintahkannya kedua orang anak buahnya untuk menjauhkan Donghae dan Ryeowook dari Eunhyuk dan Henry. Ryeowook dan Donghae terus memberontak, sedangkan Eunhyuk terus mengelus kepala Henry yang sudah tertidur._

"_obat ini… bekerja secara acak didalam sel tubuh. Dia akan menyebar dengan cepat, lalu mendatangi bagian tubuh tertentu. Sebenarnya hal itu sama seperti saat kita meminum obat tidak teratur, tubuh kita akan kebingungan menerima informasi yang diterima dari bagian tubuh tempat obat itu menyebar dan juga kapan jadwal tubuh yang baik untuk meminum obat itu sehingga menjadi teratur, namun kami… kami menemukan fakta bahwa anak-anak yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, bagian tubuhnya akan memberikan onformasi stabil kepada otak sehingga tidak akan alergi atau hal lain yang akan menyerang system imun tubuhnya." Jelas tuan Lau panjang lebar._

"_dan… orang dewasa tidak bisa menggunakan obat ini. Karena… kita akan… akan…" kata tuan Lau gugup. "—akan… mengalami perusakan imun tubuh dan pengembangan sel kanker. Maka, kita akan secara perlahan mengalami sakit tertentu, dan mati setelah beberapa jam kemudian" lanjutnya. Hal itu membuat suster Lau ketakutan setengah mati._

_Tuan Lau hanya mendesah nafas kesal. Segera ia memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya. _

"_lakukan" kata tuan Lau tegas. Segera kedua orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari dalam tas mereka. Donghae dan Ryeowook terus memberontak dan meminta bantuan kepada Eunhyuk maupun suster Lau, namun ia seolah tuli, dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan dan tangisan Ryeowook dan Donghae._

_Seorang anak buah lagi yang tersisa pun menahan pintu yang hampir di dobrak oleh banyak anak-anak panti asuhan. Dia cukup kewalahan menahan pintu, sampai akhirnya kedua temannya membantunya setelah membaringkan Donghae dan Ryeowook yang pingsan setelah disuntik tadi._

"_bangun kan Henry" kata tuan Lau datar. _

"_untuk apa?." Tanya suster Lau._

"_aku akan menjadikannya percobaan."_

_PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi tuan Lau. Suster Lau menamparnya. Memukul pipinya dengan perasaan marah dangan tentunya kesal. _

"_kau… KAU MENJADIKAN HENRY KELINCI PERCOBAAN!?" seru suster Lau. _

_Tuan Lau memalingkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran mqasing-masing. Suster Lau yang menyesal mengijinkan tuan Lau untuk melakukan percobaan kepada anak panti karena dasar cinta nya yang masih besar kepada tuan Lau, sedangkan tuan Lau menyesal telah menutupi cintanya pada anak dan istrinya hanya karena ilmu pengetahuan, bahkan ia tidak menganggap anaknya sendiri hanya karena lebih 'menyukai' bahan kimia dan sejenisnya._

"_maaf… tapi namanya sudah terdaftar" kata tuan Lau menyesal. Eunhyuk yang ada disamping Henry yang masih tertidur pun menangis dalam diam. Kenapa teman nya harus bernasib seperti ini? Padahal ia masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang dalam hidupnya, dan menjalaninya dengan baik._

_Eunhyuk pun membaringkan kepala Henry di bantal, lalu berdiri. "biar… biarkan aku yang menggantikannya." Putus Eunhyuk final. Matanya memerah, sungai air mata pun terbentuk di wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja Tuan Lau menggeleng._

"_tidak bisa… Henry… Henry harus—" BUK! Eunhyuk memukul perut tuan Lau dengan keras. Memang, Eunhyuk memang anak kecil yang tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana jika ia memukul perut tuan Lau sembari menggunakan cincin nya yang mempunyai mata cincin setajam pisau?_

"_AKH!" tuan Lau mengerang kesakitan diperutnya. Perutnya berdarah dan membuat seorang anak buahnya menggeram marah. Di tariknya baju Eunhyuk ke atas, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga kepalanya berdarah. _

_Suster Lau yang melihat hal itupun langsung memeluk Henry yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, yang kini sudah menangis karena melihat Eunhyuk dihempaskan begitu saja. Anak buah yang tadi segera merobek bagian bawah bajunya, lalu mengikat dan menekan perut tuan Lau dengan kuat._

_Seorang anak buah yang lain segera mengambil suntikan dari dalam tas, kemudian mendekati Henry. Ia sempat beradu pukulan dengan suster Lau, namun suster Lau kalah kuat dengan anak buah 'mantan' suaminya itu._

_Hampir saja ia sampai ke dekat Henry, dengan cepat suster Lau berdiri lalu memeluk Henry, membuat dirinyalah yang terkena suntikan tepat di tengkuk. Tepat dibagian tubuh yang terkena suntikan itu, terdapat tanda ungu sangat besar disana._

_Suster Lau terjatuh kebawah, memegang lehernya kesakitan, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di bagian pernapasannya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, suster Lau meninggal._

"_Mama…" kata Henry lirih. Setetes air mata pun mengalir mulus di pipi chubby nya._

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Zhoumi dan Shindong yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menggeleng prihatin. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa masa lalu Henry ternyata separah dan semengerikan itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sadar.

"tes itu…" kata mereka bersamaan. Kemudian menoleh satu sama lain.

"aku juga mengalaminya" kata Shindong sedih, membuat Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk terkejut.

"dan aku juga." Aku Zhoumi. Mereka berdua pun menundukkan wajah mereka, melintasi waktu mundur bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mengingat masa lalu mereka yang sama suramnya.

'berarti yang Henry ceritakan di rumah Kyuhyun itu benar' batin Zhoumi.

…

…

…

…

"Hah… hahh… hahhh…" Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah berlari. Kini ia terbaring lagi dilapangan tempat sebelumnya _pneumothorax_ nya kambuh saat mengejar pembunuh Onew tadi.

'tidak ada… dia tidak ada' batin Kyuhyun ketika melihat kearah kanan.

Kyuhyun berlari bukan tanpa alasan. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Kibum yang berjalan kearahnya, apalagi setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Kibum tau, ialah yang menjebloskan Kibum ke rumah sakit jiwa lagi. ia takut, takut kalau ia dibunuh oleh orang psikopat yang pernah menjabat sebagai 'sahabat'nya.

Gulp! Penyakit itu datang lagi. paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen, ia sulit bernafas. Seolah-olah jalan udara ke paru-parunya sudah ditutup oleh sesuatu.

Keringat dingin mulai mencucur di wajah Kyuhyun. Mati-matian ia berusaha mengambil nafas, namun tidak bisa. Bodohnya, ia meninggalkan tasnya di stadium, sedangkan didalam sana ada inhaler yang sedikit bisa membantu ia menghilangkan penyakit ini.

Kyuhyun semakin dibuat kalap saat melihat Kibum sedang santai berjalan kearahnya. Dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya serta tubuh angkuh, ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang terbaring di tengah lapangan.

"jah…jang… han… bu.. nuh… ahk… ku" kata Kyuhyun lirih saat Kibum sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

BUK. Kibum menapakkan kakinya diatas dada Kyuhyun, kemudian menekan kakinya keras kebawah. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Itulah kondisi dada Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun berusaha memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke kaki Kibum agar ia melepaskan kakinya dari dada Kyuhyun. Namun tidak bisa, kaki itu terus menekan ke bawah dan membuat dada Kyuhyun semakin sakit.

Setelahnya, Kibum mengangkat kakinya dari dada Kyuhyun, lalu membungkuk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan sakit di dadanya. "akhirnya… akhirnya kau kembali, Kyu" kata Kibum dingin, lalu menyeringai. Seringaian yang ditampilkannya hari ini sama mengerikannya seperti tiga tahun silam, sama-sama menyiratkan aura pembunuh.

Kibum pun mengeluarkan pisau.

Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"AKH!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Chaotic in the Soul

.

.

.

.

"_I Love you, you we're ready, the pain is strong and urges rise~!_"

.

"_This means wars?_"

.

"Hey Mama said the way I move, gonna make you sweat—gonna make you grove~"

.

"bagaimana jika lagu 'Wrecking Ball' saja?"

.

"_Waving from distance in black and white_"

.

"_Holy Shit!_"

.

"_I born this way, and I life for the applause._"

.

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng. Ebi datang membawa chapter baru! /yeeeee/ waktu ebi ngetik ini, ebi sambil ngakak liatin beranda facebook yang penuh sama SMTOWN Seoul 4 waktu Kyu-Line + Suho nari lagu something. Dan oke, tahun ini something banget. Hari kenamaan selalu hari minggu, libur sedikit, kurikulum 2013, UN…. /kill me please/

.

Akhirnya gue update… padahal udah 2 minggu kaga update, ye pan? Wkwk soalnya file di flashdisk gue kampret banget, malah ke format -_- jadinya ff ini hilang deh, dan terpaksa gue harus ngetik ulang di tengah banyaknya pr yang menumpuk. Duh akit ait /3

.

Untungnya SS6 udah mau jalan.. meski potek juga sih gegara gak bisa liat my lovely sweetie cute bias, Kyuhyun /3

.

MAMACITA (ayaya). Please ini ngakak. Ngakak sengakak-ngakaknya. Ya ampun itu Kangin nista banget, masa dia nangis gara-gara semangka… ebi juga sih, soalnya semangka itu buah favorite ebi xDDDDD

.

Oh ia… _Rest in peace _Ladies' codes member, Go Eunbi a.k.a. EunB. Semoga kamu tenang di sisi Tuhan yang maha kuasa semua fandom di Kpop akan mendoakan kamu, keluargamu, dan member Ladies' code lain yang luka dan juga untuk Sojung-member Ladies' code- yang berulang tahun agar panjang umur dan diberi ketabahan, serta agar Rise cepat sembuh (karena dia yang paling parah lukanya)

.

Fanfiction ini benar-benar berat banget, dan mungkin nasibnya panjang :"3 yeah, berharap saja kesibukan UN tidak membuatku berhenti membuat fanfiction ini. Apalagi februari 2015 entar, pemantapan UN oh noooo w(;A;w) dan mungkin ebi akan hiatus.

.

Chapter depan, itu khusus buat promosiin penyanyi-penyanyi western favorite ebi /ya ampun author geblek lu/, mereka adalah 'Avenged Sevenfold', sebuah bandrock yang debut 2001 dengan lagu 'Warmness on the soul' (album 'sounding the seventh trumpet'), dan Lady Gaga, penyanyi western cewek paling favorite aku. Taukah kalian, kalau Ebi udah jadi little monster (fans lady gaga) sejak 2010, dan baru jadi ELF 2 tahun kemudian?

.

Reader : maaf saya gak nanya

Ebi : -_-

.

Lagu debut Avenged Sevenfold (a7x) kenapa HAMPIR sama seperti judul untuk chapter depan? Jawabannya, SENGAJA. Maunya sih nulis warmness on the soul, tapi gegara keingat nih fanfict harusnya sadis, akhirnya diubah jadi chaotic in the soul. /by the way chaotic itu fanfiction favorite gue, authornya nulis di ffn, dia kyumin shipper/ #pletak

Oke ini bukan berarti gue kyumin shipper. Gue suka ff nya gegara nih ff sadis dan kyu jadi psiko :"3 untungnya kyumin momentnya gak banyak-banyak amatlah.

.

Oh ya, author juga bikin project untuk fanfiction lain. Tapi fanfiction yang lain sih kayanya gak sampai multichapter seperti BWJ. Dan pemainnya? Entah. Masih agak nyampah di otak nih ide. Gak yakin bakal dibuatin fanfiction atau enggak

.

Reader : ya ampun authornya udah geblek, labil pula

ebi : gegara keseringan di kisseu Suho nih/?

.

Eh geblek ya gue. Lah fanfictionnya udah ke publish #gedubrak #plentang #plentong #ckiiiittt

.

Untuk chapter depan, siap-siap dengan segala ketidak warasan Ryeowook dkk yang akhirnya merekrut kibum, yesung, beserta eunhae kedalam geng abal-abal mereka/?

.

Balasan review :

.

.

Dyayudya : wakakak, itu kan emang shindongnya yang pecinta makanan ~_~ pelakunya? Rahasia wkakaka

Awaelfkyu13 : pure friendship, dijamin! Yeah pengecualian buat obsesi berlebihan si psikotpat kesayangan kita )))

Mifta cinya : emang kok :D kim kibum SuJu dan kim kibum SHINee/key SHINee

Jihyunelf : haha chap kemaren emang agak nyantai, kecuali suaranya zhoumi yang cetar membahenol

Kyuhyuk07 : sudah lanjut ya ini ))

Woookieyooo : ia lagu ini yang dinyanyiin Onew di SHINee world tour xD haha aku ini kan Onew lopers

: gapapa kok baru dapat ff nya sekarang. Mungkin kemaren-kemaren itu masih belum waktunya…/? Wkakakak hantu? Bukan hantu kok… bahkan kyu juga sadar . pokoknya sikeurit /eh secret deh… Kyu memang detective yang manis {{}} saking manisnya, ebi sampai suka masangin dia jadi uke nya kibum. Oh otak ku yang sinting mulai bekerja.

Chairun : ia wkakak antara mereka berdua. Mereka berkumpul mungkin 2-3 chapter dari sekarang :D hohoho. Sudah lanjut ya

Sppaaaarrkkkyuu : eh lu oppa manusia nista ngapain datang ke ff gue hah? :"v salah lu sih kaga bisa bikin ep-ep HAHAHAHAHAHA /ketawa setan/. Update kilat…. KILAT!? Kamehameha! /kameha-meha oppa/ doh opp gue lagi UN oppa tau sendiri. Susah tau update kilat ;-; lu juga opp kenapa jadi jarang on RP huaaaaaaa miss yu bang :"c

Baram : ini sudah lanjut yaa ^-^ Keep review and enjoy this story '-')b

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-'b


	5. Chaotic in the Soul

Black World Journey

.

.

.

My 1st Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : All Super Junior Member. Tapi Kyuhyun side lebih banyak karena ada 'something' _and you will understand if you read this fanfiction._

.

Other Cast : Dong Bang Shin Ki and Others…

.

Genre : Friendship. Adventure. Crime, Sci-Fi. Sadistic. No YAOI! (tapi ada KiHyun moment #plak)

.

Warning : Typo. Newbie. AU. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Hati-hati dengan beberapa kata kasar dalam fanfiction ini.

.

Rate : T

.

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari game-game di Running Man dan kasus di komik Conan. Karena saya sendiri adalah seorang Runners/fans Running Man dan Conanian/Conan fans.

.

Summary : 15 orang yang dipertemukan karena game—dan game. padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih didalamnya. /"Kalian lebih mirip hewan yang tersesat di kota…"/"Lee Hyuk Jae, Awas!"/"MATI SAJA KAU, CHO!"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last Chapter :

…

…

…

…

BUK. Kibum menapakkan kakinya diatas dada Kyuhyun, kemudian menekan kakinya keras kebawah. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Itulah kondisi dada Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun berusaha memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke kaki Kibum agar ia melepaskan kakinya dari dada Kyuhyun. Namun tidak bisa, kaki itu terus menekan ke bawah dan membuat dada Kyuhyun semakin sakit.

Setelahnya, Kibum mengangkat kakinya dari dada Kyuhyun, lalu membungkuk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan sakit di dadanya. "akhirnya… akhirnya kau kembali, Kyu" kata Kibum dingin, lalu menyeringai. Seringaian yang ditampilkannya hari ini sama mengerikannya seperti tiga tahun silam, sama-sama menyiratkan aura pembunuh.

Kibum pun mengeluarkan pisau.

Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"AKH!" teriaknya.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Chaotic in the soul

.

.

Kyuhyun berteriak kencang. Dadanya sangat sakit. Kibum yang hampir saja membunuh orang yang ada dihadapan nya pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

"ck. Cara itu tidak bekerja nampaknya." Kata Kibum kesal. Segera ia menggendong Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir kehilangan nafas ke UKS, sembari menatap tajam orang didepannya.

"aku harus mengurus anak kecil ini. Nanti kita akan melanjutkan urusan kita." Kata Kibum kepada orang didepannya. Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu pergi dari sana.

Sebelumnya, Kibum melihat kearah 3 kotak pensil yang tergeletak begitu saja disebelah Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. 'orang bodoh itu berani sekali mengajak polisi' batin Kibum. Segera ia ambil kotak pensil itu, lalu memasukannya kedalam tas nya.

"merepotkan" kata Kibum kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah pingsan.

…

…

…

…

"jadi kalian juga pernah?" Tanya Donghae kepada Zhoumi dan Shindong. Mereka hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling menoleh satu sama lain, lalu menyeringai bersamaan.

"eum… apa mereka pernah berkata bahwa mereka akan datang 10 tahun sejak 'saat itu'?" kata Eunhyuk. Zhoumi dan Shindong mengangguk. Kemudian segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"kau… kau benar! Ini adalah tahun nya!" seru Shindong. Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Hingga…

"bagaimana jika kalian ikut bersama kami?" tawar Ryeowook, membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengerutkan kening mereka bersamaan.

"untuk apa?."

"rahasia. _Just enjoy this, bro_" kata Shindong seolah mengetahui pikiran Ryeowook—tidak, seolah pikiran mereka sama dan sejalan.

"_well well… this is interesting. Okay, we accept it_" kata Eunhyuk setuju. Mereka pun tersenyum bersama.

'sepertinya kau berubah banyak, Hyukkie _hyung_' batin Ryeowook.

…

…

…

…

"**datanglah ke UKS **

**- Bryan**"

Begitulah pesan yang masuk kedalam handphone Ryeowook, dan pesan tersebut dikirim oleh nomor tak dikenal. Dan Ryeowook 'sudah cukup' mengenalnya lewat pesan itu. Seketika ia cukup terkejut.

Satu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia kesana.

Dua. Dari mana Kibum tau nomor handphonenya.

Tiga. Kyuhyun dan Henry belum kunjung datang.

Empat. Mungkin saja mereka sedang disekap Kibum.

Lima. Apa ia harus memberitahu Zhoumi, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Enam. Apakah ini benar-benar Bryan alias Kibum yang mengirim pesan.

Tujuh. Ia terlalu banyak berpikir.

.

_Langkah itu terus berjalan seiring dengan lewatnya waktu._

_Tak seorangpun menyadarinya._

_Langkah kakinya hanyalah sia-sia belaka._

_Mereka siap berperang._

_._

"paru-parunya kolaps karena terlalu lelah. Dia terlalu lama diberi penanganan, dan tekanan pada paru-parunya membesar. Kita harus segera mengeluarkan udaranya." Kata dokter di Unit Kesehatan Sekolah yang ada di APIS, Kim Jaejoong.

Kibum pun melihat dari dekat, tidak berniat membantu dokter sekolah yang mempunyai wajah cantik meski ia adalah seorang lelaki. Ia terus memegang pisau lipat yang ada didalam kantung saku celananya.

Jaejoong mengambilkan sebuah salep dari dalam sebuah lemari kecil. Dengan bantuan Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menahan tubuh Kyuhyun, Jaejoong pun membuka baju seragam Kyuhyun, membuka satu demi satu kancing bajunya.

Dari dalam lemari kecil itu pula ia mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan besar yang panjang, membuat Zhoumi, Shindong, dan Donghae bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya melihatnya biasa karena mengerti maksud Jaejoong mengeluarkan alat mengerikan itu.

"tahan tubuhnya. Meski ia pingsan, sakit saat aku menusuk dadanya akan membuatnya terbangun tiba-tiba." Perintah Jaejoong sembari mengoleskan salep itu diatas dada Kyuhyun yang sudah ia tandai.

TRAK. Jaejoong menusuk suntikan besar dan tajam itu ke dada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya pingsan menjadi terbangun kembali lalu berteriak merintih kesakitan. Zhoumi, Donghae dan Shindong hanya bisa memandangnya prihatin sembari terus menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memberontak terus menerus.

"akh…" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Dan pandangan matanya semakin mengabur ketika melihat sebuah suntikan besar serta sebuah selang menusuk bagian dadanya, membuat airmata lolos begitu saja melewati pipi putihnya.

"Kyu, bertahanlah" ucap Ryeowook menyemangati Kyuhyun, yang menurut Kyuhyun adalah doa dan pengharapan terbesar untuknya.

Sementara itu, Donghae yang berdiri disebelah Ryeowook menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong. "_Uisa,_ sampai kapan suntikan mengerikan itu menempel di dadanya?" Tanya Donghae was-was.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Donghae, lalu menepuk pundaknya. "bersabarlah. Yang pasti dia tidak akan meninggal" kata Jaejoong. Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang takut melihat seseorang yang hidupnya diambang kematian, karena motto dalam hidupnya hanya satu; 'semua baik-baik saja jika ia tidak mati.'

Donghae menghela nafas kasar. Bagaimana bisa dokter ini begitu tenang menghadapi kondisi darurat seperti ini?—oke ini pikiran yang salah, karena setiap dokter memang harus siap dengan segala kondisi yang terjadi pada pasiennya, bahkan jika sang pasien sedang berada diambang kematian, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh dewa Hades di mitologi Yunani.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang tidak terlalu mengenal Kyuhyun, karena mereka memang belum berkenalan. Tapi apa salahnya khawatir? Lagipula mereka teman Ryeowook dan Henry, yang mungkin saja terlibat dengan semua ini.

"_Sad eyed boy in his silly pants_

_Sometimes his there sometimes he hides_

_Pale fair skin and his tiny hands_

_Waving from distance in black and white"_

Seseorang tiba-tiba bernyanyi didalam UKS itu, mengalihkan semua perhatian yang awalnya hanya tertuju kepada Kyuhyun. Suaranya dengan indah mengalun dan memasuki telinga mereka, memberikan sebuah perasaan yang entah apa itu.

Berdirilah seorang lelaki yang menggunakan baju seragam _Asia Pasific International School_ di ambang pintu, menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang UKS. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti siswa APIS yang biasa, namun perbedaannya terletak jauh di wajahnya yang dingin dan mengerikan.

Trek! Ia melemparkan sebuah kotak pensil berwarna ungu kearah mereka, membuat mereka menggeram kesal. Siapa _sih_ yang tidak kesal tiba-tiba dilemparkan sebuah benda begitu saja, padahal kita tidak bersalah? Dan mungkin satu-satunya orang itu adalah Kyuhyun, yang kini tidak peduli sekitar, kecuali dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"aku ikut." katanya dingin.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"Kim Jong Woon." Kata lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali pingsan setelah suntikan besar beserta selangnya terlepas dari dadanya—lalu setelah itu pergilah Kim Uisa. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama menatap kotak pensil bertuliskan nama 'Jong Woon Kim' di atasnya yang berada di tangan Ryeowook. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berpandangan. Berpikir bahwa mungkin saja lelaki ini adalah salah satu anak yang dulu pernah ikut dalam percobaan bodoh seorang professor gila. Dan mungkin kotak pensil ini adalah sebagai surat undangan untuk mereka berkumpul. Mereka yakin, nama mereka juga tertera disalah-satu kotak pensil yang ada di plastic hitam yang dipegang erat oleh Shindong.

Zhoumi tersenyum senang, ternyata Jongwoon menerima game itu sama seperti ia, Henry, Ryeowook, dan Shindong. Ia kira Jongwoon akan menolaknya, karena Jongwoon terkenal tidak peduli sekitar. Dan tak disangka, ia menerima tawaran ini. Apakah ada sebuah foto traumatic bagi Jongwoon didalam kotak pensil itu?

Pikiran Zhoumi dan Ryeowook sama. Segera Ryeowook membuka kotak pensil itu lalu menghamburkannya kelantai. Disana, ada sebuah foto _Park Seonsaengnim _yang di bagian dadanya diberi cat merah dan dibentuk seperti darah, lalu di belakang foto tersebut ada tulisan 'die'. Hal ini membuat mereka—kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun tentunya—bingung. Apa yang membuat Jongwoon begitu ingin melindungi Park _seonsaengnim,_ sampai-sampai menerima undangan game ini?

Ryeowook pun menolehkan tatapannya ke tangan Kyuhyun. 'tidak ada. Kotak pensil yang Kyuhyun bawa tidak ada.' Batinnya takut. Dilepaskannya kulit kotak pensil milik Jongwoon, lalu segera berjalan kearah Kibum.

"Kau… apa kau melihat 3 buah kotak pensil?" kata Ryeowook kepada Kibum. Ya, Ryeowook yakin pasti Kibum memiliki ketiga kotak pensil itu, karena Kibum lah satu-satunya orang yang bersama Kyuhyun dari tadi.

Kibum tetap diam, dengan posisi kaki menyilang dan tangan kanan tetap berada didalam saku celana.

Sret. Sebuah pisau keluar dari dalam saku celananya, membuat Ryeowook begitu terkejut. "berikan milikku dahulu." Kata Kibum dingin sembari terus menyongsong pisaunya kehadapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun menggerakkan tangannya kebagian saku celana belakang, memasukkan tangannya kedalam, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Sebuah pisau lipat.

Ryeowook mengacungkan pisau itu tepat dihadapan Kibum, lebih tepatnya lagi didepan matanya, sama seperti Kibum yang memperlakukan Ryeowook dengan cara yang sama. Tidak hanya mengancam lewat benda dingin nan tajam yang bisa digerakan kapan saja, mereka juga mengancam dari tatapan mata mereka yang saling memancarkan kilatan mengerikan, membuat semua yang berada di sana bergidik ngeri.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Zhoumi memang menatap hal itu dengan tatapan takut, tapi hanya Shindong yang khawatir, takut Ryeowook mati atau terjadi suatu hal pada dirinya—rasa khawatirnya berlebihan membuat ia lupa bahwa Ryeowook akan sembuh kembali jika terkena luka.

GLUK. Zhoumi dan Shindong menelan ludah bersamaan. Dengan tangan bergetar, Shindong mengambil sebuah kotak pensil dari dalam plastic hitam yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Takut dibunuh? Ya, mereka takut. Apalagi dibunuh oleh seorang psikopat. Benar-benar cara yang tidak elit.

Dengan langkah pelan, Shindong berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan Kibum yang masih saja mengacungkan pisau satu sama lain. Dimasukinya wilayah dimana aura hitam terus menyebar disekeliling Ryeowook dan Kibum.

'mendekati mereka saja aku merasa ingin pingsan. Mungkin mereka berbicara nanti aku akan mati' batin Shindong ketakutan.

Diberanikannya dirinya memberikan kotak pensil bertuliskan nama 'Kibum Kim' ketengah-tengah pandangan Ryeowook dan Kibum. Melihat kotak pensil itupun, Kibum dan Ryeowook secara bersamaan menurunkan pisau mereka, lalu menatap kotak pensil itu dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"bagus." Kata Kibum datar namun mengeluarkan seringaian kecil. Oke Shindong mungkin akan pingsan sekarang.

.

-Ebimorv-

.

"Taemin-ssi. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" kata Henry yang berdiri sekitar beberapa meter saja dari lelaki yang ia panggil Taemin tadi. Tapi mengapa ia tidak mendekat, lalu memukul atau melakukan sesuatu agar Taemin jera? Bukankah efek obat yang ayahnya berikan dulu membuatnya begitu cepat berlari dan tidak mudah kelelahan?

Menggeleng. Taemin menggeleng. Dieratkannya pelukan tangan kirinya ke sebuah badan yang sedari tadi ia peluk—lebih tepatnya orang yang ia sandera. Pisau yang sedari tadi Taemin pegangpun sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa millimeter lagi dari leher perempuan yang ia peluk, Luna.

"Tae—Min… _Mi—mianhae…_ (maaf)" kata Luna lirih saat Taemin menggoreskan pisau tajam nan mengkilap itu dileher putihnya. Henry ingin sekali menolong Luna, tapi tangan dan kakinya serasa kaku, bergetar, tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Ia takut—dibalik kekuatannya, terdapat hati lemah di dalamnya.

"Taemin-ssi... aku mohon berhentilah membunuh. Aku berjanji akan membayar operasi ibumu…" BRAK! Jatuhlah seonggok mayat tak bernyawa yang bersimbah darah dihadapan Henry dan Taemin. Telah pulang ke sisi Bapa yang ada di Surga seorang perempuan bernama Luna.

Dengan tubuh dan juga membawa pisau berlumuran darah, Taemin berlari sekencang mungkin. Meninggalkan korbannya beserta Henry yang menjadi saksi buta disana. Namun Henry tidak tinggal diam, dengan perasaan marah dan kesal ia berlari menyusul Taemin dengan kekuatan berlarinya yang cepat.

Wush. Dengan kecepatan berlari diatas orang normal, Henry sudah berada didepan Taemin, membuat Taemin terkejut hingga terduduk di lapangan besar. Tanpa perasaan apapun Henry memukul dan menendang tubuh Taemin yang sudah terkulai lemas di tanah.

"Henry, hentikan!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

.

"oh… pintar sekali mereka mengajakku. Baiklah, tanpa disuruh pun aku terima. Demi anak bodoh yang sedang terbaring diranjang itu." Kata Kibum panjang lebar. Berdirilah ia kini, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun yang pingsan karena masih trauma akibat suntikan besar yang sempat tertancap bebas didadanya.

Dielusnya rambut Kyuhyun pelan, lalu tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang bahkan membuat seorang Jongwoon begitu terkejut setengah mati. Senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat siapapun. Demi album Lady Gaga yang baru, 'ARTPOP', yang sudah Author incar sejak lama, mereka semua terkejut!

"_I think I'm obsessed because of you_" kata Kibum pelan.

.

Keluarlah 6 orang pria dari sebuah ruang. Mereka berjalan-jalan sejenak di koridor sekolah, memberikan waktu kepada Kibum dan Kyuhyun untuk bersama-sama sendirian. Yeah, meski kenyataannya hanya Kibum sendirian. Karena Kyuhyun masih pingsan.

BUGH! Terdengar sebuah pukulan yang menyakitkan sampai ke telinga mereka. Pukulan ini terdengar begitu keras dan sangat memilukan, membuat siapapun yang melihat kondisi sang korban hanya akan bisa berkata betapa malangnya ia.

"Henry, hentikan!" teriak Zhoumi dari jendela koridor sekolah. Ryeowook, Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Jongwoon yang tidak tau apapun langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Zhoumi yang kini sedang berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga sekolah.

Disana. Ditengah lapangan untuk bermain _volleyball_, terlihatlah Henry yang sedang memukul dengan brutal seorang anak bermasker wajah yang sudah sekarat ditangan Henry sekarang. Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk segera lari mengejar Zhoumi.

'Ya Tuhan, selamatkan anak itu!' batin Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook bersamaan, mendoakan anak yang wajahnya sudah lebam karena terkena pukulan Henry. Dan tersisalah Jongwoon yang hanya bisa menatap dari jendela koridor lantai 2, tanpa berniat turun sama sekali, dan juga Shindong yang juga ingin ikut berlari, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jongwoon.

"lepaskan aku!" seru Shindong. Tetapi tidak bisa, genggaman Jongwoom begitu kuat dan menyakitkan. 'a-apakah dia juga diberi obat hingga bisa kuat seperti Ryeowook?' batin Shindong.

"jangan pergi." Kata Jongwoon dengan datar. Dilepasnya tangan Shindong begitu saja karena dilihatnya tangan Shindong yang sangat merah dan sepertinya ingin remuk juga.

Dan sekarang… Berdirilah disini Jongwoon dan Shindong berdua, melihat Eunhyuk—Donghae—Ryeowook yang sudah berada dibawah sedang mengejar Henry.

'mimpi apa aku semalam. Hingga mempunyai teman sesadis mereka?' batin Shindong miris.

"lihat bunga itu, indah sekali" kata Jongwoon bernada seperti seorang pangeran atau lelaki yang sedang jatuh cinta di sinetron sinetron ala India. Shindong mengerinyit bingung. Ya, bingung sekali. Hanya karena bunga, Jongwoon bisa tersenyum?

Di arahkannya pandangan matanya kearah gedung didepan mereka—gedung sekolah itu juga, arah kemana Jongwoon menatap, melihat bunga yang ia maksud—yang tak dapat Shindong temukan.

"bunga didalam pot hijau yang bergelantungan di dinding. Disebelah anak yang memegang pistol." Dengan cepat Shindong mencari bunga itu—maksudnya orang yang berada didekat bunga itu. Disana, berdirilah seorang anak berpakaian seragam sekolah APIS dan juga menggunakan masker hitam sebagai penutup wajahnya, sedang menodongkan pistol dari atas kearah mereka semua yang berada di lapangan bola voli.

"menjauh!" teriak Shindong dari atas sana, memerintahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang memegang Henry yang masih marah dan juga Ryeowook yang menopang tubuh Taemin yang kini sudah pingsan.

Sementara dikoridor lantai dua, tersisalah Jongwoon sendirian disana, sedang menatap siswa APIS bermasker yang sedang menodongkan pistol itu dengan senyum mengejek dan tentunya kedipan mata.

'bodoh!.'

…

…

…

…

DOR! Sebuah peluru melayang bebas kearah Henry, membuatnya shock. Badannya kaku, sebab rasa takut sudah berjalan menelurusi tubuhnya. Jika saja Zhoumi tidak menyadari adanya orang yang ingin menembak mereka, mungkin saat ini Henry sudah mati bersimbah darah dipelukannya.

Brak! Dan tentu saja, cara untuk melindungi dirinya dan Henry dari tembakan adalah dengan menjauhkan diri dari tempat, berlari. Tapi cukup mustahil untuk berlari sembari berpelukan. Dan wajah mereka pun berakhir mulus mencium tanah saat kaki mereka tersandung satu sama lain.

"auch…" kata Henry lirih karena tubuhnya di tindih oleh Zhoumi yang notabenenya lebih besar darinya. Apalagi kini pipinya tergores karena bergesekan dengan tanah. Donghae masih saja berlindung dibelakang Eunhyuk yang terlihat masih santai dengan peristiwa itu, sedangkan Ryeowook masih saja menutup matanya ketakutan.

"lepaskan." Kata Eunhyuk dingin kepada Donghae yang sedang memeluknya erat. Segeralah ia dan Shindong berlari mengejar siswa yang tadi menembakkan peluru kearah mereka. Sontak saja siswa itu ikut berlari—menghindari kejaran tentunya.

Hingga… Brak! Siswa itu menabrak seseorang.

.

-Ebimorv-

.

"ck. _boring_" kata seorang lelaki yang berwajah imut seperti kelinci. Ia terlalu lelah duduk lama-lama didalam stadium panas dan pengap seperti ini, duduk bersama rakyat jelata yang benar-benar bukan tipe nya sekali.

'lebih baik aku keluar saja' batin anak ini kesal. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar stadium untuk mencari udara segar—setidaknya diluar ia tidak harus berdesak-desakan dengan siswa penuh keringat meski ia harus melewati penampilan orang-orang bernyanyi dengan suara merdu.

Tak! Saat ia melewati sebuah deretan kursi yang 5 kursinya tidak ditempati siapapun, ia menabrak—lebih tepatnya menendang sebuah kotak pensil berwarna pink dan bergambar kelinci lucu bertuliskan namanya diatas.

"apa ini?" kata anak itu bingung. Segera diambilnya kotak pensil tidak berdaya itu, lalu membukanya perlahan-lahan. Didalamnya ada sebuah kertas kuning panjang bertuliskan huruf hangul memanjang kebawah, gunting, pulpen, 1 kertas putih dan 1 buah foto. Dan apa? Ia terfokus dengan foto yang sudah berada di genggaman tangannya.

Di foto itu, ada gambar nya bersama kedua orang tuanya sedang berdiri didepan poster besar untuk promosi sebuah perusahaan _electronic_ bernama 'Sendbill'. Dan tambahan juga, kedua wajah orang tuanya dihilangkan dan bagian perutnya ditusuk dengan jarum berkali-kali, menyisakan gambar tubuhnya saja yang bersih dari segala perlakuan aneh yang terjadi dengan tubuh ayah dan ibunya.

'_Holy Shit!_'

.

-Ebimorv-

.

"bagaimana jika lagu 'Wrecking Ball' saja?" saran seorang lelaki berlesung pipi yang selalu menampilkan senyum _angelic_ nya kepada Taeyeon sembari menunggu giliran anak didik mereka untuk tampil kedepan dan menari.

Taeyeon menghela nafas kesal. Temannya ini selalu saja menyarankan lagu western yang tidak ada lagunya di handphone Taeyeon. "tidak ada, Teukie oppa…"

"ah begitu… _This means wars? _Lagunya Avenged Sevenfold?" saran Leeteuk lagi.

"tidak ada oppa…"

"Hey Mama said the way I move, gonna make you sweat—gonna make you grove! Lagu Led Zeppelin yang berjudul 'Black Dog'?"

"tidak…"

"lagu Avenged Sevenfold yang 'So far away'? _I Love you, you we're ready, the pain is strong and urges rise~!_"

"ya ampun. Semua yang kau sarankan sama sekali tidak ada di handphone ku, Leeteuk oppa!" seru Taeyeon kesal. Ia mempoutkan bibir nya lucu, membuat Leeteuk gemas dan segera mencubit pipinya.

"oppa! Sakit tau -_-" Taeyeon semakin kesal karena ulah temannya yang satu ini.

"makanya, harusnya kau mengumpulkan semua lagu kesukaanku... Taeyeon-ah" kata Leeteuk. Taeyeon memutar kedua bola matanya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada. Leeteuk yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tindakan _childish_ Taeyeon.

"baiklah… di handphone ku ada _kok_ lagunya" kata Leeteuk tenang saat sedang mencari handphonenya ke saku celana. Namun…

"hey. Dimana Handphoneku!?" serunya.

.

"kenapa aku ceroboh dan meninggalkan handphone ku di kelas XII olahraga _sih?_" gerutu Leeteuk kesal. Bagaimana jika ada siswa tidak bertanggung jawab mengambil handphonenya didalam kelas, lalu tidak mengembalikannya kepadanya? Padahal handphone itu adalah hasil ia menabung selama 2 tahun menjadi guru veteran disekolah ini.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Leeteuk berlari ke kelas dimana ia mengajar sebelum semua siswa dan guru diwajibkan berkumpul ke stadium. Mungkin karena terlalu kesal atau karena tidak berkonsentrasi, Leeteuk menabrak seseorang yang berlari juga seperti ia.

Bruk! Pantat Leeteuk pun mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya, begitu pula dengan siswa yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan cepat Leeteuk berdiri lalu membantu siswa itu berdiri juga.

Tapi ada sebuah keanehan dari siswa itu. Dengan mata tajamnya, ia menangkap gelagat aneh dari siswa bermasker itu. Di tangan kirinya, ia menyimpan sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya. Awalnya Leeteuk ingin bertanya apa itu, namun siswa itu langsung berlari dan meninggalkannya sendiri, hingga ada 2 orang siswa lagi ikut berlari juga. Seperti sedang berkejar-kejaran.

"PARK SEONSAENGNIM! DIA MEMEGANG PISTOL, PAK!" teriak Shindong.

'pistol… PISTOL!' batin Leeteuk. Jantungnya pun berpacu dengan cepat dan membuatnya segera mengambil handphonenya yang berada didalam kelas dihadapannya dan berlari secepat mungkin mengejar siswa yang tadi sempat menabraknya.

Tek tek trek tek. Leeteuk menekan beberapa dial di handphonenya, mencoba menghubungi sebuah nomor handphone disana. Setelah hubungan telepon itu tersambung, segera didekatkannya tempat asal suaa di handphone itu dengan telinganya.

"Yunho-ya… ADA SISWA YANG MEMBAWA PISTOL!" seru Leeteuk sembari terus berlari mengejar anak itu.

.

"ah… terima kasih atas bantuan anda Heechul-ssi dan Hankyung-ssi" kata Yunho dengan formal dan tentunya sembari membungkuk yang dibalas oleh bungkukan badan Heechul dan Hankyung juga.

"haha itu urusan mudah. Soal mayat, biar urusan rumah sakit saja yang mengurus" jawab Hankyung. Ia pun tersenyum simpul, begitu pula dengan Heechul.

Drrrrrt. Handphone Yunho yang berada di saku celananya bergetar, membuatnya mengerinyit bingung. Siapa yang menelponnya disaat seperti ini? Karena di sekolah ini, tidak bisa menerima telepon dari luar sekolah kecuali telepon itu untuk kepala sekolah atau operator sekolah. Dan telepon sesama penghuni sekolah pun hanya bisa dilakukan oleh guru dengan guru khusus untuk hari dimana ada acara tertentu disekolah.

Dengan sigap Yunho mengambil handphonenya dari dalam saku celana, dan menemukan nama 'Leeteuk' tertulis sebagai orang yang menelponnya.

Tek. Yunho menekan tombol hijau dan… "Yunho-ya… ADA SISWA YANG MEMBAWA PISTOL!" teriak Leeteuk dari seberang, membuat suara itu begitu terdengar hingga le telinga Heechul dan Hankyung.

Hening….

Dan terus hening…

"apalagi? KEJAR SEKARANG!" perintah Heechul. Mereka bertiga pun berlari ke tempat dimana Leeteuk menyuruh mereka dimana seharusnya mereka sekarang, sesuai instruksi dari Leeteuk.

"YUNHO-YA! BAWA 2 POLISI DAN IKUTI PETUNJUK DARIKU!" kata Leeteuk keras. Dan untungnya handphone itu sedang dalam mode _loudspeaker_ hingga Heechul dan Hankyung pun mendengar pula.

Yeah. Yunho sudah membawa 2 polisi disini. Bukan hanya polisi, tetapi agen penyelidik.

"YUNHO! SURUH SALAH SATU POLISI ITU BERJAGA DIDEPAN STADIUM, KARENA IA AKAN BERLARI KE SANA! CEPAAAAAAAAAAAT!" perintah Leeteuk. Oke teriakannya sangat keras dan membuat Yunho yang berada dekat dengan handphone itu menjadi sedikit… tuli?

"biar aku yang kesana" dan pergilah Hankyung ke dekat stadium, berjaga-jaga sesuai instruksi oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal sebenarnya. Tetapi seperti sebuah penelitian mengatakan, bahwa manusia ini akan selalu mengikuti pemimpin. Dan mungkin Hankyung sedang menganggap Leeteuk sebagai pemimpin, mungkin. Bukankah begitu, Hankyung?

Tersisa Heechul dan Yunho disini berdua, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk stadium, tempat Hankyung menunggu sembari memegang sebuah pistol kecil yang selalu berada di pinggangnya.

"YANG LAINNYA SURUH BERJAGA DI GERBANG MASUK DAN KELUAR TERDEKAT, KARENA IA PASTI AKAN KELUAR LEWAT SANA! CEPAAAAAAAAAAAT!" ehkm. Sepertinya Heechul bisa ikut-ikutan tuli.

Tanpa di minta pun Heechul segera bergerak ke gerbang depan. Disana, tidak ada satpam sama sekali karena 1/5 satpam disekolah ini dipakai untuk berjaga didalan dan luar stadium saja. Sisanya bisa pulang.

"YUNHO-YA…. BERJAGA DI LAPANGAN UTAMA SEPAK BOLA!" perintah Leeteuk lagi. dan tek. Telepon itu mati.

'astaga. Leeteuk _hyung_ benar-benar menyebalkan' batin Yunho. Segera ia berlari kea rah lapangan sepakbola utama yang besar dan pinggirannya bertuliskan tulisan 'APIS' besar berwarna putih.

.

"berhenti!" teriak Leeteuk dari belakang. Terlihat wajahnya yang cukup lelah berlari sepanjang jalan dan nonstop selama lebih dari 10 menit. Eunhyuk dan Shindong terus mengejar pelaku itu, hingga sebuah besi membuat kaki mereka berdua tersandung.

"akh!" Shindong meringis kesakitan. Untung saja mereka jatuh di taman sekolah yang mempunyai rumput empuk, sehingga tidak akan mengalami luka. Mereka hampir saja berlari lagi jika Leeteuk tidak menahan tangan mereka.

"biarkan. Akan ada polisi yang menuntaskannya. Sekarang, ikut aku ke lapangan sepak bola utama" kata Leeteuk kepada mereka berdua. Mau tidak mau mereka harus mengikuti perkataan sang guru, karena dari tatapan matanya saja tidak menyiratkan kesan _angelic_ yang biasa ia tampilkan.

Akhirnya mereka berlari ke lapangan sepak bola utama. Awalnya mereka bingung kenapa Leeteuk mengajak mereka berlari, tetapi tetap saja mereka mengikuti perintah sang guru.

Setelah Shindong telepon, Ryeowook sudah membawa sang korban yang Henry pukul dengan ganas itu ke UKS dan Zhoumi juga sudah membawa Henry kembali ke stadium untuk membicarakan masalahnya.

.

.

-Ebimrov Present-

.

.

Tanpa diduga, prediksi Leeteuk benar. Anak itu berlari menuju Hankyung yang sedang duduk ditanah sembari bermain pasir karena terlalu bosan menunggu. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan kuda-kuda bela dirinya, ingin melawan anak yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

Awalnya ia ingin melawan dengan pistol, tapi menurutnya bela diri juga cukup. Apa ia lupa, bahwa anak itu membawa pistol, dan hal itu yang membuat nya harus dikejar? Tidak, ia sangat ingat bahwa anak itu membawa pistol. Hanya saja ia ingin 'sedikit' bermain-main… meski resikonya besar.

Dan…

Dor.

Selesai.

Pundak Hankyung tertembak. Hankyung meringis kesakitan. Beberapa satpam yang ada disana langsung membantu Hankyung ke UKS. Resiko inilah yang akan ia terima. Tertembak dibagian tubuh apapun. Yang penting…

'semua kuserahkan padamu, Leeteuk _hyung_' batinnya.

Tidak ingin memberikan kecurigaan berlebih, segera ia berlari meninggalkan stadium, ingin pergi ke gerbang depan. Beberapa satpam mengejarnya dan terjadi baku hantam sesaat, namun lelaki itu menang melawan mereka.

Kembali ia berlari.

.

Trek tek. Peluru di pistolnya sudah penuh dan itu berarti dia siap dengan anak yang berdiri 15 meter di hadapannya. Heechul tersenyum amat manis sekali, sedangkan anak itu hanya diam, karena ekspresi wajahnya tertutup oleh masker hitam yang ia gunakan sebatas hidung dibawah mata sampai dagu.

"_ah… I feel like a guy in the old action film. Cowboy, hm?_" kata Heechul mengejek. Segera ia mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Matanya pun menyiratkan aura pembunuh yang sangat amat membuat lelaki dihadapannya menjadi cukup bergidik ngeri.

Tiba-tiba saja Heechul tertawa keras, keras sekali. Diturunkannya pistolnya, lalu dimasukkannya kedalam tas kecilnya. Namun tidak dilepasnya pistol itu didalam tas nya dari genggaman tangannya

"pergilah, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi kalau kau berani lewat sini…" Kata Heechul memotong perkataannya. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol itu, lalu menembak kearah pohon yang ada disebelah kanannya. Tidak, ia tidak menembak sembarangan. Ia sedang menembak seekor tupai yang hidup di pohon itu.

"tepat di mata kan?" lanjut Heechul. Dan tuk! Mayat seekor tupai yang ditembak di mata terjatuh bebas dari atas pohon, mengundang rasa takut yang sangat di dalam jiwa dan raga lelaki itu. Segera ia berlari menjauhi Heechul.

'_done!_ Sisanya aku serahkan padamu, Teuk-ah' batin Heechul.

.

"ck. Apa guna ku disini?" kata Yunho kesal. Dia pun duduk santai ditengah lapangan, hingga siluet manusia datang mengusik pandangannya. Datang, siswa pembawa pistol itu ternyata benar-benar datang sesuai prediksi Leeteuk.

'bagaimana bisa prediksi Leeteuk seakurat itu? Padahal ada banyak ruang disekolah ini dan mengapa ia pergi ke sini?' batin Yunho bingung. Ia benar-benar salut dengan kemampuan Leeteuk yang mampu membuat keputusan di saat genting seperti ini.

Yunho bingung harus apa. Dia tidak membawa apa-apa, hanya bermodalkan tangan kosong. Dan anak itu membawa sebuah pistol. Bagus, hidupnya diambang kematian. Benar-benar situasi yang sangat hebat sekali.

DOR! Anak itu menembak kearah Yunho, namun Yunho mampu menghindar. Segera Yunho berlari menuju anak itu, mengejarnya secepat mungkin meski tubuhnya yang sudah menginjak 30-an tidak mendukung kondisinya sekarang.

'ah bodoh, kemana perginya semua satpam?' sepertinya Yunho lupa bahwa satpam hanya akan menjaga stadium. Terus Yunho mengejar anak itu hingga Shindong menghalangi jalan larinya.

"menyingkir, Donghee-ssi!" kata Yunho. Shindong menggeleng. Tetap dihalangnya badan Yunho. Entah karena alasan apa ia tiba-tiba terlihat seperti berada di sisi lawan daripada kawan.

"Park Seonsaengnim yang menyuruh. Katanya biar dia yang mengurus" kata Shindong. Ya, Shindong tau Leeteuk berbohong, karena sama sekali tidak ada polisi disini—menurutnya. Karena polisi-polisi itu sedang mengurus mayat Jinki di Toilet—kenyataan yang ia tidak ketahui. Pernyataan itu semakin didukung dengan Leeteuk yang berkata bahwa ia ingin mengurusnya sendiri.

Yunho menghela nafas. Padahal ia lebih tua dari Leeteuk tapi kenapa ia hanya mengikuti saja? Entahlah. Menurutnya, kewibawaan dan aura kepemimpinan Leeteuk adalah yang nomor 1 dan yang paling keren menurutnya.

.

Yunho sendiri pun awalnya bingung, kenapa prediksi Leeteuk begitu benar—bahkan ia mendapatkan telepon dari UKS bahwa sekarang Hankyung terkena tembakan di pundak yang berarti anak itu berlari kearah sana.

Hingga Yunho sadar bahwa sekolah ini ditutupi oleh pagar-pagar tinggi dan diatas pagar itu juga ada aliran listrik untuk menghindari adanya orang tidak bertanggung jawab masuk ke dalam sekolah itu—karena sekolah itu mempunyai dan menyimpan arsip seluruh sekolah di Korea Selatan dan tentu saja membuat anak itu tidak mungkin bisa lari lewat pinggir.

Lalu mengapa ia tidak bersembunyi di dalam salah satu kelas? Tentu saja disaat semua siswa sedang berkumpul di stadium, kelas-kelas tersebut pintunya dikunci untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi.

Kenapa ia ke tengah lapangan? Mungkin saja ia ingin pergi ke gerbang depan dan satu-satunya jalan ke sana adalah melewati lapangan utama sepak bola. Dan ke gerbang depan adalah satu-satunya cara bisa cepat bebas dari kejaran satpam dan guru-guru yang mengejarnya.

Sekarang hal ini menjadi pertanyaan. 'bagaimana bisa Leeteuk berpikir dan menimbang semua hal ini disaat genting dan tergesa-gesa?' batin Yunho. Sungguh, kemampuan Leeteuk membuat keputusan sangatlah hebat.

.

-Ebimorv-

.

'sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi!' batin Leeteuk. Anak yang membawa pistol itu terus melayangkan tembakan, namun Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk didepannya selalu saja tidak kena. Keberuntungan mungkin?

Sebentar lagi? ya. Sebentar lagi, anak itu akan menemukan jalan buntu di lantai dua dan pilihannya satu-satunya adalah menuruni tangga. Dari atas, Leeteuk meloncat kebawah—ke tanah tanpa meninggalkan luka sedikitpun, membuat Eunhyuk cukup terkejut dengan kemampuan Leeteuk yang ternyata sehebat itu.

Dan benar, anak itu turun tangga. Di bawah, Leeteuk sudah menunggu kedatangan anak itu. Namun? Anak itu terlihat santai saja padahal peluru di pistolnya sudah habis. "menyingkir, Park _Seonsaengnim_" katanya.

Leeteuk menggeleng. Dia masih saja berdiri di bawah tangga dengan tatapan tajam kedepan. Dari dalam saku celananya, anak itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lalu melemparkannya kearah Leeteuk.

Tung! Pisau itu seolah bertemu besi lain, terlempar begitu saja dari tujuannya. Memang benar, pisau itu bertemu besi. Anak itu terdiam di tangga dengan tatapan sangat shock. sangat amat shock. Bahkan Eunhyuk yang ada dibelakangnya pun sampai terduduk dari tempat ia berdiri,

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"ah terima kasih Teukkie. Berkat kau, anak itu bisa ditangkap polisi" kata Yunho tersenyum lebar dan juga menunjukkan _eyesmile_ dari mata musangnya. Leeteuk ikut tersenyum lalu bersalaman dengan Heechul yang berada disebelah Yunho.

"Chullie, jagalah Hankyung-ah dengan baik. Luka tembakan akan lambat sembuh" kata Leeteuk lembut. Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Yunho hanya berdiri kebingungan diantara mereka berdua…

"… sejak kapan kalian pernah berkenalan?" Tanya nya bingung. Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya tertawa kecil.

"rahasia" kata mereka bersamaan.

.

Dengan gontai Eunhyuk berjalan menuju UKS. Mendatangi Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Donghae beserta Taemin yang masih dirawat dan akan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Shindong masih bersama dengan Yunho di sekitar tempat Leeteuk menangkap anak pembawa pistol yang diketahui benama Key itu.

Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana cara Leeteuk—Park _seonsaengnim_ melawan anak itu. Tidak, maksudnya menekan batin anak itu. Meski ujungnya ia juga terkena dampak nya.. dan sekarang anak itu dan mungkin dia juga akan segera dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Harus mungkin untuk anak itu.

Dia sendiri? Oke pernyataan diatas sangat melebih-lebihkan sekali namun itu sepertinya akan menjadi kenyataan bagi Key, dan mungkin hanya sebatas tekanan batin bagi Eunhyuk… seandainya saja Leeteuk tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepadanya.

Dia terus berjalan tanpa semangat hingga ia baru saja sadar bahwa ada yang mengintipnya dari sebuah ruangan kosong. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Eunhyuk segera mengejar orang itu. Bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa tidak mengejar orang itu, kalau semua siswa yang berada di luar stadium –Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya—berada di dalam UKS, dan beberapa guru lainnya berada di dekat lapangan utama? Apakah ada siswa menyusup yang diam-diam keluar stadium?

Masuklah Eunhyuk kedalam ruangan tempat seseorang tadi mengintipnya. Didalam sana tidak ada satupun orang. Apa itu berarti… yang ia lihat tadi hanya ilusinya saja? 'mungkin…' batin Eunhyuk. Maka pergilah ia dari sana.

'hampir saja….'

.

"_ambulance_ sudah menjemput anak malang itu sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dan mayat Sunyoung-ssi sudah di bawa pergi" kata Donghae menjelaskan kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk sekilas tanda mengerti, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar sedang berbicara hal serius bersama Kibum disebelahnya—sama seperti yang Donghae dan Ryeowook lakukan.

"Kyu.. _it's a long time since our last meet_"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup karena orang dihadapannya bukanlah orang sembarangan, namun seorang psikopat yang telah membunuh seluruh dokter, perawat, dan pasien lain yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya dulu, lalu kabur ke Seoul. Kibum sendiri yang bercerita kepadanya. Bahkan tanpa rasa beban dihati sedikit pun. Membuat Eunhyuk, Donghae, bahkan Ryeowook yang sekedar menguping pun mengelus tengkuk mereka yang sudah terlalu merinding.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari wajahnya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah gugup sehingga membuat mulutnya nyaris kering akibat terlalu banyaknya liur yang ia telan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kibum, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"_don't be scared, Kyunie. _Aku melakukan semuanya demi kau" dan GLUK! Mereka ber empat menelan ludah bersamaan. Demi Kyuhyun? DEMI KYUHYUN!? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali berpikir bahwa ia akan dijadikan alasan yang bahkan sangat memberatkan dirinya! Demi neptunus… Kyuhyun ingin sekali terjun ke lautan duri daripada hidup bersama psikopat.

Di eluskannya tangan kanannya di pipi Kyuhyun. Mengundang rasa iba dan juga takut dari 3 orang penonton gratis di sudut ruangan UKS. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Pasrah bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi ususnya akan terhambur keluar dihadapan Kibum, dan akan menjadi pemandangan terindah sepanjang sejarah ke-psikopat-an.

"AAAAAA!" teriak Ryeowook tibat-tiba, menghancurkan keheningan sesaat diruangan itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi karena Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba datang dengan menggunakan topeng ayam—binatang yang paling Ryeowook benci.

"eomaaaaaaa! Jauhkan aku dari unggas menjijikan ini! Hueeee~" pecahlah tangisan Ryeowook, membuat Eunhyuk memberikan _death glare_ kepada Zhoumi. Zhoumi lalu membuka topengnya dan kemudian tertawa dengan keras.

"Henry dimana?" Tanya Donghae. Zhoumi lalu menghentikan tawanya lalu mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi nya—akibat tertawa berlebihan.

"ah dia… dia sedang bersama Jung _seonsaengnim_ untuk menceritakan kronologi sebenarnya dari pembunuhan yang terjadi."

"ah begitu…"

"APA!? Apa… apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Luhan atau Luna?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"bukannya sudah ku katakan, Sunyoung-ssi sudah meninggal dan mayatnya—", "siapa Sunyoung?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "ah ia. Kau murid baru, mungkin kau tidak tau nama asli Luna. Hehehe~" Donghae tertawa canggung. Salahnya memberitahukan tentang kematian Luna dengan memberitahukan nama Luna dengan nama aslinya, Park Sunyoung. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa karena ia baru saja menapaki sekolah ini dalam 2 hari.

PLETAK! Zhoumi memukulkan kepala Donghae menggunakan ujung paruh topeng ayam yang ia gunakan tadi. Sontak hal itu membuat tangis Ryeowook yang semula reda menjadi pecah kembali karena topeng ayam itu menjadi tepat berada di hadapannya.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

.

-Ebimorv-

.

"_I born this way, and I life for the applause_" kata Jongwoon di panggung stadium. Di sekitarnya, banyak siswa lain yang baru saja bertepuk tangan untuk suara indahnya.

Setelah ditinggal Shindong pergi, ia segera berjalan menuju stadium untuk langsung menyanyikan lagu yang harus ia nyanyikan. Dan setelah bernyanyi, ia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat sebagai tanda terima kasih.

'apa anak itu sudah ditangkap?' batin Jongwoon cemas.

.

"ish. Bagaimana cara mencocokkan kedua benda bodoh ini?" tuk tuk. Seorang siswa memukul-mukulkan pulpen dan gunting yang ada ditangannya satu sama lain. Setelahnya, ia beralih ke kertas kuning yang sudah terpotok menjadi berkeping keeping olehnya.

'haaahhh~' ia menghela nafas kesal. Siapa yang berani memberikannya foto terror yang mengerikan ini lalu memberikan kertas dan beberapa benda aneh yang tidak bisa disatukan seperti yang terjad di kartun kesukaannya? Dia sudah kelas 12 dan mungkin terlalu bodoh jika ia memikirkan hal itu. Namun segala pikiran paling masuk akal yang sudah ia pikirkan tetap saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki ini.

Di depan laboratorium, ia duduk sembari terus memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun—kecuali terus bersikap dingin kepada semua orang yang bahkan sudah dimaklumi semua siswa dan guru. Kenapa orang ini sampai mengancam dan meneror orang tua nya juga? Kenapa orang ini tidak berunding dengannya secara _face to face_?

'pecundang.' Satu kata yang khusus ia berikan kepada orang yang memberikan kotak pensil pink ini. Ia pun mengeluarkan senyum mengejek.

Lelaki ini melepaskan gunting dan pulpen di tangannya, menatap polisi yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari dan juga melihat Jung _seonsaengnim_ beserta beberapa orang didepannya berbincang bersama Henry dan Shindong.

'sedang apa mereka?' pikirnya.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ia berjalan ke dekat mobil polisi, menyamar sebagai salah-satu dari belasan polisi yang berlalu lalang kemudian mendekat lalu menguping percakapan mereka.

"Taemin-ssi dan Key-ssi bekerja sama untuk membunuh keempat anggota itu" kata seorang lelaki berambut pendek dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin, namun tetap saja menyiratkan kecantikan nya. _Flower boys_ memang keren untuknya, karena ia adalah salah satunya.

'keempat anggota? Anggota apa?' batinnya bingung.

"dia sudah berhasil membunuh Hyerin, Jinki, dan Sunyoung. Untuk Xi Luhan sudah kami beri pelindungan secara diam-diam. Kamu telah mengirimkan 2 polisi untuk menyamar dan duduk didekat Luhan-ssi yang sedang berada di stadium" tambah nya.

Dan akhirnya lelaki ini sadar. Anggota itu… anggota yang cukup mengerikan disekolah ini. Anggota yang pernah hampir membunuhnya dengan pisau karena pernah mengejek mereka berempat.

Dan Taemin juga Key adalah korban mereka yang paling mengerikan. Yang satu dipukul hingga babak belur, yang satu lidahnya dipotong dan pipinya disobek.

Apakah pembunuhan ini ada hubungannya dengan permainan ini? Jawabannya… tidak mungkin! Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendekati maupun berbicara kepada Key dengan Taemin yang selalu menyendiri ke perpustakaan—tempat paling menyebalkan di hidupnya. Berbicara maupun bertemu saja tidak pernah, apalagi bersikap dingin kepada 2 anak itu! Ia sendiri juga tidak pernah mengossipkan kedua anak itu karena ia sendiri memang benar-benar prihatin dengan kejadian yang dialami kedua orang itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar.

'emas yang keluar sebelum raja langit terbenam'

Itulah kata yang tercantum di belakang foto yang berada di dalam kotak pensil tadi.

"ah aku mengerti…" katanya senang. Segera ia berjalan pergi dari sana hingga…

GREB! Seseorang menahan tangannya.

"sejak kapan kau ada disini?" kata Park _seonsaengnim_ tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri didepannya. Terlihat gurunya yang satu ini juga sedang mengendap-endap untuk menguping pembicaraan Jung _seonsaengnim_ beserta beberapa orang lainnya.

"tujuan kita sama" kata lelaki ini berbisik. Park _seonsaengnim_ tersneyum seadanya. Murid didepannya memang selalu peka dnegan keadaan sekitar meski akhirnya ia tidak mempedulikan keadaan itu. Kembali mereka menguping pembicaraan.

"tidak… Taemin dan Key memang bersalah namun sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah—" kata Henry terpotong. Park _seonsaengnim_ dan lelaki ini memasang kuping mereka baik-baik.

"—seseorang telah memerintahkan mereka. Seseorang memang ingin keempat orang itu mati. Namun dengan cara menyuruh Taemin yang benci dengan keempat orang itu, sehingga semua terlihat seperti balas dendam. Akan tetapi… Key menyamar menjadi Taemin dan membuat orang yang memerintahkan Taemin mengira Taemin yang akan membunuh keempat orang itu. Key menginginkan uang sang penyuruh yang sebenarnya untuk operasi pengangkatan batu ginjal ibunya Taemin. Taemin memang membunuh Luna dan Onew, tetapi Raina dibunuh Key karena pembunuhan malam itu di awasi oleh sang penyuruh. Key menyuruh Taemin membunuh 3 orang tersisa dengan iming-iming uang operasi ibunya…" kata Henry setengah terisak. Shindong, Heechul, dan Yunho sekaligus Leeteuk dan lelaki ini terkejut. Jadi begitukah ceritanya?

'sejak kapan Onew dan Luna meninggal?' batin lelaki ini. Namun ia tidak peduli.. yang pasti, setelah mendengar cerita Henry, ia menjadi tau segalanya bahkan tanpa harus menyelidiki lebih lanjut.

"bodoh… bodoh kau Park Jung Soo! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya!?" kata Park _seonsaengnim_ merutuki dirinya sendiri, membuat lelaki ini mengerutkan dahi nya kebingungan. Mungkin Park _seonsaengnim_ sedang menyesali dirinya sebagai guru yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan pembunuhan ini—batin lelaki ini.

"emas yang keluar sebelum raja langit terbenam. Aku mengerti hint bodoh itu!" katanya lagi setengah berbisik. Lelaki ini terkejut, bagaimana bisa Park _seonsaengnim_ bisa…

"apa _seonsaengnim _juga mendapatkan sebuah kotak pensil bertuliskan nama kita?"

Leeteuk setengah terkejut dengan penuturan muridnya. Ia juga mengangguk. Apa muridnya juga mendapatkan sebuah kotak pensil aneh dengan isi tulisan di kertas kuning memanjang kebawah, sebuah gunting, sebuah pulpen, sebuah foto ancaman dan juga kertas hint beserta kata misterius dibelakang foto?

Leeteuk lalu mengangguk ragu. Tiba-tiba saja anak itu menarik tangannya menuju ke depan laboratorium. Disana, tepatnya di kursi panjang didepan laboratorium, terdapat kertas berserakandan gunting beserta pulpen. Isinya kurang lebih sama dengan milik Leeteuk—yang sekarang sedang ia genggam erat, hanya bedanya milik muridnya ini sedikit err…. Berantakan mungkin?

"kertas kuning milikku sudah terpotong, bisa pinjam punya _seonsaengnim_ tidak?" katanya. Dengan ragu, Leeteuk menyerahkan kotak pensilnya yang segera direbut paksa oleh anak itu. Anak itu segera memotong salah satu _line_ kalimat yang memanjang kebawah dengan gunting, lalu menggulungnya di pulpen.

"ROLL. Gabungan nama Raina, Onew, Luna dan Luhan. Ah… bisa jadi lelaki yang dikatakan menyuruh Taemin membunuh itu adalah pembuat game ini. Ia kan?" kata anak itu dengan seringaian lebar. Leeteuk mengangguk mantap, ternyata pikiran anak ini sama sepertinya.

"Jung gu Shin dang Chil Chil Chil. Jalan Jung-gu Shindang-777" kata Leeteuk ketika membaca tulisan yang tersusun dari kiri ke kanan di pulpen yang anak ini pegang. Anak ini tersenyum senang.

"_we got it_"

.

"dari mana _seonsaengnim_ mendapatkan kotak pensil ini? Siapa yang menyebarkannya?" Tanya anak itu intens. Leeteuk memandang kedepan lurus, memperhatikan setiap inchi pemandangan didepan mereka—saat mereka sedang menuju ke UKS.

"sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu anak itu" kata Leeteuk pelan.

.

"Kyu… KYUHYUN-SSI!?" kata lelaki ini kaget.

"Su… Sungmin?" Kyuhyun pun ikut terkaget. Pasalnya Sungmin adalah anak kepala sekolah di sekolahnya yang dulu, terkenal akan segala kesombongan dan perkataan pedasnya, dan anak ini selalu menjadi bahan cibiran dan buah bibir seluruh siswa disekolah nya dulu. Kyuhyun bahkan dengan beraninya pernah mencaci Sungmin di sekolah yang juga dilawan Sungmin, dan berakhir dengan berjemur dibawah terik matahari.

Namun sepertinya nyali Sungmin ciut kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Siswa sekaligus anak paling fenomenal di negeri Paman Sam akibat kebrutalannya membunuh orang sedang berada disini, duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun yang tergolek lemas di UKS.

"_long time no see, rabbit_" Sungmin memang bangga dianggap flower boy namun ia benci dipanggil rabbit, sungguh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? berucap pedas berakhir dijemput Lucifer, berdiam diri sama saja pengecut. Itulah posisinya sekarang.

"_shut up your mouth, Bryan_" berniat mengeluarkan kata halus, kata-kata pedaslah yang kembali mengalir di bibir _shape_ M nya. 'ampun, aku salah bilang!' batinnya khawatir. "_Vincent always be Vincent, and won't never changed._" Balas Kibum.

"astaga… sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" bisik Park _seonsaengnim_ yang ternyata ikut-ikutan menjadi penonton gratis di sudut UKS bersama Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. "reuni sepertinya." bisik Zhoumi menjawab pertanyaan snag guru.

Dan disinilah semuanya berawal.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Ayayayaya!

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah. Kematian terasa dekat.

.

"Kyu… apa kau yang membuat semua kotak pensil ini?"

.

"heiyaaaaaa jangan bergerak!"

.

"tulung dakuh! Dakuh tak bise berenaaaang"

.

"kita bersepuluh—"

.

"Vin—Cent…"

.

DOR DOR DOR!

.

"_You Ain't got no chance_. Nohchijima. Handbeon deo namyeon, jabeul su eobseo. Hey MAMACITA naega ayayayaya"

.

.

.

.

Mianhae ebi Cuma bisa update sepanjang ini :""" desakan untuk belajar dan tidak boleh bermain computer lama-lama membuat ku menderita :"""" maklum anak kelas 9 -_-

.

Tunggu! Chapter depan judulnya Ayayayaya!? Yea! Ebi memang sengaja xD khusus edisi comebacknya SuJu setelah 2 tahun 2 bulan kaga kambek-kambek sejak jaman Sexy, free & single!

.

Ya ampun lagu MAMACITA benar-benar masterpiece banget. Gak usah jauh-jauh, yang ngeciptain lagu ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yoo Youngjin -_- SMent lovers pasti ngerti lah

.

Lagi fav ebi di album ini? Yang pasti MAMACITA dongs. Terus Shirt…. Maygat Dongek mengapah lagumu sekeren ini naaaak ;-; /gedubrak/. Kemudian Too many beautiful girls. Lagu ini benar-benar style nya one direction banget! Tapi ebi syukaaa 3 Island juga keren ;-; lagunya galau /3 Heechul suaranya mirip Yesung, ribuan elf terkecoh xD

.

Akhirnya terjawab syudah….. HAHAHAHAHA /ketawa nista/ yang mantengin nih ff bener-bener pasti ngerti wkwk hanya beberapa aja yang belum terjawab.

.

Balasan review nya sekarang di Private Message ohohohoho kkkk~ tapi jangan lupa review terus yaaa xD

.

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-')/


	6. Ayayayaya!

Last Chapter :

…

…

…

…

"_long time no see, rabbit_" Sungmin memang bangga dianggap flower boy namun ia benci dipanggil rabbit, sungguh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? berucap pedas berakhir dijemput Lucifer, berdiam diri sama saja pengecut. Itulah posisinya sekarang.

"_shut up your mouth, Bryan_" berniat mengeluarkan kata halus, kata-kata pedaslah yang kembali mengalir di bibir _shape_ M nya. 'ampun, aku salah bilang!' batinnya khawatir. "_Vincent always be Vincent, and won't never changed._" Balas Kibum.

"astaga… sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" bisik Park _seonsaengnim_ yang ternyata ikut-ikutan menjadi penonton gratis di sudut UKS bersama Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. "reuni sepertinya." bisik Zhoumi menjawab pertanyaan snag guru.

Dan disinilah semuanya berawal.

.

.

Black World Journey

.

.

.

My 1st Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : All Super Junior Member. Tapi Kyuhyun side lebih banyak karena ada 'something' _and you will understand if you read this fanfiction._

.

Other Cast : Dong Bang Shin Ki and Others…

.

Genre : Friendship. Adventure. Crime, Sci-Fi. Sadistic. No YAOI! (tapi ada KiHyun moment #plak)

.

Warning : Typo. Newbie. AU. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Hati-hati dengan beberapa kata kasar dalam fanfiction ini.

.

Rate : T

.

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari game-game di Running Man dan kasus di komik Conan. Karena saya sendiri adalah seorang Runners/fans Running Man dan Conanian/Conan fans.

.

Summary : 15 orang yang dipertemukan karena game—dan game. padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih didalamnya. /"jika menurutmu dunia sudah terlalu nyata, mari kita ubah lewat tulisan"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Ayayayaya!

.

.

.

_Next day_.

.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah. Kematian terasa dekat. Bayang-bayang kehidupan tergambar jelas di pelupuk mata. Peristiwa-peristiwa berlalu–lalang sepadat kendaraan di jalan raya, berkelebat cepat dan tak dapat dihentikan. Dia telah berusaha lari dari bayang-bayang, tapi bayang-bayang tidak mau berlari. Kemana dia berlari, disitulah bayang-bayang membayangi sepanjang waktu, membuat diri tak berkutik. Dia telah mengacuhkan, tapi bayang-bayang tetap hadir membayangi. Kini dia benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Selamat hari kesehatan sedunia! Seluruh siswa _Asia Pasific International School_ wajib makan sayur!." Seru Ryeowook bahagia. _Saliva_ mengalir lurus di kerongkongan Kyuhyu, mengundang kekhawatiran terbesarnya. Ia terus mundur selangkah demi selangkah, berusaha berlari dari bayang-bayang yang telah menjadi kenyataan. Namun naas, seorang pria gempal menghalangi segala usaha dan susunan rencana Kyuhyun, berjalan kebelakang, berbaur dengan banyak siswa kemudian berlari.

Dari matanya terpancar aura mengerikan yang bahkan tak bisa ia elak lagi. berusaha mengacungkan pedang tajam melalui tatapan nya. Di pegangnya erat tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa pergi dari sana.

"ayo kita makan sayur!" kata lelaki gempal itu senang. Di keluarkannya senyum jahil yang setengah buyar karena kegendutan pipinya kearah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mati rasa.

"aku mau kimchi, ya!" seru lelaki gempal itu—Shindong kepada Ryeowook di kejauhan. Ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun agar ikut bersama nya dan Ryeowook, mengabaikan setiap bulir keringat dingin yang menetes di wajah putihnya. 'mati aku hari ini… MATI!' batin Kyuhyun was-was.

Dengan segala kekuatannya ia memberontak dari tangan Shindong. "aish, Shindongie! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Kyuhyun keras, mengalihkan perhatian seluruh siswa disana kearah Kyuhyun dan Shindong. "_no no to the no no_" jawab Shindong menolak.

Dari kejauhan, Ryeowook sudah menunggu Shindong dan Kyuhyun bersama sayuran yang terhidang di meja habungan nomor 11—12 di kantin untuk makanan berat. Tak ketinggalan sebuah senyuman jahil terlihat di wajah imut Ryeowook dan juga Henry disebelahnya. Begitu pula dengan Zhoumi dan Donghae yang telah memegang semangkuk sayur untuk di suapkan kepada Kyuhyun.

Kenapa meja nomor 11 dan 12 harus digabung? Karena akan ada 10 orang yang duduk bersama di meja itu. mereka semua adalah Zhoumi, Henry, Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan juga Shindong.

Ryeowook, Shindong, Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Henry sedang berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun untuk makan sayur sedangkan 4 lainnya sedang berdiskusi tentang kotak pensil yang telah mengumpulkan mereka bersepuluh disini.

"semuanya harap tenang. Nanti saja menyuapkan sayur untuk Kyuhyun." Kata Jongwoon sebagai yang paling tua disana. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandakan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "kita bersepuluh—"

"—kalian jahat tidak membawaku kesini." Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki menyembul keluar diantara badan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mengejutkan mereka semua. "Jongwoon-ssi, kau harusnya mengatakan sebelas." Kata Park _seonsaengnim_ cemberut. Diam-diam ia mengambil kursi kosong dari meja sebelah dan duduk dibelakang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "nah… kau tadi ingin mengatakan apa, Yesungie?—eh Jongwoon-ssi maksudku" katanya keceplosan. Segera Park _seonsaengnim_ menutup mulutnya cepat.

"Yesungie?... pffft…. HUAKAKAKAKAKAK!" semuanya tertawa. Yesungie? Park _seonsaengnim_ memanggil Jongwoon dengan nama panggilan sekaligus nama kecil? Astaga… itu sangat memalukan untuk anak umur 19 tahun seperti Jongwoon.

"aish… _hyung_. Jangan panggil aku Yesung disekolah" kata Jongwoon kesal. Di poutkannya lucu bibir kecinya, menambah kerasnya tawa ke Sembilan pria yang ada di meja gabungan itu, membuat suasana kantin menjadi sunyi senyap dan hanya terisi suara tawa mereka saja.

"siapa yang menyuruh kalian tertawa?" kata Park _seonsaengnim_ tiba-tiba dan sekejap membuat mereka semua hening… dia memang guru kesayangan murid yang dijuluki 'malaikat' namun tetap saja tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau ia akan sangat mengerikan jika marah.

"lanjutkan, Jongwoon-ssi." Perintah Park _seonsaengnim._

"Kyu… apa kau yang membuat semua kotak pensil ini?" Tanya Jongwoon serius. Benar, pertanyaan inilah yang sejak kemaren masih tersimpan dalam di hati mereka. "bukan. Kalau aku yang membuatnya, tak mungkin aku juga dapat kotak pensil seperti kalian." Bela Kyuhyun.

"itulah alasannya mengapa kami tidak percaya. Dengan bergabungnya sang pembuat game dan menyamar sebagai peserta, bukankah lebih mudah karena bisa melihat langsung?" kata Sungmin pedas.

Sungguh—

Kyuhyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"2 hari yang lalu aku dan Henry diminta ke rumah Kyuhyun setelah kami bertanya siapa pembuat kotak pensil ini. Dirumahnya, kami bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang menjadi saksi bahwa bukan Kyuhyunlah pembuat kotak pensil ini." Jelas Zhoumi panjang lebar.

"saksi apa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Serius, ia bingung dengan perkataan Zhoumi.

"oke jadi begini… 3 hari yang lalu Kyuhyun bersama kedua temannya pergi ke sebuah café yang buka 24 jam untuk bermain sebuah urban legend bernama _fortune telling crossroads_ atau—"

"ah.. Tsuji Ura kan?" tebak Shindong, yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh Zhoumi.

"waktu itu Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencoba. Saat ia berdiri disana, seseorang berkata 'sebar—berjuang—mati' kemudian meninggalkan sebuah plastic hitam besar berisi 15 kotak pensil kepada Kyuhyun."

"bagaimana kalau yang bermain itu bukan Kyuhyun? Tapi salah satu dari dua temannya?" Tanya Sungmin yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"untuk menentukan orangnya saat itu, mereka bermain '_kawi bawi bo_' (gunting batu kertas)."

"kalau memang mereka bermain gunting batu kertas…" kata Park _seonsaengnim _menggantung. "bagaimana bisa menebak bahwa Kyuhyun akan kalah? Apakah pembuat game itu salah satu dari kedua teman Kyuhyun?"

"ia. Pembuat game itu salah satu dari kedua temannya. Dan cara menebaknya adalah…"

.

.

_Flashback_

.

.

"_ah.. jam 12 malam kenapa selama ini?" gerutunya kesal. Dimainkannya PSP kecilnya dengan bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Yoochun dan Minho terus saja berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang bahkan ia tak mengerti._

"_hey… aku ke toilet dulu" izin Kyuhyun._

_Mereka menganggukkan kepala mantap. Setelah Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat, Yoochun pun mendekatkan tempat duduknya dengan Minho. "ayo kita mengerjai Kyuhyun-san!" usul Yoochun. _

"_tapi bagaimana? Ia pasti menolak kalau langsung di tunjuk" _

"_main kawi bawi bo saja. Aku ada kunci agar ia kalah!"_

"_bagaimana!?" Tanya Minho antusias._

"_nah jadi begini… jika perempuan bermain gunting batu kertas, rata-rata mereka akan mengeluarkan gunting dan jika laki-laki, sebagian besar mereka akan mengeluarkan kertas…" kata Yoochun pelan._

"_kebanyakan orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan akan mengeluarkan batu pada kesempatan kedua. Berdoa saja agar Kyuhyun-san mengeluarkan batu, dan kita mengeluarkan kertas" lanjutnya. Minho pun mengangguk mengerti._

"_berarti kita mengeluarkan kertas 2 kali?" tanyanya. _

"_ya, begitulah…"_

_._

"_kawi bawi bo!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan. Saat pertama kali bermain, mereka semua mengeluarkan kertas. 'ah.. Yoochun benar!' batin Minho semangat. _

"_yah… kita sama semua. Oke ulang lagi!" seru Yoochun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal lalu kembali bersiap-siap. Minho dan Yoochun bertatap mata, seolah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan itu._

"_kawi…"_

"_bawi…"_

"_bo!"_

_DUAR! Seolah ada petir yang menyambar Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan batu sedangkan kedua temannya mengeluarkan kertas. "yah… jadi aku yang harus bermain?" kata Kyuhyun tidak semangat._

"_tentu saja!" seru mereka berdua semangat._

_._

"_apa kau sudah mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Kyuhyun-san? Supaya aku lebih cepat bergerak!" kata Yoochun semangat. Minho pun mengangguk mantap kemudian duduk ke meja yang berdekatan dengan jendela dimana ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan jelas sedang menutup mata santai dan menunggu-nunggu sesuatu._

_Dari belakang café, Yoochun keluar diam-diam membawa sebuah kantung plastic berwarna hitam, kemudian mengendap-endap berjalan kedekat Kyuhyun. Kali ini pun Yoochun sengaja menggunakan sepatu berheels keras hingga hentakan kakinya begitu keras terdengar._

_Semakin dekat Yoochun berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, semakin terlihat jelas bahwa Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan disana. Kemudian. Yoochun berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, dan meletak kan plastic hitam itu di dekat kakinya. Setelahnya, ia melepaskan sepatu nya agar saat kabur nanti suara kakinya tidak terdengar—seolah-olah ia adalah hantu sungguhan. Setelahnya, ia masuk kembali lewat belakang café dan berpura-pura baru keluar dari toilet._

_._

"_rencana kita berhasil!" seru Minho didalam mobilnya. Yoochun pun ikut senang. Pasalnya Kyuhyun terlihat begitu ketakutan saat menceritakan masalah hantu 'jadi-jadian' tersebut. _

_Setelah memberikan plastic hitam kepada Kyuhyun, Yoochun cepat-cepat berlari dari sana dan jika saja ia tidak lari saat itu, mungkin perutnya sudah menjadi sasak tinju 'dadakan' Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua pun ber high-five ria didalam mobil_

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"aku tidak percaya!" bentak Sungmin keras. Dihentaknya meja tersebut keras, membuat meja kantin itu bergoyang hingga air minum Eunhyuk tumpah. Untung saja ia segera menghindar dengan cepat.

Setelah perkataan Sungmin itu, mereka semua tampak berpikir dan satu persatu mulai setuju dengannya, benar-benar situasi yang sangat memojok kan Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan secara tidak langsung kepada Henry.

Entah dari manakah pertolongan datang—atau mungkin berkah dari dewa zeus—atau memang dewi fortuna sedang memihak Kyuhyun, Minho dengan santainya berjalan di belakangnya sembari mendengarkan lagi dari _headphone_ nya.

"Choi! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun keras. Digenggamnya tangan Minho erat, membuat Minho yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun merasa risih. "hei siapa kau meme—… KYU!" serunya bahagia.

"jangan Tanya aku apapun. Aku pindah ke Seoul bukan hanya karena HyunA Kim atau mencari kau saja, aku juga pindah sekolah kesini!" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kurang, lalu menyuruh Minho mengambil satu kursi kosong lagi dan duduk diantara dia dan Zhoumi. Minho menatapnya bingung.

"ini adalah Minho.. ah Choi, apa isi plastic hitam yang kau isi bersama Yoochun-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Minho mengerinyit bingung. Oh ayolah, ia baru saja bertemu Kyuhyun dan sudah diberikan pertanyaan seperti ini… didepan 10 orang yang sedang menatapnya tajam!

"ah—soal itu…" Minho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "aku dan dia berniat mengerjaimu, Kyu. Karena itu kami mengisi plastic hitam itu dengan tulisan '_death_' yang ku tulis dari pewarna baju berwarna merah." Kata Minho takut. Ia menunduk kan wajahnya khawatir.

Sungmin menatapnya Gerang. "bohong!" serunya keras. Minho begitu terkejut dan mencari asal suara seorang lelaki yang telah membentaknya. Ia merasa begitu kenal dengan suara ini, namun ia…

Lupa—

Siapa dia?

"Vin—Cent…" katanya terbata. "a—anu… jadi begini. Kalau kalian memang bermasalah atau merasa bersimpati kepada Kyuhyun _hyung _akibat tulisan yang ku buat bersama temanku, maka aku minta maaf." Lanjutnya.

"kau.. benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa?" Tanya Jongwoon intens.

"hah? Tentang apa?"

"kau benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa soal kotak pensil?"

"kotak pensil… sejak kapan aku memberikan kotak pensil?"

"ini!"

Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pensil berwarna biru dan juga bergambar ikan disekitarnya. Diatasnya tertempel tulisan 'Dong Hae Lee' yang ditulis dengan spidol merah. Minho memiringkan kepalanya bingung; "eh… memangnya aku pernah memberi kotak pensil? Kenal kalian saja aku tidak" aku Minho. Mereka semua pun berpandangan satu-sama lain…

"ehkm. Setelah membuat tulisan, siapa yang memegang plastic hitam?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"yang memegang? Yang memegang plastic hitam itu adalah temanku, Yoochun-san." Bela Minho.

"eh… Yoochun!? Tunggu… aku ingat dia!" seru Sungmin. Mereka semua mengarahkan pandangan mata kearah Sungmin.

"Maksudku… dia.. di-a… a-apa dia dari Jepang?" Tanya Sungmin. Minho mengangguk seadanya sekaligus kebingungan. Apakah lelaki imut dan menggemaskan dihadapannya—lelaki dengan sejuta perkataan pedas yang selalu siap dikeluarkan dari mulutnya—musuh 'masa lalu' nya mengenal Yoochun?

"marganya Park, bukan?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Minho tertegun.

"awalnya dia bernama Micky Shim. Namun setelah di Jepang ia berganti nama bahkan marga. Ibuku bekerja pada bidang pemindah-kewarganegaraan di Jepang dan Yoochun adalah salah satu orang yang melakukan pemindah-kewarganegaaraan dan berganti marga secara illegal. Entahlah, tapi aku juga bingung mengapa ia melakukan hal itu…"

"hah…" Kyuhyun dan Minho saling berpandangan. "SHIM!?" teriak Minho dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"kakak Changmin." Kata seorang berwajah datar diujung, sukses membuat Minho begitu ketakutan sekaligus terkejut—kebingungan dan ekspresi tidak mengenakkan lainnya.

…

…

"Kibum…. sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"aish Teuki Hyung jahat. Kenapa harus aku yang dipenjara?" Gerutu lelaki muda ini kesal didepan sebuah gagang telepon. Lelaki dihadapannya yang hanya terpisah oleh kaca itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"ah… biarkan saja dia. Aku yakin rencananya akan berhasil" balas nya.

"dasar. Sepenting apa sih masalah ini sampai Leeteuk _hyung_ melakukan semua ini? Umurku dulu 16 tahun tapi dipalsukan jadi 13. Sekarang aku sudah 20 tahun dan orang mengenal Key yang berumur 17. hebat. Aku benci sekolah dan aku benci penjara"

"sabar. Ini rencana yang cukup penting karena melibatkan seluruh umat manusia didunia" Jawab lelaki didepan Key. "yeah, yeah… terserah saja. Asal kalian janji akan memberikanku akses agar bisa mengeluarkan Hyung ku dari penjara ADX."

"janji pramuka." Kata lelaki itu sembari memberikan _V-sign_ kepada Key.

.

"ah… jadi, apa kau benar-benar membunuh Raina?" Tanya lelaki ini. "tidak. Aku terlalu takut untuk membunuh orang." Jawab Key.

"lalu… siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"lelaki itu dan Taemin-ssi. Aku hanya melihat dari jauh. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menuduhku dengan alasan aku sudah membunuh Raina dan aku juga ingin mengambil uang imbalan Taemin. Bodoh, aku tidak sehina itu."

"ck…. Tapi membuatmu masuk penjara adalah salah satu ide Teukie. Dia tidak hanya ingin kau mendekat dengan lelaki itu."

"YA! DASAR HYUNG IDIOT! Jadi aku benar-benar ingin dia penjarakan!? Argh sialan!"

"jangan marah dulu. Ini semua berkaitan dengan dengan pembebasan 'ala kami' kepada kakak mu. Jadi tenang saja" kata lelaki cantik didepan Key ini. Key menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "baiklah kalau untuk kakak ku. Awas saja kalau dia memang sengaja dan tanpa alasan, ku beberkan rahasia kepada mereka bahwa otak game ini adalah adik Teukie _hyung_ sendiri…."

"bilang saja. Biar kau puas nanti Leeteuk dibunuh habis-habisan oleh mereka dan kakakmu tidak bisa bebas dari penjara" ancam lelaki cantik ini.

"A-ah oke oke terserah."

.

"apa lelaki bernama Yoochun itu pelakunya?"

"entah… tapi jujur aku tidak pernah membuat kotak pensil ini. Aku bahkan tidak kenal kalian kecuali… itu dan itu" bela Minho sembari menunjuk kearah Kibum dan Sungmin. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"baiklah. Untuk sementara kita menentukan bahwa pelakunya adalah… anu… si-siapa tadi?"

"Yoochun"

"a—ah… ia Yoochun" kata Jongwoon atau yang bisa kita panggil Yesung sekarang.

"pelaku apa? Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Minho bertubi-tubi. Tentu saja, dia satu-satunya orang di meja nomor 11-12 yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksudkan. Yoochun? Oh benar saja. Teman sekelasnya yang masih kelas 3 SMP itu menjadi pelaku terhadap 'sesuatu'?

"pembunuhan terhadap 3 orang" jawab Donghae dingin.

"heh? Membunuh? Anak kelas 3 SMP seperti dia bisa membunuh? Kenapa bisa?"

Yesung dan Leeteuk yang berseberangan tempat duduk pun bertatapan mata dari jauh. Pancaran kedua mata itu menyiratkan tanda Tanya besar. Kelas 3 SMP? Bagaimana bisa?

Leeteuk diam-diam pergi dari antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk lalu berjalan kearah Yesung. "sudah ku duga. Ada seseorang yang telah mencuci otaknya. Kita harus menariknya kembali" bisik Leeteuk kepada Yesung. Yesung terlihat berpikir sejenak beberapa saat setelah Leeteuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"e—eh? Tiga? Kelas 3 SMP? Tapi saat ibuku mengatur tentang pemindahan…. Harus nya… sekarang…. " kata Sungmin terpotong. "harusnya dia sudah 19 tahun. Tapi kenapa kelas 3 SMP? Apa pemalsuan umur?"

"Eh… Vincent benar! Harusnya umur Micky 19 tahun!" seru Minho yang lalu diberikan anggukan setuju oleh Kyuhyun. Yang lain hanya mengerinyit tidak mengerti.

"Vincent?" akhirnya Ryeowook angkat bicara juga.

"ehehehe, itu nama Sungmin _hyung _saat di Amerika dulu. Aku terbiasa memanggilnya begitu" jawab Minho. Sungmin menatapnya tidak suka. Ia tidak suka kepada orang yang sok akrab kepada dirinya dan memanggilnya _hyung_. Tetapi itu lebih baik kan daripada dipanggil _rabbit?_

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Hal yang bisa ia simpulkan disini…. Satu. Minho, Kibum, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah _teman_ dulu di Amerika serikat. Dua, Yoochun atau Micky ini lah pembuat game misterius ini. Dia memalsukan seluruh identitasnya. Dan tiga, ia masih bingung siapa itu Changmin. Yang pasti, si 'Changmin' itu adalah adik dari Yoochun.

"aish pembicaraan kalian sungguh membingungkan. Lebih baik aku pergi" kata Minho. Ia pun berdiri lalu pergi dari sana. Lagipula sangat aneh anak kelas 3 SMP bisa masuk kedalam kantin makanan berat untuk SMA—khusus untuk sekolah menengah atas saja.

"oke. Ja-jadi, inilah kesimpulan kita… kesimpulan ini bisa dibilang tidak bisa berdiri teguh karena kita baru berkumpul dan mungkin masih banyak petunjuk yang belum bisa kita pecahkan, sehingga bukti sekuat apapun masih belum jelas adanya." Jelas Yesung. Mereka semua pun mengerti.

"ah ia… untuk kertas kuning itu, ada yang bisa memecahkannya sebelum besok pergi ke toko terdekat dari sekolah ini?"

"ah, aku tidak mau! Toko itu bibinya galak sekali! Suasananya seram seperti tidak terurus, mengerikan hiii~" Ryeowook mengelus-elus tangannya ketakutan. Astaga, Ryeowook benar-benar seperti anak kecil disini padahal Henry yang paling muda hanya santai saja.

"ia, tempatnya mengerikan" kata Shindong mengiakan.

"baiklah… yang belum tau jawabannya angkat tangan segera." Perintah Yesung. Ryeowook, Shindong dan Donghae mengangkat tangan.

"baiklah, turunkan tangan kalian. Sekarang… baca tulisan yang ada dibelakang foto" perintah Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook, Shindong dan Donghae melihat kebelakang foto dan disana ada tulisan 'emas yang keluar sebelum raja langit terbenam', tulisan yang memang masih menjadi misteri untuk mereka bertiga—ehkm, maksudnya berempat dengan Eunhyuk, karena Eunhyuk sepertinya malas melakukannya dan menunggu jawaban teman-teman barunya.

"coba kaitkan dengan apa saja yang terjadi 3 hari ini."

Mereka mulai berpikir. 3 hari ini tidak ada yang terjadi selain terbunuhnya tiga orang geng brutal sekolah ini dan ditangkapnya kedua pelaku itu—Taemin dan Key. Hanya saja… 'Raina… Onew…. Luna… sisa Luhan…?'

"apa ada hubungannya dengan Luhan?" Tanya Ryeowook polos. Yesung tidak menggeleng tapi tidak juga mengangguk. Ia masih diam selama 5 menit bertatapan dengan Ryeowook, membuatnya pasrah. "ia deh, aku cari tau sendiri." Kata Ryeowook lesu.

"apa hubungannya dengan geng paling brutal disekolah ini?" kata Donghae kepada dirinya sendiri. Donghae terus mengatakan kata itu berulang kali dan membuat Shindong kesal. "aish Donghae-ya. Geng-paling-brutal-di-sekolah-ini itu nama yang terlalu panjang. Bisa kau singkat saja?" Tawar Shindong. Setidaknya dengan begini Donghae akan berpikir sejenak dan berhenti berbicara terus-menerus.

"ah! ROLL saja, gabungan dari Raina, Onew, Luna—itu jawabannya!" kata Donghae semangat.

"roll?... Raina Onew Luna Luhan… ah aku mengerti!" sambung Ryeowook. Mereka bertiga pun sama-sama menggunting kertas kuning itu lalu menggulungnya di sebuah pulpen yang sudah tersedia.

"Jung gu Shin dang Chil Chil Chil. Jalan Jung-gu Shindang-777" kata Ryeowook, Shindong dan Donghae bersamaan. Jadi…? Mereka tidak harus ke toko sialan itu agar bisa menemukan jawaban teka-teki ini.

"ah.. apa kalian mengerti arti 'emas yang keluar sebelum raja langit terbenam'?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"hm… emas mungkin artinya hint, kan? Karena berharga untuk kita tentu saja. Raja langit itu matahari. Jadi, emas yang keluar sebelum raja langit terbenam itu artinya hint yang keluar sebelum kita pergi ke toko mengerikan itu sepulang sekolah besok, karena kita pulang sekolah malam."

"oh jadi begitu artinya…" Henry mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"bagaimana.. apa kita akhiri saja diskusi ini? Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan mulai dan kita harus ke stadium." Kata Leeteuk sembari melihat arlojinya. Sebenarnya karena ini hari kesehatan sedunia, seluruh siswa wajib makan sayur yang tersedia dikantin sehingga waktu mulainya pertandingan diperlambat 1 jam namun semua terasa cepat.

"akhiri saja. Aku tidak mau makan sayur. Huek, rasanya aneh" kata Kyuhyun.

Bel pun berbunyi. Mereka yang berada di meja nomor 11-12 itu satu persatu meninggalkan kursinya. Yang paling pertama pergi adalah Ryeowook—Shindong—Zhoumi—Donghae—Henry untuk mengambil sekaligus menjaga 10 kursi untuk mereka 10 bersama—kecuali Leeteuk karena ia pasti akan ada di _backstage _nantinya.

"ah Kyu, apa kau sudah memberikan kepada Hankyung dan Heechul?" Tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "katanya mereka mau menjenguk dia. Benar kah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"hm… benar."

"oh ya, sejak kapan Park _seonsaengnim_ kenal Heechul dan Hankyung _hyung_?"

"bagaimana dengan kau? Sejak kapan kau kenal mereka?"

"ah itu… saat 2 minggu aku pindah dari Amerika, tempat lahir dan aku tinggal dulu, aku bermain-main disekitar kompleks rumah dan tersesat begitu saja. Aku lupa arah jalan pulang. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Hankyung dan Heechul _hyung_ sedang berjalan berdua. Heechul _hyung_ terlalu cantik dan membuatku mengira mereka sedang berkencan."

"ah… kalau aku, aku memang teman mereka sejak kecil. Kami bertiga sama-sama menyelidiki tentang sebuah organisasi yang mengembangkan obat untuk memutasi manusia. Kejadian itu memang 10 tahun yang lalu, namun kenangan hilangnya ketua panti asuhan kami sangat tidak terlupakan. Dia meninggal karena obat yang tidak sempurna itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tapi tunggu… panti asuhan? Seingat Kyuhyun, Henry pernah bercerita dirumahnya bahwa ia dulu anak seorang pemilik panti asuhan dan ibunya meninggal setelah terkena obat buatan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi mungkin saja kan panti asuhannya berbeda?

"ah… dan satu lagi." Leeteuk menahan tangan Kyuhyun, membuat hanya ia dan Leeteuk yang tersisa didalam kantin itu. "panti tempat kami dulu adalah panti milik ibu Henry."

DEG!

.

"_You Ain't got no chance_. Nohchijima. Handbeon deo namyeon, jabeul su eobseo. Hey MAMACITA naega ayayayaya"

Lagu pun berbunyi dengan kerasnya dari setiap _sound system_ yang terpasang. Di panggung, beberapa orang tengah menari dengan semangatnya. Meski begitu, mereka bersepuluh bukannya memperhatikan orang tetapi malah asik sendiri.

PIUW PIUW PIUW! Terdengar suara tembakan yang tidak terlalu nyaring karena tertutup suara lain. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Henry sebagai para anggota termuda sedang bermain _game_ di _handphone_ masing-masing. Meski mereka berempat terlihat bermain sendiri, namun nyatanya _game_ yang mereka mainkan adalah _game_ yang sama, malah berhubungan satu sama lain.

"YA HENRY! Ayo tembak Kyuhyun!" seru Ryeowook.

"sebentar _hyung, _masih ada pasukan mereka yang belum kubunuh!"

"aish kalau begitu cepatlah!"

"sabar _hyung _sabar! Ini gamenya sulit sekali!"

"sulit apanya? Kan tinggal tembak dan—yah… kalah"

Ryeowook dan Henry terus berteriak untuk berkomunikasi sekaligus terlalu bersemangat main sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya tenang sedari tadi seolah-olah ada _chemistry_ diantara mereka sehingga tidak perlu berkomunikasi macam Ryeowook kepada Henry dan sebaliknya.

Di samping mereka ada Shindong, Zhoumi, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang bermain 'A B C lima dasar' bersama-sama. Mereka pun sama seperti Ryeowook dan Henry, sama-sama berteriak keras agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

"sebut nama artis, A B C ku ada li…ma!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan 3 jari, Donghae mengeluarkan 1 jari, Shindong mengeluarkan 4 jari dan Zhoumi tidak mengeluarkan jari apapun.

"ada 8… A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H… sebut nama artis berawalan H!"

"HYUN AAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Zhoumi keras.

"HYORIN HYORIN HYORIN!" sambung Shindong.

"HYOSUNG! HYOSUNG!" seru Donghae bersemangat.

"…."

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah update tentang artis, karena itu ia selalu kalah bermain permainan ini. Zhoumi, Shindong dan Donghae pun menatap paha Eunhyuk dengan lapar. "hehehehe…."

PLAAAK! Paha yang sudah memerah itu semakin memerah. Pasalnya, jika mereka tidak dapat jawaban maka akan dihukum dengan cara memukul di bagian paha. Eunhyuk meringis sakit, matanya memerah…

"huueeeee itu sakit hueeeeeeee!" tangis Eunhyuk kencang. Bukannya menolong, mereka bertiga malah tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Untung siswa diantara mereka sedang focus kearah panggung, sehingga tidak ada yang menghiraukan tangis pilu dari seorang Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu…

"hiks.." seserorang menangis sembari menatap panggung. Setelah penampilan menari selesai, ternyata penampilannya berganti dengan sebuah drama yang ternyata sangat membuat hati Sungmin menangis pilu.

"heiyaaaaaa jangan bergerak!" ucap seorang pemain drama di panggung sana. Dia membawa sebuah pedang palsu yang terbuat dari plastic lalu mengacungkannya kepada sang pemain lawan. Tiba-tiba sang pemain lawan mundur lalu menyenggol temannya kebawah panggung.

BYUR! Terdengar suara seseorang jatuh kedalam air menggelegar di dalam stadium. Bukan, ini bukan kesalahan, namun sebuah kesengajaan dimana pihak penyelenggara membuat sebuah kolam kecil di bawah panggung bagian depan.

"tulung dakuh! Dakuh tak bise berenaaaang" teriak pemain yang jatuh kedalam kolam buatan tersebut. Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya. Air bening mengalir lurus dipipinya, ia kembali menangis karena terlalu menghayati peran pemain dipanggung sana.

Yesung? Sedari tadi ia sudah tertidur pulas dengan mulut menganga lebar keatas. Air liur menetes dari mulutnya, mengundang rasa _ilfeel_ dari siswa-siswi lainnya yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan ada juga yang memfotonya bahkan mempost foto itu di situs resmi sekolah itu. bagaimana mereka tidak heboh? Orang se _cool_ dan sekritis Yesung bisa melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

"aku tidak mau bermian _game_ ini lagi, soalnya kalah terus" kata Ryeowook kesal. ia mematikan handphonenya dan memasukannya kedalam kantung celananya. Henry pun melakukan hal yang sama sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum terus bermain. Mereka bukan melawan Ryeowook dan Henry lagi, namun melawan satu sama lain.

Ryeowook menatap kearah kantung plastic hitam yang berada di dalam tas Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Ia mengerinyit bingung. Mengapa tersisa dua kotak pensil? Siapa lagi 2 orang yang belum mendapatkan kotak pensil ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberikan kotak pensil yang tersisa kepada orang yang belum mendapatkan?

"Kyu… kenapa masih ada 2 kotak pensil?" Tanya Ryeowook sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mematikan handphonenya. Ternyata ia dan Kibum seri dalam permainan sepakbola online yang mereka mainkan tadi.

"aku sudah mencari nama kedua orang ini disekolah ini namun mereka tidak ada. Salah stau orang yang harusnya menerima kotak pensil ini, alias Siwon Choi adalah kakak sepupu temanku Minho tadi"

"baiklah, kalau begitu Tanya saja kepada Minho"

"Minho bilang, Siwon kabur dari rumahnya 2 tahun yang lalu karena ia dipaksa belajar agar bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Setelahnya, sang ayah meninggal karena stroke dan ibunya menikah dengan pria lain dan mengambil alih perusahaan. Sampai sekarang mereka masih belum menemukan dimana Siwon." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"lalu yang satunya?" Tanya Henry.

"entahlah…"

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

•**_october, 29th. 2 months later_**•

Kini ada 13 orang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu rumah Kyuhyun, dengan minuman di masing-masing tangan mereka dan kue didepannya. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk berdiskusi dirumah Kyuhyun sekaligus beberapa orang diantaranya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama setelah kegiatan disekolah hari ini selesai. Heechul dan Hankyung yang mendapatkan giliran jaga pagi di kantor polisi pun pergi kerumah Kyuhyun. Suasana rumah itu tidak sepi seperti biasa, namun sangat ribut seperti pasar-pasar yang penuh dengan orang. Ruang tamu yang cukup besar disana tidak berisi orang yang sedang berkumpul di satu bagian, namun semuanya menyebar rata sehingga terlihat penuh.

"Ya Donghaek-ya! Jangan ambil susu strawberry ku~!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"haahhh… soal ini sulit sekali." Kata Henry sembari menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ryeowook mengangguk mengiakan perkataan Henry.

"wuee, siapa cepat dia dapat!" kata Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

"wah… guci ini pasti mahal sekali" puji Sungmin ketika melihat sebuah guci di sudut rumah Kyuhyun.

"ahh… kue ini enak sekali!" kata Shindong dengan tangan mengelus perutnya yang membesar akibat banyak makan kue.

Seseorang menyanyi dengan merdunya. "_Children still play in the garden~!_" Yesung terus bernyanyi tanpa menghiraukan yang lain akan terganggu dengan suaranya atau tidak.

PIUW PIUW PIUW!

"ayo Kyu tembak pasukan Kibum! Kau pasti bisa Kyu!" seru Zhoumi semangat dibelakang Kyuhyun yang sedang bertanding _game_ melawan Kibum.

Sementara itu Heechul, Hankyung dan Leeteuk tengah duduk di sofa yang tersedia—tidak seperti mereka yang melakukan semuanya di lantai—kemudian mendiskusikan sesuatu. Tentu saja hal yang mereka diskusikan disini adalah tentang _game_ yang membuat mereka bertiga belas berkumpul disini. Mereka yakin bahwa yang membuat _game_ ini adalah seseorang yang telah membuat obat itu belasan tahun silam. Mereka sangat yakin, karena Ryeowook, Donghae dan Henry adalah ketiga anak yang terkena obat itu. dan selain mereka bertiga, Shindong dan Zhoumi juga pernah mengalaminya seperti yang telah Heechul cari-cari di berkas rahasia kantor kepolisian pusat Seoul.

"pertanyaannya… kenapa Kibum-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi diundang? Aku, Hankyung, kau dan Yesung sudah jelas Karena kita berempat pernah melaporkan kasus ini ke polisi hingga penelitian itu dihentikan, yang mungkin saja membuat mereka dendam." Kata Leeteuk. Heechul dan Hankyung terlihat berpikir. "entahlah. Lagipula 2 orang tersisa yang belum kita temukan disini adalah orang hilang bernama Siwon Choi dan aku masih belum bisa menemukan apapun tentang Youngwoon Kim." Kata Heechul.

"mengapa?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"sebenarnya ada _sih_ Youngwoon Kim. Namun namanya masuk kedalam daftar profil rahasia Negara, aku masih belum bisa memecahkan kata sandinya."

"profil rahasia Negara? Biasanya orang yang masuk daftar itu adalah orang dilindungi, politisi, petinggi Negara, atau orang yang masuk penjara dengan tingkat kejahatan berbahaya." Jelas Hankyung.

"politisi dan petinggi Negara sangat tidak mungkin karena orang itu pasti sangat terkenal dan sering muncul di televise, aku bahkan tidak pernah menemukan nama Youngwoon Kim. Apa mungkin… orang dilindungi atau narapidana?"

"bisa jadi. Tetapi bisa saja ia tidak tinggal di Korea Selatan."

"karena itu aku juga mencari orang-orang Korea Selatan yang tinggal diluar negeri atau yang sudah berpindah kewarganegaraan. Namun anehnya, aku tidak menemukan jejak apapun tentang Kim Youngwoon… aish, ini sulit sekali!" gerutu Heechul kesal. Hankyung sedikit meringis kesakitan karena Heechul tiba-tiba saja memukul pahanya.

"ya! Heechul _hyung!_ Sakit tau!"

"yak! Itu salahmu juga duduk disebelahku!" bela Heechul.

"kalian berdua…." Leeteuk memberikan _deathglare_ kepada mereka berdua, membuat mereka terdiam seketika. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya kesal.

Sebenarnya… untuk apa Leeteuk rela bersusah-susahan hanya untuk mencari kembali sang 'pembuat' game? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak… masalah suster panti itu bukan jawabannya. Ada sesuatu yang lebih didalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang begitu menyesak kan dan ingin keluar.

"apa itu berarti dia adalah seorang…. Penjahat?" Tanya Hankyung serius. Leeteuk terus mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Mungkin mengingat Koran yang ia baca beberapa bulan hingga beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Bagaimana…

Seorang Leeteuk adalah lelaki yang mengalami ingatan fotograpi. Benar-benar menyakitkan disaat kita mengingat kejadian menyedihkan di hidup terus-menerus dan ingatan detail kejadian itu bahkan ingatan tentang perasaan saat itu tidak akan pernah hilang untuk selamanya, bahkan jika kita ingin. Namun dengan tegar lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu terus menjalani hidupnya meski terus dibayangi oleh bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Sementara mereka semua sedang berkutat dengan urusan masing-masing, telepon rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi membuat suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berminat untuk mengangkat telepon itu. mereka terus bertatapan untuk memberi isyarat dan melempar tugas—padahal hanya sekedar mengangkat telepon. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan memilih mengangkat telepon.

"_yeoboseyo? _(hallo)" katanya. Namun cukup lama ia menunggu, tidak ada jawaban jua. Sungmin lalu menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya dan mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau kearah yang lain.

Leeteuk pun beranjak dari sofa.

"ini siapa?" kata Sungmin lagi. Leeteuk dan Sungmin terus bertatapan bingung. Sementara Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya. "tutup saja. Paling itu orang iseng." Katanya keras—tidak, Kyuhyun sengaja. Kemudian ia hanya menggeleng kecil.

Sedikit lagi Sungmin menutup telepon, tiba-tiba muncul suara dari 2 _loudspeaker_ tinggi di kedua sudut ruang tamu. "_hai._" Katanya.

Mereka semua terkejut. Begitu Sungmin eratkan gagang telepon itu di telinganya, sudah tidak ada suara lagi. dan Sungmin menyadari bahwa kabel telepon rumah itu terputus. Jadi…. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!?

"_kalian sudah terkumpul rupanya._" Sambung orang itu disebelah sana. Kata-kata itu memunculkan berbagai ekspektasi dikepala anak-anak SMA dan para-para tetua disini. Ayolah, meski mereka terlihat seperti orang bodoh, mereka sebenarnya pintar.

Begitu Heechul sadar, ia langsung berdiri dari sofanya dengan emosi meluap-luap. "apa tujuanmu mengumpul kami!?" serunya, mengejutkan mereka semua. Kyuhyun dan Kibum malah terus tenggelam dengan permainan yang mereka mainkan—seperti tidak peduli padahal sebenarnya mendengarkan.

"_apapun alasannya, aku hanya ingin kalian memberiku 'jantung keabadian' atau…._" Orang itu penggantungkan kata-katanya.

BLEP! Layar tempat Kyuhyun dan Kibum bermain game tiba-tiba mati. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian berubah menjadi ruangan yang gelap dengan dua orang sedang terduduk ditengah ruangan itu. hanya dilengkapi dengan sebuah lampu kecil hingga tak ada yang mampu menebak siapa mereka.

Tek.. tek tek. Zhoumi menjatuhkan kaset yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Kaset yang sebenarnya akan digunakan Kyuhyun dan Kibum dalam game selanjutnya. Mereka semua sedikit tersentak, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Mereka berdua bertatapan mata sejenak lalu kembali focus ke televisi.

"_mereka selamat jika memberiku 'itu'. aku beri kalian 96 jam mulai dari sekarang._" Bloop! Televisi itu mati lagi.

Hening—

"WUAAA dia siapaaaaa!" teriak Donghae histeris.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"apa itu _jantung keabadian_!?"

Mereka semua membentuk lingkaran besar. Tentunya Leeteuk sebagai pimpinan diskusi karena ia lah tetua yang paling disanjung disini. Mereka semua terlihat kalap, kacau, dan pikiran mereka tidak menentu.

"sebelumnya, kita harus tau siapa yang kita selamatkan!" seru Donghae. Ya, dia benar. Bagaimana jika orang yang diikat itu ternyata anak buah atau salah satu dari orang-orang yang merencanakan _permainan_ ini?

Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia mendekati layar itu lagi. menatap layar hitam, besar dan kosong itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tentu saja tindakan anehnya ini dipikirkan oleh 12 orang lainnya—hingga Kibum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mendekati Kyuhyun.

"_Marc… isn't everything become too real_?" kata Kibum.

"_mmm… I think so. We have to do something._" Jawab Kyuhyun. Mereka semua yang ada disana menjadi semakin bingung. Kyuhyun terus berdiri menghadap layar itu layaknya terhipnotis. Hingga Ryeowook bergabung diantara mereka berdua.

"_let's change this world with our imagination. So fun_." Tambah Ryeowook dengan senang. Oke, ketiga orang ini benar-benar gila di dalam pikiran ke 10 orang yang tersisa.

Tertawa—

Ryeowook tertawa kecil layaknya seorang ilmuwan gila yang telah berhasil melakukan percobaannya. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat mengerikan saat itu. melihat mereka seperti berhadapan dengan novel fiksi ilmiah dimana ada 3 tokoh keren yang pintar dan hebat berkelahi atau mungkin sedang _memiliki_ teman yang merupakan duplikat Liam Neeson di film _Taken_.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celana sekolahnya—sebuah android, miliknya.

Kibum juga mengeluarkan sesuatu—hanya sebuah obeng dan kabel 3 warna—merah kuning hijau, layaknya warna pelangi.

Dan—

Ryeowook mengeluarkan… tidak ada? Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Namun, ia hanya mengeluarkan tangan kosong. Tiba-tiba, tangan kosong itu bergerak menuju samping kanan kepala nya.

"_I have this_" dia mengetuk-ketuk kepalanya.

.

.

"padahal mereka sudah berakting keren. Tapi nyatanya tinggal menekan 1 tombol dan tayangan tadi bisa di ulang…. Dasar sok keren." _Puji_ Heechul. Kini mereka semua sedang menonton ulang tayangan dimana ada 2 orang terikat ditengah ruangan dan juga suara dari telepon yang ternyata sempat direkam oleh Henry di _handphone_nya.

"_apapun alasannya, aku hanya ingin kalian memberiku 'jantung keabadian', atau…_"

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung dan begitu pula sebaliknya lalu mereka menatap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba terdiam kaku diantaranya. Mereka mulai menjauh.

"aaarrghhh!" Sungmin memukul lantai dengan keras. Semua menatapnya layak 'ah… dia pasti gila' lalu sedikit menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Sungmin-ssi…."

"i—itu tidak mungkin, kan!?" Sungmin terus menunjuk kearah layar.

"Sungmin, tenanglah…" Hangeng mencoba menenangkannya. Namun Sungmin terus meracau. "bodoh! Itu pasti bukan mereka! Aaarrrghh!" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Kibum saling bertatapan, lalu menatap layar dengan seksama.

"…"

Sungmin terus meracau tidak jelas, dan membuat banyak pemikiran aneh dalam otak mereka seperti dia akan berubah menjadi serigala jadi-jadian, kerasukan, atau dia adalah orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit.

"wuaaaa dia kerasukaaan!" teriak Donghae, dan membuat suasana semakin kacau. Leeteuk memijat kepalanya sejenak, melihat rupa anak SMA yang akan mungkin akan menjadi temannya. Orang besar yang berperilaku layaknya anak kecil dan konyol bahkan idiot.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau kenapa!?" kata Shindong. Oke—disini Shindong dan Zhoumi pun sama takutnya. Apalagi pikiran mereka mengarah jelas kepada sesuatu yang berbau aktivitas paranormal.

"a—apa dia kerasukan?" seru Zhoumi.

Semua semakin menjadi-jadi. Donghae terlihat ingin menangis karena ketakutan. "Heechul-ssi, jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba ikut meracau. Padahal Heechul sedari tadi berada paling jauh dari kerumunan setelah Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"apa kau liat lambang itu?" Ryeowook menunjuk kearah dada salah seorang yang terduduk disana. Benda itu terlihat berkilau saat bertemu cahaya, menjadi jelas bentuknya. Kyuhyun mem-_pause_ bagian itu lalu men-_zoom_nya hingga terlihat jelas.

Kibum mengeluarkan senyum manis yang bisa membunuh banyak wanita itu. "_mmm… interesting._" Katanya.

Tertawa—

Kibum tertawa kecil.

"diam!" teriak Heechul dengan keras. Sontak mereka semua berhenti lalu menatapnya kecuali Sungmin. Sungmin terus berteriak tidak jelas dan lalu menangis. Yesung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, memberikan sebuah ketenangan tersendiri baginya.

Kibum lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "aku mau pulang."

"aku juga." Tambah Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook _hyung_ jangan tinggalkan aku!" Henry langsung mengambil tas dan mematikan ponselnya lalu pergi meniggalkan mereka, menyusul Ryeowook dan Kibum.

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas kesal. mereka sangat kekanak-kanakkan. "Sungmin-ssi… aku tidak tau apapun yang terjadi namun tenanglah. Kau bisa ceritakan kepada kami besok." Yesung terus memberinya sugesti agar tenang. Beberapa kali disebutnya kata 'tidak apa-apa' sambil terus mengelus punggung Sungmin. Sungmin juga semakin menangis kencang di dada Yesung.

"hahh… sudahi saja _lah_, ayo pulang kalian sana. Hush hush~" Kyuhyun mengusir mereka dengan sapu. Satu persatu mereka mulai pergi karena cara berpamitan Kyuhyun yang diluar adat istiadat tersebut. Kyuhyun bakan memukulkan sapunya ke wajah Eunhyuk atau menusuknya kebagian pantat Donghae.

Secara beriringan mereka berjalan di lorong rumah untuk sampai ke pintu keluar dengan Kyuhyun berada paling belakang sedang memukul kaki Eunhyuk agar berjalan lebih cepat—seperti perlakuan majikan kepada budak-budaknya.

"ada udang ada ikan jauh ditengah laut…" sebuah lagu berbunyi—tepatnya dinyanyikan oleh seorang wanita dengan suara yang begitu indah.

JLEB! Lampu pun mati seketika.

"Eomaaaaaaaa!" teriak Donghae.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa kencang begitu sampai dikamarnya. "Ryeowook-ah! Bagaimana suaramu bisa semirip perempuan? Puahahahahaha!" Ryeowook juga ikut tertawa keras—sama seperti Henry.

"ckckck… _so evil_" kata Kibum. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Posisi mereka saat ini membentuk lingkaran kecil. Dengan urutan dari kiri ke kanan adalah Kibum, lalu Kyuhyun, kemudian Henry dan yang terakhir Ryeowook.

"kalian lihat kan ekspresi Yesung saat mati lampu tadi?" Tanya Henry.

"tidak. Tadi sangat gelap." Kata Ryeowook.

"memangnya kau bisa melihat saat gelap?." Tanya Kyuhyun

"tidak."

Hening—

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" mereka semakin tertawa kencang. Bahkan mereka sampai terbaring—kecuali Kibum tentu saja. Muka mereka memerah bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama 5 menit. Perut mereka sangat sakit karena tertawa berlebihan namun kelucuan yang mereka buat sungguh lucu menurut mereka.

Sssstttt—

"….."

Semua menjadi hening.

"tuan muda, jangan ribut." Ujar seorang maid di balik pintu. Untung saja. Henry bahkan berpikir bahwa itu adalah hantu dan sejenisnya.

"hahh… ku kira siapa." Ryeowook bersyukur. Kembali mereka ke posisi duduk maisng-masing. Oh ya, sebenarnya mereka sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun dan mereka berbohong soal pulang. Lorong menuju pintu keluar terdapat tangga ke lantai dua untuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Ck ck ck… anak-anak yang nakal.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_, kata Sungmin saat telepon berbunyi, kabel nya tidak terpasang. Lalu bagaimana bisa ada suara?" Tanya Henry. Bolehkah ia berpikir bahwa ini salah satu kejahilan Kyuhyun?

"ahahaha! Itu memang bukan telepon, tapi speaker juga."

Nah kan, Henry benar.

"lalu masalah orang tadi, apa kejahilanmu juga?" Tanya Henry lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng ragu.

"aneh _sih_. Speaker itu berbunyi jika disambungkan dengan _flashdisk, memory card_ atau dengan laptop. tapi aku sama sekali tidak menghubungkan apapun dengan speakernya."

"bolehkan aku berpikir bahwa ada _memory card_ didalamnya?" kata Ryeowook.

Dan semuanya terdiam.

.

Mereka kembali setelah mencek _loudspeaker_.

Suasana cukup hening.

"ada… _memory card_ nya memang ada…." Gumam Ryeowook.

"pertanyaannya, siapa yang memasukan ini kedalam sana?" Henry menunjukkan _memory card_ yang ada ditelapak tangannya. Ryeowook menggeleng pasrah. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"_his maid._" Kata Kibum singkat. Maid siapa?—ah pasti saja maid Kyuhyun karena ini rumahnya. Lalu… siapa? Pertanyaannya, siapa? Aneh saja jika ada orang lain yang bisa menyusup ke rumah dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi dengan maid yang bekerja 24 jam—berganti-ganti tentu saja—tanpa diketahui siapapun. Yang pasti pelakunya adalah orang dalam.

Ryeowook dan Henry menatap Kyuhyun. Teman bisa menjadi musuh, bukan?

"he-hei! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya! Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang di ikat di ruangan gelap itu!" Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

"heung…. Ini sulit." Kata Henry.

"tidak ada yang sulit. Kita hanya perlu mencari _heart of eternity _dan menyelamatkan orang tua Sungmin." Sulut Kibum. _Heart of eternity?_ Orang tua Sungmin?

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan seksama. Lalu membelalakkan matanya. "eomeona! (Godness!) tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Ini mimpi~ hanya sebuah mimpi~" Kyuhyun pun bernyanyi layaknya orang gila. Hingga Ryeowook juga tersadar.

"wuaaaaa _heart of eternity! _Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkk!." Teriak nya.

"memangnya itu apa?." Tanya Henry dengan polosnya.

"hanya sebuah batu berlian seharga 16 juta dollar." Kata Kibum dengan santai.

16—

Juta—

Dollar.

"WUAAAAA!"

-Ebimorv-

_The thrilling story of a life time_

_Will come to its highlight now_

_Instinctively I turned the wheel_

_It should answer everything_

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jika kita ke toko yang dikatakan oleh surat itu? aku yakin ada sesuatu disana." Kata Heechul kepada Leeteuk. Setelah insiden mati lampu di rumah Kyuhyun, Heechul jadi takut dengan kegelapan. Apalagi sebelumnya ada suara perempuan sedang bernyanyi—sangat membuatnya paranoid kepada hantu. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa dirinya sendiri adalah setan bagi Leeteuk, Yesung dan Hangeng?

"bisa jadi. Bukannya jalan ke rumah lewat toko itu juga?" imbuh Yesung.

"kita baru saja melewatinya." Kata Hangeng. Mereka berempat pun kembali ke toko yang sempat mereka lewati. Bukan berbalik badan dan berjalan kedepan, namun mundur kebelakang.

Toko itu masih belum tutup meski sepi. Terbukti, di bagian pintunya masih tertulis _open _bukan _closed_. Satu persatu mereka memasuki bagian toko itu. ketika masuk mereka langsung diberi sapaan 'anyeonghaseyo (selamat datang)' oleh seorang pelayan.

Toko itu tidak besar. Namun sangat berseni meski mengandung unsur suram juga. Bahkan Heechul langsung memeluk tangan Hangeng dengan erat. Ruangannya remang-remang, dindingnya dihiasi tali yang dibuat menjadi sebuah lukisan. Wajah para pelayan lelakinya pun begitu suram. Alhasil membuat Heechul merinding.

"tak pernah kulihat toko seaneh ini." Katanya.

Seorang pelayan perempuan yang cantik mendatangi mereka lalu memberikan buku menu. Yesung dan Hangeng menatapnya sampai tak berkedip. Dia memang terlalu cantik. Tubuhnya juga seksi. Bahkan belahan dadanya terlihat.

Kret. Heechul mencubit telinga Hangeng, lalu berbisik. "aku jauh lebih cantik darinya, bodoh." Hangeng langsung merinding ketika mendengar suara Heechul. Dia bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada raja iblis.

"ah… aku pesan Kimbap." Putus Leeteuk. Mereka berempat juga begitu. Pasalnya Leeteuk pasti akan marah jika yang lain memesan pesanan berbeda darinya. "_pesan yang lain? Pakai duitmu sendiri!_" kata Leeteuk beberapa saat yang telah lewat.

Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti. "tolong digulung kimbapnya 4! Gulung kimbap 4!" teriaknya.

"siap menggulung!" sahut temannya. Leeteuk tertawa. Jadi ini hintnya? Gulung?

_Roll_.

Sambil menunggu kimbap, Leeteuk memandang ke sekeliling. Toko ini sangat unik. Terlihat seram karena remang-remang, namun di dindingnya terdapat beberapa dokumen tertempel yang berisi cerita sejarah jaman dahulu. Kertas-kertas itu benar-benar member pengetahuan lebih bagi yang membacanya. Namun sebagian besar yang tertempel adalah tentang penyiksaan ala orang jaman peperangan sampai ala modern. Makanya toko ini cukup menakutkan.

Leeteuk berjalan-jalan didalam toko itu, melihat-lihat seluruh kertas yang tertempel di dinding. Yang pertama ia baca adalah kertas yang paling dekat dengan kasir, yaitu tentang sebuah berlian yang menjadi rebutan banyak orang sejak jaman kerajaan dahulu, _Koh-i-noor._ Batu berlian ini tak terharga (_unestimated_) karena sangat berharga. _Koh-i-noor_ sendiri berarti _mountain of light_ atau 'gunung cahaya'. Bahkan disebut-sebut jika kita memiliki berlian ini maka kita memiliki dunia. Berlian ini sekarang menjadi milik Kerajaan Inggris dan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi turis yang datang.

Kemudian terdapat informasi tentang penjara ADX _Florence Supermax_. Penjara ini terdapat di Colorado, Amerika Serikat. Penjara ini sangat amat ketat penjagaannya. Bertujuan agar napi tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan dan mendapat gangguan mental. Tapi karena tidak bisa dibuka dengan kunci maka para penjahat bebas dari penyiksaan para sipir penjara.

Disebelahnya, ada juga informasi tentang kursi listrik. Kursi ini biasanya dipakai untuk melakukan interogasi ala Inggris tahun 1800-an, dimana hanya akan ada rasa sakit di tubuhmu. Kursi ini mengalirkan ribuan watt listrik menuju tubuh hingga jantung lama-kelamaan akan meledak dan berakhirlah hidupnya.

Sebelum Leeteuk membaca informasi selanjutnya, Yesung sudah memanggilnya untuk makan Kimbap. Leeteuk pun duduk ditempatnya, disebelah kanan Yesung. "silahkan makan. Kita minum dirumah saja. Duitku tidak cukup" kata Leeteuk sinis.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

.

_It's fleeing farther away_

_Away from my composed grip_

_I could feel it when the target was hit_

_My heart races like crazy_

_My head turns cold_

_._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Who Are You?

.

.

.

.

.

Finally! Setelah 1 bulan akhirnya publish new chapter hahahaha /ketawa ala setan/ chapter ini santai kan? Memang… karena chapter hanya bermain-main situasi hmmm…

Chapter sebelumnya dapat banyak respon, wuaaa *-* wkwk

Banyak yang nanya kenapa Kibum nginjak kyuhyun kan? Kan? Banyak juga yang berekspetasi kalau Ryeowook itu gila bahkan ada yang berpikir alter ego kkkk~ benar atau tidaknya tergantung jari yang bergerak ini :v banyak yang bingung kenapa sifat eunhae jadi tebolak :v kihyun shipper pada ngumpul karena Kibum psiko./?

Ada yang mengira mereka punya kekuatan… aaa _good question_ xD _keep calm because time will answer it_

Ngomong-ngomong SM banyak masalah ya? Tapi sebanyak apapun masalah SM aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menulis fanfiction sampai kpop hancur./? Karena pemikiranku berkembang pesat gara-gara kpop. Kalau bukan karena kpop pasti sekarang aku masih main kelereng sama anak tetangga yang kelas 3-5 esdeh -_-

Kpop juga yang bikin kemampuan menggambar aku berkembang karena jadi suka bikin fanart ._. Kpop yang membuat aku tidak menjadi kudet. Kpop juga yang membuat aku tidak bosan. Tapi gara gara kpop nilai aku turun HUAHAHAHAHA

_I don't care about Youngmin etc. I just want SM get better because it so hurts when SM like this._ Gila dan SMlovers feelsnya itu. sakit banget sakiiiiit ;A;)a It's OK wae… it's OK wae… aku rapopo aku rapopo aku rapopo.

Ternyata eh ternyata banyak review yang tidak login makanya ebi menganut lagi system balas review! Yohooooo~ bersedia melihat balasan review kalian? Cekidoooot :

_**Jihyunelf**_ : Kibum sangatlah tidak normal dan memang benar dia psikopat. Bum bum bukan cinta sama kyu tapi terobsesi :v obsession isn't same with love :D

Wkwk kyuhyun ke sisi Tuhan? Kalau mati ya end aja nih ff karena dia pemeran utamanya kkk~ gak bakal maksa update cepat Cuma kalo bisa dicepet2in itu sama aja maksa -_- btw sudah update bby~

_**Raein13**_ : Kibum hanya terobsesi bukan suka atau benci xD wkwk manusia es psycho emang cocok '-')b gak paham ? yeh maklumi author cimid ini masih tak bisa bermian kata -_-

_**Phiexphiexnophiex **_: (namanya ribet ya Tuhan) pelaku sebenarnya adalah author karena ebi yang bikin ceritanya HUAHAHAHAHA :v

_**Kyuli 99**_ : makasih (pipi ngeblush merah ala sinetron). Oke sudah publish new chap ya ini

_**Awaelfkyu13**_ : gak ada yang mati untuk sekarang hahaha :v wkwk maklum namanya terobsesi xD orang psikopat kalau mau sesuatu pasti seperti terobsesi karena berani membunuh untuk mendapatkannya. Maklum mereka merasa motong kepala ayam = motong kepala manusia. KiHyun? Oh ini banyak yang nanya ._. no yaoi tapi momentnya pasti banyak HUAHAHAHAHA xD

_**jiniELF13**_ : _are you sure?_ Bukan kok huahahahaha xD

_**mifta cinya**_ : yoo youngjin itu orang yang banyak bikin lagu bagus utk artis sm. Contohnya lagu suju don't don, a man in love, sorry-sorry, super girl, sorry-sorry answer, bonamana, mr. simple, superman, sexy free and single, spy dan mamacita dia semua yang bikin. Keren kan. Dan yang dia buat lagu terkenal semua -_,-. Ngiri bat \(;A;\) (/;A;)/

Ia, shirt cipatan bang dongek. Lagu ciptaan kyu? Hmm… membuat makanan aja gak becus masa mau bikin lagu wkwkwk

memang bukan kyu yang menciptakan kotak pensilnya tapi _someone else_

_**yeri elf**_ : jangan panggil aku kakak karena aku masih kecil ._. wkwk aku akan membuat para magnae disini menjadi sadis :v kihyun again kihyun again. No ._.

misteri memang selalu mengiringi hidup ;)) meski kita merasa tidak ada lagi misteri di hidup tapi sebenarnya masih ada banyak yang belum terpecahkan :D wah Cuma kamu yang masih penasaran sama 2 orang yang ngomong di kantin. wkwk yang anak muda sudah dipastikan Taemin lah tapi untuk lelaki tua masih rahasia

_**chairun **_ : wkwk Kyu kasian nih dideketin orang psiko macam Bum :v ia sisa siwon dan kangin. Aku sengaja loh *ssstt*. Hubungan nya sudah terkuak di chap ini ;)) leeteuk dapat dari kyuhyun soalnya dia bilang akan ngantar sungmin ke orang yg ngasih dia kotak pensil—dan dia pergi uks, tempat kyuhyun lagi berbaring ;))).

Iya, hanya kibum yang tau siapa yang mengirim kotak pensil ini :v tapi masih belum terlihat jelas kkk~ yesung bukan misterius tapi dia memang punya aura seram ._. dia baik hati kok :D

Chap ini sudah publish yea xD yes punya teman yang terkecoh lagu island yosh

_**nurulsaputri26 **_: sungmin memang kenal kibum, silahkan baca chap ini untuk informasi lebih lanjut :v

kekuatan sungmin? Mmm _he doesn't have any power_ bby ;))) kekuatan donghae? Kekuatannya berenang di air, kan dia ikan mokpo HUAHAHAHAHA :v

_**jewELF**_ : ff ini keren? Perasan lawak deh -_- eunhyuk donghae bertukar sifat? Mereka sedang pake topeng wkwk. Ryeowook bukan psiko dan wajar kalau manusia pikirannya berubah sekejap :v wkwk kyuhyun nasibnya memang lagi gaenak ;)) Tanya aja banyak-banyak biar nanti gak bingung :v meski akhirnya aku Cuma jawab "tunggu waktu nya" huakakakak *kena gampar*

_**sparkyunee13**_ : sudah publish new chapteeeeeeeeeeeer

_**cupidbebek**_ : oke fix senang ff ini karena ada sungmin doing -_- kyumin? Totally nooooo! Sana udah aku buatin kyumin buat kamu ._. Itupun feelnya gak banget. Please otak aku mikirnya Kyu itu uke ;A;

_**wookieyooo**_ : wkwk ebi kelas Sembilan makanya lambat update xD. Wkwk Umin disini aku buat orangnya sangat kritis dan berkelas. Ia sama aku juga kira yesung yg teriak kata "yeongwonhi" di lagu islands ._. wkwk ryeowook takut ayam tapi dia bisa masak ayam kkk~ YES AKU JUGA NGEBIASIN ONEW LOH :v ayam ku sayang muach muach lopek lopek from MVP

_**ogi0429**_ : sumpah ini readers sesat -_-

.

.

ah ebi mengadakan sesi lomba. Yang bisa menjawab akan ebi buatkan sebuah ff oneshoot dengan couple yaoi favorite kalian ;))

pertanyaannya : "_**darimanakah ebi mendapatkan tulisan bergaris miring didalam fanfiction ini?**_"

Hahaha susah kan? Sama susahnya dengan membuat fanfiction xD oke…

.

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-')/


	7. Who Are You?

Last Chapter :

…

…

…

…

Sambil menunggu kimbap, Leeteuk memandang ke sekeliling. Toko ini sangat unik. Terlihat seram karena remang-remang, namun di dindingnya terdapat beberapa dokumen tertempel yang berisi cerita sejarah jaman dahulu. Kertas-kertas itu benar-benar member pengetahuan lebih bagi yang membacanya. Namun sebagian besar yang tertempel adalah tentang penyiksaan ala orang jaman peperangan sampai ala modern. Makanya toko ini cukup menakutkan.

Leeteuk berjalan-jalan didalam toko itu, melihat-lihat seluruh kertas yang tertempel di dinding. Yang pertama ia baca adalah kertas yang paling dekat dengan kasir, yaitu tentang sebuah berlian yang menjadi rebutan banyak orang sejak jaman kerajaan dahulu, _Koh-i-noor._ Batu berlian ini tak terharga (_unestimated_) karena sangat berharga. _Koh-i-noor_ sendiri berarti _mountain of light_ atau 'gunung cahaya'. Bahkan disebut-sebut jika kita memiliki berlian ini maka kita memiliki dunia. Berlian ini sekarang menjadi milik Kerajaan Inggris dan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi turis yang datang.

Kemudian terdapat informasi tentang penjara ADX _Florence Supermax_. Penjara ini terdapat di Colorado, Amerika Serikat. Penjara ini sangat amat ketat penjagaannya. Bertujuan agar napi tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan dan mendapat gangguan mental. Tapi karena tidak bisa dibuka dengan kunci maka para penjahat bebas dari penyiksaan para sipir penjara.

Disebelahnya, ada juga informasi tentang kursi listrik. Kursi ini biasanya dipakai untuk melakukan interogasi ala Inggris tahun 1800-an, dimana hanya akan ada rasa sakit di tubuhmu. Kursi ini mengalirkan ribuan watt listrik menuju tubuh hingga jantung lama-kelamaan akan meledak dan berakhirlah hidupnya.

Sebelum Leeteuk membaca informasi selanjutnya, Yesung sudah memanggilnya untuk makan Kimbap. Leeteuk pun duduk ditempatnya, disebelah kanan Yesung. "silahkan makan. Kita minum dirumah saja. Duitku tidak cukup" kata Leeteuk sinis.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

.

.

Black World Journey

.

.

.

My 1st Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : All Super Junior Member. Tapi Kyuhyun side lebih banyak karena ada 'something' _and you will understand if you read this fanfiction._

.

Other Cast : Dong Bang Shin Ki and Others…

.

Genre : Friendship. Adventure. Crime, Sci-Fi. Sadistic. Yaoi/not? :v

.

Warning : Typo. Newbie. AU. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Hati-hati dengan beberapa kata kasar dalam fanfiction ini.

.

Rate : M from now

.

Summary : 15 orang yang dipertemukan karena game—dan game. padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih didalamnya. /"jika menurutmu dunia sudah terlalu nyata, mari kita ubah lewat tulisan"/

.

.

.

Note : di chapter sebelumnya ada scene dimana mereka bertiga belas kumpul dirumah Kyuhyun kan? Nah disitu ebi lupa masukin tanggalnya. Harusnya disana ditulis '_october, 29__th__. 2 month later'_ tapi ternyata author yang ceroboh ini melupakannya! -" jadi jangan bingung kenapa disini akan ada scene halloween day.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Who Are You? *read note above*

.

.

.

_Ini adalah hari dimana kegelapan telah tertutup oleh seberkas cahaya._

.

•_**october, 30**__**th**__**. **_**Pukul 06.57 pagi.**•

Dan kadang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa begitu dekat dengan Kibum padahal disaat awal ia begitu takut dengannya. Mungkin benar kata gadis remaja yang sering berteriak ketika melihatnya saat masih di US, ia punya daya tarik tersendiri hingga Kyuhyun juga tertarik kedalamnya.

Dan ia sendiri tidak ingat mengapa Ryeowook dan Henry tertidur pulas di kasur bawah dengan posisi berpelukan ketika ia menengok kebawah. Bahkan tanpa malu mereka berdua berpelukan dengan sangat erat. "aku tidak yakin mereka normal" gumam Kyuhyun sesaat.

Ia juga tidak ingat mengapa anak seusia mereka berani minum _wine_ tadi malam—yeah hanya sebuah kesimpulan karena ia melihat beberapa botol _wine_ berserakan dilantai. Entahlah, yang pasti kepalanya pusing dan penglihatannya berputar.

ia kembali berbaring ke posisi semula dan _Damn_! Disebelahnya ada si tampan Kibum. Hati Kyuhyun berdesir, antara iri dengan ketampanannya atau sedang malu seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Wajah Kibum begitu putih, halus, lembut seperti bayi, namun sangat tampan. dan sepertinya Kyuhyun menunjukkan sisi _gadis remaja_ ketika pipinya mengeluarkan _blush_ merah. Wajahnya hanya berjarak pendek dari wajah itu.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Jari-jari manis ini bergetar begitu menyentuh sedikit bagian pipinya. 'ya ampun, dia ini ciptaan yang sempurna!' batin Kyuhyun. Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin didalam hatinya. Apalagi disaat wajahnya begitu damai seperti ini, membuat Kyuhyun begitu ingin mecium bibi—

'astaga… aku pasti sudah tidak normal' degupan jantungnya begitu keras. _He feel so gay because of this_. Ia merasa tidak ingin menjadi lelaki lagi jika Kibum menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Dan biarlah orang setengah mengantuk ini melamun sementara Kibum sudah terlalu lelah menahan tawa didalam hatinya. Dengan cepat Kibum menangkap tangan yang sedang bertengger manis di pipinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, detak jantungnya berpacu dan ada sebuah desiran aneh di dadanya begitu Kyuhyun tadi menyentuh pipinya.

_Damn._

"apa aku terlalu tampan, huh?" katanya. Pipi Kyuhyun pun memerah mendengarnya. Ia langsung menunduk dan menutup matanya. Bagus, Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang gadis remaja. Padahal ia benci mereka yang selalu meneriakkan namanya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Dipegangnya dagu Kyuhyun lembut. Dinaikkannya wajah Kyuhyun agar menatapnya langsung, dan memperlihatkan lelaki yang pipinya sudah memerah itu. dengan pelan didekatkannya bibir merah itu ke telinga Kyuhyun, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"dasar _gay_"

Ia langsung berdiri kemudian meloncat dari kasur tinggi itu, menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat Ryeowok dan Henry terbangun.

"Ya! Kibum _Hyung!_" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

.

"hoam… astaga, aku bisa kena omel ibu jika ia tau aku minum _wine_ tadi malam." Henry begitu waspada dan was-was dengan sekitar—dan lagi-lagi sama seperti Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mendecih kesal melihat banyak persamaan diantara Ryeowook dan Henry. Atau jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

_Nasty_.

Kyuhyun juga berusaha menjauh dari Kibum. Begitu bertatapan muka, Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali akan membuang muka. Dan jika bersentuhan, Kyuhyun dengan pelan akan menjauh. Namun otak Kibum yang pintar bisa menangkap kalau Kyuhyun sepertinya menyalah artikan candaannya tadi.

Tok tok tok. Seseorang mengetuk pintu. "ya, ada apa?" teriak Kyuhyun malas. Ia begitu mengantuk dan kepalanya masih pusing. Ia memang sering minum _wine_ tetapi yang ia minum tadi malam benar-benar jauh dari batas seharusnya.

"tuan besar dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu." Kemudian maid itu pergi.

DEG!

"Kyu… kami…." Ryeowook mengelus tangannya. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya tidak sengaja tertidur. Mereka hanya berniat tidur siang disini kemudian pulang malam. Namun tiba-tiba saja Henry minum minuman yang ia kira sirup—tentu saja ia tidak sengaja menemukannya didalam lemari kemeja Kyuhyun—lalu membaginya kepada Ryeowook. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut minum karena begitu tergoda dengan wine yang sudah lama tak ia minum.

"aish… ini bagaimana!?" racau Henry. Ia masih setengah mabuk dan penampilannya sangat acak-acakan.

Mereka sedang duduk dilantai dengan posisi sama. Namun Kyuhyun kini sedikit menjauh dengan Kibum dan bahkan memeluk tangan Ryeowook membuat Henry menatapnya dengan _death glare_. aku tidak yakin mereka adalah normal.

"warna merah menyala terang. _I don't care and I don't want to care._" Kibum lalu berdiri dan menyisir rambutnya. Identitas lama sebagai sahabat—mantan sahabat Kyuhyun mungkin membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia lalu menarik Kyuhyun yang masih menggunakan piyama untuk turun kebawah.

"_wait here_"

Dan Ryeowook tampak siap untuk itu.

-Ebimorv-

Nafas Tuan Cho tercekat begitu melihat lelaki yang berjalan turun dari kamar bersama anaknya. Dan hal itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Nyonya Cho. Lelaki itu menatap mereka dengan datar dan dingin. Membalik fakta hingga ialah yang berkuasa dirumah ini, bukan sang empunya.

"apa kabar, _abeoji, eommonim._" Kata Kibum datar. Mungkin persahabatan Kyu-Line begitu akrab dulu. Namun ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun tidak menyambut dengan hangat seperti dulu, seperti disaat mereka menganggap bahwa Kibum adalah anak mereka sendiri, namun mereka justru gentar. Seperti sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh—dan itu adalah seratus persen kenyataan. Dengan alasan menginginkan anak mereka.

_How a nice dream_…

Tetapi tuan Cho tetap bersikap datar hingga Kibum memberikan Kursi kepada Kyuhyun dan mengisi kursi kosong yang harusnya ditempati Ahra sebagai tempat duduknya. "_unexpected, isn't it?_" kata Kibum, yang terdengar seperti ajakan untuk hal yang buruk.

"dan tidak ada satupun yang menginginkanmu disini." Kata sang ayah datar dan tegas. Kyuhyun tertunduk. Ia bingung harus apa. Diremasnya ujung baju piyama bermotif beruang kecil yang sedang dipakainya. Piyama itu masih berbau wine. Dia akan memberi Henry pelajaran setelah ini jika ayahnya tau ia minum wine lagi.

"semuanya menginginkanku dengan keinginannya. Itu cukup setimpal dengan apa yang kulakukan untuknya." Kibum berkata dengan tenang. Ia tersenyum tulus meski tipis, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk. Dielusnya rambut cokelat eboni itu dengan lembut, menjalarkan rasa kasih sayang antara kakak kepada adik. Tidak, sepertinya lebih dari itu.

_Somewhere between broship or more._

Hati Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia cukup senang dengan perlindungan ini namun tetap saja ia takut. Seandainya Kibum adalah pria _gentleman_ dan berbadan sispack seperti di novel yang ia baca, mungkin sekarang ia berani menangis di dada Kibum. Sayang… bahkan tubuh Kibum lebih pendek daripada dia.

Tuan Cho berdehem keras. "dan hal yang kau lakukan kepadanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kau tau sendiri bahwa dialah yang menolakmu, Kibum-ssi" sungguh. Kyuhyun adalah alasan mereka berdebat. Nyonya Cho juga menunduk terdiam. Ternyata keturunan sifat Nyonya Cho turun kepada Kyuhyun.

Atau sebuah _copy-paste_ sifat sedang terjadi.

"aku yakin ia saat itu tidak berpikir panjang. Hanya perasaan reflex tentang Chwanghyun. Dan mungkin penculikan ke gudang menjadi nilai plus di otaknya" demi apapun juga, ia sudah malas mendengar hal itu karena dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, hanya dengan sekali saja Kibum tersenyum tulus… akan membuatnya mengampuni seluruh dosa Kibum jika ia adalah Tuhan. Dan ia sudah tersenyum tulus kemaren.

'hatiku benar-benar terlihat murahan' batin Kyuhyun. _But he don't care for anything_.

_And fuck it_.

Senyum Kibum membunuhnya.

"hhh…." Tuan Cho kembali menghela nafas. Seorang pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan makanan kepada mereka langsung terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi karena masuk kedalam area 'hitam' setelah sampai didapur.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" hanya perdebatan singkat dan ayah Kyuhyun langsung menyerah. 'dan aku berharap Kibum tidak menjadi Kim Jong Un.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"_nothing else matter. Only Marcus._" BRAK! Tuan Cho melemparkan piringnya yang masih kosong kearah piring Kibum, menimbulkan suara kencang dan membuat kepingan piring berserakan di lantai. "_everything except my son_" katanya dengan emosi meluap, namun dengan nada yang masih sama, datar.

Kibum menyeringai puas. Rencananya berhasil.

"_okay… I don't need your permission because he came himself to me—_" meski Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mencaci maki Kibum, tetapi yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Kyuhyun lah yang meminta Kibum untuk kembali bersahabat kemaren, lalu bersama-sama dengan Ryeowook dan Henry untuk memecahkan masalah game ini.

"—dan juga… siapa yang membuat obat itu?" tanpa Kibum jelaskan pun tuan Cho mengerti. Ia membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menodong Kibum dengan sebuah pistol kecil. Tepat di dahi.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dan _shock._ Sementara itu Nyonya Cho menodongkan pistol juga kearah Kibum. "Marc…" Kibum yang awalnya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun turun kearah tengkuknya.

CHU~ Kibum menarik tengkuk itu kasar dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Benar-benar sensasi yang menyenangkan. Entah dari mana rasa manis ini datang. Dan semua semakin indah karena ini adalah ciuman kedua setelah 3 tahun lamanya. Kibum begitu merindukannya.

"be—berhenti berciuman!" katanya tersendat. Kibum tersenyum licik disela ciuman itu. ia mengetahui semuanya.

Kyuhyun sudah hampir kehilangan seluruh oksigen namun Kibum justru memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga suasana terasa panas. Tuan Cho juga manusia, celananya terasa ketat.

Tangannya sudah bergetar hebat, dan DOR! Tuan Cho menembak tapi… dimana Kibum?

"Marc. Bawa Ryeowook dan Henry pergi ke mobilku dan pergi ke sekolah, cepat-cepat-cepat!" bisik Kibum saat mereka dibawah meja. Kyuhyun sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan orang yang dulu merebut ciuman pertamanya dan kini ciuman keduanya. Namun ia harus melakukannya. Ia juga tidak rela meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya, tetapi menghalang mereka sama saja ingin peluru bersarang di otak. Entah kenapa tapi Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ayah dan ibunya adalah orang lain.

Kyuhyun terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang dan kakinya begitu gemetar saat sebuah peluru sedikit meleset disamping wajahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka orang tuanya berusaha menembak dia juga. Apa dia salah karena berpihak dengan Kibum?

BRAK! "Ryeowook-ah! Henry-ah! Ayo ke mobil!" serunya setelah mendobrak pintu kamar yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci. Ryeowook dan Henry yang awalnya meringkuk ketakutan dibalik selimut kini berlari sekuat tenaga menuju luar rumah.

Ketika melewati ruang makan, ia melihat Kibum menembak ayahnya tepat di kepala, membuatnya langsung jatuh pingsan karena _shock_. Ryeowook yang sudah tau segalanya langsung meminta Henry memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang ternyata sangat berat sekali.

•**pukul 07.32 pagi**•

"bodoh! Kau menembak pria itu tepat disaat Kyuhyun melihatmu!" Ryeowook terus menceramahi Kibum sementara Kibum masih menutup luka tembak di bahu kirinya dengan kain. Kadang karena sibuk ceramah, Ryeowook hampir menabrak orang sambil menyupir. Dikursi belakang, Henry masih bingung dengan semua hal namun membisu dan menyibukkan diri dengan mengipasi Kyuhyun yang masih pingsan.

"ke sekolah? Kau mau kita ke sekolah dengan piyama? Pintar! Kau tau kan hari ini… eh, minggu?" ryeowook tiba-tiba kebingungan. Kibum memutar bola matanya kesal dan terus menahan kain yang ikatannya terus melorot di bahunya. Tembakan itupun sedikit ngilu sakitnya namun sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan pingsannya Kyuhyun di pikirannya. Mata itu terus waspada melihat kearah kaca spion atas.

"aku akan minta Zhoumi mengobati lukaku." Terkutuklah hai kau Kibum, karena itulah yang diinginkan Ryeowook dihatinya. Selama ia berteman dengan Zhoumi, kenapa Kibum yang notabenenya baru kenal Zhoumi tau bahwa Zhoumi hebat dalam pengobatan!? Ryeowook tidak mengerti keadaan untuk saat ini.

Atau jangan-jangan Kibum telah menjadi mata-matanya setelah lama berpisah.

_God damn it_.

"hey, hey… seseorang, jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Protes Henry meminta penjelasan.

"seorang tuan Cho tidak pernah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi." Katanya seolah Henry berada disana dan melihat kejadian secara langsung. Padahal dia sedang ada didalam pelukan hangat Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerinyitkan alisnya. "jadi dia yang memulai?" tanyanya.

"_you can guess it_. Ah, perempuan bersilikon itu hebat bertarung rupanya." Dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa meremehkan saja. Ia tentu kenal perempuan yang Kibum maksud.

"_I feel so rejected here_" dan Henry membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang miring.

•**pukul 08.59 pagi**•

"wow! Itu pertarungan yang keren!" puji Shindong berlebihan. Ia ternyata menonton adegan itu disebuah televise kecil yang terhubung dengan CCTV rumah Kyuhyun bersama dengan Yesung. Mengulang dan terus mengulang adegan itu, hingga membuat Hangeng bosan. Mereka bertiga tidak peduli dengan operasi Kibum rupanya. Entah karena takut melihat darah atau benar-benar tak peduli.

Kyuhyun yang masih pingsan kini sudah dibaringkan di ranjang UKS dengan Henry sebagai tukang kipas sedangkan Heechul, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook sedang melakukan operasi dadakan kepada Kibum. Dengan bius seadanya mereka mengeluarkan pecahan pistol, berharap Kibum tidak mati kesakitan karena hal ini.

Namun Kibum terlalu ajaib. Heechul berpikir sensor rasa sakit diotak Kibum hilang atau rusak atau memang tidak ada karena Kibum terlihat santai selama operasi berlangsung. Mungkin jika ia disana, Heechul rasa dia sekarang pasti sudah pucat pasi atau mungkin pingsan, dan parahnya mati tentu saja.

Entah berekspresi datar atau memang pucat diwajahnya tertutup oleh putih kulitnya.

_Great_.

"ck. Kenapa kau diciptakan begitu sempurna, Kibum-ssi." Gumam Heechul kesal. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis. "bukan urusanmu" seolah pertanyaan Heechul adalah hal lumrah.

Terpujilah Kibum karena sudah ada 2 orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia sempurna, dan orang kedua adalah Heechul tentu saja.

Heechul mendecih.

"ambilkan aku pinset kecil" perintah Zhoumi. Mereka tinggal melakukan pengangkatan pecahan peluru terakhir dan yang terakhir menjahit nya. Pekerjaan ini memakan waktu yang lama hingga Shindong dan Hangeng ikut tertidur dilantai namun sangat menguras banyak keringat hingga Zhoumi terlihat seperti baru tercebur ke kolam. Setidaknya Yesung adalah orang paling tenang disini.

Jahitan terakhir dan SRET! Semuanya selesai. Kibum masih dengan santai bermain game dengan tangan kanannya—kadang membuat Ryeowook bingung apakah dia ini manusia atau setan yang sedang berjalan-jalan ke bumi. Bukan, bukan setan. Dia benar-benar _absurd_.

"ahh… selesai juga. Kibum-ssi, istirahatlah." Kata Heechul lembut. Kibum kemudian tertidur setelah diam-diam Zhoumi menyuntikkan obat penidur di nadinya yang ia katakan kepada Kibum adalah obat bius untuk membuat luka jahitan itu tidak terlalu sakit. Kibum hanya mengangguk saja, padahal ia tau obat apa itu sebenarnya.

"ayo ceritakan! Aku sangat antusias" kata Heechul kepada Ryeowook yang sedang mencuci tangan, membersihkannya dari lumuran darah. Setelah itu, pandangan Kibum mengabur dan semuanya hitam.

.

"apa yang kau maksud itu bukan ayah dan ibu Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya Heechul.

"mereka hanya orang suruhan yang menggunakan silicon di wajah agar terlihat mirip dengan orang tuanya. Yang asli masih sibuk dengan segala hal dan tetek bengek bisnis diluar sana." Jelas Ryeowook. Posisi mereka saat ini cukup sulit dikatakan. Henry masih duduk disebelah ranjang Kyuhyun, Ryeowook duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang Kibum, Hangeng dan Heechul di lantai sedangkan Shindong sedang makan disofa. Zhoumi sudah tertidur kelelahan sejak tadi dan Yesung telah pergi dari sana dengan alasan ingin tidur _in his home sweet home_. Tentu saja dia sedang berbohong, pikir Heechul yang tau pikiran Yesung yang kadang seperti seorang pengkhianat.

Shindong sedikit menatap Ryeowook tidak suka. "kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tau tentang hal ini?"tanyanya. Ryeowook lalu menghela nafas kasar.

Heechul dan Hangeng bertatapan. Membisukan bibir mereka, membuat yang lain tak tau bahwa mereka juga terlibat dulu.

Ryeowook membenarkan posisi duduknya. "maafkan aku. Ini harusnya menjadi rahasia kami saja. Dan asal kalian tau saja, aku sudah kenal Bryan sejak lama. Bahkan lebih lama daripada Kyuhyun bertemu Bryan. _We meet 14 years ago._ Itu lama." Ryeowook menatap keatas, seolah disana ada serangkaian _flashback_ bagaimana mereka bertemu.

"mwo!? Kau berteman dengan si psikopat ini!?" seru Shindong. Keripik rumput lautnya tercecer ke lantai UKS sekolah yang kuncinya mereka jebol. Heechul langsung memberinya tatapan sinis, tidak ingin membangunkan setan dari tidurnya. Oh ya, setan itu sebenarnya ada 3 dan salah satunya—dia sendiri—telah bangun dari mimpi fantasinya pukul 4 subuh tadi karena mendapatkan panggilan gawat darurat dari Kibum. _Fuck,_ padahal dia saat itu sedang masturbasi setelah menonton JAV bersama Hangeng.

Mereka memang selalu berdua. Dan Kyuhyun sama menganggap mereka tidak normal.

"_he isn't psycho, anyway._ Hanya tidak tau apa itu kasih sayang. Hidupnya penuh obsesi." Jelas Ryeowook. Membuat mereka merasa semakin takut namun kasian dengan Kibum. Hangeng bersumpah. Mungkin dia tidak kuat mendengar cerita hidup Kibum dimasa lalu.

"orang tuanya lah yang mengajarkannya tentang obsesi. Dan mereka terbunuh karena obsesi anaknya. _Bryan killed them_"

Hening.

Dan wajah orang-orang itu memucat.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Bagaikan ada dua kubu disini….

•**pukul 10.14 pagi**•

"Hyukjae-ssi, apa kau yakin tidak diberikan obat dulu?" Tanya Leeteuk. Kini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah yang kuncinya mereka jebol. Hebat sekali.

Disini sudah ada Eunhyuk, Donghae, Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Ditambah Yesung yang terlambat kesini karena terjebak macet, katanya. Leeteuk berusaha mencari informasi sedalam mungkin dari ketiga murid nya disini. Dengan Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang ia interogasi sedangkan Donghae sedang membersihkan rak buku dari debu—dia adalah maniak kebersihan—juga Sungmin yang sedang membaca beberapa buku.

BRAK! Pintu perpustakaan terbuka paksa. "hahhh…. Maaf, aku terlambat datang.. hahh.. hahh.." Yesung menumpukan kedua tangannya dilutut, kelelahan setelah berlari dari tempat parkir menuju ruang perpustakaan yang jauh.

"masuklah.." kata Leeteuk lembut. Ia lalu memberikan kursi kosong kepada Yesung sementara ia masih kelelahan.

Ia duduk di kursi kosong tersebut. "aku melihat ada 2 mobil dan 1 sepeda motor diparkiran saat aku masuk. Dan ada beberapa orang di UKS." Yesung berucap. "mungkin saja dia Kim Uisa atau satpam sekolah" sambung Leeteuk. Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan.

Leeteuk kembali menginterogasi Eunhyuk hingga sebuah teriakan terdengar disudut perpustakan. Donghae yang dekat dengan suara itu langsung berlari dan mendapati tangan Sungmin luka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"_damn this book cover's acute angle_." Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Donghae langsung mendatanginya.

"Sungmin-ssi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Donghae was-was.

"entah. Tapi aku harus ke UKS untuk mengobati luka ini." Jawabnya. Ia dan Donghae pun berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan setelah memberitahu kepada Leeteuk. Namun firasatn Leeteuk sangat aneh ketika berbicara tentang UKS, apalagi setelah melihat gelagat aneh Yesung.

"baik-baiklah. Secepatnya kembali kesini" dan brak! Pintu itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menghela nafas keras.

Jika kedua kubu ini bermusuhan, bukankah Yesung menjadi sosok pengkhianat disini?

•**pukul 13.55 siang**•

"Eugh…" Kyuhyun melenguh pelan. Ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi singkatnya dan langsung merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dikepalanya. Henry langsung tersadar dari konsentrasinya mendengar cerita Ryeowook dan segera menaruh tangannya diatas dahi Kyuhyun.

Ia demam.

"Kyu.. _nan gwaenchanha?_ (apa kamu tidak apa-apa?)" Tanya Heechul cepat. Ia bangun seperti orang dikejar setan bahkan ia tersandung badan Hangeng. Tapi mereka tidak peduli dan langsung berdiri melihat kondisi Kyuhyun.

Begitu Kyuhyun sepenuhnya sadar, ia kembali menangis mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi. Zhoumi bahkan terbangun dan langsung menenangkan Kyuhyun, hingga suara pintu terbuka keras berbunyi.

"eh… Sungmin-ssi? Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Shindong. Terlihat Sungmin hanya acuh tak acuh dan berjalan santai dengan Donghae yang terkejut dibelakangnya. "kalian yang sedang apa disini" jawab Sungmin datar. Jujur ia juga terkejut namun setelahnya ia tak peduli. Jadi ini orang di UKS yang Yesung ceritakan. Atau mungkin… Sungmin tau Yesung salah satunya.

Shindong menatap Sungmin tak mengerti. Jika tangannya terluka, mengapa harus ke UKS sekolah? Mengapa tidak ke rumah sakit terdekat? Atau jangan-jangan… "kau bersama siapa disekolah ini, Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Shindong.

"kau tau sendiri. _us_" jawabnya datar—lagi. dengan perlahan diambilnya beberapa obat dari kotak P3K yang menggantung di dinding. Dengan cekatan Donghae membantu Sungmin memperban tangannya yang ternyata mengalami luka cukup besar. Zhoumi berniat membantu namun Sungmin menatapnya sinis dan membuat Zhoumi mundur.

Heechul menatap kuku-kukunya yang berhiaskan cat pink. "bisa bertemu Leeteuk? Kalau tidak salah dia sedang berada di perpustakaan.. _isn't that true?_" Heechul lalu tersenyum miring. Beberapa pihak merasa seperti penonton bioskop yang tersedot kedalam film yang sudah setengah berjalan. Sama sekali tidak paham apa-apa.

"e—eh.. ada Park _seonsaengnim_?" Henry bertanya kebingungan.

Sementara mereka sibuk, Sungmin diam-diam menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara hal serius dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang awalnya bersedih langsung berubah menjadi sesosok iblis dengan airmata tertinggal di pipinya. Ia terlihat begitu marah. Urat-urat terlihat jelas di dahinya. Tangannya mengepal keras.

Begitu tangannya selesai dibalut, ia keluar bersama Donghae. "_I know where Siwon Choi is. Meet me on library… but—_" kata Sungmin terpotong.

Suasana hening.

"—_bring Marcus and Casey only._" Sungmin mengakhiri perkataannya, dan langsung melesat pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah langit—kebetulan ranjangnya berdekatan dengan jendela—sementara yang lain kebingungan.

Heechul tersenyum lebar. "_good boy_"

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

•**pukul 14.01 sore**•

"ah Heechul-ah… Kyuhyun-ah… silahkan duduk disini" Leeteuk menawarkan sebuah kursi kosong kepada mereka. Leeteuk tentu saja tau bahwa Heechul dan lainnya sedang berada di UKS namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yesung juga masuk didalamnya. Tapi Leeteuk acuh saja, toh tidak ada yang rugi jika Yesung seperti itu. mungkin ia hanya ingin lebih tau banyak informasi.

Dengan pelan Heechul dan Kyuhyun duduk dikursi itu. Sungmin kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya, Eunhyuk yang sudah diinterogasi langsung pergi ke UKS bersama Donghae sesuai perintah Heechul, meninggalkan 4 orang saja disini.

Suasana hening ketika tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga satu suara menginterupsi. "_this_" Sungmin melemparkan sebuah buku berdebu keatas meja, mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Dari sampulnya yang berwarna cokelat, terlihat tulisan '_the biggest secret in this world—the most expensive jade and it's histroies_' tercetak tebal didepannya. Dari sampulnya, terlihat buku ini hanya berusia 5 tahunan namun begitu jarang dibuka hingga terlihat berdebu.

"_I'm the only one that smart here. Siwon Choi is jade's guardian._" Kata Sungmin. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi lalu duduk disebelah Leeteuk.

"_but I'm more than you, Vincent_" kata Heechul tidak terima. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada lalu menyilangkan kakinya bagai wanita anggun—ditambah lagi wajahnya yang mirip wanita.

"_but_ _this is the truth._" Sungmin menyeringai puas, lalu membuka satu-persatu halaman yang terlihat cokelat dan berdebu hingga berhenti disatu halaman.

"_this is what we need. It isn't 'heart of eternity', but 'koh-i-noor'._"

"hey, tapi kan orang itu berkata 'jantung keabadian'!" Kyuhyun melayangkan protesnya. Ia merasa bahwa pemikiran Kibum tidak salah.

"_and I know he's a liar. _Dia hanya tidak ingin mencelakakan _his lil'bro _kedalam pencarian yang mengerikan ini. Kuakui, ia lah yang terpintar dan tercerdik. diantara kita berempat pun memang bukan aku yang pintar… namun aku cerdas" dan perkataan Sungmin membuat Leeteuk tersenyum manis. Sungmin hebat membaca pikiran orang ternyata.

Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sungmin. Ia tidak selemah itu sehingga harus dilindungi Kibum—namun semua orang memandangnya sama. Dan terpaksa ia juga harus mengakuinya.

"tapi kenapa _koh-i-noor?_ Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya diam saja dan tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh yang terus bertanya—atau menjadi orang pintar yang sombong. Ia tau itu _koh-i-noor_ seperti yang Leeteuk katakan kepadanya, namun ia masih belum tau alasannya.

Sungmin tersenyum puas, "jantung keabadian… _koh-i-noor_ sudah ada semenjak dahulu kala dan menjadi rebutan raja-raja dulu. Batu permata ini adalah symbol kekuatan dan kehebatan seorang raja. Konon, yang memiliki batu permata ini akan dijuluki 'sang pemilik dunia'—" katanya terpotong. Membiarkan Leeteuk melanjutkannya.

"'jantung' disini berarti kehidupan utama dan pusat dalam hidup. Dan batu permata ini adalah tujuan utama seluruh orang. Dan batu permata ini sukses memusatkan perhatian seluruh orang. Sehebat apapun seorang raja, tidak akan dianggap hebat jika belum pernah menyentuh dan memiliki batu permata ini, barang saja 1 hari. Dan 'keabadian' berarti tak terukur oleh waktu. Hingga sekarang, batu permata itu tetap menjadi nomor 1 didunia. Dan inilah yang diinginkan sang pembuat game—aku pikir" jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar. Kyuhyun dan Heechul mengangguk.

Kyuhyun lalu mengerinyitkan dahinya. "bukankah disini berarti ada dua kemungkinan?" Sungmin mengangguk saja.

"untungnya… _heart of eternity _yang sempat diperkirakan hilang itu ternyata berada ditangan sang penjaga. Ia mencuri benda itu dari ayahnya sendiri. Anak yang berbakti, bukan?" kata Leeteuk. Heechul langsung membelalakkan matanya.

'aku harus mencegahnya… Leeteuk yang lama tidak boleh kembali!'

-Ebimorv-

Yesung memang diam-diam pergi bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya sedangkan Donghae menepuk dahinya dan berpikir mengapa ia tak secerdik Yesung agar bisa tau segala hal. Dia sangat tidak tau apa-apa dan dengan berbaik hati Yesung memberitahu semuanya.

"aku baru tau bahwa Ryeowook dan Kibum ternyata teman sejak lama. Drama yang mereka mainkan begitu menarik sekali." Yesung mengawali percakapan mereka. Oke—sebenarnya mereka malas untuk pergi ke UKS maka mereka memutuskan untuk ke lapangan besar APIS dan duduk disalah satu kursi panjang dipinggir lapangan yang ada dibawah pohon, sehingga mereka bisa berteduh dari terik matahari yang semakin menyengat karena ozon semakin menipis.

"oh ya. Mengenai hal ini, sebenarnya tadi Kibum baru saja membunuh dua orang pria dan wanita yang menyamar sebagai ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun. Orang itu ingin membunuh mereka agar rencana mereka berhasil." Lanjut Yesung.

"aish Jongwoon _sunbae-nim_, kau mengatakannya seolah kami tau siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka' disini" Eunhyuk langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas setelah mengatakan hal itu. Yesung tertawa lebar bersama Donghae.

"yaaa… begitulah. Ada 2 'mereka' yang kukatakan. Ingin tau yang mana?" tawar Yesung.

"dua-duanya" jawab EunHae serentak. "dan penjelasan yang lebih terperinci" tambah Eunhyuk.

Dan Yesung menceritakan segala hal.

•**pukul 14.15 sore**•

"_where is Marc?_" Tanya Kibum setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Ajaib.

Obat itu diberi dosis agar ia tak bangun selama 7 jam dan ia sudah bangun hanya dalam waktu 5 jam. Sebenarnya ini kenapa? Dan setelah bangun, ia malah bertanya keadaan Kyuhyun.

"_I don't know. Heechul-ssi bring him somewhere._" Jawab Ryeowook sekenanya. Hangeng masih berkutat didepan televise kecil yang masih terhubung dengan CCTV rumah Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan kehadiran banyak polisi disana, sedangkan Zhoumi dan Shindong masih tertidur. Mereka tinggal disini bukan tanpa alasan ataupun karena ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun. Namun…

"Ryeowook-ssi! Dinginkan lagi suhu ruangannya" seru Hangeng. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya mereka merasakan tidur dengan AC yang nyaman dan tidak berdebu seperti AC murahan yang mereka beli.

Dengan langkah malas ia berdiri lalu mendinginkan suhu ruangan.

"_don't follow me_" Kibum langsung berdiri dan meraih jaketnya. Ia mengenakannya dan berjalan keluar dari UKS.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. 'selalu seperti ini'

.

"mereka yang pertama adalah Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Henry. Kyuhyun dan Kibum berteman sejak SMP dan saat itu—3 tahun yang lalu, Kibum hampir membunuh sang pembuat game. 14 tahun yang lalu ia bertemu Ryeowook, dan bersama-sama dengannya, mereka menyaksikan kematian orang tua Ryeowook ditangan sang pembuat game. Setelahnya, Kibum membunuh orang tuanya karena ingin menyamai Ryeowook, dan alasan-alasan kecil lainnya yang tak kami ketahui. Ingin lebih jelas? Tanya Ryeowook saja." Yesung lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Informasi ini cukup berguna untuk kondisi sekarang.

"lalu siapa mereka yang kedua?"

"tentu saja sang pembuat game dan anak buahnya." Jawab Yesung singkat.

Eunhyuk terdiam sedangkan Donghae mengangguk mengerti seperti anak TK yang baru diberikan hal baru. Kemudian keheningan sesaat terjadi. Tak ada yang bertanya maupun membuka pembicaraan.

"ah…" Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang kebetulan ada ditengah Yesung dan Donghae. "tadi Donghae berkata bahwa mereka mengetahui dimana keberadaan Siwon Choi. Apa kau tau?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Yesung awalnya mengerinyitkan dahinya—bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi sedang mencerna perkataan Eunhyuk. Hingga ia ber-oh-ria dan jika kita berkhayal maka akan ada lampu bersinar diatas kepalanya.

"yang itu masih jadi rahasia Leeteuk, Hangeng dan Heechul _hyung_. Mereka tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku." Dan setelahnya Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka semua menghela nafas.

.

Kibum menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi ketika hari beranjak sore. Ia terus berjalan santai hingga melihat bahwa ada beberapa orang sedang berbincang didalam perpustakaan melalui jendela. Ia pun berjalan kesana.

Terlihat semuanya berbicara dengan serius sekali. Sungmin seperti sedang menunjuk buku berdebu kepada Heechul dan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun langsung melipat tangan didadanya setelah berbincang sebentar.

Dengan tidak sopannya Kibum menendang pintu perpustakaan dan masuk kedalamnya. Membuat mereka semua kecuali Leeteuk terkejut. Kibum berjalan santai dan langsung duduk dikursi kosong disebelah Kyuhyun. Merangkul pundaknya dengan erat, lalu menyeringai.

"_you tell it, Vincent. Always_" kata Kibum sinis. Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"_he must know the truth because he's the only one know how Siwon's face_" jawab Sungmin ogah-ogahan. Kibum mengangguk.

"_there's can't be any doubt about that. But why?_" Tanya Heechul juga dengan bahasa Inggris. Kibum menatapnya dalam. Menatap Kyuhyun yang menunduk maksudnya. "pihak kerajaan Inggris tentu saja tak ingin batu permatanya mempunyai keamanan rendah. _So they made a puzzle_" jawab Leeteuk. Heechul menganggu. Ingin terlihat pintar padahal sebenarnya masih kebingungan.

Kibum lalu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin muak. "_can you stop?_ Kau membuat Marc terlihat lemah."

"sekuat apapun raja, ia tetap memerlukan perlindungan." Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun menatap Kibum.

"_nonsense_. Dia buka raja"

"tapi dia berarti bagiku, seperti raja" lanjut Kibum. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum tulus setelahnya—meninggalkan kesan aneh bagi Heechul dan Leeteuk. Sementara Sungmin mendecih kesal.

"_fuck,_ kalian sama seperti yang dulu." Sungmin langsung beranjak dari sana. Kibum yang merangkul pundak Kyuhyun ikut menyusul pergi dari sana bersama Kyuhyun tentu saja. Heechul menganga… bahkan tubuh Kibum lebih pendek daripada Kyuhyun!

"sepertinya terlalu banyak hal yang belum ku ketahui." Kata Leeteuk lembut. Ia dan Heechul pun pergi ke UKS untuk mengajak Hangeng pulang.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

•**pukul 18.58 malam**•

Ruang makannya berantakan, banyak polisi berlalu-lalang dan secara mengejutkan ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun sudah berada disana, begitu berterimakasih dengan Kibum. _Hell_, orang tua Kyuhyun memang tidak punya dendam dengan Kibum dan masalah Kibum orang sakit jiwa atau psikopat atau semacamnya mereka tidak peduli. Karena orang tua Kyuhyun masing-masing pernah hidup didalam lingkungan yang sama dulu—penuh oleh obsesi.

Kyuhyun melihat kedua mayat lelaki dan perempuan muda yang menggunakan masker silicon. Demi apapun—masker itu benar-benar mengecohnya. Untung saja ada Kibum. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah mati sekarang.

"_I don't know you were in Seoul. How long, Bryan?_" Tanya ibu Kyuhyun.

"_not pass a year. I'm so bored there_" Kibum lalu tersenyum. Ayah Kyuhyun alias Tuan Cho yang asli mengelus kepala Kibum. "_I'm sorry was. Marc don't know you were protected him past. Please protect him once again. You are my only hope, Bryan_" bisik Tuan Cho. Kibum mengangguk. Tanpa disuruh pun ia pasti melakukannya.

"ayah…" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa dimanjakan sekali.

Mereka semua tertawa sementara Kyuhyun semakin cemberut. Ditengah tawa itu, Kibum berbisik kepada Kyuhyun—lalu setelahnya mereka sama-sama tersenyum puas.

.

"_is this for real!? For heaven's sake, what the hell!_" Heechul menendang batu kerikil lagi untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Hangeng terus menenangkannya namun sia-sia. Heechul terus menerus emosi.

"game bodoh bodoh bodoh! Siapapun kau yang berurusan dengan kami, keluarlah sekaraaaaaaang!" teriak Heechul lagi. sudah cukup, Hangeng tidak tahan.

"Heechul-ah… kalau kau ingin semuanya selesai, maka tenanglah. Kadang kita harus mengorbankan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk mendapatkan puluhan lainnya."

"apa kau tidak ingat 4 tahun yang lalu? Karena sebuah mahkota ia hampir meninggal. Aku hanya tak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi.. hiks" turun sudah airmata Heechul. Hangeng langsung memeluknya. Untung saja tempat itu sedang sepi.

"sayangnya kita terpaksa, _hyung_. _We must entered the black world once again._" Hangeng pun menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam.

•**pukul 20.02 malam**•

"Kibum-ah…" Ryeowook merengek kepada Kibum. Sekarang Ryeowook ada di rumah Kibum. Rumahnya sederhana saja—tidak sama sekali menggambarkan kekayaan sesungguhnya yang Kibum pegang. Dan dia cukup pintar, bijaksana dan hebat dalam memegang perusahaan ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ornag lain kecuali Ryeowook. Kibum memang terlalu sempurna.

Oh ya, Kibum baru saja pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"_it's a long time since you called me with my Korean name._" Kibum lalu mengelus kepala Ryeowook lembut. Jangan salah, ia memang lembut kepada orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Tentu saja mereka adalah Kyuhyun beserta orang tuanya dan juga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Kibum sedang duduk ditepi ranjang kamar Kibum. Ryeowook memang begitu, akan tidur satu ranjang dengan Kibum jika berkesempatan kerumahnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya Kibum kerumah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memeluk pinggang Kibum. "_U know this signal, okay? So don't ask_" Ryeowook semakin mempererat pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah itu didada Kibum. Kibum terus mengelus kepala Ryeowook dan sesekali mencium bau rambutnya.

"_let's steal that Jade. Just two of us._" Mohon Ryeowook. Kibum kemudian berpikir keras, lalu setelahnya menganggukkan kepala. Ryeowook langsung tersenyum puas dibalik dada itu.

"hn." Kibum menjawab.

.

"ya ampun kita tertidur!" Eunhyuk berteriak begitu keras, membuat Donghae dan Yesung terbangun. Baru saja membuka mata, mereka dikejutkan dengan matahari yang berganti bulan dan bintang.

Yesung langsung mencari-cari _handphone_nyadidalam tas. Bisa mati dia kalau tak memberitahu _hyung_ nya jika ia tertidur disini. "astaga, berapa lama kita tertidur? Ini sudah jam 8 malam" kata Donghae. Eunhyuk sudah mulai bersiap pergi ketika Yesung menarik tangannya.

"aku bisa dibunuh kalau begini. Aku numpang tidur dirumahmu" lalu mereka bertiga sama-sama pergi kerumah EunHae.

_Dirumah…_

"eh, jadi kau dan Donghae tinggal satu rumah?!" Tanya Yesung. Pasalnya ia kira di seantero Seoul, hanya ia dan Leeteuk orang yang tinggal bersama tanpa ada ikatan apapun kecuali bersahabat hingga beraggapan kakak—adik. Dan Heechul beserta Hangeng juga.

Yesung terlalu polos.

"kami bahkan tidur satu ranjang." Kata Donghae santai. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ditempat tidur berukuran king size itu. rumah ini kecil dan berantakan—karena sang pemilik rupanya orang pemalas.

Donghae langsung bergelut didalam selimut. Oh ya, semenjak tadi pagi hingga malam ini, Donghae masih menggunakan piyama bermotif ikannya jadi tanpa perlu ganti baju ia langsung berbaring dengan tenang tanpa peduli bau keringat nya sendiri.

"Donghae-ya, bukankah kamu tidak suka kotor?" Tanya Yesung. Ia masih ingat kalau Donghae begitu telaten membersihkan sebuah rak buku berdebu di perpustakaan tadi. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia baru saja melakukan ritual mandi 3 menit. "ia tidak suka rak buku atau lemari terlihat kotor, tapi untuk benda lain ia begitu acuh" jelas Eunhyuk. Yesung langsung mengangguk mengerti ketika melihat dikamar mereka hanya lemari dan rak sepatu saja yang rapi.

Yesung mencium bau rumah itu. sangat maskulin, "ah aku merindukannya…" khayal Yesung, membuat Eunhyuk bingung. "apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya ambigu.

"tidak ada." Sergah Yesung cepat. Mereka kembali terlarut dalam suasana hening.

"ah.. ngomong-ngomong, aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Yesung. Eunhyuk lalu membawanya keluar dan menunjukkan sebuah kamar kosong. "awalnya ini kamar Donghae, tapi ia bersikeras ingin tidur denganku. Kamarnya masih bersih" kemudian Eunhyuk meninggalkan Yesung sendiri.

'aku tau bodoh. Sebelum kalian tinggal disini, aku dan Leeteuk _hyung_ lah pemilik rumah ini'

-Ebimorv-

"eh, Taeyeon? Jadi kau tidur satu rumah bersama Zhoumi!? Kenapa aku baru tau? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kalian sudah berpacaran? Atau jangan-jangan kalian adalah saudara!" Leeteuk langsung melontarkan banyak kata-kata yang menjenuhkan ketika baru sampai didepan rumah Zhoumi bersama Shindong. Kebetulan Heechul dan Hangeng meminta izin untuk berjalan-jalan dan Yesung sudah mengirimnya pesan bahwa ia bermalam dirumah Eunhyuk.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

"_oppa_, kau terlalu banyak bertanya, kau tau?" Taeyeon lalu memutar bola matanya kesal. ia langsung mempersilahkan Leeteuk masuk dengan Shindong dibelakangnya. Taeyeon lalu menatap Shindong sinis.

Shindong adalah murid yang suka berbicara dikelas, murid yang paling membuat Taeyeon jengkel. Jadi setiap ia pergi kerumah Zhoumi, ia selalu menghindari sang guru. Kim Taeyeon alias Kim _seonsaengnim._

"Teuk-ah, Zhoumi sedang ada dikamar. Datangi dia" jawab Taeyeon begitu Leeteuk bertanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah ruang yang ditunjuk Taeyeon. Begitu ingin berjalan, tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Shindong berdiri ketika Taeyeon berkata: "kupastikan kau mati besok jika kau ribut dirumahku."

.

"_hyung,_ bagaimana jika kita bertiga saja yang mencuri _koh-i-noor_? Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tentu saja. Aku ingin jadi pahlawan" kata Zhoumi berandai-andai. Shindong langsung mengangguk setuju tanpa berpikir panjang dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum saja.

"apapun yang kalian lakukan, tetap saja kita semua terlibat." Kata Leeteuk. Tapi mereka tidak peduli dan bersikeras untuk mencurinya hanya bertiga.

"_don't know why… tell me why.._" ponsel Leeteuk berdering. Ia dengan cepat melihat layarnya dan langsung mengangkat telepon itu sementara Shindong dan Zhoumi sedang memikirkan rencana untuk pergi ke London dan lain-lain.

"ah baiklah…" PIIP! Sambungan telepon itu terputus.

"baiklah, kita akan mencurinya… hanya bertiga" kata Leeteuk. Ia langsung menyeringai.

.

Kyuhyun?

Hangeng dan Heechul sedang bersiap menonton JAV ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Bodoh, mereka lupa menguncinya.

"_nuna! Appa!_" teriak Kyuhyun bahagia. Oh Kyuhyun kembali memanggil mereka dengan panggilan yang mereka benci. Tanpa sopan santun Kyuhyun langsung memeluk mereka berdua—lebih tepatnya, terjun diatas badan mereka.

"ayo kita mencuri _koh-i-noor_! Hanya bertiga saja!" Heechul belum sempat mencerna apapun sampai tiba-tiba Hangeng ikut berteriak juga. "waaa ide bagus!"

Heechul masih _blank._

"bertiga terlalu sulit. Ayo hubungi Yesung! Ajak dia juga!" seru Hangeng semangat. Kyuhyun juga ikut mengangguk.

Heechul langsung tersadar.

"MEMANGNYA KALIAN PIKIR MENCURI ITU MUDAH!?" Heechul langsung emosi begitu saja. Kyuhyun pun terdiam.

"ya, menurutku mencuri itu mudah." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"bukankah itu sama seperti menukarkan yang asli dengan kekosongan tanpa jejak?"

.

.

•**pukul 20.35 malam**•

Yesung hampir tertidur ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "ah ada apa sih?"

Yesung meraba ke sekeliling. Ia tidak menemukan apapun, tapi suara itu terus berdering, dering _handphone _nya. Tentu saja, memangnya suara apa lagi? hanya handphone nya lah yang bisa mengeluarkan suara di kamar ini.

Dan sepertinya nenek sihir itu—Heechul—mengganti lagi nada deringnya dengan lagu Wonder Girl's. 'dasar fanboy kelas kakap.' Batin Yesung.

"YESUUUUUUUNNNGGGG!" Gedubrak! Yesung langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Ia menggeram marah ketika melihat nomor yang menghubunginya.

"KALO TERIAK WOLES AJA KELEUS!" balas Yesung. Jujur saja, pantatnya terasa sakit tapi untung saja ia tidak terjatuh tepat diatas paku picik yang ternyata ada disana.

"ehehhee… ayo kita mencuri! Cepat bawa EunHae ke apartemen!" dan setelahnya Hangeng menutup telepon.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. "benar, dugaanku selalu benar."

•**pukul 21.00 malam**•

"kau tahu apa? Aku menemukan mereka sama seperti kalian setiap malam." Yesung mempelintir kedua telinga Eunhyuk dan Donghae tepat didepan Heechul dan Hangeng. "setidaknya mereka normal jika begitu." Heechul menatap kasihan. Ia jadi teringat kalau Leeteuk dulu sering menjewer dia dan Hangeng ketika menonton video porno tengah malam dan menasehati mereka habis-habisan.

Yesung benar-benar mirip Leeteuk.

Hangeng hanya tertawa kecil sembari sedikit flashback dengan masa lalu sementara Donghae sudah hampir menangis. Kyuhyun tertawa keras melihat jeweran yang semakin keras Yesung berikan kepada duo monyet dan ikan idiot itu.

Setelah merasa puas, Yesung melepaskan telinga-telinga yang merah, membiarkan snag empunya mengelusnya agar tidak sakit lagi. kemudian ia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya. "kalian yakin ingin mencuri?" tanya Yesung.

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya dan memutar bola matanya. Ia terpaksa, sungguh. Kalau bukan karena ancaman di foto yang ia dapatkan dari kotak pensil itu, pastilah ia tak ingin mengikuti permainan menjebak ini terus menerus.

"ya, begitulah. Menurutku menyenangkan." Kata Hangeng

"dan sepertinya menarik." Sambung Eunhyuk. Dia adalah seorang maniak batu permata dan mengetahui mereka ingin mencuri yang paling berharga, ia langsung menendang Donghae keluar tempat tidur dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat agar secepatnya pergi ke apartemen Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "kau pasti ditelepon Leeteuk tadi, kan?" bisik Yesung.

"aku dan Kibum yang mengajak Leeteuk." Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang membuat skenario pencurian berdasarkan peta kerajaan yang mereka dapat.

"_let's take it from the mighty queen victoria._"

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_

_Don't be alarmed now_

_It's just a spring clean for the May queen._

_._

•**pukul 20.25 malam****•**

"dan kau tau? Kita mengambil hari yang salah. Aku ingin sekali mendapatkan permen dari tetangga." Tuk! Yesung memukul kepala Donghae. "kau itu sudah besar, bodoh! Kau ingin menjadi anak kecil yang merengek didepan rumah orang lain sambil berteriak '_trick or treat!_' dan menyodorkan sebuah keranjang kayu?" teriak Yesung kesal.

"iya, hehehe~" Donghae berkata polos. Membuat Yesung menyesal mengapa ia ingin berpartner dengan Donghae karena Donghae berkata bahwa ia akan membelikan sebuah _monopod_, dan sayang Donghae hanya memberikan sebuah robekan foto.

Mereka berdua sedang menyamar sebagai salah satu 'tikus kantor' di taman depan istana kerajaan Inggris. Dan beberapa yang asli sedang berbincang kepada seorang yang lain dengan topeng yang begitu manis dan menutupi segala kepahitan didalamnya. Kerajaan Inggris bermaksud membuat pesta khusus hari _halloween_ dan beruntunglah sekolah mereka di Seoul diliburkan.

Yesung terus melihat dengan kesal kearah jam tangan, menunggu perintah Hangeng yang lama. Tentu saja ia sedang berada dibalik layar didalam mobil van berwarna hitam tempat orang mengantarkan buket bunga. Ia semakin kesal melihat Donghae yang bersama anak-anak kecil lainnya sedang menganggu seorang penjaga Inggris. Lelahnya dituntut untuk terus diam dan hanya boleh bergerak jika ada hal yang mengusik kerajaan Inggris.

Yesung juga memantau Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang menyamar sebagai sepasang 'tikus kantor' berpasangan. Jika Heechul benar-benar seorang perempuan, mungkin saja sesuatu dibawah sana tidak akan segan berdiri melihat leher mulus Heechul.

"_test test_" sebuah suara bergema di telinga Yesung dan Donghae. Rupanya Hangeng.

"_aish kau lambat sekali_" gerutu Kyuhyun didalam pembicaraan itu. mereka pun tertawa bersamaan membuat suara di headphone kecil telinga itu menjadi berdengung keras dan menyakitkan telinga mereka.

"_ya telingaku sakit!_" dari kejauhan Yesung melihat Heechul yang berbisik sembari mengelus telinganya. Yesung terdiam setelahnya, ia tau mengganggu Heechul sama saja cari mati.

Donghae dengan cepat berbaur dengan orang lain. Huft, untung bahasa Inggris nya lancar dan tidak tersendat seperti Eunhyuk. "oh ya, mengapa kita seperti tidak tersambung dengan Eunhyuk?" bisik Yesung. Terlihat mereka semua menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir.

"_anu… soal itu… aku hanya takut kalian sakit telinga_" sambut Hangeng dari seberang. Yesung lalu mengerinyitkan dahinya.

Grsk grskk… sebuah sinyal datang, sepertinya akan ada suara baru bergabung ditelinga mereka.

"_GOM SE MARIGA HANJIBEISSEO—APPAGOM! EOMMAGOM! AEGIGOM!*_"

Nguing nguing nguing… ngiiiiiiiitt! Semuanya memukul kepala masing-masing hingga Hangeng dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan dengan Eunhyuk karena rupanya ia juga sakit kepala mendengarnya.

"_YAK! HANGENG! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN TELINGAKU!_" teriak Heechul keras membuat suara berfrekuensi tinggi itu kembali lagi. Yesung tertawa begitu Heechul langsung dilihat semua orang yang bingung mengapa tiba-tiba sang putri cantik malam ini berteriak layaknya laki-laki dan menggunakan bahasa yang mereka tidak tau.

Untungnya alat yang ia dan Heechul gunakan tidak sekecil milik teman-temannya yang masuk begitu dalam ke telinga. Miliknya mirip seperti alat bantu dengar hingga bisa dimatikan atau hidupkan. Namun sepertinya otak Heechul sedang tidak berfungsi hingga lupa untuk mematikannya daripada mati oleh benda itu.

"_dia sedang menyamar sebagai badut asal kalian tau. Dia seperti orang bodoh sekarang. pffft_" Hangeng menahan tawa. Sementara Donghae yang melihat langsung rupa Eunhyuk ternyata tertawa keras hingga suara berfrekuensi tinggi itu kembali datang.

"_Aiden… stop it or I WILL KILL YOU!_" teriak Heechul lagi dan sukses membuatnya ditatap kembali.

Donghae pun terdiam layaknya patung.

.

.

-Ebimorv-

.

.

Hangeng terus mengawasi mereka begitu seseorang tanpa izin masuk kedalam mobilnya. "_hey! who the hell are…._" Ia tertegun.

Seorang Kibum tengah menggunakan baju jas casual dan menggunakan parfum berbau maskulin. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan terlihat keren ditambah lagi ada sebuah batang rokok yang hidup hinggap di bibir merah anak 18 tahun itu.

Hangeng melepas headsetnya. "tolong bantu aku mengawasi Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Zhoumi dan Shindong juga." Pinta Kibum—dengan nada datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Hangeng langsung meng-iya-kan karena ia sendiri tau bahwa hal ini sudah direncanakan baik oleh Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

Setelahnya, Kibum keluar dan berjalan santai lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

.

"_hey! who the hell are…_" suara itu berhenti, membuat Donghae mengerinyit bingung. Yesung dan Heechul sudah menghentikan sambungan itu agar tak mendengar lagu karl mayer versi alat buatan Hangeng yang tercipta jika ia tertawa lagi saat melihat Eunhyuk. Apa Kyuhyun juga mendengar suara ini?

Trrrkk… grssk…. Terdengar suara bahwa Hangeng melepas headsetnya. Apa ada orang yang masuk van mereka?

"_tolong bantu aku mengawasi Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Zhoumi dan Shindong juga._" Dan ada sebuah suara lain berbunyi. Itu sama sekali bukan suara Hangeng, tapi lebih mirip seperti suara… Kibum?

Kemudian banyak ekspektasi bermunculan di kepala Donghae.

•**pukul 21.01 malam**•

Sungmin terus berjalan tenang. Hatinya kacau karena orang tuanya diculik namun sang partner kerja memaksa untuk datang ke pesta hingga disinilah Sungmin. Berada di pesta _wine_ dalam rangka memperingati _halloween_ di kerajaan Inggris.

Ia lebih memilih menjauh dari semua orang. ia sudah terlalu stress karena semua ini.

Tidak ada yang berhak melarang anak pemilik usaha online terbesar di Korea. Ia dengan santai meminum _Champagne_ yang terhidang di meja panjang penuh makanan sembari memijat keningnya pelan.

'_21 jam 59 menit lagi_' batinnya.

Perlahan tubuh itu terduduk disebuah kursi. Tatapan itu terjatuh pada gelasnya, namun pikiran telah melalang buana menuju tak diketahui. Pikirannya sudah terlalu banyak, dan pusing pun tak dapat dihindari.

Sungmin kembali menepuk dahinya ketika ia ingat tak ada _soju_ disini. Setelah _champagne _nya habis, matanya berkeliaran mencari _wine _yang lebih menarik. Dan matanya berhenti tepat disebuah botol bergaya _Bordeaux, wine _yang anggurnya ditumbuhkan di Indonesia. Jujur, ia hanya pernah melihatnya namun sebuah keistimewaan jika ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan _wine_ yang ia penasarankan dari dulu.

Ya. Namanya adalah _Pino de Bali. _Salah satu _wine_ yang dihasilkan oleh pabrik _wine_ bernama _Hotten Wines._

Perlahan ia menuangkan _wine_ itu hingga seseorang yang mempunyai tangan besar, berkulit seputih pria asia dan bercincin banyak juga meraih botol tersebut. "_I'm sorry but ladies first_" katanya lembut kemudian menyeringai puas.

"ka-kau… APA!?"

.

"akh _I need a Sambuca Vaccari_" Sungmin terus memijit kepalanya. Dengan cekatan Heechul memijat bagian pundak Sungmin sementara dari depan Kyuhyun mengipasinya dengan sebuah buku catatan yang berisi nama _wine_ yang menurutnya enak sehingga bisa ia nikmati suatu saat.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "kau pintar mencarinya di pesta _wine_" balas Kyuhyun dengan bahasa Korea. Sungmin tersenyum lirih lalu meminum _Jepun Sparkling Wine._ "waktunya sedikit."

Heechul menghela nafas. "_that's why we here, Vincent._"

Sungmin membeo.

.

Hangeng terburu-buru menelepon Yesung. "Yesung-ah! Yesung-ah!" sambung Hangeng lewat laptopnya. Dari seberang, Yesung sepertinya tengah menyeruput sesuatu.

"_kau mengganggu acara minum wine ku_." Jawab Yesung ketus. Ia kembali menyeruput minumannya dan bisa Hangeng lihat dari CCTV, Yesung begitu menikmatinya, _Cabernet Merlot._

"bisa kau lihat kearah jam 1? Sebentar saja" mohon Hangeng. Yesung memutar sedikit bola matanya dan tersedak setelahnya. "_UHUK UHUK!_" Yesung terbatuk. Hangeng merasa bahwa bulu kuduknya merinding sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

"_mengapa wanita itu wajahnya…._" Yesung pun langsung berlari dari sana. Tepatnya, memasuki aula kerajaan Inggris.

•**pukul 21.35 malam**•

"Kibummie…." Rengek Ryeowook. Ia ingin sekali ikut Kibum naik ke lantai dua aula besar kerajaan Inggris namun ia dilarang Kibum. Pasalnya Kibum mempunyai kartu palsu agar bisa naik—karena lantai dua khusus untuk orang-orang tertentu saja termasuk pangeran Williams dan istrinya.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Namun tetap saja, Kibum tak tertarik.

Terjaid keheningan sesaat diantara mereka berdua. Kibum tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya karena ditahan Ryeowook.

"…."

Kibum menghela nafas. Lalu menutup mata.

"aku merasa tidak ada yang indah dari dunia ini." Katanya tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia membuka mata lalu menatap sebuah pancuran air ditengah aula besar tersebut. "karena tidak ada orang yang benar-benar kucintai."

Ryeowook menatap Kibum aneh. Tidak biasanya Kibum berbicara tentang cinta. Namun hal ini terlalu ambigu. "perempuan? Sahabat? Atau keluarga?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"tak satupun dari ketiganya." Jawab Kibum singkat. Kemudian ia menatap jauh kedepan. Sangat jauh kedepan.

Ryeowook semakin bingung. "lalu apa?" imbuhnya.

"dia bukan perempuanku, bukan sahabatku apalagi keluargaku—" dan yang terakhir sangat tidak mungkin pikir Ryeowook.

Kibum kemudian tersenyum tulus, begitu tulus. Membuat Ryeowook bertanya-tanya—siapa gerangan orang yang dimaksud? "dia adalah obsesiku."

.

"tinggalkan aku. Lakukan rencana kalian. Apapun yang hendak terjadi, aku hanya ingin sendiri." Kata Sungmin ketus. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun dan Heechul meninggalkannya. Sejujurnya, mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan Sungmin karena…

"aku ingin _Jepun Sparkling Wine…_" lalu Heechul merengut. Mereka berdua menyesal membiarkan _wine _itu dihabiskan sebotol oleh Sungmin.

Heechul memilih memisahkan diri dari Kyuhyun. Ini masih belum waktunya dan Heechul ingin menikmati _wine_ gratis tanpa harus mengorbankan gaji 3 bulannya. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, kesepian. Berdiri tepat didepan air mancur.

Kyuhyun terus melamun hingga ia menemukan penglihatan yang tidak mungkin. Hal itu benar-benar mustahil.

Pertama… ia melihat Kibum dan Ryeowook tengah terpisah dengan Ryeowook keluar aula dan Kibum yang masih berdiri ditempatnya padahal sesuai rencana, mereka tidak boleh terpisah.

Kedua…

"apa yang terjadi dengan wajah wanita itu!?" Kyuhyun merasa kakinya bergetar. Apalagi perempuan itu tengah berjalan kearah Kibum smebari membawa pisau.

"_Bryan! Get away!_" teriak Kyuhyun. Kibum dengan sigap berlari keluar aula yang disusul oleh Kyuhyun juga.

"_mayday mayday _Hangeng _appa_!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari sedikit menggoyangkan telinganya. Namun alat itu tidak tersambung juga.

Grssk grsk brak! Grsk gresk. Suara ditelinganya menjadi aneh. Seolah-olah ada perkelahian disana, namun tanpa teriakan. Seolah tak ada perlawanan dari pihak yang kalah.

"_welcome to our kingdom and enjoy the puzzle_" seseorang berbisik dari sana. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Semuanya dimulai sebelum waktunya.

Dan hal itu sesuai prediksi Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : The keeper

.

.

_GOM SE MARIGA HANJIBEISSEO—APPAGOM! EOMMAGOM! AEGIGOM!*_ adalah lagu anak-anak di Korea yang berjudul _three bears_. Yang sudah menonton SuJu mini drama pasti tau.

Holla holla…. Sudah 1 bulan xD tidak update cepat? Salahkan pemerintah. Suruh mereka menghilangkan UN! (?)

Jujur waktu membuat ff ini ebi sambil dengan lagu SuJu – rockstar dengan perasaan campur aduk apalagi waktu tau undangan wedding mingppa kesebar. Rasanya itu… jeduar duar duar!

Gimana nih? Sensasinya kerasa banget di chap ini(?) begitu ajib ajib eum wuenak(?)

Thanks for review, I hope more next time.

**R-E-V-I-E-W**—**P-L-E-A-S-E**


End file.
